


Sonic Supers!

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, S.A.S.S - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, cutegirlmayra, shadamy - Freeform, shadowxamy - Freeform, silvamy - Freeform, silverxamy, sonamy - Freeform, sonamyshadsilv - Freeform, sonic fanfiction, sonicxamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: A 2 season story about Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fighting Eggman to save Tails- Wait, Amy? Eggman stole a Chaos G.U.N Gun? Amy's suddenly put in an hero's position! Super..! And what is this Negative Chaos? Will the three young heroes be able to save their cheerful heroine? Or will she fall to a fate she can't overcome..? (SonAmyShadSilv, ends with Sonamy) (EDITED)





	1. Season 1, Chapter 1

Sonic Supers!

Ch. 1 (Season 1)

By: Cutegirlmayra (I had original made up this idea to be a video game for Sonic the Hedgehog. I tweaked it because someone convinced me it would be a good anime… well, that's when everything went downhill… Looking back, I really like how I was beginning the story, and I think the 'humor' aspect and 'falling in love' stuff just didn't work out for how I really wanted it. So, going back and tweaking it up AGAIN, will mean that I'm sticking with the 'game' story more than 'anime' writing. I hope this new and improved version is still loved and seen as a good edit. Love yall! :D)

It was just another day in paradise; the sun was bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Tails hummed as he worked on his beloved plane, fine tuning it and working out all the kinks from his latest upgrade on it.

"Phew, that should do it!" He wiped some sweat off his forehead, only to replace it with a smudge of black oil.

"Hup!" he sprang up and stretched his tails, which had been lying down and not moving for some time. Shaking out the stiffness and tingling sensation of sleep, he stretched his arm out and put the other arm behind his head to hold it, then went on his tippy-toes to further stretch out his body from all its aches.

Lastly, as he turned around he shook out his foot, which had fallen asleep beneath him as well, and sighed out in relief that his work was done, putting his tools down on his workshop's desk.

"Now to fix this…" He took out a device and looked it over, starting to work on it with his screwdriver.

His tails whisks behind him insomuch that if anyone were around they'd be able to tell how much he loved his craft.

Suddenly, windows shattered from behind him, forcing him to scream in shock and duck his head on his desk. His wooden garage door was suddenly split in two by a robotic fist. The large splinters of the wood shot out like large swords prepared for battle.

"Wha-what?!" Tails kicked his legs back, trying to get himself as far away from the damage and danger as he possibly could.

"Yoo-hoo? Any fox home?" An old, cheerful voice came bounding out of a speaker attached within the robot's wrist.

As the fist opened, it speedily launched out and grabbed Tails. Tails tried to dodge, but it had anticipated his movement and reached above him, so Tails ended up jumping into its grasp. He kicked his legs in his struggle.

Closing it's robotic hand and clasping down tight on Tails' body, Tails flailed a free arm and wiggled a leg further out, his tails trying desperately to twirl but not being able to complete their spin, no matter which way they turned.

Those we're the only things free of this robot's grasp, as it slowly moved it's hand out of the garage, leaving massive damage to the ceiling that slowly began to fall apart as the upper level came crashing down, poor Tails crying out as the pieces of wood fell all around him and just managed to miss his head. Then the poor X-Tornado was flung out of the way and to the side as the fist rammed into it, before straightening itself out and robotically creating the noise of a car backing up as the robot removed it's arm from the place.

-Somewhere in the middle of a dimly lit forest-

The screen fades from black, and opens on a wide foresty scene…

"SOOONIC!"

A fainted sound rippled across the trees as Sonic, which was only a blue blur at the moment, dashed past oncoming trees, leapt over boulders, climbed hills and cliffs in a manner of seconds, and was soon out of sight. The forest faded as the mountain's landscape came more and more into view….

Amy's feet halted on a hill that overlooked the area, she had her hands on her knees, and was breathing heavily, an angry and disappointed look on her face.

"OHHH!" she wiggled her fist in front of her face as her head leaned back in furry.

"You promised you'd hang out with me today! SONNICCC!" She stomped her foot to the ground and angrily made her statement known to the rest of the world, hoping it would catch Sonic's ear.

"SOOONICC-

OOONIC-

Oonicc-

Icc…"

She sighed, her voice carried far but only the birds that flew off in a panic of sheiks could really hear her, or maybe they we're the only ones reacting to her?

As the echo continued she leaned forward in disgrace and sighed greatly, already missing her true love, and feeling the lonely despair of being apart from him.

Being with him caused such a thrill, it was the meaning of her life, at least, in her eyes.

She couldn't stand the dull and dreary world without him…

Slouching forward with her body and swinging her arms once to the right, she thought about what he had told her before, and how he must have forgotten all about it.

Then, she moved back to the left as she turned and about faced.

"You won this time…" she muttered, "But mark my words… I WILL have my 24 hour date with you! OHHH!" she shook her fist up again, but this time, it ended with chibi tears that streamed down her face in being rejected, yet again, by her blue hero. "Oh, ho, ho, ho…" she whimpered out her despairs, hands up and bouncing with her shoulders in her cries.

-Up in the Mountains!-

Sonic had slowed down, his ear twitched at an echo he couldn't make out, but just for safe measure, he sped up just a little bit.

His face was neutral; a steady frown with his eyebrows slightly forward as he seemed more serious than disturbed by his loyal tracker's advances.

As he finally made his way to the peak of a mountain, jumping stone to stone, almost causing rock slides, scaling mountain ranges with steep cliffs, and then finally spin dashing through a narrow slit in the sides of two mountains converging into a crocked X, he finally rested on it's peak.

Folding his arms, he looked around.

"….?" He looked the other way.

"….Hee!" He was finally satisfied as a grin spread across his face in a closed eyed smile.

"Looks like I've got the day to myself again, as usual." He winked to nothing in particular (Besides the camera) and leapt down, "WOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOO!" he shouted out, feeling the wind on his spines as he braced for impact, falling straight down the mountain till kicking himself off the rocky edges and doing a zig-zag down to it's solid base.

Once hitting the ground and having his hand outstretched in front of him to brace half the impact and then leave the rest to his feet, he smirked and got up, rubbing his nose at his successful landing.

Beep-da-bep-de-beep! Beep-da-bep-de-beep! Beep-da-bep-de-beep!

Sonic looked around.

He didn't carry a cell phone..!

"SSSONIC?! ARE YOU THERE?" It was Knuckles' voice, grouchy as usual.

"Knuckles? Where are you?" Sonic continuing scanning about, but couldn't see any sign of a mic or anything anywhere.

"Heh, figured you'd run off without any way of anyone getting in contact with ya. Which is exactly why I implanted this IN YOUR BRAIN!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic put his hands to his head, his face a priceless look of worry and horror. Then the thought of how someone as idiotic as Knuckles could manage that broke the suspended disbelief of his last thought as he just now seemed confused.

"HAHAHAHA! You actually believed that!? Man, I wish I could have see your FACE! HAHAHA!" Knuckles laughed, as Sonic pouted and glared behind him, wondering where the sound was really coming from.

"I'll show you a face to laugh at! Just look at you're reflection through the Master Emerald!" he made a quick and snappy comeback, something he was famous for, as he left Knuckles a bit speechless.

"Urk! Why you-! Anyway, we're wasting time. Look above you!"

Sonic turned to look straight above him, a mini Tails device floated above him.

A simple speaker with a small television below it, as Knuckles seemed to be speaking into a microphone, and was watching through the screen. "If only you looked up! Haha! I could of seen that look of fear in your eyes!" Knuckles continued to laugh, still taking in pride that was left over from getting the reaction he was looking for, before turning serious again.

"But now's not the time for silly pranks!" he screamed hoarsely into the microphone and pushed his face up closer to the screen. "TAILS IS MISSING!"

Sonic gasped, a bit taken aback for a moment.

-Angel Island-

"Why am I here again?" Amy asked, looking up at Knuckles on a higher step of the Master Emerald's shrine. He twitched an eyebrow at her and glared,

"How many times do I have to tell you…" He then stepped toward her, using all his force to scream at her, "WE'RE WAITING ON SONIC!"

Amy's whole face was slightly blown away as her quills and body moved back with the force of wind that came out of his temperamental tantrum at her continued asking.

"Well you don't have to shout…" she pouted and mumbled to the side, before looking down and seeing a Chao come up to her as she sat at a lower step than Knuckles.

It rested his little pudgy arms on her feet and looked up cutely to her.

"Chao!"

He seemed to greet her, and she smiled at his openness and picked him up, bouncing him on her lap as he cheered.

She giggled, "I guess I can wait, especially with these cuties around! Though, he did kinda stand me up today…" she grumbled, but the cute chao in front of her looked concerned at her sudden change in attitude, and lightly tapped his arm to her face.

"AWW!~ You're so precious!" she squealed out, and began to cuddle with him more.

Seeing their brother being dotted on, the other multitude of chao started to gather, like a herd of cats wanting to be pet, they pawed and climbed up her to get attention as well. Some even flew to her shoulders to gently shake them as she reached over to gently rub and pat their heads.

One just suddenly rocketed into her face, seeming to, very boldly, demand her upmost attention as a sweat drop dripped down the side of her face.

Fire sprang up around her to symbolize her frustration as the other chao jolted in fear and quickly ran from the area.

"ONE AT A TIME!"

She blurted out, standing up and shaking her fist in the air as she suddenly snapped out of it.

"Uh… oh… um.. wait.." she reached out for them, but the chao had all scattered, some still peeking out from leafs on a bush or tree.

She sighed and let her hand drop. "I'm just not having a good day…" she admitted.

"With a voice that projects that far, I'm surprised most critters don't run from you from the start."

She glared at the voice who dared to speak such a thing, and was shocked to see Sonic.

"Well, hello everybody!" Sonic sped into the frame, raising a hand up to greet, as Amy and Knuckles turned around to see him railing down a vine from the forest on the floating island.

Jumping off, he did a quick spin and landed coolly to the ground, getting up cockily and striking a pose. "What'd I miss?"

Amy glared at him, and snootily turned her face from his direction, puffing up the side of her cheek and putting her hands to her hips.

Walking away, she completely ignoring him, and stood behind Knuckles. She then looked at him from the corner of her eye, and folded her arms.

He gave note to her reaction right away, and smiled weakly with a light chuckle, not daring to address it.

"Tails was kidnapped, no doubt by Eggman."

"Any clue why?"

"Maybe to build something..? I don't know! Usually, that's Amy gig." Knuckles threw a thumb behind him, as Amy growled, not taking anymore crap today.

"Yeah, cause I build morale." She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning away, as Knuckles sweat dropped.

"I meant the kidnapping part…"

"I KNEW WHAT YOU MEANT!" she hollered back at him, making sure his ears would ring for the next week and a half.

"What's up with you, anyway?" Knuckles looked over his shoulder, rubbing where his ears would naturally be, as Sonic shook his head.

"She's in a foul mood today."

"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY! Hmph." She turned away again after leaning over Knuckles's shoulder and hollering back at him, before puffing up another cheek in her usual angry way and crossing her arms again.

Knuckles looked worn out from all the shouting, and seemed to calm himself down.

"Wow, you really did something horrible again, didn't you?" Knuckles gave a sly grin to Sonic, who looked annoyed and didn't seem to want to respond to that jab.

"Anyway… Eggman's built tons of things on his own, why would he need Tails's extra work?"

"That's a great question, something that's awful concerning..." Knuckles acknowledged Sonic's statement, before slightly glaring and folding his own arms, thinking…

"Well… what good is Tails to Eggman other than building something?"

"That's a good point, red." Sonic also put a hand up to his chin, looking down and thinking about that too… "If he just wanted to get me, he would have gone for Amy… that's no lie."

Amy put a hand to her chest… worried about her friend. "Poor Tails…" but after hearing Sonic's comment, got upset again.

"I'm not just someone to lure you out! Hmph." She turned her head.

"Considering it doesn't work very well…" Knuckles suddenly felt a sharp punch on his back, and held in the pain to slowly release it through a whimpered piece of breath being let out.

"Eh, I still save her in the end." Sonic smiled, winking slightly but seeing that Amy wasn't gonna have any of that today. So he dropped his charm and continued on with business.

"Right. Then there's not a moment to lose. Tails needs our help! Let's not give Eggman any time to force him to help make something carelessly destructive." Sonic looked ahead and pulled his fist up, seeming determined to succeed, and just getting pumped up for the next adventure.

"When does he ever make something harmless?" Knuckles muttered the statement, blinking his eyes, and looking sarcastic, not really caring about Amy's weird demeanor towards Sonic behind him.

She looked over her own shoulder and beyond Knuckles's, seeing Sonic's die-hard expression to want to save his friend.

"I don't know, Knuckles. When do you ever not yell in people's faces?" Sonic snapped back, tilting his head to him, before continuing on. "Alright, now Knuckles, buddy, friend…" Sonic changed his approach, trying to come off more friendly than anything, and approached Knuckles cautiously, rubbing his hands together before separating them as he gestured with his hands while talking. A usual Sonic thing he did.

"I may need the Chaos Emeralds for this little endeavor. Do you mind?"

Knuckles slightly twitched his eyebrow again, an anger mark appearing over his head to show he wasn't quite over that last insult Sonic pulled off on him.

"Heh, heh…" Sonic laughed weakly, realizing that was probably bad timing, and then cleared his throat. "I bet Tails would be awfully appreciative…" he tried to smoothly convince, knowing Knuckles didn't have the heart to say no to that.

"Hmph, fine." He turned to the Master Emerald, and opened his arms wide, taking one step up to the shrine,

"Oh great, Master Emerald…"

The emerald shinned, as if it could hear his words.

"Deliver unto us your servers' powers!"

The Chaos Emeralds arose from their pedestals or pillars and all circled the Master Emerald, as Sonic whistled at the light show as the Master Emerald gave each emerald Chaos energy so they would be useful.

"Thanks, dude!" Sonic teased, holding his hand out as the Chao Emeralds all went behind Sonic, into his quills, where he usually stored his items.

Knuckles looked back with a glare at Sonic, but when was he ever NOT glaring..?

"Take good care of them, Sonic." He stated, walking back down before grabbing Sonic and pulling him close to his face, "AND DON'T LOSE THEM LIKE LAST TIME!"

"Hey, hey! Come on, pal? Old buddy, old friend! I've got this!" he winked and was able to get out of Knuckles' grasp.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic jumped, spinning a little with a hand up like superman for a moment, mostly speaking to himself, and was about to speed away again when-…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"AH!"

Sonic was rammed into by Amy from the back and they both fell to the ground.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic exclaimed, looking up at her. Wasn't she just mad at him…?!

Not to mention behind Knuckles… she can sure move quickly when she wants too…

"I'm coming too!"

The wind rolled by steadily, as a chao cutely chased with a heart over his head a little bundle of tumbleweed.

"Wait, you? Come along? On an adventure? With me?" Sonic pushed her off his back, making her stumbled and roll off him, falling to his side. "What makes you think you should?"

"Because I CAN! And because I have the right too!"

"What right!?" Sonic exclaimed, snickering, and getting back up again.

He dusted himself off, but knew he was really pushing Amy's limits here…

She dusted herself off the ground as well and adjusted her headband, glaring and pouting towards Sonic.

Stomping her feet with each step she took to get up, she stated, "Because you stood me up! That's why! So you're going to make up for it!" she leaned forward, her hands on her hips and her decision made final within her mind as Sonic sweat dropped in concern.

He then clenched his teeth together, not wanting to speak back. You could tell he was slightly growling at the predicament he was now was faced with. Once Amy puts her mind to something, there's no way to discourage her. He knew any attempt to turn her away was futile, and when he was usually stuck with a situation like this, he'd just run, and it would solve everything.

Sonic just knew her that well…

"I'm tougher than I look!" Amy stated, pulling out her hammer and swinging it over her shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"This isn't a game, Amy. I'd have to watch my back every five minutes just to make sure you're safe." Sonic started acting like a child, seeing as Amy was just as suborn as him, he really dared to pick a fight with her.

Plus… something was just so unbearably fun with pushing her buttons…

Amy glared at Sonic. That had been the last straw.

"I'm." she stated, moving towards his face, "COMING." She glared and stated this with such bold defiance and resolve that it really sounded like she had the authority over this situation.

Sonic tilted his head, narrowing an eye down as if still wanting to challenge her.

A risky business… now that the hammer was drawn, all heck could break loose.

"Amy, don't tempt me." Sonic finally spoke up, seeing the hostility in her eyes and quickly ceasing the matter. "I haven't had a good fight in months." He was only playing, and his soft smile showed that, but his playful eyes really still kept her quite mad at him.

And, honestly, he didn't want to say or do anything more that he would eventually just regret. "You can come." He finally stated, folding his arms.

"What? Just like that?" Knuckles was watching intently at the quarrel, and almost felt the scene was a let-down without a proper brawl.

But Amy wasn't a dude, and Sonic wouldn't wrestle his way into superiority with her.

Besides… she might win….

Then Knuckles would only tease Sonic for the rest of forever!

"Hehe~" Amy swung her hammer in a circle, feeling confident, her look of total rebellion suddenly shifted to a sweet young girl on her way towards an adventure.

"IF-" Sonic began, a sharp cord on his vocal strings as he grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

"You can keep up…"

Amy's face slowly lost all of its joy.

Sonic smirked.

He took one last look at Amy, even daring to lean his face in a bit towards her own shocked appearance.

She leaned back, ever so slightly. "You wouldn't dare…" she glared, a hopeless look of pleading him not to be so cruel.

He then dashed off, calling back saying,

"Don't mind if I get a head start, Do ya Amy?"

The Chaos all started to gather around again, looking curiously off to where the blue male hedgehog had ran off too.

Amy's face was hidden in shadows, as Knuckles scratched behind his head and looked away for a moment, then slowly rolled them back to her.

"Come on now, Amy. He just didn't want you to get hurt is all…" Knuckles tried to place a hand on her shoulder, "He's more a 'solo-rider' anyway…" But the second he did so, he leaned back and flinched, seeing her whole body swarm with the same fire of rage that made the chao flee in the first place. "Eee!"

She looked up with determined fire in her eyes, as the Chaos, and Knuckles, fled the scene as she swung her hammer around.

"I will not be left behind! ARRUGGH!" she charged forward, of course not at the same speed as Sonic, but she was determined to follow and track him down!

And nothing, and I mean nothing, was gonna stop her now…

-The Jungles of Angel Island-

Sonic was speeding through some obstacles, dashing and spinning his way to cut through vines and open canopies above him, before seeing something rustle below in a streak of red and black, and halted on the branch of a tree.

"…Shadow?" he wasn't sure, but his eyes narrowed.

It wasn't uncommon for a faker to turn bad again… maybe Shadow was working with Eggman once more?

Sonic quickly took off after Shadow's trail.

Shadow, upon coming up to a long and wide river beneath a long cliff in the middle of the jungle, stopped and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Shadow here. No sign of Sonic or his friends… I'm heading to the Master Emerald, I can hopefully overhear any information they may have on Eggman's newest schemes…"

"Bzzt! Roger that, Agent Shadow. Oh… and be a dear, tell that lovely Echidna boy that I see you way more than him~"

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Rouge, I'm not sure what you're game is, but I refuse to play along."

"Ah~ Come on~ I just want a full detailed report of his temper-tantrum from hearing you say that. Please? For an old gal pal?"

Shadow groaned, "I'm hanging up."

"Oh! You're no fun! Report in when anything interesting happens!"

"Affirmative." Shadow shut off the device, as Sonic whistled, leaning on a huge tree a bit aways from where Shadow was walking.

Shadow spun around, almost about to jump over the ravine.

"Well, look who's joined the bright side!" Sonic jumped down in a curled ball, bouncing the impact off and landing near Shadow.

Shadow's frown deepened, before he closed his eyes and gave a smile.

"So good to see my old look-a-like again. Seems we have much to catch up on…"

"Save your breathe! Are you working for Eggman again?" Sonic swished a hand out in front of him, cutting the reunion short. "I wouldn't put it past you to play double-agent, Shadow… the Hedgehog!"

The screen zoomed up on Shadow's face, as he only smiled, but was secretly getting annoyed at Sonic's accusations.

"Hmph, not at all. I don't pair up with losers." Shadow pointed a dramatic hand to Sonic, "That includes you! Hedgehog!"

"Heh, you don't scare me!" Sonic was getting ready to fight again, before…

"I'm here on behalf of G.U.N. Your friend's disappearance could mean that Eggman's out of hiding once more… The debris in your friend's workshop show that your friend's disappearance was done by a mechanical being…"

"Hmm..? And? So? Why are your people snooping around Tails's workshop anyway!? What does the 'ultimate life form' want from information like that?" Sonic asked, doing the 'bunny ears' for Shadow's title and being awfully suspicious of him and G.U.N's intents.

"Clearly, G.U.N would want to know what the Doctor is thinking, after blowing up the moon, they worry about his… destructive tendencies…" He stated his case and then looked away.

"Joining the coppers! You really are trying to turn over a new leaf, huh faker?"

"All I want is any information you may carry about the Doctor. What's he up too? And why does he need your fox friend to help him out?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe cause he finally realized Tails is ten times smarter than him." Sonic lowered his head, teasing with a shrug, and tapped his foot, as if being bored.

"Why you-! This is serious! If Eggman is planning something big, your friend and planet could be in danger!" Shadow leaned forward, completely done with Sonic's games.

"Pfft! Last I checked.." Sonic wiggled a finger into his ear, and then flicked out anything that had gotten on it away. "This was considered your friend's planet too."

Shadow twitched, his anger building.

"All you want to do is fight, is that right?"

He tightened his fists.

"Yeah!" Sonic bounced on both feet, holding up his dukes. "Let's settle what we've begun!"

"Fine! If that's how you want to play." Shadow charged forward.

"SOOOONNIICCC!"

"Oh, no!" Sonic dodged and ran under Shadow's arm.

"What?" Shadow paused a moment, seeing Sonic run behind him and stagger slightly.

"Oh, not now…" Sonic looked around, trying to see where the voice came from.

"Found you!" Amy leaped out, running from behind Sonic as he turned to see her.

"Yikes!" Sonic took off, racing past Shadow, who seemed very confused on everything.

Sonic called back, "If you want to find out what Eggman's up too, then don't fall behind!"

Hearing this, Shadow's eyes widened, before Amy sped passed him.

"Wait up! Why are you always running from me!?"

"Hmph." Not really understanding it, Shadow just followed his instincts and pursued after Sonic.

"Hey! Wait up! Ah… it's that black hedgehog again!" Amy recognized Shadow, but he was too far away now to seek assistance from him. "Awwww, why does everyone leave me behind!?" she groaned out, and tried to pick up her pace.

Catching up to him, he skated up to his side, and looked over to him. "What's with the girl?" he asked.

"Heh, a little color in an often boring scenery." Sonic smiled over to him, and then continued to run faster.

Shadow glared, and sped farther up towards him.

Catching up once more, he insisted to speak further on the matter. "She'll only just be a liability, something we can't afford to have." Shadow tried to use logic for his reasoning, but Sonic just 'tsk'd it off with a full-blown smile.

"Then you leave her to me." He responded.

Shadow still didn't quite understand, but motioned his head to face forward, and looked head-on towards their direction, deciding to let it the conversation end there.

"I HEARD THAT!" Amy cried out, waving some hands around, as Sonic sweatdropped and zipped further up along the trail.

"Hurry up, Shadow! You're too slow!"

"What!? Ugh.." he chased after him, seeming to think Sonic was trying to race him again, though this time, a little more indirectly challenging him through running from Amy…

While ahead of Amy, the two suddenly paused in their racing to see a white and pale blue vortex open right above them.

"What the-!?" they both stopped and looked up, not sure what to do next.

"This is the appropriate time, the place stated here, I have to find Sonic and-AH-AHH-AHH-AHA-AH!" A hedgehog fell from the portal above them, and flailed his arms in the air as he wasn't prepared for the sudden drop, falling to the ground and rubbing his head as he pushed off to get himself back upright.

"Oww… Blaze could of warned me the Time-Porter was going to be a quick drop… uh.." He looked to see the others staring at him, as Shadow tilted his head.

Sonic leaned himself down, blinking his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. "Hmm? Who's he? A friend of yours?" Sonic looked to Shadow, who shook his head, and stepped forward.

"Not anyone I've ever known…"

"Oh, that's right, cause you can't make friends." Sonic grinned his tease up towards Shadow, before leaning up and holding out a hand to the strange hedgehog.

"And you are?"

Silver lowered his head down, not sure who to trust, but accepted the gesture and took Sonic's hand, getting up.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog. I come from the future. There's going to be a huge calamity sometime in your present future, and I must nip it in the bud, before tragedy destroys the very fabrics of the future of this world!" he gestured with his arms the severity of his mission, and waited for their reply.

Shadow and Sonic both looked at each other, then back at Silver, as if not really believing him.

"Should of come sooner, this guy over here already happened." Sonic poked another tease towards Shadow, before starting to take the white hedgehog seriously.

"Alright, future boy, say we actually buy that." Sonic stated, and put a hand up to his cheek, his other hand holding the elbow up to give him some support. "What would be this,… calamity?"

"I… I'm not sure." He looked down, showing the remorse he had at his lack of knowledge on the subject, and maybe even feeling ashamed by it.

"All I know is that it will happen soon… but I came early enough find a man named Sonic, a hero of this world, and ask for his help. I hope to destroy and eventually stop this entire thing before that bud even becomes a seed…" he held his fist up, tightening it as he looked to the two hedgehogs before him.

Once again, Sonic and Shadow looked to each other, highly doubting this story, but then looked back at Silver, as if giving him some respect for having a noble objective.

"Alright. I have no reason not to believe your story. Since… most of what's happened to me has been explained in less understandable ways than that." Sonic joked, and began to walk by, patting Silver on the back as he did so.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Hero of this world; by title more given than proclaimed… and that's Shadow the faker. Don't trust his scowl,-" He then turned around and raised his hand to speak 'privately' with Silver, as if trying to hide his next statement from Shadow, who was frowning deeply at his absurd behavior.

"It just means he likes you." He teased, and dashed off, as Shadow groaned and took off after him.

"Keep up!" Shadow simply stated, showing his annoyance at Sonic more than ever in his grumbled and harsh tone, as Silver saw him dash off after him as well.

"Sonic… So I've found him." Silver clutched his hand tighter and raised it up. "The Trigger…"

"SOOONNIICC! Slow down! Just a moment! Come on!"

"Huh?" Silver looked around and then behind him, before Amy tackled him down.

"You should carry me next time!" She then got off, before blinking at the strange hedgehog below her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she quickly got off of him, as Silver was so flustered as to remain on the ground a moment.

"Strange customs.." he mumbled, not sure why a girl would just fling herself at him, but thinking it rather primitive.

As he got up, she covered her face. "Forgive me! I'm Amy Rose! I'm looking for Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Really?" he seemed surprised to hear that, and looked back to her. "So am I! Or.. was, I found him. Just a few seconds ago. He's sped off ahead with another hedgehog named Shadow." Silver then looked over his shoulder, showing her the direction of which they went, and then looked back to her. "But I'm terribly sorry! I have to get going, they told me not to fall behind." He lifted himself into the air, as Amy gasped.

"You can fly!"

"It's telekinesis, but… I suppose you're right."

"Well, this is perfect then!" Amy grinned, almost a little devilishly…

"You're going to fly me over to Sonic too then!" she stomped up and waited below him for him to pick her up.

"H-huh?" Silver seemed confused, and quickly shook his hands out in front of him.

"W-wait, Miss Rose!"

"Call me Amy." She curtseyed, and waited again, her hands on her hips, eyes closed but head upright.

She was literally secreting an aura of confidence and self-assertion.

"I'm here to stop a calamity that could eventually destroy the entire future of the world! And I need to follow Sonic and stop the trigger point from ever being activated, I can't allow you to come with me." He explained, being a bit over dramatic to Amy's taste.

Amy finally opened an eye up, looking disappointed that she would have to 'convince' a little more strongly.

She closed the eye again, raising her head higher to look more towards him, speaking directly where he was. "I can take care of myself. And besides, if Sonic's in danger, than I'm definitely coming too!"

"But.. that will only put you in danger…" he tried to continue to oppose her, but she stood firm, making him sweat drop a bit, and look back and forth between her, and where the other two had headed off.

"P-please, I don't have much time!"

"Then you better take me with you! After all, it's your job to protect the past, right?"

"W-well… it's my job to try and protect the future, so…" he gently said, being a bit embarrassed he had to explain himself, and not wanting to be rude and just abandon this girl entirely and chase after his objective…

"Who authorized that?" Amy raised an eyebrow, as Silver twitched from the question, but didn't answer, only shivered and quaked a little, as if not wanting to really answer that.

"Ah… it.. um.." he stumbled on his words.

Knowing him, it was probably himself and Blaze that decided this on their own…

Amy opened both eyes to look at him like she wasn't really believing in his 'duty' being best suited for him.

He shook his head and tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"In any case, I'm coming with Sonic on his quest to free his friend! That much I do know." He defiantly nodded his head, showing he wasn't going to be deterred. "I can't take you with me, it's too dangerous."

"Well, Then I suppose I'll just have to keep running then." She took off, not wasting anymore time with the weirdo, as he looked on and seemed distraught.

"Wait! Miss!... oh…" he finally took off, having reeled himself back, only to thrust forward and speed right by her, easily catching up with the two later on.

Amy glared at him, and snootily turned her face from his direction, puffing up the side of her cheek as she continued to run. "Show off." She muttered, and stuck her tongue out in his direction.

(Wow, I didn't realize there was so much screaming and rage-quits in this first chapter, haha! As you can see, I removed the abridged series, sorry about that, and I've completely rewritten how the three met. It was all too fast for me, so I did it slower. I hope you don't mind, I think I like this version better : ) Anyone notice the references to Sonic Adventure 2? That was fun to write! They're old rivalry, haha! So I dated this fanfiction a bit, so what? I think it adds to its variety and flavor w)


	2. S1, Chapter 2

Sonic Supers!

Chapter 2 (S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra(Soo~ Did you all like the first episode?! I just wanted to get everyone, and the setting, together so it would be more defined from the get-go. Now it's time to move into Amy joining the group, and as we all can see…. Sonic and the gang aren't being very willing… so? How will Amy join the ranks? Let's find out, shall we~?)

"OHH! Those no good, darn speedy, colorful mix of- just- JERKS!" Amy swung her hammer around, shaking her fist and silently wishing within herself that she was better than this.

After having lost the three hedgehogs trails, she was sure that finding them in this thick jungle was useless now…

Still, it wasn't stopping her from hoping, as she trekked along through the jungle, dodging snakes and ring-thieving monkeys, defending and managing herself through the perils of not accidentally falling into a river or ravine, and making herself quite able in this untamed landscape.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never catch up to them in time…" She let her hammer fall to her side and swung her body left and right, her usual walking style, swinging her arms up and down while keeping her head down in disappointment.

"I can be useful too… you know…"

"Ohhh~ Very useful."

"Thank you! At least someone-!….uh…"

Amy turned around, feeling glad someone recognized her potential, before realizing a giant robot was standing in front of her. Looking like a large wolf-lion with spines resembling sharp shards like pillars shooting out of its back, and being completely coated in shining, metallic silver.

"Nice to see you out and about… Rose…"

The speaker on Eggman's beast-bot could be seen as the creature slightly opened its mouth as it moved back and forth, left and right, terrifyingly glaring down at the little hedgehog.

Amy gulped.

"Oh no…."

The three hedgehogs we're running along the plains of grass and forest, having just made their way out of the jungle, and seeing each other's strengths. While making their way off Angel Island, and about at it's brim, they slowed their pace to look over the rocky cliff.

"Well, who'd have guessed you could fly. Perfect timing!" Sonic 'hinted' a suggestion on how they could all get down without swimming, the sea showed its light blue face to them over the rocky ridge.

"I'm only here to look for Eggman's secret base, where he undoubtedly is holding your friend." Shadow commented, clearly seeing the implied statement Sonic had made of them all going together. "I have no need of you if this is the end of your intel." He looked over the ridge, bending on knee to try and figure out a way down.

The side caved a little, a loose piece of ground floated off and then fell straight from from his foot.

He scowled.

"Aw, looks like I've found the end of your 'intel' on another way down, faker." Sonic grinned, folding his arms.

"Aren't you afraid of water? How'd you get here in the first place?" Shadow glared at him, as Sonic stiffened up, and glared back.

"Silver, you think you can use you're telekinesis to get us across the water?" Sonic immediately dodged Shadow's question, but one could see a small raff below where many vines were laid over.

Walking over to Silver, Sonic looked to his right to see Silver flying with the same lime green aurora that helped the team move large boulders out of their paths before hand on the jungle trail.

"Shouldn't be a problem." He responded, and looked forward again. "…."

His eyes drooped low in concern, and he seemed to be lost in his own thought for a moment.

"Huh?" Sonic tilted his head, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you looked worried. How come?" Sonic meant this in a teasing way, seeing as he didn't know a thing about Silver.

"….It's just…." Silver looked down and away, as Shadow grunted, making the two look over to the left at him.

"Something you'd like to add, Shadow?" Sonic sarcastically stated, raising a questionable eye brow at him while being snarky about it.

"Hmph, if this is about leaving the girl behind…" he grumbled out, and glared at Silver, as if this topic had come up before.

"Just know that she's fine on her own." Sonic turned to Silver, and smiled. "I actually do know her very well, and I can definitely say that she's not even breaking a sweat right now." His confidence in that statement seemed to put Silver at ease, but also make him curious to know more about her.

"I'm glad that's so, but… it seemed a bit cruel…." Silver looked out at the sea again, as if his conscience was playing games with his heart. "She seemed really upset…"

He composed himself, closing his eyes and letting the breeze from below calm him, as he took a breath to relax himself.

Looking forward again, he stated, "I'm just speaking my mind, is all."

"I know what it looked like we had done, Silver." Sonic began, smiling as he spoke and looked back to Silver from the corner of his eye. "But she's a tough girl. Strong as any girl ever was."

He comically rolled his eyes, and then laughed lightly. "She'll be fine."

"Are you SO certain of that, Hedgehog?"

"Awww~ Sonic! You do care!"

"Oh no…."

Sonic halted himself, his legs forced stop as his ears flung back to hear the noise better, before he turned around, "Eggman!" He cried out, seeing the Beast-Bot and Amy contained within its right eye. "A-Amy..?"

"So much for 'fine on her own'." Shadow got ready to fight after making his witty comment, as Silver beside him also prepared himself.

He seemed to power up his aura, looking dead-set on helping the girl.

"Listen here, hedgehogs! I feel a bit intimidated by how the numbersare stacking up against me! Either quit your search for me, or your little vagabond here gets to pay the cost!"

The creature swung its right eye up, as Amy yelped a bit in fright and looked around, placing her hands on the hard plastic looking glass. "SOOONICCC!"

Sonic clinched his teeth, frowning, before suddenly showing a cocky grin. "Woah, looks like the big, scary Egghead is getting hard-boiled over a little turn of events. Is that it, Eggman?"

"I wouldn't mock my efforts, Sonic! You wouldn't want your little girlfriend turning into a nice little SNACK for my Beast-Bot!"

The Beast-bot roared a screeching cry, mimicking a lion and then morphing into a wolf's howl towards the end.

Lifting its head down from it's cry, the gang began to hear gears turning and clinking from within it.

"It's… robotic?" Silver stated, as Eggman once again laughed from within it's speakers.

"Dissolve and disband, or I'll have her life in my hand!"

The Beast-bot's eyes began to shine a light red, almost pink color, as Amy felt the glass burn her hands. "Y-ouch!" she pulled her hands away and felt the heat searing through her boots.

"Ah! Hot-hot-hot-hot!" she bounced from one foot to the other, but since she got up, and the room wasn't very much, she had to slightly slouch forward, making the top of her bangs, the first of the three quills, steam and make a slight hissing noise as it touched the glass.

"eeeeeEEEEEEKKKKK!" Amy moved back and wobbled her arms, without the glass as a leverage to hold onto, the circular structure within this robot's eye made it difficult for her to keep her balance. "SOOONIICC! HELP!"

"Enough!" Sonic shouted out, swinging his arm out to make it more dramatic.

"Very well…."

The heat went down, and soon it was just warm to the touch. Amy squat down, getting her balance again.

Sniffling in a bit of fear, she wrapped her arms around her knees and dress, looking around the small space to make sure it was really safe.

"First the rhyme, and now this. Heh, this has to be the most evilest I've seen you be all year, Eggman!"

"Sonic! Don't-" Shadow began, before Sonic cut him off.

"What? Don't EGG him on?" he joked, hitting him lightly a few times with his elbow and laughing.

"This is serious!" Silver whispered to the side of him, "Are you taking your friend's life lightly?"

"Sonic, she's in danger." Shadow spoke up, and Sonic looked back, rolling his eyes.

Sonic's eyes looked back to Silver's comment, and smiled kindly toward him.

"Play along." He instructed the two, looking at them both before turning back to Eggman.

He placed his hands on his hips, holding his chest out in confidence, as he spoke louder, and continued.

"When is she not in danger? You guys haven't spent years in these kinds of situations, so I'll let you're seriousness and concern slide this time. But watch and learn~" he winked, and dashed up to the Beast-Bot.

Not sure what his game was, the two realized he wasn't being neglectful or cruel, it was more that, or so it seemed, he was trying to trick Eggman out of concentrating on her for a moment, and focus more on himself.

By targeting Eggman's ego, Sonic was now the center of attention to Eggman, and he wasn't concerned with frying Amy as much so as he was with getting Sonic.

"W-what are you doing!? Cease trying to find me and break up you're little 'boy band' or she'll-!"

"YEESH, do you EVER stop talking?"

Sonic dived straight into the Beast-Bot's mouth, and spin dashed into the speaker.

"NOOOoooooo!-Bzzzzz….."

"That oughta do it!"

The speaker went out as Sonic stood in front of the Beast-Bot, it shaking its head and wiping its face with its metal clawed paw.

"Woah!" Amy shouted, being moved around with the head, but at least it wasn't hot anymore…

"Sonic!"

"Hang on, Amy! I'm coming!"

Silver and Shadow took their respected sides beside Sonic, as the battle was just beginning.

"Shadow, make sure to keep an eye out for that red light! I don't wanna go home with a roasted friend!"

"Hmph. Shouldn't that be your job?"

"Wait… did he call her you're girlfri-?"

"Silver! Keep the head occupied while I look for a weak spot!" Sonic cut him off, and then raced toward the robotic beast. "Keep up!"

"Urk! R-right!" Silver dropped the subject and quickly flew out towards the Beast-Bot.

From its large muzzle, the Beast-Bot opened its mouth and that same redish pink light beamed a plasma ray that the hedgehogs barely dodged.

"Woah! Keep an eye on that too!" Sonic stated, as he got off of one knee from rolling out of the way, and then raced behind the creature.

"Are you making eye jokes because of-" Amy was about to state, but she suddenly noticed Sonic zip by her and give her a wink, before charging away from another beam that shot forth out at him.

She rolled her eyes; he was SO making the pun.

Shadow used his Chaos spears and tried to aim for its face. The strategy was slightly working as the head had no time to look back and deal with Sonic while Shadow was firing at it from the opposite side.

Silver tried to rip it apart from the top, taking its head and then its body and trying to sever it.

Sadly, the Beast-Bot felt the disturbing pressure and sent shiny spikes flying all around it.

"Look out!" Sonic jumped and bounced from shard to shard before purposefully slamming into Silver, moving him out of the way from one of the shards.

Crashing to the ground, Sonic shook his head and looked up, "Okay… new plan…" He looked to the shards.

"Silver?" He turned back, seeing Silver a little ways away from him, shaking his head and wobbling to his feet.

"T…thanks, Sonic…" he stated, weakly.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up, and then pointed to some shards next to him. "Think you can jam those back in?" he smiled, turning back to see Silver getting the idea too.

"Count on it!" Silver moved his arms out and began to lift the shards up. "Just tell me where to plunge them!" he said with enthusiasm, raising his arms up, as a swarm of the scattered shards lifted into the air like ten crystal spears.

"Sonic!" Shadow cried, as the Beast-Bots eyes began to glow again, as it looked a bit beat up, shaking up and down as if the Beast was trying to breathe, when obviously it didn't have air to begin with.

"I-Bzzzzz-Warned Y-Bzzzz."

The broken speaker flickered on slightly, as Amy began to feel the heat start up again. "AHHH!"

"Amy!"

"Quick, Silver!" Shadow jumped on the creature's head, as it shook to try and shake him off, but he held on and grabbed its ear. "There!"

He pointed to a ripped fraction near its neck, revealing the clockwork of the interior gears within its metallic being.

"Right, I see it." Silver lowered his head, glaring towards the spot indictated.

Taking the shards, he held them all around the neck line, placing them like a collar above the Beast-Bot.

They hovered, as Silver waited for further instruction.

Shadow jumped down, and picked up a spear that was hovering, thrusting it down with him like a speeding dart, stabbing the Beast-Bots paw to keep it from moving or dodging out of the way.

The creature roared and howled again, summoning new shards and blasting them out again.

"Sonic! Watch yourself!" Shadow warned, seeing some shards deliberately aimed at him.

Silver dodged, barely getting skimmed by the bulleting force of the shard. "Woah!"

"Huh?" Sonic looked to see a shard coming his way. He jumped to curl into his ball form, and rolled along the shard's flat plain, bouncing off of it and on to another and another.

However, still in ball form, a shard he had missed traced too close to his edge while he was trying to roll along its surface to escape damage.

He was cut, as blue quills flew off to the side, like a saw to metal and the fire sparks that occurred through that.

He came bouncing down, uncurled, and clutched his side with his hand.

"Urk.. miscalculated…" his eye twitched, he had landed safely enough, and was now holding himself up on one knee.

Moving his hand to see that the cut traveled from his side and then up across a bit of his arm, he tsked.

"Dang." The cut wasn't too deep, but since he was in a ball, the cut traveled a bit farther than it would have out of his ball form.

"SONICC!" Amy was now hopping on toe to toe again, trying to desperately not have her boots melt under the intense heat. "It's like an easy bake oven in here!"

"Pretty soon, here we're gonna have a baked hog-pie!" she shouted, looking frantic in the fact that they hadn't gotten her out yet.

Looking back, Sonic glared and cletched his teeth, seeing he was only wasting time.

"Sorry, Amy." The aching sting of injury followed his movements as he got himself upright, "I'm usually not this slow."

"I'll say! Ahh!" Amy held her head, seeing as her bangs were starting to burn at the tips, and she quickly licked her fingers and put them out.

Forming two fists with her hands, she put them up near her face, and shouted, "SOOONNICC!"

"I need him immobilized!"

Sonic looked to Silver, then saw Shadow had impaled the Beast-Bot's paw, and nodded back to Silver. "Or maybe the two of you are already on it." He sweat dropped, and then took on a more serious expression, still smiling though.

"Then I'm the one who needs to step up!"

He dashed as quick as light speed over to another shard, taking a second to pick it up, but cutting a bit of the palm of his hand and flinched an eye, not fully realizing how sharp these polygon edges could be. Ignoring the pain, and moving with a gust of wind at his heels, he carried the shard forward, shouting out a battle cry as he jumped and impaled another shard into its other paw.

The creature roared in defiance, and looked to Sonic, opening its mouth, it started to store up the plasma beam again, which it had been shooting Silver and Shadow with this whole time.

"Hang on, Amy!" Shadow called out, keeping the other shard in place with both hands, having them also cut up pretty badly too. He twitched his eyes a few times, but fought off the pain to keep the Beast-Bot still and unable to move.

Sonic had to keep the shard in its paw like Shadow, or it could break free and the shards hovering above wouldn't have a direct line to slice through.

With a bit of horror and feeling the clock ticking away, Sonic suddenly saw Silver have all the Shards in position, having added more from the many times the Beast-Bot shot them off his back.

"DO IT!" he cried out, as Silver nodded, sweating and trembling some from the weight of all the shards he was using his mind to hold up for so long.

At last, he threw his arms back, "Hold on, here it comes!" and forced his hands down, crying out as well at the effort that endeavor had required.

The shards pierced the Beast-Bot's neck, all like a star with many different angles that it came into, a perfect clean cut.

Now he truly looked like a lion, having each large shard resemble a broken spiky mane, before the head started to flicker with electrical circuits, and the red in its eyes slowly blinking out, before the face finally dropped off, the head crashing down on it's left side.

The last minute had the body struggle, before it finally came down as well.

"Amy!"

Racing over to Amy; Sonic, Silver, and Shadow spin dashed into the hot plastic glass.

With all their combined force, the glass bended from the heat and pressure, and finally snapped off its hinges, shattering and denting itself inward.

"Amy?!" Sonic shouted, seeing her lying down with her eyes shut and not moving.

He reached in, and his hand could feel the soaring heat from within.

His eyes widened and his teeth stayed tightly clenched to each other. The others helped him drag her out.

"She's warm to the touch…" Silver stated, worry filling his eyes as he removed his hand, and looked to the other two.

Eye-pupils twitching in fear of losing yet another life before his eyes, Shadow search the area, and finally saw a lake in the distance. "Sonic!" He looked over to him, as Sonic seemed a bit shaken, and looked over to him.

"Do you have a Chaos Emerald?"

Tossing him one, Shadow rose it up towards the lake, "Chaos… Control!"

Water was teleported from the lake and reappear over Amy.

Gravity took its course and the water fell on her, waking her up as she coughed and shook her head free of the wet cold.

"Whew…" Sonic let out the air he had been holding back, and gently breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Heh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…"

"R-really..? A-…another eye joke..?" she grinned, breathing deeply too, since the oxygen in the eye had faded fast from the heat.

Seeing as Sonic was more concerned about Amy, Shadow tried to tuck the Chaos Emerald away, keeping it close,… just in case.

However…

"I saw that!" Sonic ran at such light speeds, taking the Emerald from Shadow as he twitched an eyebrow. "We have to save whatever Chaos Energy these emeralds have left." Sonic explained, holding it out in front of him, and having raced back to his spot.

"Amy, you were almost burned alive! Why did you follow us after I had warned you of the danger ahead?" Silver worriedly remarked, bending down like Sonic had to counsel her. "You could have been killed! It would have been my fault…"

"Our faults." Shadow looked over to Silver, as if correcting him in a kind manner. He seemed to let Sonic's antics slide and focus on the topic once more at hand… finding it odd how Amy was becoming a more talked about subject than Eggman and Tails's whereabouts was…

"We should have seen this coming. Why didn't you do something about it when you had the chance?" Shadow glared over to accuse Sonic, as he looked pinned up against a corner, and looked away, a look of guilt across his face.

"Well… I wouldn't have…" Amy coughed, slowly rolling over to her back, being on her stomach and looking up at them in front of her, before moving to face them, and having her arms supporting her back as she lifted herself slightly up.

The boys all quickly reached out to help her stay up, but seeing as they all moved at once, they looked to each other, and Sonic and Shadow moved to let Silver ease her up, as the other two turned to each of her sides, left and right, and helped her there.

Her legs spread out to balance her up even further, as she sighed at the effort to do so. Feeling the nice cool water underneath them, she leaned her head up and smiled, sighing at the feel of coolness below her.

"If you would…." She took some deep breaths. "Let me come in the first place." She jokingly gave a smile to Sonic, "Strong, huh?"

"Independent."

Sonic teased, slightly smiling and narrowing his eyes at her, as if that statement was a joke in and of itself now.

But wishing he could keep a straight face, he leaned back and folded his arms, sitting down next to her. "But that's obviously been over-turned, now… hasn't it?" he gave her a look that showed he knew he was right, and was waiting for her to apologize instead of himself.

"Every five minutes." He repeated his words from before, letting them sink in as her eyes widened, and she looked down, her expression lost in shadows.

"I tried to tell you to stay back, Amy… but you never listen…" he shook his head.

Amy remained silent.

"Still," Sonic didn't like the way she was acting. "I'm glad you're safe."

Under normal circumstances, she would have quickly spat out a comeback, or angrily drawn her hammer at the statement, but this silent melancholy made him worry.

"This is no time to joke around, Sonic!" Silver intervened, seeming to get more and more involved in this than he rightfully should. Though, never once having even met the girl before, it appeared to be the hero in him coming through, which was worrying about the state of this little innocent girl.

"We can't keep worrying about your friend. It's time you take her home, where she'll be safe." He narrowed his eyes, as if he had some authority on the matter, as Sonic looked a bit surprised by his rash intercession.

"I'm sorry." Sonic glared back a defiant look to Silver, and leaned forward. "But I wasn't under the impression she was your responsibly."

"Both of you, quit it." Shadow snapped at the two, his head jerking back and forth amongst them, as Amy tucked her weakened legs closer to her body, realizing she was the source of all this yelling and fighting.

Shadow looked at her demeanor, and took on a softer voice, but with still a harsh tone. "

"We can't keep wasting our time babysitting." Shadow got up, speaking bluntly, though it probably came off a little too harsh with her present to hear his words.

Having his arms folded, he stared down at her, "Like I said before, I don't need any of you to carry out my objective. You'll be nothing more than a nuisance to me." He then looked up at the two other hedgehogs, showing that his statement wasn't just concerning Amy's being there.

"Go." He looked down to Amy, who twitched, realizing he was probably addressing her directly now. "We have no need of a straggler here."

It seemed all the hedgehogs besides Sonic we're trying to show authority over Amy.

Sonic looked the two hedgehogs over, before smiling, leaning back and placing two arms behind his head, chuckling…

"Something you find funny, Sonic?" Shadow almost growled out at Sonic's previous ridiculous actions.

Amy peeked out from her huddled up stature to see what he was doing.

"Well, yeah." Sonic started, closing his eyes as he looked up. "I mean, aren't we wasting more time by trying to convince her otherwise?"

He smiled down to her, and winked.

As Amy, who had her ears bent a bit in submission saw him notice her watching, ducked her head back down, ashamed, she slowly perked her ears back up… before looking again back at Sonic.

"After all." Sonic got up, and stared Shadow down, as Silver could almost feel the authority radiating out of his very stature and look towards him.

"I won't let anyone take Amy's agency from her. Everyone has a right to a will unbreakable, and I feel it my job to make sure her's stays that way."

Shock and wonder filled her eyes, as her mouth slightly opened to gape at his words, swishing her head up to cause her quills to sway with the action, as she gazed upon her hero…

Shadow deepened his frown, "Emm…" he seemed to not want to argue any further about this, and nodded. "Very well. But she'll be your problem from now on." Shadow gestured a hand that swiped through the air, as if figuratively tossing the burden of watching Amy into Sonic's hands.

Sonic kept his smile, before looking down to Amy, and extending out his hand. "Just don't go sneaking into any robot's eye sights from now on, alright?"

She huffed, hearing another eye pun before smiling and nodding. "I promise."

She took his hand, but fell back slightly while trying to get up.

Silver helped her by pushing gently against her back, allowing her enough force to stand and get into Sonic's arms.

"Thank you, Silver." Sonic winked, and held Amy up as she clung to him.

"It might be safer to let her come along, anyway. After all, Eggman doesn't give up easily, and sadly, neither does Amy…" He closed his eyes, having a sweat drop on the side of his face as he twitched a cracked chuckle and fake smile, feeling Amy's flames come back and swarm around her in her rage.

Not wanting to see her expression from her emotions, he just tried to seem content.

"Have you lost your head like that robot?!" Shadow finally broke from his composed look, turning around and pointing to the Beast-Bot's head as Sonic let one eye open slightly to smirk at Shadow. "She'll only slow us down!"

"Us?" Sonic teased, "You mean you want to come along now~?" he tilted his head, and pouted a fish face, cooing as if to a child, and grinned unspeakably annoyingly as Shadow twitched and turned away again, walking back to the edge of the island, anger also circling his face with each silent growl.

"Any further objections, Silver?" Sonic looked up to Silver, smirking, as if he knew no one had the energy left to fight him on this anymore.

Silver just looked away, another sweat drop was found on the side of his face as well.

Finding some joy in causing Shadow and Silver some distress, he stated once more, smugly, "You said you could carry us over the sea, correct? Silver?"

"W-well…" Silver looked to Shadow, fuming with rage, and then to Sonic. "I suppose…"

"Then, do you feel you could also carry Amy around too? Or would that exert your energy too much?" Sonic cocked an eye brow up, picking Amy up bridal style, not daring to look down at her, and seeming to challenge Silver's strength.

Silver flinched, his eyelids twitching up at him questioning his abilities, and stomped a foot down. "I-I can do that and more! I'll… I'll do my best to get us all over safely. But by then, I'll need to rest." After a minute of losing his composure, he regained it, and continued to feel awkward about the situation.

Looking at Amy's hurt self, he wondered why she wasn't willingly wanting to depart and go back to safety…

"Then it's settled." Sonic got up, groaning a bit and stretching with his legs, leaning his head back to stretch out his neck. "She's just gonna have to tag along then!"

As Sonic was stretching, Amy noticed the scratch from his side, and then the continuation of it upon his arm.

Gasping, she wiggled in his arms and tried to reach out for his arm, "Sonic! You're hurt!" She completely didn't even hear his last sentence as she got out of his grasp, and turned to the side which was scratched up. Her body was still soaking wet, and so Sonic just held out his empty hands she was once standing in, having struggled with her to keep her there, he finally just let her out and stood in his wet, miserable state.

"It's fine, Amy. Don't-.. H-hey!" Sonic struggled a moment to get away and out of her grasp, but she had a firm grip on the arm and was looking over the wound, so making any attempt at an escape was futile by that point.

"Did that monster do this to you?"

"What else?" Shadow growled, keeping his back turned from the team as he knew that he was defeated in trying to take this mission on alone.

He admitted that perhaps without Silver and Sonic's help, Amy could have been severely burnt, or worst, and consigned to simply follow them to wherever Eggman may be.

Besides… Eggman keeps popping up wherever Sonic goes anyway,… this could be his best option at finding out what Eggman's up too…

Amy studied the injury carefully under Sonic's attempts to wiggle away or reassure her that everything was alright, before looking across the way to Shadow's still look in the breeze of the floating island's edge…

She thought about what he had said… about every five minutes he'd have to look to make sure she was safe, and lowered her head, those same shadows crossing her eyes and leaving her expression a mystery.

She let go of Sonic's arm, as he was scratching the back of his head, before looking away and tapping his shoes at her looking him over.

Feeling the loss of her control over his arm, he blinked his eyes, and looked down to her. "Honestly, Amy... I'm fine! No need to worry yourself over it!"

"Maybe Shadow's right… I'll only get you guys into more trouble…"

All their eyes were now fixed on Amy.

Silver's ears fell slightly, his arms folded now, he felt a bit bad for her, knowing it was slightly true.

Shadow looked down, seeing as her feeling may have been hurt by his words, but simply closed his eyes.

Rather than addressing it, he concluded to dropping the subject all together so they could all move on, and looked back over the horizon in front of them from the floating island's standpoint.

"Amy…" Sonic moved a hand under her chin, shocking her as he pulled her face up to look at his.

He studied her eyes for a moment, and then tilted his head, smiling with closed eyes as he stated, "A moment ago, I would have been very grateful for that statement, but now… Eggman's got you in his sights. Let's not bicker over this and that anymore and just go on an epic quest together! The four of us!" he looked up and gestured with both hands out to everyone, including Shadow and Silver, and then back to Amy.

"We may need you, I don't know how, but it could happen. So? Why risk not having you around, eh? Come on!" He got up and picked her up again, which took her by surprise as he held her once more.

"Like old times, eh?" he winked, showing a kinder side, seeing as she's probably had a pretty rough day, and he didn't mean it to go this south.

Amy couldn't help but smile, she felt bad about the injury, but couldn't help but blush at Sonic's kind words to her. "I'll…I'll try my best." She grinned back, but more shyly this time.

Maybe Sonic wasn't so bad after all. He had avoided her all day, but maybe he was realizing he couldn't do that forever.

Sonic nodded, "Good. That's all we could ever ask of you. And Amy…"

For a second, the two stared long and hard at one another…

"You're not useless. And you're not a pain to have around, either. This scratch isn't because of you."

At that moment, it was probably the kindest thing Sonic could have said to her.

Seeing she needed it, he just looked up and away a moment, a little embarrassed, as she hugged his neck and repeated his name in her crying antics again, overcome by her love for him once more.

He just chuckled, grinning goofily, but was happy she was back to her normal self again.

"Don't push me into that comment." Shadow turned his head back around to them, glaring… before closing his eyes and turning back to face the ocean. "I don't share in your sentiments of comfort."

"Oh?" Sonic looked over to Shadow, his mouth shaped like an 'o' at his statement, as Amy looked sorrowfully out to him as well.

"Heh, someone's in a foul mood." Sonic mocked, and then laughed, looking down to Amy, "Hey, you think..?" he then looked to Silver, "You think he's got girl problems?"

Silver stepped back, sweat dropping, and not wanting to get involved in making Shadow even more upset, but Amy and Sonic started to laugh, as an anime anger mark pulsed on Shadow's head.

"Maybe he only has two emotions! Pouty and grumpy! Haha!" Sonic continued, making Amy laugh even more.

"That's quite enough you two-! Ah…" Shadow spun around, fists out, before realizing something…

Sonic was laughing, but it didn't seem like a hardy laugh. In fact, most of his attention was down at Amy, one eye open to examine her, as she was bursting out laughing and looking cheerier than ever.

Shadow's eyes widened, suddenly realized that Sonic's mocking and teasing had only been to stir some joy in the girl, bringing her out of her misery from feeling unwanted and a nuisance.

"…Hmph." He suddenly saw Sonic's good heart, and allowed the mocking… if it meant that she would smile and laugh her cares and worries away.

Silver didn't understand, but when he saw Shadow's anger pass, he wondered why.

Looking back to Sonic placing his forehead close to Amy's laughing head, them both closing their eyes and letting the moment take them, he soon found himself deeply curious and almost drawn to their happy atmosphere the scene created.

"…What… makes her so happy… being with him?" he wondered out loud, as Shadow raised his head, a serious but calm expression now replaced his angered rage, and the same question also on his mind…

Amy finally teams up with the elite Super hedgehogs! But Tails is still missing! Eggman is still eviling! What will our heroes do next? And when will they ever get off this floating Island? Find out! Next time on!Sonic Supers!

(Wow, they really gave Amy a hard time xD haha, it almost seemed a little too cruel and insensitive… -I tend to write the boys being kinda aggressive, just cause that's in their nature to dish out tough love when they're only wanting to keep you out of harms way. I have two older brothers, and a few guy friends, so I can atest to this.- but I hope the way I rewrote it is a little better than the first draft : ) on to the next ones~)


	3. S1, Chapter 3

Sonic Supers!

Chapter 3(S1)

By: Cutegirlmarya (At the time of this story, I had done a storyboard on youtube, finished a chapter of my original story, and was beginning another semester in my freshmen year at college. I hope the revisions are looking better and better as you read along. I want to try and go back every few years or so and keep editing them. Well, we'll see how that works, haha! But now, on with the show!)

Sonic got to the edge of the cliff, looking down and seeing the vines that hung from Angel Island's floating mass of rock and ground and held a long whistling sound of awe, letting it carry over and down to the ocean until completely being lost in the open space of sky.

The ground to the land below, so far that the eye could only see a flat line of brown and green in the ocean's distance, as if hovering just above, cutting ocean from sky.

Shadow came up after him, having a continuous frown and looking down.

With folded arms he turned slightly at an angle to indirectly show he was speaking to Sonic, "It's a long way down. But it's getting dark. We might as well land and find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Night..?" Amy looked from Sonic's arms to Shadow.

She moved out of his arms to look below her, wanting her own view as Sonic couldn't lean too far with her there without risking-

"W-woah!" A rock slid below Amy's feet, and as it crumbled and began to fall, so did she, until Shadow reached out and grabbed her arm, Sonic speedily seconds before him, and the two pulled her up safely, tugging her to the ground behind them.

Silver had also reached out, but was too slow in response to the other hedgehogs quick reflexes, and slowly withdrew his hand, still unsure of the situation at hand…

Looking to the sun setting so quickly… he knew he hadn't much time either.

"Rose…, how is it possible that you're so accident prone?" Shadow almost growled out, as if his question wasn't really meant to be answered, and he just glared at her until Silver came up to join the others on the cliff's edge, also being careful as he looked down.

"Give her a break, Shadow." Sonic's groaned out, tried and having enough of them picking on her already.

"The cliff's formation isn't very stable…" Silver delicately placed a foot down on a fault, and watched as a huge section next to him slowly seemed to rip itself apart from the longer mass, and slowly hovered away, before the pull of the Master Emerald's influence to keep the floating island aloft suddenly lost it's hold and it went tumbling, inch by inch, to the ocean floor.

The ripples splashed against the raff Sonic had came in, and then powerfully overturned it.

"Awww…" Sonic looked disappointed, seeing as he really was gonna need Silver on this one. Since he wanted to save Chaos Energy for whenever he needed to turn Super Sonic.

After seeing the landmass so easily break off and crumble to pieces, he pulled Amy back to his side from behind him, reaching back to do so, and making sure she was away from any cracks in the ground...

"Hmph. Even so. If she's going to be tagging along behind us, then you'd have better make sure she doesn't step on any further fault lines. If you understand what I mean…' Shadow tone always seemed harsh, giving a less colder stare to Sonic, and then walking along farther from the edge to try and get a better idea of where they should land once taken across the ocean below them.

She looked terribly ashamed again, being called 'trouble' basically by Shadow, and stayed loyally behind Sonic.

But something nagged at her from within, and stirred inside her to prove her worth to the three in saving Tails… somehow…

"It's not like you've never fell from the sky…" she glared his way, making Shadow look back, and Sonic look remorseful as if the comment came from himself. He didn't want any more provoking, because Shadow… looked about ready to explode…

"Or space." She spat out, sticking her tongue at him, and then pulling a piece of her lower eye's skin down to try and get back at him, referring to when he fell from space colony ark when he had decided to save the world instead of destroying it.

"The tension seems to always be high with you guys around." Silver smiled nervously, trying to make a joke of his own and lighten the mood, especially for the poor girl. He must have finally given in and had a heart, staying silent and just allowing her to make her own choices, though thinking them wrong in his own mind, he dared not voice it out like Shadow anymore. Besides, seeing how protective Sonic could be almost unmotivated him in his efforts to try and leave the girl behind them and keep her out of harms way.

He didn't understand Sonic's thinking, but he knew in order to move on, he needed to trust in it. Even just a little.

But… If he was the trigger… as he supposed him to be…

He couldn't always trust him.

He narrowed his eyes just slightly towards Sonic, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ha! You haven't seen them get started!" Sonic chimed in, laughing lightly, until his eye caught Amy's frown as she placed her hands dramatically on her hips, and leaned her head forward, glaring at him now.

"Heheh…ehem. Anyway," he turned back to Silver, avoiding eye contact.

"Think you can fly us down now?"

"Sure. Leave it to me." Silver nodded his head, as Shadow turned to watch back over his shoulder.

He lifted his right hand, and all four of them began to be lifted into the air, floating just a little above the ground.

The three looked below them for a moment, stunned and shaky as they tried to balance themselves in the air.

"And-" Silver wished his hand, being lifted higher in the air, "We're off!"

Silver flew ahead, as the others wiggled in the air, not having any power over how they moved through or flew themselves about, only what position they could fly in.

They felt awkward having their bodies lifted up and carried without their consent to do so, but Amy was enjoying the ride.

"Can't we control it?" Sonic asked, flailing his arms slightly. "W-woah!"

"What's wrong, Sonic? The sea and sky not you're expertise?" Shadow joked, smirking.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Sonic straightened himself up. "I just don't like anything I can't put my feet firmly down on…" he stated, before folding his arms and pouting off to the side. "What? Can't handle being controlled against your will, Shadow?" Sonic muttered to himself, but it was really him who couldn't take it.

"Weeeee!" Amy spread herself out, feeling a bit of freedom as she loop-de-looped and flew around with ease. "This is so much fun!"

The other two hedgehogs looked back behind themselves to see her, and then looked ahead, knowing full well she couldn't control how she was moving. However, she had her hands spread out on the sides of herself, and seemed as though with each movement, her body would fly in the corresponding way.

She flew passed the two as Shadow glared to Silver, and Sonic tried to look down at himself and adjust how he was flying too, seeing if he could do the same as her. Spreading his arms out wide, he tilted in the air, but nothing moved him around.

Sure enough, Silver was smiling as he kept a close eye on Amy's movements, giving her a lot more freedom than the other two, perhaps in his way of apologizing for making her upset with him before.

He used his other hand to control her with, moving her around in the air more animatedly and according to her desire of where she tilted and seemed to want to move than Sonic or Shadow, who we're just on a straight line like himself, to the ground.

"Huh?" Sonic's eyes darted up to Shadow's stare, and followed the line of sight to Silver, before looking at his hand and then Amy, and making the connection, "Hey, what's the big idea, eh?" Sonic, feeling a bit betrayed that he wasn't having the same experience as Amy, frowned and lowered his head to Silver.

"Picking favorites, are we?"

"You'll regret this decision, Silver. Once you realize how dizzy and ill she's going to be once we get down…" Shadow stated, trying to make a point as Sonic looked back to Shadow, and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Shad. But Amy's been on plenty of rides with me, and that rollercoaster is far more enthralling than this!" He gloated, grinning widely with his teeth to Shadow.

"Don't give me a nickname."

"Hey! Sonic-ku! Shad! Silvie! Look!" Amy called out, flapping her hands as Silver let her fly a little higher with each flap. "I'm flying! Haha!" she was really enjoying herself.

However, when she stated each name, probably to support Sonic's comment, Silver's power stopped advancing her upward, and she just hovered in the air for a second.

"H-huh? Hey! What happened to the flap-flap?!" Amy stated, looking upset as she tried to kick her legs and flap her arms harder, trying to move but ending up only angling herself to where her back slowly turned towards the sea below.

"Heey..!" she started running, hands out wide, as she was completely stuck in her spot. "What happened?"

"….Heh…Heh.." Sonic turned back to the boys, an awkward tear drop on the side of his face, scratching nervously and shyly at his nose.

Shadow's eyes were tightly shut as his eyebrow twitched along with the anger mark on his head. "She's just another you…" he grumbled, mostly to Sonic.

Silver blushed slightly, and only on one side of his muzzle, as he exclaimed, "S-Silvie?!" he blinked his eyes, and moved his body slightly back in surprise.

"W-what?" Amy saw the expressions on each of their faces, and didn't understand why they we're acting the way they were. "I give all my friends nick-names…" she let her legs and arms droop down, now flying with her stomach facing down as she had spun all the way around, and looked saddened by their different reactions.

"You….You don't like them?"

The three hedgehogs snapped out of their states, and quickly reacted to her forlorn face.

"No, no, no, no! That's not it at all, Amy!... umm…" Sonic waved his arms out in front of him, still looking awkward about it, before looking to the other two and gesturing a hand out to them. "It's just… they don't know you that well. It's a little early to be giving them nicknames, right?"

"Hyprocrite! You called him Shad, first!" Amy hollered down, upset with him, clearly, as Sonic continued to scratch behind his head, looking apologetic.

"Well… I was only playing…"

"It's not that I didn't appreciate the sediment..! It's just… I've never been given a nick-name before…" Silver also looked up, explaining himself, and then away, blushing in his shy and awkward state.

Sonic just moved his hands up and down a little bit, "It's okay, Amy… I'm used to it…" he stated, trying to give off a smile but still having his awkward sweat drop, only this time smaller, on the right side of his face, and keeping his eyes closed.

Shadow just turned away with a 'Hmph' and seemed content with ignoring her, adjusting himself in the air.

"O-oh?" Amy brightened up a bit, and then smiled and cheerily kicked her legs out in front of her.

"Yay! I can call you that then, right?!"

The hedgehogs twitched in disbelief, realizing she hadn't understood what they were saying at all.

"Amy…" Sonic blinked his eyes, realizing her innocence and deciding to speak a little bolder. He shrugged up kindly to her, leaning back and acting as though sitting on a chair with a leg bent over the other. "It's just that they're not close to-"

Shadow remained silent, before shaking his head and then complying to them. "I see no reason why we should be discussing this… if she's so bent on keeping her way… why even argue about this? If she wasn't going to retreat home willingly, what makes us think she'll give up on this?"

Silver thought about his statement, looking to him, before nodding and smiling up to Amy. He gestured his hands out, "Sonic was right, everyone has a choice. Bent as you may have been on your choice, I suppose it only fair to also let you call us as you feel you should or wish too. After all… It is you who decides if we're considered your allies or not. So it's almost not our place to critique to judge."

He then politely bowed, "I'm honored to be considered your… friend." He then got back up, and nodded, before turning back to his objective, and speeding off, having the others follow naturally in a row behind him at a little distance apart.

"That darn charm…" Sonic tsked, shaking his head and smiling, mumbling under his breath.

He knew exactly why they we're submitting to her without a word, and it was more than just her stubborn will.

She had a way of getting her way.

There was no doubt about that.

"Stubborn fool." Shadow looked away, obviously angry… or… was he?

He seemed to look at his own reflection, then take a glance at Amy's, seeing the same joy that Maria would have when he did something she considered kind for her.

"Oh, Shadow! You're really kind at heart, thank you!" Maria put a hat back on, Shadow looking away from the sundress she was wearing and seeming to have just complimented her in it.

"Hmph…" Shadow looked away, but with a neutral expression, ducking his head down, as if still being affected by her words.

When the flashback ended, and he realized in a bit of shock that he was still staring at Amy's reflection, he shook his head wildly, and looked upset with himself.

He clutched his head with both hands, feeling it ache, and flinched an eye a time or two in its pain.

"And you can call me, Ames!" Amy giggled, not noticing the attention, as Sonic turned his head, teeth showing through his frown, looking worried at how that was going to be taken.

"A-Amy…" Even he didn't really call her 'Ames'.

"C…Can I just call you….Amy?" Silver asked suddenly, a bit abrupt after her statement, and from his head looking forward, suddenly looked down as well.

Sonic looked back, and gave a disagreeable expression to Silver, lifting his lower lip over the upper one and to the side, "Eeem." He huffed out, not liking them giving in too much to her wishes.

"Don't spoil her." Sonic warned Silver, but with some tossed humor into it.

So not too serious.

With the slight and single chuckle from Silver's backside of his head coming through, Sonic widened his eyes, and looked greatly upset at his mockery of his warning.

"If she wants me to call her Ames, then I may call her that in enough time. If I have it… but don't I also have the right to make my own choices? Even regarding her?" he slightly teased Sonic's protective behavior when it came to Amy, and once again chuckled at the thought that Sonic was only saying those things when it came to her.

'Maybe she's right." He mused to himself, 'Maybe this Sonic is a hypocrite. All but with her.' He closed his eyes and held in a few more chuckles, but Sonic wasn't having it, seeing the unheard thoughts and interpreting it as him making fun of how he was giving Amy special treatment.

Or… suggesting something else…

Wiggling and reaching to the side, Sonic made an attempt over at reaching Shadow, really stretching himself to do so, and grasping the air in his failed ventures to grab hold of him.

"W-what are you-!?" Shadow tried to lean away, but he grabbed hold of his arm, making him struggle and try and hit him off. "L-let me go!"

Without a word exchanged, Sonic succeeded in using Shadow to push him off towards Silver's location ahead of them, getting closer and closer till he locked onto one of his quills.

"H-hey!" Silver turned the flying party to the left, feeling the tug on his quills. "What's going-?!"

He reached his hand up and gripped the quill with both hands, before climbing his way and pulling himself upward over Silver, and then-

Smacked him upside the head.

"Woa-woah!" The whole party flung to one side, before being straightened out.

"Ah! Ow, Hey..! What was that for?!" Silver clutched his head down a moment ago, before looking up to glare at Sonic, not sure what he did wrong.

"Her names, Amy! Stick to it!" Sonic said, almost protectively, as he then let go of his quill, floating his body back, folding his arms and pouting on his back, one leg over the other, showing how upset he really was from Silver's lack of taking his advice.

He moved back to his position beside the three, as Amy sweat dropped, but liked seeing him acting so forward for her.

Was he being… ah! Could it be?!

She slightly squealed to herself, putting her hands over her face before really thinking if Sonic was a little protective… or possessive of her.

In a good way, obviously.

"… I guess if you want too-" Amy put her hands down, cupping them on either side of her face, testing the waters, so to speak, at what Sonic would do if she…

"Don't encourage him!" Sonic shouted back, but not in anger, almost in a demanding but pleading kind of way.

"Hahaha!" she laughed, holding her stomach, and then looking cutely towards him. "Don't worry, Sonic! I only have eyes for you~" she winked to him, before stating, "Amy's fine! Besides, I like my name." she giggled, loving the attention she was getting indirectly from Sonic, as he just looked away, still sitting on air, and looking away with a big pout on his grumpy face.

"Hmph."

"Teehee!"

"Ughh.." Shadow hated every second of this 'ride'.

"Ohh…." Silver was still holding his head, before hearing Amy's words and looking upset, closing his eyes in anger.

'I see… give her what she wants but don't give anyone else the same respect!'

In almost a self-righteous, or gaining justice back in a way, he leaned back and thrust his hand back.

Sonic shot away from the group, making him get flung back to Shadow, spinning in a backward circle as he did so.

"W-W-W-WO-WO-WOAH!" Sonic slammed into Shadow, as Silver 'hmph'ed and flicked his head back, making his quills flow back in his righteous rage.

"That's for truly being a hypocrite.." he muttered, before closing his eyes and looking greatly perturbed by Sonic telling him what to do.

He then seemed to shift in emotions…

Opening one eye, he pulled Amy closer to him and smiled, turning her way and looking to her softly, to the side of himself.

"So… perhaps secretly,… I can still refer to you as… Ames?" He grinned in his question.

He only ever had one friend before.

He really didn't want some Trigger taking his only chance at another away now that one was actually willing to be that trusting of him.

Especially so quickly, she must have a kind heart! Flowing with goodness within her!

"Uhh…s-sure." Amy smiled nervously, but kind of happy Silver was opening up to her a bit more.

"And you can call me by a nick-name too, Shadow!" Amy turned her attention to him, who was ticked off that Sonic had slammed into him and now his back was on him.

"GET. OFF." He flung Sonic off him, making Sonic fly right back as he rammed into Amy.

"AH!" Amy was being flung back with Sonic, clinging to him in fright as Silver watched her be taken, yet again in a since, away from his side.

He frowned a little at watching the two spiral off ahead of him.

"I wouldn't call you anything but what you are! A pest! All of you!" Shadow, looking like his quills had been ruffled by sheer frustration at the annoying company he was forced to sojourned with, shouted and looked in utter fury.

It was quite terrifying actually, he really did look like he snapped…

Silver flew slightly up to his side and leaned closer to him, whispering another inquiry to him as well as when he did Amy, but of course, further apart in fear of getting hit yet again from another one of his kind.

"Don't you call her, Rose?"

"…." Shadow had a very 'unamused' face as he was definitely thinking about punching Silver right then and there…

He seemed to quiver and shake with rage now, his 'ultimate' limit being reached as he couldn't deny that said fact, almost wanting to scream for everyone to shut up and leave him alone.

"I'm surrounded…" he seemed to get a hold of himself, quietly calming himself down, "by fools…".

He growled yet again in his shimming down, fist clenched agitation, before Silver backed down and moved away, submitting to leaving the man alone.

"A-Amy! Hold on!" Sonic had now gotten his head up looking over her own, moving his head to her shoulder, he tried to figure out how to stop themselves from plummeting to the sea.

"Grrr… SILVER!" he called out, as the two kept spinning towards the water in a on-coursing spinning straight line to the surface of the water...

"O-oh!" Silver, remembering his loss of control, reached out his hand and strained to pull it back up, as Sonic and Amy's momentum started to slow down, along with their spinning.

"A-ah-aha-ahhh!" the two shouted out together, as the sea was only a little ways away now.

"SOOONICCC!" Amy cried out, sealing her eyes shut and placing her head as close to his chest as possibly, squeezing tightly in her dizziness, and also in her fear.

Before long, and no sooner than better, the two slowed down completely, and the tip of Sonic's top quill hit the water delicately… like a feather,…. Rippling through the large ocean, before the two we're then slowly lifted back up toward the other two hedgehogs.

Amy looked down at the sea, above Sonic's turned head, as he was staring down as well.

"Whew! Close one!" he stated, and smiled back to her.

She blushed and smiled, giggling nervously, glad they were both safe before…

She gasped.

His cut was still exposed….

Her eye lids dropped, as Sonic opened his eyes, and looked curiously with an open mouth at her expression, "Oh? What's wrong, Amy?" then followed her gaze to his arm.

"Eh, it's not so bad." He stated, "Should heal soon." He winked to her, making her look back up from his arms, and smile gently.

Clearly though, she was still blaming herself for the cause of injury…

When they finally reached the same altitude as Silver and Shadow, they were already waiting for them, and the atmosphere had thinned out a bit.

"Hmph." Shadow folded his arms, standing up straight now in the air, and cocked his eyebrow up, suggesting his annoyed state of being.

"How long are you two going to hang off one another as if your very lives depended on it?" he stated, frowning deeper again.

"Wha?" The two said together, and looked at one another, slowly turning to see how close their faces were...

Amy on top of Sonic… holding her arms around his neck.

Sonic below, hand tightly around her waist and the other above near her upper back…

"AH!" Sonic released his hold on Amy, slightly pushing her away as he got himself to split from her.

"S-sorry, Amy!" he smiled nervously and closed his eyes, smiling if off and scratching the back of his head.

He then took a glance at Silver, "Let's get down from here! I'm tried of all this… this…"

"Air?" Silver asked.

"Open space?" Amy inquired, not seeming to be hurt by his action due to the fact she's experienced it all her life.

She lifted a finger to her muzzle near her mouth, and tilted her head, trying to guess right.

"Not solid ground?" Shadow looked SO done with everyone…

"Shut up! W-woah…" Sonic screamed out, thrusting his arms down to his sides, feeling disrespected and embarrassed, being mocked, before making his center of gravity in the air go off balance and causing him to have to regain his balance to a steady halt again.

"Hm. I guess we're almost there." Silver turned and flew down, having the others follow after his frame.

"Haha, it's almost like being Peter Pan!" Amy cheered out, putting her fist next to her face and then spreading her arms out again, feeling the wind in her face.

Sonic looked to her and smiled, seeing her back to her usual self again and well-recovered from their last dozy of a fall.

"Yeah, but only lost boys go there, right?"

"Well, they need a mother, right?" She smiled, looking back to him with a cheeky grin. It was though implying the boys couldn't get along without her.

"And what qualifies to that?" Sonic returned her look, but it was much softer and more playful than her own, raising an eyebrow.

He knew full well what she was implying, and didn't believe it at all.

"Hehe, I'm a great story teller." She complied, nodding her head in pride. "Ask me to tell you one, sometime."

As the four landed safely to the ground, Amy wobbled a bit, not used to being on ground again, as Silver caught her and smiled, showing he understood as he let her cling to his arm.

"Well, we made it." Silver stated, holding on to Amy's hand that was wrapped around his arm to support her. "Now what?"

Shadow looked to the small gang and up to the sky. "It's getting late. We took too long…" He scowled, fist clenched so many times that they were almost feeling sore now.

"We'll have to set up camp and wait out the night."

"Does 'wait out the night' mean sleep?" Asked Silver, looking to Sonic off to the side of him.

Amy wobbled, trying to get her balance, and then looked surprised and amazed that all the boys were able to so easily remain upright.

She then realized that Shadow having said she would get like this made since all of a sudden…

All the intense motion of flying and falling in a death-spin would certainly make her a little queasy…

Sonic shrugged, "Never know what's coming out of Shadow's mouth, and if he means it. Let's just do the thing we can understand, and set up camp." Sonic motioned his hand to Silver as he moved on after Shadow, as Shadow found a small plain, not very big, and surrounded by trees.

"….This will do…it's got a hill, so that could be a good vantage point-"

"Sweet! Some twigs!" Sonic picked up some dried wood and held them up, smiling giddily. "Haha~ We can build a fire!"

Amy gasped, "Campfire stories!" she clapped her hands together rapidly.

"Campfire…what?" Silver inquired, after Amy had already let go of him to clap.

"You mean you've never gone camping and had campfire stories before?" Amy looked back to Silver, saddened as she leaned up close to his face.

"Ah…" Silver leaned back, slightly letting himself be a little creeped out by her rapid forwardness, but just answered her honestly.

"W-well… no. I don't think the future carried on that tradition… is it a tradition?" he asked.

"Well that won't do…" Amy went over to some large boulders, and summoned her piko piko hammer. Smashing and breaking the bolder into pieces, she hammered some of them down and set up a ring.

"Oh… perfect!" Sonic had come over with his arms full of small twigs, little logs, and dead branches. "Eugh!" he let the wood fall in the middle of the circle that Amy had set up.

"Already half way there!" he pointed to the pile and then gave a thumbs up, "Now all we need is a match, or some way to-"

"Chaos Emerald. Now."

Shadow walked over, his shoulders hunched, his eyes a look of murder if Sonic didn't hand him a chaos emerald in his opened hand right now.

Passing it, quickly, Shadow crossed his arms in an 'x' over his frame.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow had spiked the heap with a chaos spear, and an instant flame emerged from the timber.

Everyone stepped back, seeing he was 'letting off steam' you could say, as he charged over in a fast-walking pace and sat down, clearly just wanting to be left alone…

"Uhh… nevermind." Sonic had flung his arm up to protect himself, and leaned back, but then looked over to Shadow with his eyebrows in a straight line. "Show off…" he mumbled, and sat down, Indian style.

He reached for the emerald, heard Shadow's 'Don't you dare' be growled out, and withdrew his hand, hitting his knees and making a quick frown to show his though of, 'yikes.'.

"Hehe! I'll be right back!" Amy ran off, as the two hedgehogs watched her leave, before turning their attention to Shadow, as Silver came and sat by the fire as well.

"Cold night, eh?" Sonic began, grabbing a stick from the fire that wasn't affected by the flames yet and poked the fire some more. "Might have to fall into instinct and group huddle tonight~" He stretched, before grinning wickedly, and teased as he looked directly at Shadow.* (*Author's Note: Hedgehogs are solitary creatures, however, they tend to cuddle up to one another, despite their sharp spines, and huddle together for warmth in the cold.)

He didn't seem to care that Shadow wanted to be left strictly to his thoughts…

Shadow glared, but seeing it was a tease, decided to joke right back. "Yes, well, I'm sure Amy will be happy with three men surrounding her tonight. Considering if circumstances fall to that conclusion."

Both Sonic and Silver's faces slowly moved upward or toward the distance, their eyes widened as Shadow's grin slowly got bigger with each passing second the two didn't speak.

It was his silent victory, having shut the two up for hopefully good this time-

"Anyway…" Sonic moved on, blinking his eyes rapidly, and widening his eyes once again, unable to shake the thought of having to plan that out according.

He shook his head and tried to keep a calm composure. "Ehem, want to go hunting?" he never seemed daunted... Just like his friend…

"What?" Silver looked back to him, "I thought the critters here were…"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sonic shook his head and hands out in front of him. "No. We are not cannibals. I mean, go fishing." He stated, gesturing with his arms.

"Everybody knows fish are acceptable as prey, so no biggie." He shrugged. "Besides, are we really going that far backinto instincts that we're gonna dig for worms?" Sonic laid down on his side, having one hand up to motion as he spoke, and the other holding his head up.

"Heh, what would Amy say to THAT!" he joked, laughing and moving his head back.

"Hmph, the real question is,… are we really going to fall that far from our evolution just because of one night?" Shadow inquired, but sarcastically, as suddenly Sonic's stomach growled quite loudly, making the two look down at him, as he gripped it in embarrassment.

His eyes darted from each dude and back again.

"Hey, I'm not afraid to try one." Sonic admitted, "Now, who's going fishing with me?"

"Do you even swim?" Silver asked, narrowing his eyes. "I thought the old records of you stated you're greatest weakness was water?"

"…Old… records?" Sonic's interest was peaked, as he started to get up, his eye brows moving up and his mouth opening in joy.

"What kind of… records?" his grin turned cocky as he looked curiously to Silver.

"O-oh, um…" Silver looked away. "I really shouldn't reveal the future, it could destroy the set past-"

Sonic turned to Silver, "Oh, go on. Go on! Tell me of my fantastic legends and lore skillfully crafted from only the most honest of truths~" he insisted, "Am I remembered throughout history as the fastest thing alive? The coolest hedgehog known to hedgehog kind? The greatest crime fighter, ro-butt (robot) kicker, and speediest egg-party crasher in all of time?" he rubbed underneath his nose, laying down on his side, in such great pride.

"W-what..? W-well.." Silver looked up again, a goofy grin at first, but then frowned, and pushed Sonic away from him with his ability.

"W-woah!" Sonic fell on the fire, "YEEOW!" he jumped up, clinching his butt, and running wildly around.

Looking frantically, he found a lake and jumped into it.

Popping his head up with a sigh, he suddenly realized where he was, and started to flip out. "H-help me!" he hollered, flopping his arms around. "I'll drown!"

Shadow sighed, not even looking over his shoulder to Sonic, but only seeing him from the corner of his eye. Grabbing the stick, he commented, "I hope they have a record of that…" he smartly remarked, and then poked the fire.

"You're in the shallow end." He stated.

"H-huh?" with blinking eyes, Sonic got up, and looked down at himself. The water was just up to his belly.

He flopped his arms down and looked up with another pout on his face as he turned around angrily at the two boys.

He lifted his head with dignity and pride as he stomped his feet up and out of the water, marching back out of the water.

"And if you were wrong? Would none of you tried to-" He suddenly stopped, hearing something in the distance.

Before he could finish, he heard a splash and looked behind him.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, SONIC!" Amy swam over to him, fighting the water as it splashed all around her face in her frenzy to get to him.

Now he just felt even further embarrassed, sweat dropping and frowning as the two hedgehogs looked on at the scene.

Silver held a hand up to his face to hold in a chuckle, having thrown him in the lake only to wipe the arrogance off his face, but never expected Amy's heroic actions. Shadow just groaned, turning back to the fire and not dealing with his forced situation any longer than he had too.

Not even caring about her effort, Sonic turned around, sighing and looking up in a defeated way at trying to redeem himself, and walked out of the water.

"H-huh?" Amy slowed her pursuit to his rescue after seeing him just up and walk out of the water.

She felt confused, "W-wait! Sonic!" She got up and ran after him, both arms extended as she sat next to him near the fire, dripping just as he was, as he wiggled his head out and got the other two, and her, wet.

"Serves you two right." He flicked his nose, and didn't seem to be addressing Amy, going back to poking the fire with a stick.

"I thought you were going fishing?" Silver commented, before seeing Sonic's glare and knowing that was a silent warning to knock it off.

"I was worried…" Amy finally spoke up again, softly, and looked to his scar.

"What if you got infected? Or catch a cold!?" she put her hand on his forehead, but he was too fed up with everything that he didn't even flinch at her touch. "Or..or a big evil gater tried to eat you!"

"Amy, we know a gater. And he's our friend." Sonic commented in short sentences, looking his own way of 'done' from Shadow's kind.

Shadow, noticing this, got silent pleasure out of seeing his resentful and exhausted expression. 'At least that annoying smirk is rid of… for now.' He thought to himself.

Looking over to Shadow, they both carried the same frowning expression, and for a moment, as they turned away, Shadow to the fire and Sonic just out and to nowhere in particular, the two seemed to share a slight understanding of one another.

But not really.

He just didn't have the energy or motivation to try anymore.

He squeezed one of his quills out and got some water out of it, as Amy looked saddened by his disregard of her.

"W-well.. I'll be right back again then…brr…" she shivered slightly, getting up, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the fire.

"Hold on, you can stay and at least dry yourself first." Sonic lifted a hand to stop her, but she just smiled kindly at his gesture and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm okay. Really, I'll be right back!" she waved taking off.

"H-hey! What about all that talk about catching colds and-" Sonic stopped himself when she was out of sight, and into the darkness of the forest. "Annnnd… she's gone." He stated, flopping back down on the ground, lifting a leg up, and groaning in his wet, cold self.

"Haha, can all you do is complain with grunts and groans?" Silver asked.

"This is your fault." Sonic stated, turning with little energy and barely giving him another glare.

He lifted his hand and rubbed his face with his wet gloves, "You pushed me into freezing cold water, and now, you might be the reason me and Amy get ammonia."

Silver moved back, feeling the regret and sad truth of that statement, and looked away.

"I…I didn't mean too.. I was just protecting the future!" he defended.

"Yeah, right." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Cause it's that big of a deal…"

"W-what are you saying? What exactly do you mean by that?!" Seemed Silver got offended by that statement, as he looked back to Sonic, getting up and leaning down toward him, aggressively.

"I mean exactly what I said. Did I stutter?" Sonic glared back at him, his head coming up as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to retain the last shreds of warmth his body had left.

They were all tried from their days… even before Tails was reported missing, they all were doing their own thing until this came about.

"From what you've told us from before, doesn't sound all that grand. Just another day, if you ask me."

"Grrr… The future is-!"

"YOUR future, Silver. Remember, we're all dead by the time you're born."

"Why you-! Don't you even care about what future you shape!?"

"Probably a pretty AWESOME one. Too bad you weren't born yet to see it." Sonic mocked, sticking a finger under his nose and being snotty again, looking to Silver.

Silver clinched his teeth and shook his fist. Then, Sonic slowly uncurled his tongue from his mouth and let it flop out at Silver, making a small sound effect as he did so.

"THAT'S IT!" Silver flew up slightly in the air, hostility in his eyes as Sonic got up too, knees bent to the ground as his left hand was down, supporting his body, but right hand up, ready to fight as like with Shadow in the jungle, egging him on after that water-dunk, hoping to spar some revenge before Shadow did, in fact, speak up.

"Enough! You two act like rotten children!"

The two slowly got back down, seeing that his hostility was ten-times more intimidating right now then Silver's.

And besides… Sonic knew that if Shadow joined in, fighting two hedgehogs who seemed to hate his guts, wasn't going to be the best option at this point.

"..Well… at least I wasn't born white, like a BABY."* (*Author's Note: Hedgehogs are born pink, then grow white spines. Sonic is calling Silver a child by referring to his white adolescent quills.)

"YOU-!" Silver was about to leap into the air again, but Shadow grabbed his chest fur and slammed him back down, using his super speed.

"H-he-hey!" Silver tried to wiggle out of Shadow's hold on his chest, but Shadow didn't let him go.

Glaring down at him, he stated, "He's only egging you on. If you truly aren't a child, then don't let your emotions get the better of you." he then roughly released him, and walked back to sit down.

Silver got up, dusting himself off and slightly re-adjusting his chest fur.

"Hmph…Well…Whatever." He turned away, seeming very conflicted about what to do next.

Sonic just grinned widely and 'Hehe~'d in victory through his teeth, glad he miscalculated. "Looks like Shadow's on my side!" -until Shadow turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"Ohffph!... eerr… What made you the…ack… 'wise old grandpa' of this group, huh!?" Sonic rubbed clutched his stomach, his eye twitching, as Shadow slowly withdrew the fist and Sonic bent down.

"I'm here to save Tails! Not fight with the likes of all of you!"

He stormed off for a moment behind them, regaining his composure, but then turned back, about to say words but not having them form properly as he just spat out random beginnings of things but never finished them.

He paced, his frustration and tiredness reaching its own limit. Then, finally after the repetitive walking back and forth behind Shadow and Silver's frames, he finally threw a bit of a fit or tantrum. Flinging his arms in the air, he began to vocally vent his frustrations.

"Great! We have no food, and Amy's off doing who knows what, probably getting kidnapped again, while we're here arguing about things that don't even matter!" After he was done talking, he folded his arms, shivering a bit from the brisk wind that iced his sides and back, before continuing on, ignoring it.

"Why did I even think this team thing would work out, anyway?" he questioned himself.

"I should of just stuck to Tails and Knuckles… at least it's easier to calm Knuckles down than the likes of you two!" He looked away.

His ears bent slightly…

He remembered… the times with Knuckles and Tails… of having the company of friends around him. Friends who wouldn't dunk him in the lake so late at night! Or, well, at least not so begrudgingly.

"Hmph. And you called me the baby?" Silver looked to Sonic, glaring back at him before looking ahead again. "And the future does matter, alright!? It's my job to protect it. How would you feel if someone undermined you're whole purpose, huh?" he spat back at Sonic, closing his eyes and holding his hands out in front of him, as if figuratively holding his destiny and purpose out in front of him.

Sonic looked back to Silver, and slowly his glaring frown went away, and his face grew softer as he looked away again.* (*Author's note: If you're wondering why they look away so much, it's more than just an 'anime/animated' thing. Animals look away to dispel further aggressive responses, as if to not challenge each other, and show they're not looking for a fight. Also, men just avoid eye contact when getting 'deep/semimetal/emotional' about things. Not all men, I'm kinda being general, but it's something I've just noticed, haha! …That… or you can blame my inexperience in writing when I was younger! I'm still editing and learning, give me a break xP lol)

"Oh… Right…" he let his arms fall, and thought about his purpose….

What was his purpose?

He's mostly just a guy who loves adventure…

No…

He shook his head, smiling fondly towards the ground.

To protect the people of his home world… and anyone that needed him for that matter… he was a hero, and to silver, he was a hero of the future.

"Alright…Alright!"

He went back to the group near the fire, sitting down, and letting some contending air go.

"…No more undermining someone's life. Deal?" The three looked to each other, and Silver and Sonic then nodded to one another.

"Hmph, there seems to be hope for you two, yet." Shadow commented, as Sonic and Silver then looked to each other, and smiled with a laugh.

A new brotherhood was beginning to form in those moments, when Amy came back with a hand crafted basket of fruits, berries, and dead beaten fish.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"YEAH!" Sonic cheered up, as Silver made an open smile and awed slightly with a gasp at all the food she found.

"Dig in!" She put the basket down and sat down by the fire, smiling happily. "What would you two without me? I'm like the glue in this group! You'd be swabbling and bickering without my protection and assistance!"

Everyone kinda stared at her, having already solved a bit of their differences.

Looking at each other, they all seemed to silently agree to let her have this one, and began to reach in and grab some food.

Shadow had to walk over to reach it, as Silver took one at a time, plopping the berries into his mouth, and chewing.

Amazed, he seemed to have never tasted this kind of food before, and started to have a few hover up near his hands, as he shot a few with his fingers into his mouth, and continued to smile at the new taste and experience he was getting.

Amy Rocked on her heels, before sitting down and leaning back and forth, continuing the motion.

She held her knees and watched the boys begin to eat, glad she could provide in some way.

She leaned her head at an angle on her knees, growing sleepy and cold.

"Thwanks Awmy." Sonic said with a mouth stuffed with food.

Silver roasted two fish over the fire with his green telekinesis power, and then pulled one back, blowing on it before taking a bite.

"Hmph, there may yet be a purpose for you as well, R-..Amy." Shadow quickly stopped himself from using his supposed 'nick-name' for her and ate some berries, popping them in his mouth.

"Hehe~ you're welcome! And you can call me Rose, Shadow. It's okay! I think it's very formal of you." she grinned. "Although, I'm sure we're closer than that." She looked away, thinking of what she had said on space colony ark, before continuing to watch the other two eat her prepared banquet… in a sense.

"You'll find I'm useful in more ways than one!" she had done it! Proved a little more of her worth.

Shadow turned his gaze to her for a minute, stopping himself from putting another berry in his mouth, as he studied her carefully after hearing her words.

Shifting his eyes back and forth and peering into each emerald green eye, he seemed to be thinking about her words and then looked away, apparently not sure how to respond to them.

Was that sincerity?

She was awfully friendly with Silver as well…

Maybe it was just in her nature to trust so readily.

Amy grinned, before remembering something, "Oh!" she jumped up, taking something tucked under a folded leaf, and running to Sonic. "Hold still!"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked down, having a hand in his mouth as he was shoving more food into it.

She unraveled the leaf, as the two other hedgehogs stared on at her odd behavior.

Dipping some green goop it looked like she mushed up herself, she scooted closer on her knees to Sonic's side, and smiled. "Turn please." She cutely stated.

He looked confused.

"Just do it!" she puffed up her cheek, not liking the hesitation. "I'm not gonna poison you, geesh!"

Sonic shrugged, and turned, his gash healing up already but still showing through in torn but not bleeding or showing anything more than pink skin flesh.

She lightly placed the goop on it, as Sonic shivered, "Cold…".

Amy hummed a chuckle, "It's meant to be soothing. I hope it doesn't sting, that could mean that it's still open."

"Oh…"

"Em-hmm." Amy continued to giggle.

As she applied it, the two watched on, seeing the loving care she took with each delicate scoop and touch of Sonic's arm and body.

He looked like a toddler getting a bath…, having his hand still getting berries and shoving them in his face, chewing, he looked on with a look of allowance and bored ease, seeming to not care about her gesture or how she applied the medicine at all.

"Lift your arm, please."

He did so, lifting it up as she began to trail down the gash, as if painting a portrait, and following the long scrappy line down.

Shadow and Silver's eyes never left her hands, even though Shadow was at an angle, something about her expression and how she handled treating Sonic was strangely…

Rupturing.

It was as though they were living vicariously through Sonic, as if both men were wondering what it would be like to be handled and treated in such a way.

Such a very… loving… delicate… soft way.

"Does it hurt?"

"Em-em." Sonic shook his head, remaining silent.

"Good.." Amy spoke softly, letting her fingers linger… something in her also wanted to keep applying the medicine, even though she was practically finished…

She ignored the persistent feeling, having felt it before many times, and closed up the leaf with the goop in it, putting it down and smiling up to Sonic. "All done!"

The two other hedgehogs, having grown tense in some weird way, relaxed at her ending words, and silently let out held in air.

They both shook off the feelings, quite literally shaking themselves and their heads, trying to perhaps dispel whatever enchantment Amy had placed on them…

Conveniently enough… Sonic also shook the same way they did.

"So? Ehem… Is this uh… is this what you were doing? When you left, I mean." Silver asked, looking to Amy only out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh? Um.. one of the things, yeah." Amy smiled.

"One?" Sonic inquired, turning back to her.

"Y-yeah, but that's a surprise!" she grinned, "Now, time for a campfire story!" she spread her arms up and wide, bouncing herself on the ground as she then retrieved her hands back towards herself and clapped them wildly again, like a girl would. "Okay, okay, okay! Once there was prince of fire." She began.

Sonic rolled his eyes, thinking this would be another love story.

Silver seemed to be interested, listening and tilting his head at her words.

Shadow seemed to be ignoring her, and kept eating his food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Shadow cut her off, making her flop her arms down, disappointed and looking a little cutely upset he interrupted, but then put a finger up to her mouth.

"I um… well, now that you mention it…"

Her stomach growled, as the three all rose their heads and slowly moved them towards the direction of which the sound came from.

Amy blushed, embarrassed, and covered her face. "Maybe just one~" she then opened herself up and held up her pointer finger.

"I just wanted to make sure you all ate! I mean, growing heroes get a growing appetite, right?"

Each man looked at her in a since of silent and disbelieving wonder.

"Amy? You deserve to eat as much as we do."

Sonic stated, smiling at her sweetness, but also just stating plain sense.

"Yeah, it's unright for you to not eat on account of us."

Silver's words were full of a valor, as he pushed a bowl of food towards her, and smiled.

"You should eat with us."

They all looked back at Shadow, surprised by his words.

"If you're starving tonight, you'll only be complaining and weak by morning. It's only common logic."

He continued to eat.

Amy smiled, seeing that was maybe his way of showing he cared.

She grinned, overjoyed that she had won their favor, it seemed.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much! I'm happily dine with you all tonight! Emmm… I'm so excited!"

She began to eat, as everyone gave another glance to her.

Silver smiled.

Sonic smirked at her antics, and scooped up a bowl and chugged its contents down.

Shadow 'hmph'ed after staring at Amy eating and continued to his food.

"At least we can all agree on something."

Sonic stated.

The two hedgehogs looked up, surprised, hoping he wouldn't say something like what they initially thought he meant…

"Food!"

Silver sighed in relief he didn't go for the obvious joke, and Shadow just shook his head in irritation and went back to feasting quietly and isolated more towards the fire than the others.

After telling a frightening story of spooks and scares, truly surprising Silver, mostly because he didn't know till later they were only make believe, the team began to grow even more exhausted.

Amy kept asking if everyone liked the story, wanting to be praised, but the boys would only either smile at her or make small comments on this and that, which would make her grow grumpy, but her actions were always very cute and funny.

This only encouraged them though, until finally, the cold of the night became too apparent to ignore, along with their drowsy eyes.

"Whelp, time for bed!" Amy cheered, getting up and stretching.

She didn't look at all exhausted, though that may just be how she was.

Full of energy.

"I want to show you guys my surprise! Tehee~"

She dashed into the forest with a her arms out to her sides, seeming excited about it.

"I wonder if she made a hammock for us?" Sonic smiled, getting up.

"Yeah?" Silver looked to Sonic, a bit excited too, as he got up to follow her. "What's a … hammock?"

"Really? What does the future have? Floating beds?"

"Perhaps she's made a bed for all of us…"

Sonic glared back a warning at Shadow, and Silver blushed and fidgeted, getting nervous.

"Drop it,… Shadow." Sonic finally warned, a little more vocally this time.

"Well, if push comes to shove, we'll have to survive the night." Shadow explained, keeping his face forward, as if not seeing what Sonic was getting so worked up over. "It's purely for surviving without freezing to death."

"…. "

"I-I second with Sonic,… Amy should have a say in this too." Silver lifted a hand up, reminding the two that it wasn't up to them. "After all, we've all agreed she is the master of her own spirit." He paraphrased in his own way, but they all stopped when they saw Amy up ahead, waving to them.

"This way!" she cried out to them, and skipped ahead, excited to show them her masterpiece!

"First one to Amy gets to pick where he sleeps!" Sonic raced ahead, as Silver's eyes widened, and eh dashed forward.

Shadow dashed by both of them.

"W-what!? Hey! What are you fighting for!?" Sonic sped up, but Shadow didn't answer him, even when they were right next to each other. "Eh... silently challenging me then, huh?"

Shadow smiled, and turned his head to Sonic, "Or perhaps, I just like to worry you."

Sonic blinked his eyes, "Over a bed..?"

"Or how far away I can be from you." He mocked Sonic, smirking to him from the side.

"And perhaps… how close to Amy."

He looked forward, showing no expression on his face this time.

Sonic's face quickly shifted, slightly concerned if Shadow was being serious or not.

Silver zipped by the two of them.

"Hey!"

"I-I cannot allow you two to fight over her! You don't even know the sleeping accommodations!" he looked really flustered at having to say that, as Sonic sweat-dropped awkwardly that Silver would think they were fighting over Amy, and Shadow just seemed annoyed by the implied statement.

"He was trying to egg me on, Silver! He wasn't literal!"

Shadow remained silent, but smiled and closed his eyes, "Hmph."

Amy waited patiently, she hadn't run that far… what was taking them so long?

She suddenly noticed the boys flew right past her, bickering one to another, and looked blown back a bit, her quills sticking up ever so slightly.

She gave a look of 'Oh men.' And just barely rolled her eyes, before turning around to face the three who were still darting about in a huddled discussion while racing around.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat, and sucked up a ton of air, puffing up her chest as she leaned back and then screamed forward, "WRRRRROOOONNNGGG WWAAAAYYYY!"

The boys heard the cry from a distance and stopped, turning around, they smiled and raced back.

Birds flew off in a distance, much like the beginning scene of her chase with Sonic, as she sighed at the memory.

"Now he pays attention to me… when two other guys are around." She pouted, but then laughed internally at the irony of that.

"I wonder… could Sonic get jealous?" she mused over the thought, suddenly imagining Shadow and Silver presenting her flowers on bended knee, and Sonic stomping in, throwing a tantrum as he made his way to Amy, before picking her up, and whacking Silver on the head, saying, 'Her name's Amy! Stick to it!' and then racing off with her in his arms.

She cooed at the idea, moving her body around with her hands on her cheeks, hearts flying around her.

However… those birds weren't the only thing that heard her cry…

As Amy continued to daydream, moving in random directions, a giant crashing sound landed little aways from her from behind.

Its large stature crashed against trees, making it's way to her.

Then, a large claw slowly lifted its self, the metal against metal making it creak slowly as it did so…

Before smashing it to the ground just behind Amy.

Her eyes flicked open.

She turned around, and immediately gasped at the three-headed dragon before her.

"AHHH! SONNNIIICCC!" She pulled out her hammer, and started hitting away it's heads that came like snakes launching out at her.

"Get away, get away, get away!" she could barely see it in the darkness, but it's eyes flashed every few seconds, in intervals, yellow color, before reeling their heads back, and spraying out freezing wind.

Getting hit with it, she was suddenly frozen for a moment, feeling the ice slowly melt after the dragon's had closed their mouths.

"H-hap…" she tried to say 'help' but her whole being was frozen solid.

"We're here!" Sonic cried out, skidding to a halt, as the others followed in slowing down and stopping, before looking up to see the new robot.

"What?!" Sonic stepped back, seeing the creature, and lifting a leg up and flailing his arms at the surprise that came over him at seeing it.

"It's another one of Eggman's robots." Shadow got into position, pulling out his Chaos Emerald, and ready to make a run at it.

"Amy! We have to help her!" Silver powered up, raising in the air and having his aura channel throughout him.

"Let's go!" Sonic raced forward, as the two followed behind and to his sides, as they began to circle the robot.

"Chaos Spears!" Shadow ripped through the dark with chaos energy, having the spears take out a head instantly, having it explode.

"Heh, too easy." He grinned, and continued to skate around the robot.

"Take this!" Silver swiped the air, denting some spots on one of the dragon's necks, before ripping it off through his telekinesis. "I hate to admit it, Amy… but-" he paused for a moment, looking at the robot before Shadow zipped past him.

"You really are no good for stealth missions." He said over his shoulder, and Silver smiled, seeing as he stopped him from saying something that could have been bad.

Shadow's comment was meant in the best of ways, as a poking tease, not so much an insult like before…

"Can you handle the wind?" Sonic circled up the last dragon's head, and whacked in his ball form it's upper head, making it explode and ripple down the next, as the body hunched down.

The three landed together, and high-fived.

"Alright!"

"Hmph. Too simple. When will the Doctor every make something complicated for once."

"I'm just glad it was taken care of so quickly, let's get to Amy and-"

"W-what was that!?" Sonic felt the ground underneath him quake, as the other hedgehogs shook too.

"Oh no!"

The three looked to the dragon robot, suddenly realizing it wasn't a dragon at all!

The body got up, staggering, and suddenly, metal from it's back and inside the robot formed six fresh new heads, as they roared to life.

Their eyes flickered yellow, and they burst forth the icy freeze wind.

"It's a Hyyyydrrraaa!" Sonic quickly ran from the streaming winds, as the Hydra-bot would turn itself to keep up with him.

"Then how do we destroy it!?" Silver shouted out, flying above to dodge, but a head reeled up after him, and knocked him down as it froze him.

"Dang it!"

"Silver!" Amy, having defrosted already, and with a shivering body, swung hard to break Silver of the ice.

"Thanks, Amy… I am in your debt." He nodded a kind bow, before flying back into the frey.

"Hehe~ Don't mention it!"

"Amy!" a muffled cry was heard.

Looking over, Amy noticed Sonic also iced, and quickly rushed over.

"Not a problem!"

Shadow was continuing to destroy the heads, and left one still waving around it's snake like head.

"Silver! Raise it up!" he instructed, as Silver nodded.

"Right! Leave it to me!" he grunted in his efforts, and slowly, the one Hyrda-bot head left lowered it's head in fright, his two feet and long, stabilizing tail wiggled in it's struggle to be set free.

Amy whacked Sonic out of the ice, cracking it so he could escape.

He spun out, and landed, winking behind him with a raised hand that saluted her, "Thanks Amy! I owe you one! Appreciate it!" before racing up a tree.

"You're mine!" he spiraled through the hulking mass of hard dark, purple steel.

Finally breaking through, he destroyed the hovering Hydra-robot from the inside, having it shake it's snake like head up in simulated robot agony, before it exploded and Sonic came landed down.

"Yeah!" he struck a pose, as the other two joined him, and Amy joined in on the side.

"Great job, team!" Sonic flicked his nose, and then looked to Amy. "Great way to make yourself useful,…Amy!"

She held her hammer tighter, that praise meaning everything to her.

"See? Told you I was great!" she spun her hammer, but it just hit the side of her head, and she rubbed it, "Oww…"

She then looked to each hedgehog, "Is everyone alright?"

They nodded.

"Are you?" Silver gestured to her, looking over her to see if there was anything wrong.

She shook her head, holding her hammer behind her, "Nope! I'm peachy keen! Just… brr… cold.." she put her arms over the other, still holding her hammer as she shivered. "But I'll be fine."

Sonic looked over her too, just making sure that was the case, and nodded, seeing as she was perfectly fine. "If you say so." He smiled.

"I do say so!" She proudly put her hands on her hips, and giggled.

"Glad you were being careful." Shadow folded his arms, teasing her, but also scolding her for getting herself into trouble again.

"Ohhh… must you blame me for everything?!" Amy cried out, upset she couldn't win his praise quite yet.

"Yes… until you can prove that you're not the reason danger follows us everywhere we turn." He gestured his hand out, and then clearly showed that half of what he was saying he really felt. "You're like a magnet, you know that?"

"Staring danger down in the face! That's our Amy!" Sonic gestured to Shadow, then Amy, and stood between them, not liking everyone giving her so much attention.

"But it sure did take you guys long enough." Amy leaned forward in fake annoyance, just teasing, with her hands on her hips. "You should know, I expect a fast audience."

She unsummoned her hammer, as Sonic gave her a look.

She only giggled her joke.

"But I hope it wasn't destroyed!" she ran to her creation, "Phew~ It's alright." she turned to the hedgehogs, then stepped aside for them to see.

"Yeah, what about that surprise..?" Sonic reminded her again, as the three walked over to her, their curiosity peaking in how long it was taking to discover what was in store that Amy had made.

All curious about how they were going to sleep…

"Tah-dah!~ My surprise for everyone!" she swung her arms to the side, wiggling her hands to look dramatic, as she revealed….

"A pile of leafs?" Silver observed, and looked at it, confused.

He stepped up to see if he had misread its design or something… but nope.

It was a pile of leafs.

"Not just ANY pile of leafs! You're bed leafs!" she squat down and patted it, before gesturing out to it, as if it was a masterpiece, and her eyes shined at the glory and pride of her accomplishment. "You three sleep here!"

The three hedgehogs looked at each other for a second, then the pile of leafs.

"Um…."

"Well, sorry it's not a hand fashioned basket of goodies, geez."

"Well…."

"Oh, just sit in it! You don't know a good thing till you've tried it!" she sat down on the leafs, wiggling her butt into them and then lay down. "Aw~ So serene and green…" she joked.

Seeing no one made an attempt to sit down with her, she turned her head to look up at the three of them, wondering why they hadn't moved yet.

"Well? Come on!"

Once Amy had positioned herself down on the leafs, the boy suddenly started walking over to it.

She giggled, leaning back and resting, sighing out a peaceful release of air, as they began to sit down around her.

She looked up to each one as they sat, and laughed a little, leaning her head up and turning around to see what they thought of it.

Sonic slightly pushed Amy a little away, before going on her right side. Laying down, he put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, testing it out.

"It's not cold." Sonic admitted, and then opened an eye to Amy, smiling. "Better than the ground."

"See?" she squee'd in delight, and looked to the other two, put at them as they also took their seats to lie down.

Silver was about to take her left, but Shadow abruptly out-stepped him, and immediately sat down at her side, a little close, as if accidentally since he was almost fighting for the spot, and then laid down.

"See? How does it feel..?" Amy asked, completely innocent to the boys' quarreling.

"It's…" Shadow looked to Amy, and smiled, having his head next to her, and eyeing her features tenderly, but with speed as to not cause awareness. "Nice."

"I'm comfortable, at least." Sonic moved and turned himself more towards Amy, getting a silent growl from Shadow, seeing as he cut him off, as Sonic stuck down his eye's lowerlid and taunted him.

Almost a 'back off!' in a goofy child's play way.

Silver looked around, before finally moving above Amy, and sitting up top, arching her.

"I'm…" before Silver could say anything, the two other hedgehogs glared a warning, as if saying to not offend her.

Amy's eyes sparkled with the hope that he liked her creation.

"…Just fine." He smiled to her, nervously avoiding the gazes of the two other hedgehogs.

'Since when was Shadow so sensitive about her feelings, anyway?' he thought to himself, adjusting in place.

Amy beamed, as if the sun shone on her face tonight.

But then she looked surprised by something.

"Silver?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, his back facing her, so he had to turn and angle his head to look over himself to her.

"Why don't you sleep next to Sonic or Shadow?"

The idea made him fidget, and he quickly tried to think of an excuse…

'A-an excuse? But why!? I mean… well… ah-ha!' before he could realize why he wanted to stay there, his mind had already come up with a solution.

"If we huddle in a circle, we'll stay warm quicker. And… well,… because you're a girl, we want to make sure you're warm too. So we're taking the wind for ya." He smiled kindly, and nodded his head.

Sonic and Shadow looked to each other from across Amy, both having the expression of never having discussed that before, and not sure how to respond to it.

"W-well, that's kind of you… but…" Amy leaned up, having looked around her to realize her folly in not telling the boys sooner…, "Though that's a very kind um… strategy,… well, um." She nervously moved away from the boys, making them, in return, nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't mean to make you nervous… we won't-"

Shadow cut Silver off, "Amy, this is only for a night. Besides, it's instinct to-"

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't understand!" Amy waved her hands in front of her, blushing terribly. "I-I-I thought ahead!"

The boys all lowered their eyelids slightly, not seeming to like that news…. And what it could imply…

"I'm sleeping somewhere else for the night!" she chimed, putting her hands behind her back and looking cuter than a sunbeam.

The boys' looked away.

"…Isn't that…" Silver began, looking awfully worried.

"Dangerous?" Shadow looked back at her, what seemed to be deep concern spread across his face.

"Where?" Sonic cut them both off from their question.

His eyes lingered in a stern sense of right and wrong, not wanting Amy to be all alone… and especially when the cold of the water was just drying up to a freeze…

"Uh… just over there… around that tree…" Amy pointed, as the hedgehogs followed her finger's directions.

They all squinted their eyes, as if judging the location and not thinking it good enough.

"I made my own bed of leafs, I'll be fine!" She smiled, trying to avoid the conclusion; it seemed, of sleeping in a huddled circle.

"But… w-won't you get cold?" Silver asked, moving Shadow's hand off of his mouth.

"O-oh, I have extra leaves." Amy swung her body back and forth, rocking on her heels as she looked down, not making eye contact.

"…" the boys all stared at her with annoyed expressions.

"..You sure, Amy?" Sonic asked, sounding genuine. "Won't you be… I don't know… afraid? It is late in the night…" he gestured his head out into the wilderness, as Amy looked back towards that direction, hearing sounds…

She shook her head, "Boy, you guys are really something." She made a face, then sighed out a muffled chuckled through her hand. "You're so protective of me all of sudden! Haha! That just shows you're all really good men!" she nodded, happy to see their noble sides.

They continued to look up, concerned for her well-being, as they all seemed to agree on one particular, silent thing…

Amy needed to be with them.

"I just figured it was indecent. Even if I do consider you boys to be my close friends, whom I do trust dearly,… it just seems not fit for a young lady… that's all." She shrugged.

However, looking back at the hedgehogs, they didn't seem to be pleased very much with her 'planning ahead' maneuver.

"Well…" Shadow folded his arms, "If you get cold… there's room." He stated, and turned on his stomach, ready to go to sleep.

"And we don't bite." Sonic rolled his eyes, seeming to be offended, as he rolled over as well, opposite from Shadow, and leaving the gap there.

Even with the cold, no way was he getting near him…

"G-goodnight,…" Silver turned from the others as well, before leaning over and smiling to her, "Ames…"

Amy smiled, but Sonic just darted a quick glare to Silver, before rolling back over to his place.

"…Sleep tight,….Amy." Sonic softly whispered, as Amy was walking away.

She looked back, something told it wasn't so bad, if she curled up and said goodnight, but another part of her didn't think it was alright.

Sonic was her life-time love, so that's a no.

Shadow and Silver are very new to her… plus, one tried to destroy the world, and the other claims to be from the future.

So no.

"T-thanks… all of you… I know I haven't been… well, the easiest to deal with…"

"Hmph, you think?" Shadow muttered, making Amy bend her ears and pout at him, annoyingly.

"Ehem, but I thank you for the offer." She bowed slightly. "Have a wonderful night! And sweet dreams!" she waved and ran off.

LATER, IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT.

Sonic's ear twitched, hearing a small noise in the night.

Opening his eyes slightly, and then shaking his head, he got up and let his ears find the noise.

Turning his head, and also positioning his ears in all kinds of directions, he finally picked up on what it was.

Worriedly, he was about to get up slowly and leave, but the leafs we're too loud for him to sneak by.

"H-hmm?" Silver woke up, and Sonic freezed, holding one hand up as the other had already crunched down on the pile.

"…You hear that?" Silver lifted a sleepy head, and looked tiredly and weakly up to Sonic.

Sonic dropped the act, and frowned.

But, regrettably, he lowered his head, and nodded his reply.

"So.. you heard her too?"

The two turned, as Shadow got up, wiping some leafs off his head.

His body faced towards Amy's direction.

"I was gonna go, but I was smart enough to not move through the leafs." He stated, looking back at Sonic, as if it was all his fault they all woke up.

Sonic glared and pouted, but then heard Amy shiver in her sleep again….

"Okay, group meeting." Sonic bent down, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"It has come to my attention…that Amy is freezing." He put both his hands together, flatly as he said this, and swung them down.

Almost on cue, Amy sneezed, and the three hedgehogs looked behind Sonic's back, before quickly huddling up again, making this quick.

They're concern was apparent in their quick agreements, making sure everyone was going to be decent and just men.

"Shadow, you get the left, Silver… take your blasted front, and I'll take the right. Just how we got it last time, deal?" Sonic was like the quarterback of the football team, getting the play in order.

The two other hedgehogs nodded.

"We'll simply curl up, it's part of instinct. If we huddle around her, she'll naturally want to curl, and when that happens…" Shadow looked to the other two, waiting for them to pick up on what he was meaning.

"Ball forms aren't indecent~" Sonic chimed, grinning, and hoping that good enough for Amy too.

"I may also not like this arrangement of sorts… but we must stay warm. And for Amy's own good,… she needs us." Silver admitted, as the two others nodded with him.

"Ball forms. I'll take care of Amy curling, you guys just keep her warm." Sonic moved quickly, as if this was just like saving a friend.

The two looked to each other, not sure what he meant by, 'take care of Amy' but they continued on after him.

Making their way to Amy, they took their places, and embraced Amy, giving her warmth almost instantly.

Her quills slightly spiked, only a defense mechanism, as Shadow and Silver looked worried, silver most of all because he was going for the embrace over the head.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled, he slowly reached up and slightly scratched her behind the ears, and her quills bended downward again.

Finally, he traced a line of her ear, before stopping on a certain spot behind her headband…

Gently pressing down, he then pushed with a little force, and suddenly, Amy curled up into a ball.

"….How did you know that?" Silver whispered, both the hedgehogs were in wide-eyed amazement at the expertise of Sonic's motions.

As if he just knew.

"Hello? I'm Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic bragged, pointing to himself.

The two looked very annoyed, knowing he was bluffing.

"…Alright, you caught me!" he surrendered that notion. "I've known her since she was 8. She would race after me and often times, fall asleep while we star gazed or if she convinced me to stay a while. She was awfully lonely, I would always take her home and she'd look so… so alone." He sat down, as the two listened intently to his story, moving around the pink ball to give her warmth, still feeling her shiver.

"She was alone?" Shadow was looking at Amy, before shifting his eyes back to Sonic.

"…Yeah." Sonic looked down, before putting an arm over Amy. "She was."

The two looked down at Amy.

"That's so… sad." Following Sonic's example, Silver placed a hand over her head, feeling her shivering start to stop, as the warmth of their combined body heats began to work.

"Amy's not sad, though." Sonic smiled, closing his eyes. "She's very strong. She's very strong willed. She won't give up without a fight. Especially if she believes it's right."

Shadow looked to his expression, seeing that Sonic wasn't truly with them anymore, but rather, back to the old days, reminiscing within his own mind.

"She can be a handful when she wants to be though." He chuckled lightly, making sure to stay silent.

Silver watched his expression, the façade he kept up for so long slowly coming down as he spoke of her, and Silver's fascination with her began to steadily increase.

He never knew about Sonic's friends before, only about what the ancient records said about them.

"She's has to learn to survive on simply her own skills and pure moxie. I know she seems like a lot, and she can be. Heh, trust me. But it's only because she wears her heart on her sleeve… and is very passionate about what she believes in. She goes in with everything she's got, a hundred percent each time! Amy's no slow-poke either… I've never known a girl to smile so genuinely… with so much light and …"

He opened his eyes, looking down at her, "Love." He said fondly.

Being a little lost in his rambling thoughts, he looked up, and widened his eyes.

He may have accidentally over done his telling of Amy's personality… because both the hedgehogs around her were now staring very intently towards her, as if questioning their initial impressions of her, and feeling sorry for ever having doubted her and pushing her away.

"Heh, don't fall in love now." Sonic rolled his eyes, and curled up.

The expression stung on his tongue though, leaving him with a bad taste.

He normally wouldn't say such a thing…

So, why did he?

The two looked up.

Silver a very neutral expression, but Shadow glared, as if insulted, and huffed as he flipped himself over and curled up as well.

Like he would fall for such a girl!

Silver… didn't quite understand.

He looked down at Amy's small ball form and thought her an odd sort… but kind.

He smiled at that.

She was very kind.

He closed his eyes and thought of his first encounter with her. Her boldness and how she never gave up. Never backed down. Stuck to her guts. Leaving nothing to chance, she would always get the goals she set out to do done and accomplished.

He liked that.

A go-getter it seemed.

Much like himself, in a strange way.

He then curled up.

And the three fell asleep.

The following morning, Amy uncurled and stretched.

Yawning, she smacked her lips, making that weird tongue sound, before looking down to noticed the colored balls all around her.

"Eep!"

Raising up quickly from her spot, she thurst her hands upward, and let out a small and quiet shriek.

So that's why she was so comfortable last night!

Silver's ball form rolled down to her back, since her head wasn't against it now.

Amy blushed and tried to slowly move out of the middle, crawling backwards out and then stepping away.

She 'phew'd and was about to tip-toe away.

That's when the balls unrolled.

Three pairs of eyes slightly opened, looking tried and annoyed at her.

She smiled and laughed nervously.

But the next second-

The boys had reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back into the pile, and overlaying her with Sonic and Shadow's arm that faced towards her, having their legs make her legs immobilized, and Silver hugged her head and neck, as he also tried to sleep on between her left shoulder.

She was blushing mad now, she couldn't move, and they we're forcing her to let them keep her warm.

"W-was it instinct?!" she whimpered out, bending her ears back in submission.

"…Something like that…" Sonic mumbled, his head shifted, he was still very much asleep, but was slightly waking up.

His head moved over the side of her head, as her eyes widened, realizing that these hedgehogs were probably up all night trying to keep her warm!

"We couldn't let you freeze to death…" Silver trailed off, still very tried with his lack of sleep.

He also moved his head and rubbed it slightly against hers, but not on purpose, he was just shifting and started moving his body the other way, letting go of her head and neck while moving his arms up and over, stretching himself.

"You we're shivering and keeping us all up with pity... What do you expect?" Shadow just spat out, and held her closer to him.

"Besides,… why aren't you thrilled right now?" he slyly mumbled out, causing her to shriek silently again, but this time, from a longer gust of breath.

"Shadow..." Sonic mumbled, pulling her more to him now and away from Shadow. "Shut up…"

"W-wa-w-wait!" Amy got up slightly, struggling to be free of their half-asleep-mumbling and actions only to be pulled down again.

"Offph! Are you guys even fully awake?! AH!….quit it!"

The boys all opened one eye, before their faces started to look more and more awake.

They're faces suddenly looked around in horror.

They looked to each other.

"AHHH!" they all jumped up, not having realized their actions due to just waking up.

"Amy! What happened!?" the first thing Sonic was to say.

"We weren't in our ball forms!?" Shadow looked bewildered, and turned to Amy, "What's going on? When did you wake up?"

"W-we heard you whimpering in your sleep…" Silver began, looking very apologetic. "We just couldn't let you freeze to death! Isn't that immoral?" he tried to explain.

"..S..So.. you were asleep." Amy adjusted her hair and dress, realizing they were only mumbling in their sleep a moment ago.

She sighed, and looked away, putting her hands on her hips, and thinking about what all transpired.

She then sighed, "I knew I should have stayed with you three, anyway. I was just being stubborn. Thank you for doing the right thing." She admitted, bowing to them politely before then shifting completely and pulling out her hammer.

"Now… I want a detailed report about everything that went down last night… NOW!" she swung her hammer to smash the middle section of where she was sleeping, making the ground shake and the leafs burst up from their resting spots.

Silver looked amazed, Shadow almost astonished at her powerful strength, and Sonic just looked frightened.

"Now, Amy, please! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Amy's eyes burned with a fire that made all three of them pause for a moment in concern for their own well-beings…

"How'd I curl up into a ball then?"

Her eyes meant business.

Sonic gulped, and then shrugged his hands out, "I.. Instincts?"

(…WOW…. I um… I want to apologize for my LAST rough draft of this… I… I should have reread it… I remembered writing it REALLY late at night and early into the morning, I was literally loony off of no sleep, but that's no excuse. FORGIVE. ME. It was just… not a good story. I'm going to slowly improve it. As you can see, I put more game elements into it. I really like how that Hyrda-bot turned out! :D Hope you do too! Obviously, there are still a lot of anime elements, but I'll try and widdle that down as I go. I wanted to show the three bickering to further emphasizes Amy's role, but as you can see, they don't quite see her worth completely, just yet ;) I plan on making her 'usefulness' more apparent to us, but less apparent to them right away. For those who have read this story, it'll make sense why I'm doing that. K! Well! Thanks for stickin' with the reading! Till next chapter's editing! :D)


	4. S1, Chapter 4

Sonic Supers!

Chapter 4(S1)

By: Cutegirlmayra( Trying to figure out how to make them bond slower through this whole thing… since, they need to travel through 'zones' and bond through conversation and battles, but that means scrapping almost everything I've already written… so I'm gonna take my time and try and do my best : ) please be patient!)

Amy pondered how to make this whole thing less awkward, seeing as the dudes were really just trying to do the nice thing…

She dropped her hammer to her side, holding the tilt of it, and put her other hand to her hip, looking down.

"Okay, I know you're all tried from keeping me warm last night…" She finally spoke out, "So… After breakfast, we'll carry on our way in search for Tails… and then, hopefully, we won't need another night…" She looked away, rocking on her heels as she tried to make up that plan.

The second Amy said breakfast, the boys had complete attention on her, swiftly turning their heads immediately towards her.

She looked at the three, finally noticing their stares, and giggled. "Alright, alright! I'll get on it!" she laughed, thinking it funny, before pointing a strict finger at them. "But don't leave me behind or something! I'll be right back."

As she took off for the woods, the boys all got up, taking their time, and dusting themselves off from the leafs below them.

Some leafs got stuck in quills, and they were ruffling their heads to try and get the loose pieces out.

"Maybe we should have thought that more through." Silver admitted, as Shadow 'hmph'd at that statement.

"And what? Woken her only to hear her protest us further?" Shadow was getting some leafs off his arm and that had gotten in his gloves, but gave a sarcastic look to Silver on his side.

"She's right. The sooner we get our missions done, the better."

Sonic remained silent.

Something in him wondered why the three all felt this way. Amy may be a bit of a problem when it comes to worry about your own skin, but that doesn't mean she's a burden on all accounts.

He looked back at the two.

Something told him that they were finding her charming, and that made them fearful of keeping her around any further.

He smiled, remembering his first impressions of Amy, before stretching out his legs and not letting the thoughts occupy his mind any further.

"Emm.. Well! As I see it, we might as well go looking for a clue on where Eggman is! If we find Eggman, we're sure to find Tails. I'll scout!" With new enthusiasm, and probably to take his mind off of Amy, since it was focused more on her than it ever should be.

Seeing Sonic take off, Shadow folded his arms, before pulling out a walkie-talkie and stepping to the side.

Before completely exiting, however, he took one more second to side-comment to Silver, looking back at the direction Sonic had taken. "You wonder if he's purposefully trying to avoid having us talk about her so much."

"…In all honest, Shadow…" Silver looked down, before stepping towards Shadow, as he looked back at him. "We are, in a sense, strangers. What he has with Amy… is a bond formed from what seems to be years of trust. I'm sure it's just odd for him to see us speaking so much about her."

"You think he's uncomfortable with us growing used to her?"

"More like… closer to her." Silver nodded his head, looking away and folding his own arms. "I can't be certain." He shook his head.

"But I do know he's been acting pretty protective of her lately… he hasn't really teased or said an ill thing about her since we have. Perhaps he doesn't want us growing any closer to her than we already have." He motioned a hand out, as Shadow watched it, before looking back at him.

He laughed.

Swishing an arm up to his face, he leaned his head back, and continued to walk away.

"Than he's a fool! A threatened, jealous fool!"

Silver frowned, not seeing it that way at all.

He looked to Sonic's direction…

He knew he was only trying to protect a friend.

A friend… who probably meant more to him than he was letting on.

But still.

Silver also shook his head, before dashing off and jumping into air, flying up and over the forest, going for a flight.

…He had to learn he couldn't stop her from making her own acquaintanceships… let alone dictate how they should interact with her.

Her name's Amy! Stick to it!

"…."

Silver lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"And what…"

He thought of Amy, telling her stories over the campfire. Her cheeriness. Her instant trust and friendship from the very start, even with them trying to convince her to go home.

"..If I don't want to comply,-"

He rose his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Sonic?"

Sonic sped around the savannas and foresty areas, taking only a few short stops to take in the scenery and smell the flowers, before darting off again, a blue zig-zag or arching line across the rolling hills.

Before long, he started to notice some robots popping up, and began to take them out, enjoying himself, before pausing abruptly on a hill, and zipping back down. "Woah!"

Peeking out from the hill's rounded top, he saw a massive army of marching robots, some motionless or just looking around, seeming to protect a large airship in the center of the field.

He smirked, narrowing his eyes in a cocky way.

"Got'cha~" he chimed.

Slowly sneaking away, he crawled down the hill, and made his way back to the others.

Shadow, on the other hand, was also getting coordinates from G.U.N of a huge metallic signal gathering just north and a little east of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative. It's gotta be him. The Egg's not doing so well at camouflage anymore, huh?"

"Unless he's baiting us in." Shadow grimaced.

"Oh? You think it's a trap?"

"It's too easy… and far to open an area for any counter motives… It's a bad trap, but one that's obvious, nonetheless." Shadow held up the seeking device, seeing the red dots all piled into the center, while others were spread out.

His eyes widened when he noticed some of the outlining red dots were disappearing.

"You seeing that?"

"Heh." He smirked. "Seems some blue hedgehog has found all the fun without me."

"Don't be too friendly. You know how much he hates you." Rouge hummed a chuckle to her sly remark.

"I know. But I think we'll have to tolerate each other a little longer…" Shadow gestured off to the side of him, seeing Amy cooking over the re-started firepit they had.

"I have a friendly supporter who's not willing to let him dog me as much."

"Hmm? There's someone else there with you?"

Amy looked up, blinking her eyes innocently at not being able to hear his conversation.

But seeing him stare at her, she grew wide-eyed and smiled a beautiful open grin, waving happily over to him, and acknowledging his stare.

He smiled.

"You could say there are a few others along for the ride, but I digress." He turned away from her, making her stop her waving and lower her hand slightly, wondering if she did something wrong.

She shrugged it off and continued to get the food ready.

"I'll report the details of the due raid after the act is already accomplished. Until then, don't expect word from me." He turned his eyes back behind him.

"Shadow…"

He then looked to the phone, seeming confused by the change in tone.

"Be careful."

"Hmph. As you wish." He closed his eyes and smiled, not that he liked the sweet touch at the end, but mostly because he found it humorous how ironic that was.

He was the ultimate life form.

People should be careful around him.

He hung up the phone and advanced towards Amy, looking around cautiously a moment, before smiling and then dropping it, folding his arms next to her.

"What are you making?" Shadow inquired, looking over contents of the bowl, made roughly out of wood.

"It's soup!" Amy smiled, not moving her head from her cooking breakfast.

"I found some natural ingredients around the bank of the lake and around the area." She explained.

"…Hmm." He blinked, not really that interested, but curious at the aroma.

He pulled out his chaos emerald, and seemed to play with it by tossing it up and catching it in one hand.

Amy finally did look up to eye the emerald, seeing it's green glow radiated more from the fire, and shining wonderfully in his hands.

Shadow stopped tossing it, as her head motioned back in her surprise, before looking to notice he had his eyes on her.

She was shaken up and quickly went back to stirring her bowl of soup.

"….Are you curious of something?" he held the emerald out to her. "I would assume with Sonic as your friend… you've seen one before."

"O-oh! I have!" Amy shook her free hand out, showing him it was a misunderstanding. "I just… I'm curious…" she looked away, which intrigued him further, tilting his head her way.

"Go on." He encouraged, and walked back over to her closer.

"U-um." She was a little startled at his direct and almost casual approach, because before this, she had thought he had issues with her being there. "I just… I always wanted to know." She looked into the bowl.

He raised an eyebrow, still holding the chaos emerald out in front of him. "About?" he further questioned her to speak on.

"…What it's like." Her facial expression changed to one of slight fantasy, as if she was imaging something.

"…Amy, don't just end your sentences with a lack of unfinished meanings." He didn't look annoyed, in fact, his tone and slight amused smile made her think he was just teasing her.

She looked up at him, amazed at his sudden change in behavior towards her, before smiling normally and happily getting the bounce back in her step, so to speak.

"I just always wanted to know what it feels like to use Chaos Energy. To turn Super. To do amazing fleets that normally, we couldn't on our own. That almost magical force that you can harness to help protect and make the world a better place! Doesn't it just sound… I don't know… something else?" She looked back up at him, her sweet fantasy look made him almost let out a laugh, but he just kept his mouth shut and chuckled a few quick puffs out.

"You're amusing." He stated, closing his eyes and turning his head away from her. This made her question her words.

"H-how come?" Her ears slightly bent back, a little worried by his statement.

"Heh, heh. You think a limitless power that could tear this world apart is somehow 'good' for humanity." His shoulders bounced, which only offended her further at his mockery of her knowledge on Chaos.

"It's a destructive force meant to obliterate you and all living things on this earth. And you think it sounds like… something else? Was it?"

"Hmph! Forget I asked!" Amy turned away, puffing up a cheek and now violently stirring the bowl, having some of the contents spill out in result.

"O-oh no!" Amy held out a hand, but knew she couldn't touch the bowl or the fire so… it was sadly, a waste.

She looked like she was very disappointed, sighing in her woes.

"Chaos is an energy that flows through you. If you're not careful, it can even control you instead of the other way around…" His voice was eerie warning made Amy's back stand straight, as she slowly rolled her eyes back to him.

"R-really?"

He folded his arms, lowering his head. "It's a miracle anytime someone is able to harness it's full power and not be consumed by it. It takes a strong will, an unyielding heart, and some even say… the purest intents." Shadow held the Chaos Emerald and walked over to her, placing it just ever so slightly away from her face, and then holding his right up next to it, as if staring each other down, somehow…

Amy stared into the luminous emerald but couldn't see anything powerful about it,… but something did stir her within.

She looked up, and realized how uncomfortably close Shadow's face was to hers.

"C…Could I…" she wanted to try and ask something she's never tried before.

"Try it?" Shadow cocked another eyebrow up. "Only if you wanted to lose yourself in the process."

He pulled the emerald away and stepped back, which gave her some air to breathe again, as he put it away and saw Silver and Sonic coming quickly from afar.

"You wouldn't last 10 minutes in the form of Super."

His last comment stung her to her core, as she twitched back, and clung her hand to her chest near her heart.

"Amy!" Sonic waved.

"What's up!" He skidded a halt, and lifted a hand up.

Sensing something amiss, he looked to Amy and then to Shadow, and leaned forward in suspicion slightly.

"Hey… has Shadow been rude to you?"

"..Em… N-no. He was just…." She looked away, thinking a moment.

"T-teaching me about chaos control!" She gave him a nervous smile, but tried to keep it as real as she could.

"Oh..?" Sonic leaned back up, and rose his head back to look over his shoulder at the hedgehog.

"How uncharacteristically social of him." He raised a sneaky eyebrow and smirked, making Shadow twitch an ear and turn his head to him.

The sparks between the two were almost kinetic.

"W-what's that smell?" Silver flew over and landed just a little away, his nose flicking in the air as he smelled the soup.

"Breakfast!" Amy took two sticks and carefully pulled the bowl away from the fire, as Sonic took another stick to try and help her out in balancing it.

Everyone got their own mini-bowls and they dined!

When Amy noticed them all getting along and stuffing their bellies of the portion of soup she was able to make for them, she got up and took a stance of pride, smiling and stating, "See? I am useful!"

The boys looked up from their conversations a moment, before rolling their eyes and laughing at their equal and in unison response.

"Ohhh… Come on! This whole time I haven't been a bother!" Amy threw her hands down, showing her understandable disappointment in their reactions.

"We wouldn't have lost sleep over the course of the night if-" Shadow began, but Sonic nudged him hard in the side. "Urgh!..."

"Zip it! We've already made fools of ourselves as it is!" he whispered aggressively in Shadow's direction.

The sparks showed off their fury again, as Silver then spoke up, looking up.

"I don't know what we were thinking…" he sighed, "But at least none of us froze to death."

"Either way…" Sonic glared towards Silver, as if he didn't want to bring that up every again. "Thanks, Amy!" He held up the half eaten bowl to her, before finishing its contents with one final press of the mouth to the upraised object.

"Eh-hmm." Amy smiled, letting it go and sitting down to have some too. "It was nothing…"

"Thank you." Silver also stated, blowing on his food and eating it too.

"It's good!"

"Amy's always been an excellent cook. No matter what the situation, she can cook something. Anywhere, and anytime." Sonic praised, but wasn't really trying to make it anything more than that.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy blushed and looked away, squeeing slightly inside that he had praised her so.

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald from behind him and put it down, making Amy eye it curiously once more.

"..Sonic?" Amy looked over to him, as he was sighing out his satisfaction at the meal, and patting his belly, something he usually did as a child when it was much more rounder and chubbier.

Shadow looked over from his bowl.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to her, a little surprised she was addressing him again.

"….What's it like for you… to use Chaos Control and turn Super Sonic?" She wanted to hear it from him, and this annoyed Shadow as he completely ignored their conversation… or at least, tried too.

Silver perked up, wondering what that was.

"You have to be careful." Sonic put his bowl down, and wiped his mouth, looking to Amy. "It's called, "Chaos Control" for a reason. You have to control the chaos flowing within you. Only a pure heart with good intentions can really wield chaos. Unless their biologically engineered to do so, that is…"

Shadow glared at him.

Sonic gave a quick glance at him, and smiled cheekily, before continuing again.

"Anyway!" he motioned his hands up, and pressed onward on the topic at hand.

"There are two sides to chaos… negative and positive. You can turn Super with either, but negative chaos will control you over time, and change you. Positive will obey you and aid you in your purpose, which has to be a righteous one, or it'll change to negative chaos energy."

"Wow, it seems kinda complicated…" Amy thought, looking down and a bit saddened.

"Not really." Sonic stated, which made her quickly turn her attention back to him, sensing hope in his words.

"You just have to believe in yourself and your purpose. Going back to Peter Pan…" He smiled, and held a finger up to her. "Think of a wonderful thought."

Amy looked a bit confused at first, but then smiled. "Any wonderful thought?" she teased, picking her arms up and holding them in a questioning shrug.

"As long as you keep it in your thoughts… you shouldn't have a problem. It's when you allow Chaos to manipulate those thoughts, turning them to its own purposes. Then you have something to worry about."

Shadow got up, "We've been idling for far too long. Sonic. You mentioned before of a defense around that base you found in the fields outside the forests and passed the savanna, right? I say… let's go." The other three hedgehogs looked up and nodded in agreement.

-Out on the Plains-

"H-hey! W-wait up!" Amy tried to keep up with the boys but was falling behind way to fast.

"Guys!" She tried to bolt forward, but quickly lost breath and slowed down.

"Great… I've got her…" Sonic rolled his eyes, slowing his pace and reaching his hand back for Amy. "Amy!"

She noticed his hand, looking up and grinning brightly.

"Right!" She looked determined, as she lunged forward and took it.

Racing up, they we're able to get back with the gang again. Going through the same loop-de-loop and dodging robot carcasses to do so.

Sonic flung his arm forward, and caught Amy with his other, adjusting her in his arms so he could hold her bridal style, like he always did.

"What was that about not holding us back?" Sonic teased, as Amy frowned and tried to whack him with her hammer.

"H-he-hey! It was a joke! A joke! W-woah!" Sonic moved left and right, trying to get her arm to swing away from him, and the motion seem to work.

"I can be useful! Just watch! I'm strong!" Amy unsummoned her hammer and folded her arms, upset at all the teasing she was receiving over the course of just a two days.

"Hmph."

"She's not still upset about being born with a hammer besides Super speed… is she?" Silver joined in the mocking, looking underneath him to see them behind, as Sonic laughed, and her anger just grew.

"Now, Silver… Sonic… we mustn't mock her determination to at least try." Shadow looked behind him, grinning.

The three were in glee at having something to poke fun at, before Amy summoned her hammer once more, making Sonic lift his legs up in fright and worry, waddling more than running as he looked worried he'd get the beating for all three of them! Being the closest one in range, before she jumped out of his arms.

"Ah! Amy, wait-!" Sonic skidded, turning around to find her again before hearing a large slam on the ground, and seeing Amy summersault over him, over Silver, who froze in the air, and then land near Shadow, shocking him out of his mind to where he stumbled back.

"W-what!?"

"Out of my way!" she threw her arm back at him, as if pushing him to the side, but he was already stepping back and stopping his momentum.

She thrust her hammer back down and flew a huge jump with a spin through the air, dodging multiple obstacles as the men all stood at different lengths from each other, watching her.

"…Has she… always been able to do that?" Silver asked, a little starry-eyed.

"…Sure." Sonic stated, withdrawing his lips back as if not wanting to admit she was more capable than they were making her out to be.

"She's just full of surprises… isn't she?" Shadow commented, before the three heard a cry in a distance, and burst off after her.

Sonic's voice could be heard echoing from in front of the three, "Amyyy!"

She had gotten her head stuck in a swallowing flower, trying to chug her down but she had her hammer blocking its acid throat from sliding her down and eating her remains. "Heeellppp!"

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear towards the stem, hitting it precise.

Silver caught the falling bud of the closed flower, Amy's legs kicking out of it.

Lastly, Sonic spin dashed the bud from it's cut side, as it chucked Amy out the other end.

Amy shook her head, it wet with the flower's salva, and lifted a gooey hand in disgust.

"Ick!" she flung the stuff off from her.

The three came over to her, as Silver tossed the flower down, and all held a sense of 'told you so' about themselves, smiling down at her.

"…Not one word… out of ANY of you!" she shook her hammer around, getting the gooey substance on the three hedgehogs as they blocked themselves.

They laughed, making her even more upset.

"OOOoooohhh… can't you just… k-keep it to yourselves!" She almost felt like crying, but knew they weren't trying to bully her.

It just felt that way, was all.

After a the zone was clear, the gang was now laying on their stomachs, looking over a small hill at a large defensive army, circling what looked to be Eggman's landed airship.

"He's pulling all the stops on this one." Sonic commented, smiling.

He was getting excited, having his adrenaline already pumping from hearing Amy's cry before hand, he was just itching to go to battle!

"He really doesn't like how overpowering our odds are now." Silver narrowed his eyes, looking at the size. "It's almost like he's showing his paranoia through his strength."

Amy hung in the back, not sure how to contribute to the battle plans as she only fought along side them most of the time, keeping their backs protected.

"…Rose." Shadow had moved back to her side, making her flinch from being addressed so suddenly.

"U-uh.. yes?" she seemed a bit surprised. 'What could Shadow want with me? Hasn't he been a bit annoyed by me lately? At least… that's what it looks like…' she thought, ducking her head down lower and bending her ears slightly back, showing her submission.

"Are you really that curious about Super forms?" He asked, making her look up at him in sudden hope.

For some reason, this made him pleased.

"I…I just wanted to know…" she looked away.

"If we're going to enlighten Silver, might as well let you follow along." he smiled as he teased, which was rare, cause he never seemed to smile unless he was out witting Sonic.

Actually… it's odd how much he has been enjoying this trip, recently…

"…maybe… just a little." She began to get excited, and then smiled to him. "Could you tell me how?"

He shook his head. "It's not that simple." He stated, and looked ahead, seeing Sonic still arguing with Silver over battle tactics. "However…" he looked down to her, and gave her his chaos emerald.

"Try practicing." He stated, "Just focus on your goal, and remember to make sure you're controlling chaos, not the other way around." He warned.

"R-right." She gripped the green chaos emerald, and wondered if she could ever feel its power…

The four stepped back from the hill, preparing for battle meant updating Silver on Chaos energy, as he seemed already able to control one type of energy within himself as it was.

Amy held onto her own Chaos emerald, as Sonic handed Silver a red one.

"Use chaos control. Try to either control time, or teleport." With that, Shadow moved up and gestured for Sonic to give him another emerald, ready to instruct further.

"I say let's just go." Sonic stated, looking eager to attack and get Tails back, before handing Shadow the chaos emerald, and then looking to see Amy had one.

"What's she doing with-?"

"Everyone needs to at least be aware. And what if she can change, Sonic? Wouldn't that be an advantage in this situation?"

"Amy? Turning Super?" Sonic looked confused, as Shadow just shook his head.

"Hmph. Do you ever change?" Shadow seemed annoyed again, and continued on to address Silver and secretly, Amy.

"I'll push some of the sides back if you want to first take out the middle…" Silver tried to strategize, before….

"Chaos! Control!"

"….."

The boys looked forward, seeing a flash of light spring behind them and feel the chaos energy had just exploded.

Then, they sighted Amy on the battle field, gripping a chaos emerald, and squinting her eyes shut after having used Chaos Control.

Shadow face palmed, Sonic looked to him with anger in his glaring eyes, as if saying 'I told you it was a bad idea!' and Silver having a sweat drop on his face.

Amy blinked one eye open, and looked behind her in fright.

"ENEMY DETECTED. ALL UNITS ATTACK."

"Eh-heh… opps?"

Sonic looked to Shadow, and whacked him upside the head.

The three then ran down, full speed, and began taking out enemies one by one.

"Protect Amy! Then make a clearing!" Sonic instructed, circling and spin dashing in a wild spin as he landed in front of Amy.

Holding a hand up protectively to the side of him over her, he looked behind his shoulder towards Amy. "What were you thinking?!"

"I..I just-"

Before Amy could answer, a robot had come up behind her.

"Look out!" Sonic gasped, and jumped up, spinning into the robot, before getting enough edge on his sharp spines to tear right through it.

The robot exploded and made Amy flinch back, still grasping the chaos emerald.

"Fight, Amy!" Sonic turned back around, warning her to get up and get going.

Amy nodded, summoning her hammer and starting to fight, turning around and crawling herself up to her legs and whacking a domino effect of robots to all falling down near the same times.

Silver smashed two robots together, and flung them into a horde of others.

"Quick! Shadow! Make them a path!" Silver instructed

Shadow kicked a robot away and down, before hearing Silver's words.

"Hmph. As you wish…" he clicked off his imitators, and then burst forward, clearing a huge highway forward, and blasting robots in his sphere of pulsing power away like a ramming cannonball, but much, much larger.

Shadow used his chaos spears to spike some robots and make them explode; there was now a clear path for Sonic to run through to get to the entrance.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered, and dashed toward it. "We'll be back, Amy! Until then, stay safe!" He called back, as Silver and Shadow joined his sides, and raced off with him.

"W-wait..I can help!" Amy took only a few steps forward, before the airship crashed from within, showing only the poorly constructed metal build of the shell of the airship, but nothing holding it up from within.

The three hedgehogs stopped in their tracks.

"W-what!?" Sonic blocked the debris of the airship with his arms, along with Shadow and Silver.

Silver then took a step forward, flinging his arms up, he caught all the debris flying towards them, and spiked them off into the robots near them and off to the sides.

"It…it was a dummy!" Silver noticed the wood instead of metal, and the poorly painted sides.

"No… It's worse than a trap!" Shadow exclaimed, as three metallic claws flew down from above.

"WHA-OH!" The three we're gripped by them, as the real airship came out from over a cloud, as Eggman laughed from an opening in the back of the ship.

Its surface mirrored the sky, before glitching off and turning into the Eggman logo and showing a true scale, battle airship!

The claws were withdrawn and thrust upwards, The boys trapped inside it's clutches, as they were flung upwards and towards the airship's opening in the back.

Huge robots gripped them after they were let loose like the claw machine, with their massive circular claws that resembled thick hooks, they restrained the three hedgehogs, as they tried to wiggle out of their arms.

Their own arms were trapped, and all they could really do was struggle and try and move their legs wildly.

"WHOHOHOHOOO!" Eggman approached Sonic from the back of the airships lowered platform, looking a whole lot like an open mouth, and laughing.

"Now, YOU'RE THE ONES at the disadvantage! WHAHAHAHA!"

Amy gasped, running toward the airship as the remaining robots flew up toward it, not even caring about her remaining presence.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver!"

She called, racing after the airship.

"Oh no… oh no! What do I do? What do I do!? This is all my fault!"

Sonic glared at Eggman and then looked down to see a pink speck following them below, running along after the moving airship.

Amy….

"Hey? What are you looking at!? Pay attention!" Eggman pulled out a remote control device and twisted a lever, making the robots slam the three down to the ground.

Sonic growled, looking up at it, and then looked to the others.

In a silent exchange, he showed what he was planning to do.

Shadow shook his head.

Silver looked worried, turning below to glance at Amy, then back at the men.

But finally,…he nodded his consistent, seeing no other way.

Sonic nodded to Silver, and glared at Shadow.

With a last minute effort, and having only a little hope left, they shook their heads in agreement.

"…Hmm?" Eggman looked to and fro at their silent exchanges, not sure what it meant, nor being able to interpret it. "What are you three-?"

They quickly shook themselves free of the chaos emeralds they possessed, having it fall out the back of their quills, and let gravity take the falling chaos emeralds roll or bounce off the ship, flying downwards towards the ground.

"W-W-WHAT!? Noooo!" Eggman lunged for one, but was about to fall off the ship, as a robot grabbed him to keep him up.

"The Chaos Emeralds!"

Amy looked up, seeing something hurdling down to the ground, as she freaked out and did a cartoon running man in midair before dashing out of the way of the falling objects.

Each came down at frightening speeds, not enough to set them blazing towards her though, but just enough to dent the grounds they landed on and bounce around a bit before remaining motionless.

Amy ducked into a bush to avoid the falling emeralds, and peeked up to see the chaos emeralds now settling around the ground.

Remaining still…

"Huh..?" she looked up. "Sonic… what are you?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Eggman twisted the button again, making the robots move the hedgehogs off the ground and toward Eggman again.

They were still horribly trapped in the robots arms, even without Shadow's imitators, the robots were fueled with something that drained all the hedgehog's power, making Shadow loose most of what made him stronger.

Realizing the robots were not only draining him, but the others, Shadow also looked over to realize that he could still kick and squirm, but the others were now thoroughly exhausted from the robot's energy draining systems.

"There's no one down there who can save you, you just threw you're only chance of saving yourselves away!" he angrily hollered out.

"Heh, we still have one hope left, Egghead." Sonic smirked, his head down as his eyes looked droopy, though he was trying to keep a confident look in them.

"Hmph. You're bluffing. Take them away!" Eggman shooed them off and looked out the opening again, holding onto a beam to support him, he growled out his annoyance and then shut the opening once he couldn't see anything.

"Retrieve them!"

A few robots started for the ground, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were lead away and further into the real airship.

-Within Eggma's Airship-

Being thrown into three long tubes, the hedgehogs tried to spin dash their way out of it.

However, with the effects of the draining, they slumped down to their knees, most of them, and just tried desperately to remain upright.

"Where are we?" Silver asked, huffing breathes to try and keep himself awake and fighting on.

"What does it look like?" Shadow glared to him, holding two hands on the tube, but arching his back.

He wasn't willing to show weakness as easily as the other two were.

"…What does it look like?" Sonic asked, genuinely to Shadow, as he was on his knees, his hands down at his sides, holding himself up.

"Erk…" Shadow clutched his teeth together, looking down, examining the strange containment capsule.

"I… don't know…" he finally admitted, closing his eyes. "But it's clear we've been tricked by Eggman."

"It's an energy drainer…" a voice spoke out, chains we're heard in the distance.

"Huh? Tails!?" Sonic put his hands up to the tube's clear and see-through glass like walls.

"S-Sonic?!" Tails ran out into the light, having not realized Sonic was among the strange voices.

His legs we're shackled, as the chains clanked behind him.

"Shadow? And.. w-who are you? Oh no… so this is what he was planning!" Tails exclaimed.

"No wonder he needed my help!"

"Tails, buddy, what's going on?" Sonic asked, getting enough strength to force himself back on his feet, struggling to do so.

He grunted at the effort, but kept his eyes fixed on Tails, as the others pulled themselves more upright, breathing hard as their energy waned.

"Eggman's made me help him create some sort of energy drainer! I think he's planning on draining your power from you!" Tails blurted out, speaking mostly to Sonic, when Eggman's shadow began to take form from a walkway above them in the large circular room.

"Not just any form!" He smirked, before the lights lit him up for a dramatic reveal, and he opened his arms upward.

"But their Super forms!" He boasted. "If that little one even can." He then shifted himself to Silver, thinking it was still possible, he continued on, facing forward.

"W-what?" Tails turned around, backing up.

"WHOHOHOHO! Don't you see? Stupid fox! I've created this canon with your useful help to blast the world into submission!" his glasses gleamed.

"You see… if I can't fight them… use them! WHAHAHA-HOOHOHOHOHO!" he took his arms down and gestured with them, before laughing and putting them around his stomach, lifting an exaggerated leg up as he did so.

"N-no…" Tails fell to his knees. "That canon… even without the chaos emeralds…"

"We won't let you get away with this, Eggman!" Sonic shouted back at him.

"The whole future's depending on me to protect it! I won't let those millions of lives down!" Silver spoke out too, shoving his hands up against the tube, twitching in his convinction...

"Oh, I think I already have!"

"W-what?" Tails looked over to the hidden canon, which was now revealed through the spot lights, another reveal, courtesy of Eggman effects...

"T-that can't be! That's G.U.N's prototype energy beam!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Huh? Wait, you knew about that?" Sonic looked over to him, as Shadow lowered his head, his eyes twitched, his whole body shook in a nervous startlement.

"It was robbed a few weeks ago… So that's what became of it…" he muttered.

"Huh? But I thought you said you designed it..?" Tails turned a questioning eye to Eggman.

"Oh, hehe, well… I might have taken the design from… a reliable source…heheh…" Eggman tried to play his lie off.

"I knew it! You only kidnapped me to make and build your- or should I say, G.U.N's- energy gun! That's why you needed me! Cause you couldn't understand the complexity of the blueprints! You little cheat!" Tails hollered out, outraged as he tried to moved forward, but the chains just swung up around him and threw him back. "AUGH!"

"Tails!" Sonic called out, worried.

"..Pah…hah…hah…And you call yourself a Doctor!"

"Shut up! I made most of it, remember!?" Eggman roared down, having half his torso off the rails of the walkway and arguing down at Tails.

He then straightened himself up, looking back to the hedgehogs, and ignoring poor Tails. "Anyway… you foolishly threw the chaos emeralds off… which now I have to find…" Eggman growled out to the side.

"But, before that, I think I should mention the secondary power source of this most magnificent contraption!"

He pushed a button, and the master emerald was placed delicately onto the top of the canon.

"Uh oh. I know a red faced echidna that's gonna be very, veryupset, Eggman." Sonic teased, but was trying to keep the moment light.

If Eggman really was planning to drain them of their chaos energy…

And use the master emerald!?

This didn't look good… not good at all…

'…..Amy…. you have to do it. You have to….control chaos!'

He gripped his hands into a fist, shaking them at his thoughts.

"Whahahahaha! With this extra little bonus, no one can stop me now! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amy studied each chaos emerald, having gathered them all up, and defeating a few hordes of robots before seeing the others take off in their search elsewhere, not seeing her, she began to put them in a circle.

"Okay… I can do this." She tried to psych herself into it.

"Turning super and flying up to save Sonic and the gang. Heh heh, yeah, yeah, that'll do it… it'll be easy… like… like um…" She placed the last red one down, remembering the fear of using chaos energy, seeing as it put her in the trouble she was now in, but getting it in one go after all.

That must count for something… right?

Trying to take the worry out of her eyes, she shook her head and rubbed it, then looked determined as she stood back in the middle of the ring.

"I…can do this." She took a deep breath.

"CHAOS!"

The emeralds didn't move.

"CONTROL!"

Amy spread her arms out, but nothing happened.

She looked around, and closed her eyes again.

"O-kaybie… one more time…." She closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Chaos control!"

-Many tries later, and towards evening time-

"Why isn't it working!?" She fell down, having tried over and over again to do the darn thing but failing each and every time.

It kinda looked hopeless… when she failed so many times, she just summoned her hammer and flung it around, upset she couldn't do it again like she had when she teleported.

She wasn't even sure how she did that… to be honest…

"They didn't even glow!" she started to cry, but tried to hold it back.

"Sonic's counting on me… and… and I'm failing him…. No, I'm failing all of them!" she looked away.

"Silver and Shadow too… they need me…. Tails… even the world, maybe!" she looked towards the emeralds. "Please…" she put her hands together. "Please hear me…"

"With the master emerald in my hands, and soon, your super forms, I, Eggman, shall have conquered the known-"

As he monologued, the master emerald began to slightly shine.

"Uhh…H-hmm?" Eggman leaned forward, his glasses shining with green at the emerald's every blink of light. "What on earth is…?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked up, having resulted to falling to their knees at the slow draining, as Tails also turned to the monitors, stepping back as he noticed the Master Emerald beginning to get engaged somehow…

"I don't want to be useless anymore… I don't want to just fight on the sidelines, or be the cause of worry that I might need to be saved… I want to be powerful! Powerful enough to save my friends and do things to protect them just as much as they do to protect me! Maybe even more…." Amy let out her heartfelt desires, begging the chaos emeralds to hear her.

The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos.

The Master Emerald grew brighter, as on Angel Island, Knuckles, in his fit of rage at having the master emerald taken from him, began to recite these words.

"Come on, Sonic! Take this power boost! And let that no good Eggman have it!" he unleashed the master emerald's hidden power, however…

The master emerald released a ball of light, streaming with a beam of green, out of the airship that hurled its way down toward the earth, reacting to Knuckles and Amy's prayer.

"I just want to help…I'm tried of trying to prove my worth! I want to be there to support them… please… please let me help them…"

With that, Amy got up, took another breath, and outstretched her arms.

"I know I'm pure in heart, right? I mean… I'm not doing this selfishly… am I?" she started to doubt herself, withdrawing her arms from the chaos emeralds around her.

"Maybe… maybe I'm not good enough…" she started loosing focus, her strong will and beautiful heart beginning to question their abilities, her very soul withdrawing into a sense of despair…

The powerful ball of pure chaos soared toward Amy's location.

"I… I don't know anymore!" She started to cry, gripping her head.

"I just want to be strong and brave… like… like they are!"

The blast collided with her, fusing into her being, and seeping into her natural energy, as she screamed out in shock and the sensation of the feeling of immense power being thrust into her for a moment.

Chaos soared through her being, as the seven chaos emeralds flickered on, glowing one by one.

Power.

A chaos emerald floated up, glowing brightly.

Aid.

Another did the same, shining brilliantly like the last.

Bravery.

Another arose, in its respected color, glowing brightly once more with the others.

Each thought Amy had begun to connect with the chaos emeralds, causing them to react to her, and the master emerald's power.

Love

Pride

Envy

Respect.

The chaos emeralds began to spin, all seven of them reacting, as chaos began to grow in strength beyond what Sonic, Shadow, or Silver have ever experienced as the master emerald enhanced the powerful union.

"CHHHAAOOOSSS!" she screamed out, the power circling all around her, drawing nearer, attempting the ultimate fusion…

"CONTROL!"

Amy glowed a brilliant gold, as she curled up slightly only to blast the empty chaos emeralds away from her.

Her eyes turned a bright orange as her quills flowed upward, with a slight curve at the end.

Sticking up at the back outward, her front quills moved directly upward, as her bangs also crooked at the middle but we're more or less upward as well.

Her bracelets around her wrist cracked, but didn't break.

She summoned her hammer and found that two appeared, letting them go, they circled her frame up and down, moving according to the will of her thought.

She smiled, looking up and then around at herself.

"So… this is the power of chaos?" She looked at her hands, and chuckled slightly.

Something was off about her demeanor.

With the forced and added support of the Master Emerald, Amy hadn't naturally merged with chaos.

She didn't control Chaos, no matter what her words may have seemed like…

In truth, it was the Master Emerald that controlled the Chaos Emeralds into using their power to change her, not her own.

And her personality slightly showed in this forced control.

"Alright." She gripped her hands into a tight fist, and looked up.

"Eggman! Give me back my friends!"

She charged herself up, before blasting off at light speeds towards the airship.

The chaos emeralds flew behind her, having regained only a slight amount of energy, and flew into her quills to rest there until further needed.

"…It… wasn't suppose to do that…" Eggman was hiding behind the rail of the upper walkway, a bit confounded.

"W-what happened?" Silver asked.

"I.. I don't know. The master emerald acted on its own." Tails ran over to the control panel, trying to see if the computer's had recorded the release of power from it.

His chains clattered against the steel floor as he scurried over as close as he could get to the panels, clicking some buttons and typing other things in.

"Nothing…" he concluded, and looked back.

"Well, no matter, I'll-" Eggman straightened himself up, extending his arm out before being startled by Orbot and Cubot's sudden appearance.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The two came fumbling in.

"Now what!?" the Doctor roared. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!? Hmm?" he gestured to the hedgehogs.

"Sire, there is a MASSIVE energy signal um… coming –gulp- this way..?" Orbot spoke out, terrified, as he informed his creator.

"There be one heck of a roundup of chaos emeralds too! Yeehaw!" Cubot spoke out.

"Cubot, your voice box has been fixed already. Let it go." Orbot annoyingly reminded him.

"I know…-sniff- but I miss it so much.." Cubot wiped a fake, invisible tear off his eye monitor.

"Oh…" Orbot put his hands together and then went over to comfort Cubot.

"There, there…. But good riddance." He, at first, comforted Cubot by holding him and gently stroking his head, before pushing him away with annoyed straight eyes on his eye-screens and going back to addressing Eggman.

"What do you advise we do, Dr. Eggman?" he asked.

Eggman was biting his nails, and then glared down at Sonic.

"Who, exactly, did you send for help!?" He cried out, completely puzzled on who could be coming to save them.

"…Do you think..?" Silver looked to Shadow and Sonic, his eyes showing a bit of disbelief.

Sonic looked worriedly to Silver, but tried to smile, not showing any fear, and nodded.

Shadow looked at the two as though they we're insane.

"This is absurd! I was willing to give her a chance, not a death wish!" he whispered a shouted response to the two.

"I know…" Sonic began, looking to him, then down.

"But we had no choice…"

(With the Master Emerald controlling the Super form in Amy… what consequences will this have on our beloved Amy Rose? Find out! In the next chapter! :D Yeah, I liked this revise much better than the original; I can explain a lot more clearer now than before. At least, I hope so : ) )


	5. S1, Chapter 5

Sonic Supers

Chapter 5

By: Cutegirlmayra (We're finally getting to Super Amy! So excited! I just… you know… hope nothing will go wrong... -Future Write Up: I'm trying to now include more game-scenes that I wanted. Less anime. Sorry if you miss the abridged series XD I think it's better without it... actually... trying to make it more 'a serious story' than a silly one. Thanks for re-reading the new, improved version everybody! I hope you still enjoy it :))

Eggman mounted the seat to his control panel, literally leaping over it to sit down, using the left armrest to propel himself up to get over the obstacle. Leaning forward, he scowled as his beady glasses beheld the energy signal, one that had never before been recorded on his monitors before…

"What on earth..?" he breathed out. Growling in defiance, he formed his right hand into a tight fist and slammed it down on a big red button.

Within the prison cell lab, the three hedgehogs and chained fox all wobbled from the gun being lifted out, rising towards the top which parted in a circular swirl to the top of airship, being now exposed to the rapid, harsh wind against it.

"Oh no!" Tails fell to his knees and gripped the side of a computer panel, being pushed down by the wind turbulence that was rushing into the newly found empty space. Design plans flew everywhere and out the open rift up-top the ship. "He's planning to shot it!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted out, putting both hands on the tube's surface and looking up, worried. His cool was lost by his panic, as he once again tried to spin dash his way out of the container he was in, but it was no use.

His rapid homing attack only had him bouncing around the clear-cased container, and he was soon back on his hands and knees, eyes closed at his helplessness inside the cylinder tube.

He twitched at how pathetic he was for not being able to help her...

"A-Amy?" Tails looked to Sonic. "You don't mean… Amy's gone Super!" he cried out, panic also in his eyes now, as he looked up. "She's never controlled Chaos before! One wrong thought… one ill feeling… and she's done for!"

"We're done for…" Shadow responded, keeping his balance as the ship shifted into gear and started to turn toward the energy signal, angling itself about to face the on-coming threat.

"We have to believe in her!" Silver shouted out, but even he showed his lack of faith in his words, as his wavering gaze slowly shifted to the ground. "We have too…" his hand slid from the surface of the containment tube, as did his voice, turning weaker and weaker as he spoke.

Sonic banged his fist against the tube's floor again, "Amy…!" he kept his eyes squinted, before looking down, and then back up, breathing heavily. His eyes scanned the faint view of the sky above him.

The gun had mostly obscured the view of it, but Sonic kept looking, in his heart he felt dread come over him. He should be the one saving her, not the other way around..!

"W-woah!" Amy steadied her flight, wagging her arms like a big doggy paddle for a moment in the sky, before regaining her straight course. "Phew, this might take a minute…" she refocused and looked ahead, squinting her eyes at the wind being pushed forcefully against her eyes and body.

"…Eggman..? That's it! That's Eggman's ship!"

Finally, she spotted the airship, and saw the massive gun upon it's broad shoulders.

"What's that?" she questioned, seeing it gleam in the sunlight, and the clouds pass through it as though fluffy masses of mist.

"Sire! Y-you won't believe this!" Orbot spoke out, looking stunned at his readings.

"What are you blabbering about-!...hmm!" Eggman looked over for a second, before his whole face shone of surprised shock. He didn't believe it at first, as he pushed Orbot's small frame out of the way and to the side to get a closer look.

Within the monitor, Amy, along with her hammers swirling around her being, was flying directly to them.

"…Amy..?" he breathed out, flabbergasted.

"Woa-ho! When did she decide to go blonde!" Cubot jumped back in surprise, and then scratched his head in confusion, gesturing his arms out for an answer. "Kinda makes her look different."

"It can't be… only the pure of heart can turn Super!" Eggman roared, getting up and looking out his window, wanting to see it with his own eyes. "Amy's too selfish. There's no way the chaos emeralds would of accepted her! Unless…" he turned back around, placing his hand to his chin and stroking his mustache, thinking…

"Could it be… that the chaos emerald somehow… aided her, in her transformation?" he looked where the gun was, up-top. "Hmm…" his mustache flicked up to one side of his face. "Nah, bah, humbug!" he tossed his arms forward in a sign of rejecting the overall idea. "She just got lucky!" he stated, and sat back down. "No matter, she'll be excellent target practice for my latest invention!"

"You mean, G.U.N's latest invention-GAHGAHH…" Cubot turned around to make a comment, but Eggman had grabbed his robotic stem of a neck and squeezed, shaking him around like a chicken.

"What was that?" he stated, pulling Cubot up to his face.

"N-nothing, D-D-Doctor Eggman, s-sir." Cubot spoke out, twiddling his fingers with each other, looking intimidated.

"Good…" Eggman let him down in spite, and then looked forward, putting his hands together and letting them roll off one another. "Prepare to fire."

"B-B-B-But Eggman! She's just a child!" Orbot protested, looking at the monitor, then back to him.

"Pfft, that girl has been a pain in my keister since the day that hedgehog first laid eyes on her! Now do as I said! Besides… she may live… maybe.." he shrugged, a sort of humorous smile on his face as he put a hand up to his chin, thinking the probability of those numbers in his head.

Amy saw the weird canon like gun begin to charge, and heard faint screams of pain from the inside. Stopping her advance, she worriedly shook her eyes back and forth to try and find the source of the cries. "…Sonic?"

Inside, the upright tubes had a strange ring of power moving down it at varying speeds, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver let out painful cries of agony. They began to lose power as they slowly found themselves slipping to the ground of the tube.

"Guys! Wha… oh no… oh no no no!" Tails leaped off his knees and tried to run to them, but felt the chains hit their limits. He turned around, trying to find a way through the computer to destroy or deactivate it. "No, no, no!" he slammed his fist on the panel, and lowered his head. "It's no use! This is only blue prints and data frames! This has nothing to do with what's controlling it! Sonic…" he turned back around, looking at his helpless friend fall to his elbows, lifting a head up to try and fight the pain and draining sensation, and soon, to the ground on his stomach, looking to be passed out. "I…I can't help you… I… I'm so sorry…" he too, then fell to his knees again in helplessness, not baring to watch any further, and turning his head down with the color in them faded at his inner turmoil.

"Silver! Shadow!" Amy frantically dashed forward, gripping her two hammers as they flew into her hands instinctively. "EGGMAN!" she screamed, zipping through the air like a comet. "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" she got ready to attack, when the gun was charged fully, and the Master Emerald shone, having its power drained now.

"Hurry! She's advancing you buffoons!" Eggman cried out, as Orbot gulped, and hit the button.

A ball of power shone around the outside of the gun's hole, as then a beam shot forth, and Amy stopped in her tracks.

With a fear stricken face, she put her two hammers up, to try and dodge the hit by blocking it.

All was silent as the blast hit, unable to have time to even dodge it, and all was light from the massive blast that hit directly to it's target.

"Hmph, nothing could have survived that." Eggman concluded, sitting back, looking a bit at peace but mostly his face was disgruntled. "Now.. how do I tell Sonic the news?" he grinned, lifting a finger up. "I mean, three of the most powerful hedgehogs have just had their inner chaos and strength absorbed, then combined into one massive killing machine! There's no possible future for the girl to dream of now." he put a leg up to his knee and tapped it, laughing villainous."They should have given me the emeralds when they had the chance!"

Suddenly, the light faded, as a small pink figure hung in the distance. Her arms we're down, as smudges of burnt fur we're all over her in little patches. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes began to turn from an orange… to a ring of red.

"That's… that's impossible!" Eggman arose from his chair, as Amy's anger grew.

"...You tried..." the red around her eyes glowed a moment... as if threatening to seep into her pure orange color. "To kill me..."

"Alright… you let me see your power… now let me show you my own…" with that, she put her hammers in an X mark over her frame, and curled up slightly. Charging the rest of her power, which there still was a lot left over thanks to the Master Emerald's aid, and blasted forward, tearing through the ship's hide like paper.

She looked to the robots that we're just making their rounds in the inner walls, as they turned to her in surprise.

She landed with great force, as the floor dented, one knee bent as the other stretched out and her two hammers still in hand.

She smiled, the ring of red around her eyes grew slightly thicker, but her orange still remained, as she lifted her head, ready for some destruction.

She began thrashing her way through the ranks and lines of robots, all firing or swinging their massive arms at her. They we're like butter to the butcher's knife…

She slashed and smashed and hustled her way past the enemy as she tore through the walls, her light ever shining, as she tried to find her way to her friends. "Now.. if I was a big, dumb egghead… where would I keep…" before she could finish, she flew directly up next to a large map, which stated, YOU ARE HERE. Along with that, we're small directional arrows and markers, indicating what led where, and each room had a name on it.

"Oh, convenient." She let one hammer down, which resulted in a great big, THUNK, denting the floor. "Hmm…" she traced her now free hand's finger from the YOU ARE HERE dot all the way to the corresponding halls. "Room of Doom…. Artillery… bathroom… spa? Oh wait! Ah-ha! Here we go! Hedgehog containment room with Lab operating systems. Huh." She tilted her head, and then looked to where she could find the quickest way to it. "Alrighty then." She smiled, and picked her hammer back up.

Before she could take another step however, a deep metal growl was heard.

Turning around, she saw three metal hounds, all looking incomplete, as gears could clearly be seen moving through them. "Heh, I've destroyed all of Eggie's toys so far, and now, he's gone to using his 'in-progress' minions, is that right?" the dogs snarled and barked, snapping at her as oil spat out like spitted drool.

"Well, it's your scrapyards, mates." She grinned, and then stopped a moment. "I can't believe how violent I'm getting…" she gripped her head, concern filling her eyes… The red ring dimmed…

The three began to advance, before leaping out at her.

There were snarls and jaws snapping, as Amy flew backwards, away from them, and narrowed her eyes, her teeth gritted tight as she rose her head up, and her eyes turned even more red...

"Hyah!" She suddenly charged them, as all that was seen were robot pieces being swung with a powerful hammer's swing into the air, and whimpers and whines as the pieces of the cogs and bolts in the robotic hounds were flung in the air, oiling splatting out everywhere.

"SHE'S COMING!" Orbot frantically ran down the hall ways. "We have to do something!" he bit at his non-existent nails, "But what!?"

"I know! Let's just give her what she wants! Most problems would be solved if the man just gave in, ya know." Cubot chimed in, lifting his hands up to surrender as Orbot was about to scold him when Eggman went bounding by them.

"Less talk, more hurry!" he shouted, moving down to the hedgehog containment room where the lab also resided.

Amy blast through the wall to the room, as if it was nothing, and dropped a badly damaged robot hound, who had his belly almost ripped completely, as shreds of his wires flung everywhere like snake heads, letting lose electricity on the metal ground. "Eggman, Where is Sonic and my friends?" she spoke out seriously, glaring an intimidating look as she suddenly lost her powerful stare and saw Tails.

"..Tails..!" she ran towards him, compassion filling her heart in relief at seeing him, and raced to help him up.

The red ring dimmed even more, now just a faint outline from her natural orange.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? What'd he do to you?" She tried to move his face to hers, as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"..A..Amy? You're all… glowy…" he weakly spoke out.

Amy giggled, relieved he was alright. "Just a little change is all, where's the others?"

Tails looked behind her.

She turned to see as well, and gasped.

All three had collapsed to the ground of their capsule, and all three… weren't moving.

"Sonic! Shadow! Silver! No!" Amy got up and took a step to them, reaching out for them, when Eggman's robot fell directly in front of her. "Ahh!" she fell backwards, but quickly flew up, and flung her arm back. A hammer flew over Tails, protectively guarding him.

"What have you done, Eggman! What happened to them!" she glared again, her voice having power and demanding an explanation.

The red ring thickened, spiraling more wider this time again...

"Wohohohohoh! Since when did you think you we're such a big THREAT." Eggman leaned down, yelling at her and laughing at her attempt of sounding frightening to him. "What? You think I'd be scared of Sonic's little FLING?! Did you really think I'd cower at you, of all people, turning Super!? How super can Amy Rose possibly be? WOHOHOHOHO! The very thought of it makes me, heehehhe, hohoho, haha!" he gripped his stomach, laughing.

Amy's serious look died with his mocking demeanor, she could feel her power slipping with each insult and every laugh he muttered out of his old, boastful lips from within her.

Her breathing went deeper as his words crushed her heart, and she looked down a moment, pouting to try and keep her tears that may form back from her stinging eyes now, as if they were ready to show how much that affected her.

She willed herself not too, and closed her eyes, looking up, before opening them in a powerful look of defiance.

"There, there. At least you tried~" he stated, making it look like he pitied her. "I'm sure you tried your best. Now, run along and leave the chaos emeralds on you're way out, whohohohoho!" he wiggled his fingers as if he was shooing a mouse out from under his carpet and showing it the door, and then leaned his head back and banged on his robot's control panel, laughing his head off again. "Really! Of all people! Of all hedgehogs!" he looked back at Sonic, still laying cold at the bottom of his containment tube. "You really we're willing to put your trusts, hehehe, in Amy Rose? What-, what kind of fool are you, Sonic? Silver? Shadow? I'd thought you'd know a bit better than that! WHAHAHAAHA!"

Amy lowered her head again, this time gripping her other hammer, and shook her hand with it wildly, trying to keep her anger together.

I'm not useless.

"It's really pathetic actually! Ah-HAHAHAAH!"

She clinched her teeth even harder. Her eyes covered in shadows.

I'm not pathetic. I'm not weak. I'm not untrustworthy. But I am strong. I am powerful. And yes, I'm… I'm-!

"Amy Rose, do you really think you can beat me? Let alone stand against me? Look at you're heroes, Amy!" he gestured behind himself, extending his arm back and leaning forward, trying to drain every last hope left in her. "Fallen to their faces in my sheer brilliance. I only wish you could of seen the terror on their faces. Hmm-hmph. Ah, I had such a good laugh," he wiped a tear from his eye, then rubbed his finger with it together and flicked it off. "Today's turning out to be such a good day…"

"Shut up."

"Hmm? Beg your pardon?"

"Fight me, then judge me."

"Wait… are you… are you serious right now?"

Amy looked up, her glare deeper and her eyes slowly succumbing to the red that began to invade her brilliant orange eyes like a mist of food coloring when dipped into water.

"HAHAAHAHAH! Cubot, Orbot! Get the camera! Amy suddenly thinks she's hot stuff now!" He looked behind him, laughing, before looking forward toward her and glaring. He didn't like her attitude at the moment, and if the truth be told he was hoping to hide how scared stiff he was. He gripped the handles on the giant robot's control panel and shut the lid. "Well, let's see if you really can control the limitless power of chaos, before it can consume you!"

Amy stood ready, as Tails watched with weak eyes, trying to understand what the deal was with Amy's eyes….

He blinked his own, squinting more and more as he looked to her.

'Sonic and the others all have red eyes when they turn super…' he thought to himself, watching her grow more and more angry, as the power started to manifest itself in a tight tornado around her, streams of yellow power moved around her in the spinning gust of wind.

'…Her eyes… they're orange though.' He observed, as any good scientist and genius mind should. 'What could that… mean?'

The ring of red around her eyes grew more and more apparent, as she took back the hammer from behind her. "Let's do this! ARUGHA!" she jumped up, swinging both her hammers down on the large mecha-robot Eggman controlled.

"Orrph!" he took the brunt of the blow, but the robot was only dented. "HA! Not even your precious Piko Piko hammer can dent MY master piece!" Eggman than launched a very thick line of wires at Amy, it shot her back and pinned her against the wall, the impact causing the wind to be momentarily thrust out of her.

"Amy!" Tails called out, getting up and feeling more oriented now, he tried to look around for something to break his chains with…

In a moments notice, he suddenly had found the robotic torn-up dog, the gears still intact. "Perfect!"

"Whohohohoho!" Eggman pressed a button to the side of him, laughing his signature laugh as a bolt of electricity went soaring through the metal wire and zapped through to Amy, electrocuting her as the thick and heavy wires made sure to wrap around her. She screamed in pain as the shocks hit her, relentlessly going till Eggman took his finger off the button.

He withdrew the large wires with their ends having a band of heavy conductive metal around them, serving as the main attack feature as Amy fell to the ground.

"Heh, and I was slightly worried." Eggman mumbled, seeing as she was no where near as threatening as Sonic or any of the other hedgehogs he had faced in their Super forms.

"Obviously, this is a professionals job, Amy. Why not just surrender and run home now, hmm?" Eggman folded his arms in complete confidence, seeing her struggle to get up, electricity still sparking from bits of her body.

She shook as she got up and glared at him, teeth clinched tighter than ever, eyes now moving inward and outward with the colors of orange and red.

"Aren't you tried, Amy? After all,… this is your first time controlling Chaos, and for so long too… I'm a bit impressed." He continued, unfolding his arms to give her the compliment. "But it won't do you any good…" his voice grew grave, as his evil side began to leak out more. "You can either fight here and lose,… or stick around to see the GLORIOUS establishment of my Eggman Empire!" he threw his arms out wide, and then clinched his hands into a fist and looked at Amy with a crazed open teethed grin.

"Hmm?" Eggman suddenly noticed Amy wasn't on the ground anymore….

"What the..?" he looked around, leaning out a bit of his robot to look around until he suddenly saw a flash of light and frighteningly withdrew back into his robot.

"Geezes! Could of given me a warning that you were ready again! See, this is why you're so unprofessional in all this 'hero saving' business!" he got back into position but by this time Amy had flown around and created a large tornado in the room.

This whipped Eggman's mustache around, and forced him to raise a hand up over himself, as the robot began to falter on its footing slightly, mimicking Eggman's hands.

Landing, she looked determined, holding just one hammer as the other flew around in the wind storm, keeping the momentum up.

"Chaos-!" she put one hand up toward Eggman.

Eggman leaned forward.

What kind of power would Chaos grant her?

And would it be tremendously unlucky for him to have to deal with?

"Control!"

A blast of hammers from Amy's connection with the 'Hammer Space' flung at light speeds out of her hand, poof'ing up for an instant to suddenly zoom through the whirlwind of air, keeping him steady in one place, and flinging themselves at deadly rates into the robot. She had pounded it with a bombardment of Piko Piko Hammers, all flinging out of her hand and rapidly damaging the robot at an alarming rate.

She then closed her hand, and withdrew it back, holding it with her other hand, not even breathing hard as if that didn't even cause her to feel power leaving her.

Eggman took his robot arms down and had a tear drop of worry stream down the side of his face. "Well.. that wasn't TOO bad…"

Amy smiled at his words.

Eggman looked around, and gasped.

The hammers…

were still there.

They had been flung into the wind storm, and were continuing to hit Eggman's robot repeatedly, having not disappeared.

"W-WHAT?!" Eggman shouted in frustration, having his robot wobble from each blow on his left-hand side.

"Alright! Way to go, Amy!" Tails shouted, leaping and swinging his arm up to cheer for her, having the strength to stand once more, now that the wind was circling in a concentrated area and not down on him anymore.

"Now that's clever!" he grinned, and then got back to work as he triggered the gear to loosen the last chain on his ankle. "Hehe! But maybe not as clever as me." He winked, and flew up to Amy. "I'm here if you need-OFFPH!" he was suddenly hit with a hammer, as Amy turned around and gasped.

"Tails!" Her eyes shifted to orange for a split second, and she flew and grabbed him before more hammers could injure him.

Flying to a safe haven behind some lab equipment, she looked him over. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-yeah… but not too much. I'll be fine." Tails stated and rubbed his cheek, "Wow, they sure do hit hard." He was about to say more when Amy cut him off.

"Stay here, it's safer. I have to finish this on my own." She stated with conviction and authority. Getting up, she looked a bit like how Sonic usually presented himself in the thick of battle….

This image she took made Tails instinctively nod his head, as she smiled and winked, another thing Sonic would do, and blasted off.

"Her eyes…" Tails spoke out softly, with a hint of concern in them. "Were completely orange…"

Amy came back to a surprising turn of events.

Eggman had spun his robot in the opposite direction of the whirlwind of hammers, their sounds colliding with his robot made the noise 'Pi-KOH' as they hit, until the storm was subsided by his counter-attack. The Hammer's slowly fell to the ground, or rather, were launched into it.

"Nice try, ROSE. But I'm the real Doctor Robotnik. I'M the true master mind of this pitiful planet!" he swung both robotic arms in front and slightly over the other, and shot out the same wires from before.

Amy gasped, she dodged them quickly, flying as fast as she could and thinking quick to keep ahead of them.

It was like a toy gun trick, with the little cork and string that you would pull back and then fire the fake gun with to have the line and cork shoot out again. Eggman was doing the same thing but at a rapid motion, having the arms fly out to miss Amy by seconds, fall down and hit the ground for a second or two, before being zipped back into position to fire again.

Amy had to do something; in the corner of her eyes she could see Shadow, Sonic, and Silver still unconscious in their prisons.

'Everyone…' she thought in her head, worry grasping her heart as she looked to Tails, looking at her from behind the safety of computers and hard metal desks. '…I…I can't fail. I mustn't let him win!' She gritted her teeth, and flung her arms out.

Two hammers shook slightly on the ground, before being flung up to her side.

She grasped them firmly. "Eggman! You've only seen a third of what I can do!" she slammed the first hammer into the other, and then did the same but on the other side.

The thrashing clashes of their noises brought Eggman's attention, since it caused a huge soundwave.

Eggman looked up in confusion, and then plugged his ears. The massive sound wave carried, causing Tails to also have to plug his ears. "What… is she doing?!" he thought out loud, having to scream to even hear himself.

With a powerful cry, Amy placed her hammers in front of her, one behind the other, and stored up power.

"…ehm… Am…Amy..?" Sonic, slowly blinking his eyes, looked up.

"TAKE THIS!" with fury in her eyes, Amy spread her hammers out, and a huge beam of chaos energy blasted to Eggman.

"It can't be!" Orbot spoke from the sidelines, and looked at a device in his hands. "The energy level is far out-reaching the level of power we collected from Sonic, Silver, and Shadow! Not just that, but the master emerald's power is being picked up on here as well! She's stronger than the Canon!" Orbot blurted out in fright and astonishment.

Tails's ears perked up and his head shot to the direction of Orobt. "It… it can't be..?" he looked up to the canon, where the Master Emerald stayed, dormant from the loss of power. "Could… it be?" he was putting two and two together, his eyes looked down and shook side to side, then he raised his head up, horror in his eyes. "Amy! You have to get out of Super form! Now!"

"But that was without them being Super, right?" Cubot asked, but by then the robot had exploded, all the dents had made its armor weak to Amy's last blow, and the circular head went flying off, having Eggman screaming from within it. His eyes watering with fright and his hands right up against the spinning sphere's clear surface, even with it being broken through, it had enough of the clear glass left to keep him inside and not flinging out of it.

As it crashed to the ground, the sphere opened and cracked, glitching with its movement of opening itself as the control panel started to go on a frizz.

Eggman crawled out, and looked back at the panel, "Uh-oh…." He leaped out of the way with a worried 'EEEEEEEEEii!" as it, too, soon after blew up.

"Darn it all! Darn it, darn it, darn it!" he slammed his fists to the ground, throwing a bit of a tantrum till he saw above him his shadow and a brilliant light behind him. He turned around to witness a powerful looking Amy, breathing hard and holding two burnt out Hammers in her hand, steaming from the force of her last hard blow.

She swung one up to the tip of his nose, causing him to flinch.

"Release my friends!" she ordered, and breathed heavily again.

"Heh..heh…Whatever you say…" Eggman lifted a remote up and clicked a button weakly, his face having an awkward smile on it as he knew he had been beat. To escape further injury, he complied willingly.

The tubes suddenly turned on, and Tails ran over to try and get them out. "Sonic! Sonic, can you hear me?" he pounded the clear outer tube and flew up, then kicked it's top, but to no avail.

"Eggman…." Amy turned her head back to look at him again, her eyes showing no mercy in them.

The red… had almost completely taken over.

"heh.. just… let it process…" he slowly backed up, but Amy spun her hammer around, before slamming the thin stick end part of it's handle into his foot.

"yyyyyYYYYYYEEEOWWW!" Eggman screamed out, and quickly started clicking more buttons on his remote with his thumb.

"OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY!" he panicked in pain, waving his hand around and having tears spring out of his eyes as the tubes stopped.

"There's a defense mechanism I installed without Tails's knowledge that won't allow me to let them out of the tube…" he sniffed out, after Amy had lifted the hammer's end from his foot.

"What?" Amy's face turned to worry than into a hostile look, as she dashed through the air over to them.

Eggman clutched his foot like a child, rocking back and forth as Orbot and Cubot thought it safe for a moment to come near him. "Are you alright, Doctor?" Orobot asked, but had to dodge a fist that swung downward, aimed directly at his circular head.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?! THAT WENCH-" Amy's head turned back to him for a moment. "…THAT… THINGGG!" he changed his wording and pointed to her accusingly. "STABBED MY BIG TOE!"

Cubot flinched, "Not the big one…" he whined out.

Amy moved Tails back, since his efforts weren't working, but did so gently enough.

"Uh, maybe I could reprogram the remote to-" he was heading in Eggman's direction when Amy just moved her hammer back and swung.

The second the hammer even tapped the screen, the tube had shattered. She then dashed in, but it looked more like a teleport with how fast she was moving through the air, to the other two and released them as well. She then flung Shadow over her left shoulder, Silver over her right, and put Sonic behind her back, over her shoulders.

Leaning a bit, she looked to a gapping Tails, amazed by her show of strength.

"What? We need to have them get medical attention right away!" she cried out.

"A-Amy… you're still so strong… even after all that… Even Sonic would be exhausted!" he cried out, fear and confusion crossing his face. "I just… it's not right. Something's wrong." He looked again to the Master Emerald. "… Hmm." He then took on a serious face, and pointed Amy to the Master Emerald. "Try using the chaos energy to revive their power!" he instructed.

"What?" Amy looked up, seeing the emerald was already pretty dead. She looked back to Tails, her eyebrows drawn back in sorrow. "It's all used up, I can't-"

"Amy, listen to me. I have a theory. Before you got here, the Master Emerald let out a huge energy ball. I think it helped you in turning Super. It's apparent with your eyes that you're not really, fully Super! You're like… in a Super limbo!" he tried to explain, all the while, Eggman listened intently, silencing and shushing his robotic and idiotic henchmen.

"I'm…what?" Amy looked confused.

"Just put Sonic and the others down. I think we can give the Master Emerald back its power by having you let it go. Then you can try to turn fully Super again,… if you're still standing…" he muttered the last part and then continued, "Let go of chaos, Amy! It's the only way I can think of to heal Sonic, Silver, and Shadow!"

He had another theory, one more deadly serious than this… If Amy was in this 'limbo' of sorts, then that red in her eyes didn't symbolize normal control of Chaos. Since the Master Emerald, to his logic, might have helped her turn Super, it meant she wasn't fully controlling Chaos…. And if Chaos energy wasn't fully controlled… one wrong move… and Chaos could control her!

He shook his head, he couldn't think of that right now. All he knew, was that the orange was a mixture of the Master Emerald's influence in her transformation, but the red was full Chaos, and the more wild she became, the worst it got… which means it's control… was slowly taking over her.

He had to get her to release it, and see if she could control it all on her own. Otherwise…

He didn't want to think of that right now.

Amy looked to her friends, and put them down. She rubbed her hands over each other in nervousness… she had… saved them right? Proved herself worthy to be able to turn Super, correct? She then looked to the Master Emerald, it's dark green showing its loss of power.

Or… if the Master Emerald did aid her… does that mean…

She still wasn't worthy?

"But… if I give this power up… what if I can't turn Super again without it?" she looked at her hands, feeling the power serge through her.

She liked this feeling…

She formed a fist with her hand, and looked torn.

"Amy… what do you really care about?" Tails looked accusingly at her, the Amy he knew would never have even doubted, nor hesitated about letting power go to aid Sonic.

"Sonic needs you, they all do! Why are you hesitating?"

Amy's head shot up, and her eyes shook in fear.

Why was she hesitating?

Eggman's eyebrows furrowed down, as he stared intensely at Amy. Her image shown in the reflection of his blue beady glasses as he, too, could see the change in her.

Orbot looked to Eggman, not sure what was happening, as he rubbed his hands over each other as well, then looked to Cubot, shrugging to show he didn't understand it either.

Cubot shook his head in response, and looked on toward the strange scene.

"Amy…?" Tails looked confused, as Amy breathed deeply, and felt like she was gonna have a heart attack, looking over her hands as if they weren't her own….

She really had changed… and Tails knew then that it was probably because Chaos had taken too much liberty and power over her, and was starting to possess her…

"Amy… just… breathe." Tails tried to calm her down, motioning with his hands to relax. "It's the chaos… I don't think you could control it on your own… that's why the Master Emerald pitched in its power… I'm not sure how yet, but it temporarily gave you access to Chaos energy. But without a pure heart, it's starting to-"

"Control you."

Eggman spoke up, getting up and looking serious. "If you don't power down now, Amy. That power will continue to infect your soul. You'll start thinking things you'd never dared to think before, it will pollute you with your own filthiness of soul." He swung his arm out, showing emphasis of the importance of his words.

"Right now, you're scared, terrified. So much so that you hesitate to give up your new found power to aid your friends. That's not you, Amy. That's Chaos. And without a pure heart…heh heh heh…" he laughed darkly, placing his hands on his hips as he rocked on his heels a moment, and looked down to Sonic, then making a tight and fixed frown on his face.

"I suggest you do what Tails says, Amy." He then straightened up, and folded his arms. "Wouldn't want Sonic to die from his heart giving out to the extreme stress of having the energy sucked out of it now,… would we?"

Tails took his eyes from Eggman and then back to Sonic.

Amy thought to herself, suddenly hugging her body. '…Then… I'm not… pure enough? Good enough for this power? I can't control it on my own..? Why… why, I don't understand!'

"Amy!" he then looked to her, fear stricken with worry for his best friend's safety. "You have to let it go!"

Amy held her hand close to her, almost as if denying she would, but then slowly,…. She drifted her arm down and lifted her head. She could feel the chaos emeralds in her quills come out, absorbing back their energy as The Master Emerald shown and a misty green wave floated back to its core.

The emeralds shown bright as well, and the chaos emeralds blinked in and out with light in response.

Amy's look turned back to normal, her pink vibrant again, and her now tattered and burnt dress stopped it's rippled effect from the power she once possessed. She fell to her knees, stricken with lack of strength.

"…..Amy."

She looked ahead of her, and reached out, "S-…Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes, and smiled, looking up to her. "I knew…. You had it… in you. Good… job, old...girl." he slowly winked to her, and her heart was full of unimaginable joy; and smiled.

Until she realized…

It wasn't her that had fully controlled chaos.

Tails nodded. "Amy, help the chaos energy to go back to them."

She feared controlling Chaos again, after what Eggman said, and looked to him in fear.

Eggman, arms folded and staying silently to the side this time, knowing he was defeated anyway, saw her stare and smirked.

Tails frowned, following her direction and then looking back at her, "Amy. Don't listen to everything he says. You'll be fine. I believe in you too."

"Even after what you just saw?" Eggman looked to Tails, and slightly lost his confident grin. "She almost didn't give it up, Tails."

Tails glared at him, straightening up. "She has too! You even said so yourself. Sonic's heart could fail him at any minute due to lack of strength to keep beating. We have to give them all their strength back." He looked to Amy. "Now." He nodded.

Amy felt the power from Tails's voice, and nodded. She had too… even after what he had saw it do to her…

She had too.

She motioned her arms out, and took a deep breath. Getting up, she wobbled a bit, almost falling face first in front of Sonic, who looked up at her with sad and worried eyes.

She took a strong look and straightened up, "Chaos…." She breathed out.

Eggman grimaced, as Tails further narrowed his eyes, shaking them untrustingly back and forth, looking her over for any more unexpected reactions, but still kept hope apparent in his believing silence.

"Control."

Every so gently, she said her line.

And ever so quietly, the Emeralds shined in response, and the Master Emerald shone till all three hedgehogs were in the air.

In a burst of light, the three were in Super form, and gasping for oxygen.

"W-Woah!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around as he bobbed in the air. "I don't EVER want to feel THAT again!" he humorously broke the tension, as Tails smiled in relief. Eggman moved his mouth to the side in annoyance, but you could tell he was alright with the outcome, and Amy lowered her eyelids.

She had truly saved them… she had saved him.

"W-what happened..?" Silver blinked his eyes rapidly. "Did Amy..?" he turned around to look at her.

His eyes widened, "AMY!" he dashed toward her, embracing her at once.

"Ah!" Amy was slightly taken aback, but smiled weakly as he rubbed his head into her shoulder.

"You're alive!" he shouted out, it seems he had passed out when the gun was being fired…

"Forgive me, … Amy." Shadow flew down in front of her, looking guilty. "I should have never trusted you with Chaos so early. It was poor judgment on my behalf. I'm…. sorry." He looked away in a bit of shame, closing his eyes.

"Geez, what's with all the sappy 'sorrys' Shadow?" Sonic slammed his hand into his back, patting it as Shadow moved forward from the impact, and looked back at him in surprise. "Amy ended up saving the day here. Hehe." Sonic stood like a proud friend, making Amy look away, blushing.

"Wait… you mean… you didn't-?" Shadow looked to Sonic, then Amy.

"Is that true, Amy?" Silver loosened his grip and slightly let her go, trying to look her directly in the eyes or at least have her face him.

"Ehm…hmm…" she slowly nodded in response, and sligthtly bent her ears down in embarrassment. "But it was… um… at a cost." She looked down, then up to the Master Emerald.

"What… do you mean,… a cost?" Silver inquired, but Amy didn't speak anymore after that.

"Well, the parties not over yet! Amy hasn't saved ANYTHING! And neither have you three!" Eggman ran back up to the stairs, making his way to the railing up top. "WHOHOHO!"

Everyone turned their attention to him, all reacting in a surprised but worried way at his reaction, except Sonic, who changed his stance into one that seemed like he was preparing for whatever was coming next.

He stood in front of Amy, and looked protectively over her.

But he wasn't the only one.

Shadow did the same, moving closer to her and to her other side.

Silver pushed her back gently and moved behind Sonic and Shadow, ready to defend her as well.

The Canon flew down as Eggman let the sky show above them as he laughed maniacally.

"Right now! My backup Eggman Army is marching towards some major cities! Hahaha! Soon, every man, woman, and child will be surrendering fearfully to the Eggman Empire!"

"Heh, always a trick up you're sleeve, Eggman? I'm beginning to wonder if you're a doctor, or a mad magician!" Sonic cleverly spoke out, but with confidence.

For someone who had just been in a state of weakness and on the verge of his last heartbeat, he was being surprisingly cheerful and ready for action. But hey, that's typical Sonic for ya.

(Speaking of Typical, this episode wasn't so typical now, was it? Eggman had a deck full of cards and now he's bringing out his last ace! Will our heroes, and new heroine, be able to defeat the armies before they reach the unexpecting and populated cities of Sonic's world? And what's with Amy's eyes!? Is she out of the woods yet? As always, stay tuned for more, Sonic Supers! :D)


	6. S1, Chapter 6

Sonic Supers

Chapter 6

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (So, this is the climatic before the ending/finale to season 1 :D yay! -Future Note: After seeing how short the chapters were, I decided to start combining them. That's why the chapters have been combined :) Also, this has been combined with the season finale. The combos are meant to be apart of the game aspect, thank you for reading season 1 :D)

Amy followed the stream of yellow golden light with her eyes as the three hedgehogs took to the sky, all in their most powerful forms, as they raced to contend with the imposing opposition heading for the nearby cities.

"…I… I want to help." Amy put her hands together, the desire to fly with them resonating ever so strongly within her being.

"...Amy…" Tails walked up, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head down, leaning his whole body slightly over to get a glimpse of her sorrowed face.

Amy's head was down, but the moment she saw the lovingly fox smile to her and laugh lightly she was immediately brought back to her cheerful self, although worry still plagued her thoughts.

"…They're gonna be alright… aren't they?" she asked, smiling.

"Em-hmm. When are they never-ah..! …Well usually." Tails concluded, remembering the events that transpired not long ago.

"…" Amy clinched her hands tighter together, and even with all the signs of chaos in her, Tails wanted to somehow grant her wish…

"Hmm…" he looked back to the ground behind them.

The chaos emeralds we're still there…

He shook his head, 'Bad idea, Tails!' he told himself, and then looked to Amy. 'She's worried, yes. Powerful? Maybe so… but chaos is still too much for her… she'd lose control and it would… it would..!' the more he stared at her face, the more he knew he couldn't hold her back from her longing.

He sighed, and turned to Amy. "If you can… I mean, if you feel strong enough…" he mentally was scolding himself, he was just to sensitive sometimes… "If you're really up for it…"

"Tails…" Amy turned to him, sincerity in her eyes as she spoke out softly, "I'm ready."

Tails lowered his eyelids in concern, but nodded. He then pointed to the chaos emeralds, "Chaos is infinite, the chaos emeralds only need a moment to charge before their ready to be used again… if you can control the newly recharged chaos, without the Master Emerald's influence this time, then you may be able to turn into your Super form again." He explained, but lo-and-behold, Eggman was sneaking off to his control panel, tip-toeing as to not cause any alarm from Amy or Tails.

He held in a snicker as he pushed a button down, and the whole ship began releasing air pressure and the jets flickered on below.

"Wo-woah!" Amy and Tails wobbled to and fro as the air ship began to start taking off.

"Eggman!" Tails turned around, anger in his eyes as Eggman finally let out his evil laugh again, moving his arms up and down in his usual way before peering down with a fierce smile of glee at Tails and Amy.

"Amy, quick! The chaos emeralds!" Tails gathered as much as he could as speedily as he could.

"But… The Master Emerald!" Amy still had some doubts in her mind, she looked to the Airship, still having it trapped in itself.

What if she still needed it?

"We don't have time! Quick! Catch!" He threw some emeralds towards her way, and she caught them, fumbling with them in her hands a bit.

"B-bu-but-ut!" she slowly moved back, and slipped her foot on the edge of the ship. "TAAAAILLLSSss!"

"AAAMMMY!" Tails flew down after her, as Eggman shut the airship carriers entrance. It slowly rose and shut tight, Eggman's 'hoho'ing still could be heard slightly in faint echoes even at it's distance now.

"Tails! TAILS!" Amy reached out one arm for him, since the other was holding a few chaos emeralds. The wind lashed past her, and she realized then that falling felt nothing like flying!

"Got ya!" Tails grabbed the arm and slowly stopped their momentum towards the ground's cruel earth. "Phew… you alright?" He landed her down and they were able to settle for a moment.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine.." Amy gripped her head, she looked back down at the chaos emeralds, having been let down to sit on the cold ground.

Something inside her stirred in wishing to try and wield it's power again, something dark and unholy.

She felt like she was in a trance for a moment, as the chaos emeralds shone back their power, showing they were responding to whatever was calling them from within her.

"C…C-haos con.." But before she could reach her hand to grab one and finish her sentence, Tails swiped it out of her hand, making her blink rapidly out of her trance and look up to him. "H-hey! What was that for?"

"You… you looked kind of under a spell…" Tails's eyes showed his concern and uneasiness as he looked down at her, he didn't like what he was seeing in her.

"Amy… I'm worried about the residue of left over Chaos in you… what if it IS negative chaos? I don't want you to hurt yourself…" He stated worriedly. "Or others…"

"I'm fine, Tails. Give it here!" She reached up for it, but he flew slightly up and then drifted back down. "Ah! Tails! Knock it off!" Amy got up, feeling strangely hostile for the chaos emeralds.

"… Do you even realize you have some in your hand?" he looked down to her arm, which seemed to be holding the other chaos emeralds in almost a death grip.

"…Huh?" Amy looked down, it had totally escaped her mind!

"Amy… I'm scared for you. I think you need time to let the chaos seep out of your soul before you try this again." Tails warned, and placed the chaos emeralds down and behind him, away from Amy.

"OOOooooooOOOOHH! We don't have time for this!" Amy let out her signature cry and stomped over to him.

"A-Amy! I'm doing this for your own good-!" Amy pushed Tails to the side, something inside her needed, no… craved the power of chaos once again.

"AMY!" Tails cried out, as the chaos emeralds responded to that power, and rose slowly.

The red one flew up gently in the air, before highlighting her face in the shadows of the forest they had landed in. Amy moved her hands up to it, and slowly closed her eyes as she whispered to the emerald, "Chaos…" But before she could finish the last word, something dark took over her, something that she was too blinded to see.

"Control."

The emeralds circled her, as Tails scooted back, having been pushed back and down by her forceful urge to seize the chaos emeralds power once more.

"Amy… please… this isn't right!" He shouted out, almost on the verge of tears. "Amy!"

The emeralds let out a powerful blast, before their power looked different from the time Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turned Super… in fact, it was a ghostly black aurora, that shook the emeralds all around as they hovered.

"Amy, listen to me!" Tails got up, seeming desperate. 'I won't fail to help my friends again.'

"Chaos feeds off of emotions. If you want to turn Super, the right way, then you have to- no.. you must remember who you are!" he shouted out.

Amy's eyes flickered open, a shining shade of crimson, but her glowing gold began to change as a dark shade of blackish blue began to creep up her arms, a bit of her face, and legs.

"Amy… remember that you love Sonic…"

Amy's dark expression changed at once, to fear stricken horror and realization.

She gasped, finally taking control of herself and remembering who she was again.

"Remember that you're a dear friend of ours… that your kind, and good, and strong. Remember that your loved, and that you bring hope to the darkest of times for us! We need you, Amy! We need you so badly, and even if Sonic doesn't say it all the time, I know he'd agree with me when I say that we desperately don't want to lose you! Please… if you have to prove yourself, if you have to show us anything, anything at all! Show us your endearing spirit… your want to help and aid us. Don't let the chaos… Don't let it take that away from you, make you angry and aggressive. Remember who you are… you are Amy! Amy Rose! And you've gotta help Sonic and the rest of the gang! Cause they need you too, I know they do!

AMY!"

Amy gasped out a long breath of air, as the emeralds lost their forceful shakes and tremors. The dark aurora faded as Amy looked down, seeing the darkness that was seeping up her arm deem and slowly move downward before completely disappearing and fading away under her glove.

"…Amy?" Tails was on the verge of giving up, before he saw her slowly drift down, crying gently, as she looked straight forward, gasping as if she had to fight a battle to control herself.

"..Oh Tails.." she sobbed out, and looked to him, "I…heh," she smiled, "I really needed to hear that."

Tails smiled, seeing the danger was past and Amy's shining yellow glowing brilliantly in the dark proved she had controlled herself, and in doing so, controlled chaos. "You haven't been told that enough… I'm sorry. You should hear that more often." He grinned, "But you know boys… we don't get that talkative." He chuckled out, letting the stress and tension in his bones loosen up. "I'm glad you fought it off, Amy. I'm so… so glad.." he started to cry softly too, looking down to hide it as he let it out gently. "I was so worried…" he got up off the ground, but hunched as he cried, shaking a little and just glad he wasn't completely helpless like he was last time.

Amy smiled gently, seeing how much he cared for her and couldn't help but begin to run over to him, embracing him as they both shared a moment of true friendship.

"You're not just Sonic's best friend." Amy began, moving herself out of the emotional hug to look at Tails, who wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You're mine too."

Sonic dashed a few miles in the air ahead of the enormous army of Eggman's solders, smiling cockily. "Where does Eggman get all this time?" he stated, seeming to comment on how the old man gets around to making all these robots.

"Well, here's what we can deduce." Shadow moved down next to him, hovering over where he was floating. "He doesn't have any apparent way of receiving the needed money to afford the amount of scrap metal he's using to make these servants of his. So obviously-" he gestured to the long line of metal machines marching their way.

Silver spiraled in, cutting off Shadow, "They're weak to our attacks!" he finished, and smiled.

Sonic nodded, "And now that we're in Super form? HA! There's no way Eggman could seriously think that the four of us can-" he stopped himself, and looked down, his cocky attitude seemed to fade slightly as he glanced to the sides of the ground beneath him. "Ehem… Anyway-"

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder, as Silver shifted to the side to further show he was addressing Sonic, "We know. We miss her too."

Sonic looked to the two of them, and then shook Shadow off. "I'm not missing her or anything! I'm just worried… Tails said chaos was a lot for her… I just hope she doesn't try anything foolish and hurt herself more than she already has." He spoke with such honesty that both Shadow and Silver smiled, turning their heads.

"H-hey? What's so funny?!" Sonic demanded to know, looking like he was throwing a slight fit about their reactions, and folded his arms. "Are you two judging me?!" he snorted out, not liking the look on their faces.

Shadow had looked away and smirked while glancing in Sonic's direction as Silver leaned away to cover his mouth slightly and snicker.

"WHHAAAT?!" Sonic slightly threw a tantrum. "Oh come on! Don't act like you wouldn't say the same things, after all we've been through!" He folded his arms and looked at the two hedgehogs accusingly.

Silver took a deep breath as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head before looking back up to Sonic. "Maybe… but not so tenderly."

"We haven't known Amy as long as you have... but even I will confess it. Her company has been able to calm the disputes between us quite frequently... even to the point to where we can work, finally, as one unit." Shadow turned back to the them, and folded his arms, smiling slightly in comradery with the two, before shifting to his neutral frown expression.

Sonic's quills spiked up, showing he was threatened and uncomfortable with the topic at hand, but calmed down when Shadow spoke his peace. He had lost his cool stature and demeanor as the other men started poking fun at his heart, but now he just frowned and shyly looked away. "Well, this is an Armageddon indeed! When a man can't freely speak his own mind... pfft."

The others just couldn't get enough of it.

Sonic groaned, before shifting his body back to them in the air and lifting a fist up, hunching his back forward slightly, "We've got a whole world to save! Let's show Amy that we can still fight!" he stated confidently, before speeding off to fight the imposing enemy.

Shadow turned to Silver, as they nodded and sped off after him.

"I wonder how Amy would react... if she knew Sonic to be so protective of her." Silver stated as he flew next to Shadow, his face forward, a resting smile on his face.

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught on quite yet,... seeing as he's been pretty diligent in getting us to know our 'boundaries' with her this entire time." Shadow commented back, looking to Silver before speeding off into the air after Sonic.

"…Wait... what?" Silver looked slightly confused, but remembered a specific time after a boss fight where Shadow and Silver were willing to carry Amy but Sonic sped into the moment and intervened, picking Amy up and saying something like, 'Aw, it's so sad. They're just never fast enough, are they Amy?'

Silver stopped the flashback and smiled, nodding to himself. "Hmm. I see. That seems typical of him though… that he'd never say, nor show it unless under extreme conditions like these..." He nodded with his eyes closed, thinking and slightly understanding Sonic's feelings on the matter, before speeding off after the boys like a comet, following their fading streaks and then attacking the army below them.

The three plunged themselves into the tick of battle and pierced through the enemy like they were diving into water.

Sonic spin dashed or moved his hand to release invisible chaos waves that could only be seen when the enemy was hit by them, having a ray of light shine off their bodies before being flung back and exploding.

Kicking and punching, he smiled the whole way through~

Shadow chaos speared as usual, but he had picked up a few tricks on the road, and began using them now. He punched through a robot, tore out it's wires and then used them as electric whips that when slashed into a robot, shocked them into shutting down.

He then tossed the weapons to kick down a robot with so much force that it slid backwards. He rode the sliding robot as he punched and destroyed robots on it's skating course till he finally jumped off, letting it ram into a tree and explode. The tree then fell onto several more robots, but most just cut away the branches of the tree and continued their trek to the city.

Silver pulled together all his force and let it out in a single blast, creating a safe circle around him as the robots were flung back. When they'd shoot, he'd catch the missiles in mid-flight and fling them back at their senders.

He then landed and whipped up a tornado like ring of robots that flung into the air, before ripping them apart and then sending the ripped fragmented objects at other robots nearby, stabbing them with their own kind as they short-circuited and exploded.

The three landed, huffing and puffing as they slowly arose next to one another, and looked out over the battlefield.

They had traveled all over to the major cities, defending each of them, but such a fleet was exhausting to say the least. And most of the time, they split off to do each work separately, until meeting the other when journeying to another city, and playing castle defense, as it were.

"There's… still so many." Silver breathed out, gasping as he wiped his mouth.

"We can't keep stalling like this. Even if they're easy to destroy, we need some kind of strategy to make sure none of them get to the remaining cities." Shadow glared while he gave his analysis, his usual look in the face of a serious situation.

"…Heh," Sonic chuckled out, "Sonic? Having a strategy?" he grinned, moving his arms as if to question Shadow.

"This isn't funny, hedgehog. We need a plan. Someway to utilize our strength and take down as many as possible." Shadow shot Sonic's joke down and set him in place, making the blue hedgehog lean his head away slightly and sigh, scratching his head.

Shadow raised a fist up, "If I need to.." he placed a finger on his limiters. "I will do what I must... to defend this world." He thought of Maria's promise then...

"Gotta take everything so seriously…" Sonic stretched a bit and then shook himself out, before walking over and lowering his fists down. "Alright, let's do some combos together, We'll clobber more of them that way. No need to break limits."

Shadow consented in a nod, and lowered his arms.

"Silver, I need you to-"

Sonic stopped himself, his eyes widening as he slowly turned around. Silver and Shadow did the same, their heads moving back as if they we're trying to make sure their ears heard right.

"What? You need some more muscle power right? Good thing I've got these babies."

Amy stood as a pillar of confidence with the smuggest grin, and almost everything about her could have even rivaled that of Sonic's most dashing of entrances. Her elegant spiked up super hair blew gently in the wind as she looked AWESOME.

Sonic and the gang smiled, it really seemed that their fears and concerns were done away with and now just looked thrilled to see her.

They really did miss her company...

Sonic, of course though, played it cool. He grinned a smug looking smile right back at hers as he walked a step towards her, "Amy," he began.

"You look positively radiant."

"Does that mean you boys missed me?"

"Lots."

The three of them responded in unison, each with a different but almost flirty looking expression on their faces as suddenly they heard a loud boom.

The four hedgehogs turned around and looked up, except for Amy cause it was just over her head a ways, as they saw Eggman dropping more and more units in giant boom shell containers. From a distance, it looked like a blimp being dropped and then unloaded.

"He just isn't quitting while he's down, is he?" Sonic folded his arms, a deep frown on his face.

"Hehe~ Don't worry." Amy walked up to the three boys with a swagger in her step as her hammers swung around her, but moved to the sides to pull Shadow and Silver into her embrace with Sonic. "You've got me now, remember?" She cooed to the side of Sonic's face, but meant it for all of them. She winked her remark out before wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and trying to sound as seductively sexy as ever.

Sonic turned his head slightly, an eyebrow raised as he 'huffed' and rolled his eyes away from her direction.

She frowned.

But was it a failure?

"We might have more of a chance to save these cities, that's true." He stated, and then grabbed her hand as he spun her around to avoid her embrace. "But we could of managed." He teased, and kissed her hand, the whole time not keeping his eyes off of hers before flying up to face the sudden increase of more Eggman minions. "Come on, guys!"

Silver looked to Amy, seeing her mentally screaming face as Shadow gave him the gesture to stop staring and move on, get to work.

Silver smiled weakly, and a bit awkwardly, as he conformed quickly to his will.

Looking back though, he seemed a bit at war with himself, '… would she ever look that happy if I did it..?' a silent and hidden thought he'd never share appeared in the back of his mind...

'The future's customs are so odd and strange...'

Shadow, hiding his thoughts better, wondered why she cared so much for Sonic. Why his showings of affection were so powerful to her, somehow. 'Hmph, since he doesn't emote much, his subtle behavior suddenly enhances whatever forward action he then takes... clever.' he thought in a bit of a sneer, following Sonic into battle, and staring at him for a moment. '…He doesn't seem to deserve her reactions, though.'

Together, the four hedgehogs began launching attacks here and there, using combos to really get every last one of them, and flying all over, each of the four hedgehogs getting a chance to partner together and and defend the cities.

"Shadow!" Amy cried out, holding her hammer up as he gripped it with his hand.

"Right!" He shouted, and pulled out a gun, "It's time."

"Dark Rose thorns!"

Shadow fired his gun in the opposite direction of Amy as he swung her around by her hammer, with her other hand, she shoot out the infinite hammers from 'hammer space' at anything around them.

Sonic and Silver looked to each other and smiled, feeling like they wanted to join in on the act too.

"Alright!" Sonic curled into a ball as Silver stretched out his arms, taking Sonic up in his power and having him float in midair before he opening his eyes to reveal their powerful glow of his telekinesis ability.

"We're not holding back!" Silver stated.

"Silver Bullet Streak!"

Sonic was hurled at countless enemies as Silver moved his arms at lightening speeds, however, Sonic was moving even faster than that! Showing a green streak of light moving in all sorts of directions over Silver.

The robots we're starting to dwindle, as Eggman watched uncomfortably on the edge of his large throne like chair in his aircraft. "BLAST THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" he slammed his fist into the throne, looking more and more angrier by the minute…

The screens showed how fast they were tearing into his armies, and each city waving their thanks at the heroes, some even having white napkins they would wave out their windows to show they're thanks.

"Oh dear, that looks like it might of hurt your hand…" Orbot spoke out slightly, nervous around his furious creator, but also concerned about his poor hand...

"Woah! Look at those combos! Such pretty lights…" Cubot had his steel face right up against the window of the airship, looking down and jumping with his hands on the glass. "I bet'cha we could unlock our combo move, Orbot!" Cubot looked back, excitedly at Orbot.

"Oh, how enthralling…" Orbot spoke sarcastically.

"You foolish, lower than dirt, pieces of cold metal!" Eggman got to his feet, his arms raised up as if to punch something as he intimidated his creations.

They scrambled, seeming to 'doggy paddle' with their arms or fling them up as they ran in fright.

"I have to find a way to stop them! This is what I feared…" he moved his hand up to his mouth, and started biting his nails under his glove. "But how..?" he whined out, feeling all hope for him was lost.

"Three Supers were one thing... now four!?"

"Well, we still have that canon…" Cubot stated, resting himself against the wall after running around frantically with Orbot. "I mean, at least they didn't destroy that."

"Oh yes, BLOCK HEAD!" Orbot hovered over to him, acted like he agreed, and then swung his fist at his head.

"Ow, hey!" Cubot rubbed his square head, feeling hurt and offended. "I thought it was a good idea…"

Eggman's mustache twitched as he flicked his neck to have his head speedily look over his shoulder at the two robots bickering. "Canon..?"

"Fine idea that would be! They may have been designed to capture Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their Super forms, but now we have Miss Rose to deal with here!" Orbot stated out, leaning forward with his hands on his hips or.. metal stem, towards Cubot, who looked down saddened.

"Ah, shucks. I think your right."

"No.. he's not…"

"..? What was that, sir?" Orbot turned around, in a bit of shock, surprised that Cubot might actually be right, and a little offended he was wrong for once too…

"What do you mean I was WRONG?" he demanded, placing his arms straight down. "I'm never wrong!"

"No… No no no, but he is! He's right! Whahaha!" Eggman let out a giddy laugh and jumped up in the air, clicking his heels.

"What are you talking about, Doctor? Doctor!" Orbot followed after Eggman, as he pranced and raced down the hallway to the canon, as Cubot still slowly tilted his head and squinted his monitor eyes as suddenly it finally hit him.

He shot up his head, "Wait, I was right! Cause Amy withstood the.. uh… duh… regular hedgehog's powers! But in Super form, it would be doubled that! She'd be incinerated! Ah… incinerated..? Oh no!" Cubot got up quickly, ramming into something and causing some pieces of metal parts to fall off.

His head spun around in a circle but he stopped it, shook off his dizziness with an 'Ouch!' and sped off in a frantic panic to where ever Eggman was heading too.

Orbot blinked his eyes, before pointing to himself, "Does that mean... I have to be the block head now!?" he felt faint, "OOoooOOoohh.." he put the back of his hand up to his forehead, and then spun a minute, getting dizzy, before hovering sorrowfully after the two.

Shadow and Silver looked to one another, before turning around to face their backs. "You all set?" Silver asked.

"More than that." Shadow spoke out over his shoulder.

"Gravity Control Spin!"

Silver and Shadow pushed back robots from around them, Shadow either chaos spearing them or shooting them down with his, now duel guns, before jumping in the air. Silver pushed them back and then flung them all into a suspended state in the air, before Shadow went in and destroyed them by spin dashing into them or flinging them into another one.

"Amy!" Sonic reached out his hand, and Amy took it.

"Right by your side! As always~" Amy took her other hand and held one hammer that she spun around, the other swirled around the two's beings.

"Rose Petals Spiral!"

Sonic spun Amy around, knocking targets back before creating a tornado. The tornado had Amy's signature rose petals in it, as Robots we're flung into it and then destroyed by her hammer. Sonic, after the tornado was conjured up, was flung around in the tornado in his ball form, as Amy kept the spiral going before halting it dramatically, having Sonic fly down and her hitting him with her hammer at other targets, this time, one by one.

"Those,.. those fools don't know what they're in for!" Eggman started pushing his multiple buttons on his control panel, and the Master Emerald slightly flickered a quick glow as it was raised into the air with the canon.

"WHOHOHOHO! Let's get those hedgehogs! All FOUR of them!" he shouted out as his glasses shone in the break of twilight.

Silver dashed to Amy's side, "Need a hand?" he offered her his.

"Sure thing!" she took it and they both stood still, closing their eyes as they faced each other on adjacent sides, but facing the opposite way.

"Nature's Silver Lining!"

Amy summoned forth a ton of hammers that spun up and into the air, but holding their positions. Silver stomped the ground, causing a ripple effect as the robots lost their footing, then he flung them up into the air, spinning them in a circle as Amy directed her multiple hammers and they all shoot off, one by one and then a bunch at different times into the fray of the mess.

Sonic moved by Shadow's back, "Are you with me?"

"If I must, let's finish this." Shadow and Sonic curled into their ball forms and spun around each other in the air, moving upward.

"Piercing Peace Shot!"

Shadow and Sonic then went ballistic as they moved everywhere in a blur of black and blue at the robots around them, before spiraling back and forming a 'yin and yang' for a moment, before falling back towards the Robots, who fell with a crashing explosion. Sonic and Shadow spiraled inward towards one another, before breaking and uncurled, striking poses.

"We did it!"

All four shouted, racing up to one another to celebrate.

"Ah! Not yet!" Amy spotted a straggler, just marching his merry way towards the last city targeted, very close to it's outskirts as it readied its gun.

"I've got it!" Amy moved back slightly, before reaching back, summoning a hammer, and then darting forward and letting it go. It spun in the air for a while, making an arch as it perfectly hit with the robot, causing it to explode. "Hmph, aimed and delivered." Amy cockily spoke out, rubbing her knuckles on her chest and then blowing on them gently.

"Atta girl!" Sonic shouted out, giving her a thumbs up.

"Not bad, Amy!" Silver flew over to her and bumped fist with her, "You we're great! It seems you really mastered your Super form too!" he complimented as Amy giggled.

"Thanks Silver! Sonic!" Amy looked back at the two, grinning brightly with confidence but then looked to Shadow.

He just stood their, arms folded, head down, and eyes closed.

"..Shadow?" she pouted cutely. "Aren't you going to say something? Anything at all?"

He 'hmph'ed and turned his head away from her.

"Aw… Shadow~ Amy wants to be complimented on her first day of being a hero!" Sonic teased, rubbing his finger into Shadow's cheek. "Be a good friend and tell her she did well." he pouted, as he indirectly threatened him to be nice by digging the finger into him more and more.

Shadow twitched as he felt an anger mark coming on, and turned his head to Sonic, swiping his cheek away from his finger.

"ehhh…heheh." Sonic moved his finger, a bit intimidated by his glare as he stepped back, allowing Shadow to move up and towards Amy.

"You did well, Amy." He took her hand, which surprised her greatly. "But you'll need more practice. You're still far too weak to fight on your own. However…" he kissed the side of her head.

"I enjoyed your company in battle."

He looked up to her with drop dead gorgeous piercing ruby eyes, before walking away as if nothing had happened. However… a smile snuck onto his face as Amy blushed behind him.

He was glad he got a reaction out of her. 'Perhaps It's not merely Sonic that can register such emotions within her...'

"…Well, that was… um.." Sonic slightly narrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms, not sure how he felt about that.

"A little much for a compliment?" Amy smiled nervously his way, blinking her eyes, and wondering what he'd say, leaning back to see more fully his expression and face.

"No… weird." Sonic now fully glared at him, but then lost it and took on a fake expression of joy and had a wonderfully sly grin on his face. "Considering it looked like he was trying to mimic me~"

Shadow lowered his eyelids, not liking his accusation but couldn't really fight or deny it's logic either. So he simply huffed out his agitation and walked away from Sonic. Making Sonic happy, cause it looked like he won that round, but Shadow still got away with his act.

Silver frowned in defiance a bit, and looked away, letting his frustration at not knowing what to do to also make his move. If he ever decided to enact it. He then thought of something, and his face looked like he should have a lightbulb 'ding' over his head as he approached Amy.

"I've got it!" he naively spoke out, grabbing Amy's hands together. "I think your amazing! Keep this up, and we won't be able to show off anymore." He teased, and winked.

Amy smiled, loosening his grip on one her hands to allow her to hide her face slightly with it. "Oh, you guys!" she blushed.

"Um…Here. I believe this to be my... um.. token of appreciation." Silver looked down cutely, and then moved up to her forehead, flying slightly upward to do so, and kissed it. "C-cause I don't want to be rude and seem the only one who didn't show it!" he defended and moved back to Sonic and Shadow's side of the area.

Amy blushed harder and then covered her face. "EEEE! Stop it! All of you! Your making me blush!"

Sonic stood back a minute in horror, and then glared deeply and slowly towards both Silver and Shadow, 'What mutiny is this!?'

"Why all mirroring all of a sudden, fellas?" Sonic stepped forward, clearly looking perturbed by their actions, but kept his head down a moment as he strode forward, with a slight bounce in his step, and hands on his hips. "Is this meant to be flattery or mocking me?" He then stomped a foot down and bore his teeth, looking back and forth at the two men, showing how much he hated their last few actions towards Amy.

Silver and Shadow both turned away from him, being in the middle, and avoiding the question along with eye contact, making Amy laugh nervously.

'Aw... Poor Sonic.' she put her hands up to her mouth, grinning widely as it seemed Sonic could have been jealous of the two!

She hoped so, anyway...

Suddenly, three large claw hands, the same from before, reached out from having dropped from Eggman's airship, and snaked their way up the hill to pounce at this precise moment.

The four hedgehogs weren't expecting a thing, but we're able to still dodge it this time.

"We won't be fooled twice!" Sonic spoke out, as he then immediately looked for Amy, who was able to manage dodging on her own.

"I'm fine." Amy stated, seeing his searching gaze fall on her.

He nodded.

"All together!" Sonic, Silver, and Shadow got in front of Amy.

"Ultimate Combo, coming right up!" Amy positioned her hammer as if to swing like a baseball bat.

Shadow spun into a ball first, "Shadowed-" and spun in midair.

"Lightning-" Sonic curled up, spinning in air as well with Shadow, but each at different lengths.

"Comet!" Silver did the same as the first 3, before Amy swung forward.

"Hyyyyahhh!" she sent a blast of Chaos out with her hammer, and the three spiraled in unison and crashed into the robotic claw.

The three then took off and started destroying the claw hands, which slowly retreated after sparking and not being able to function correctly anymore.

"BLAST THOSE-"

"Pesky hedgehogs, and their little girlfriend too!" Orbot spoke in a high pitched voice, motioning his hand in a teasing way and then 'blah!'d as he folded his arms.

"…Still sour over Cubot's random spark of intelligence, hmm?" Eggman noted, making Orbot pop a screw and look up at him with steam coming from the end of the hole, showing how truly upset he was over it, and shaking his whole body in rage.

"HE IS NOT MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ME!" he blurted out, and then looked away, mumbling curses about Cubot…

"We can't absorb Amy!" Cubot rushed into the room, looking worried and scared.

"What? What are you going on about now, Cubot?" Eggman looked back at his robot, seeing as he couldn't do anything right now, not with the claw grabbers destroyed. "Now, Cubot... I know you're actual smarts have just clicked in and all that, but don't think that means you-" He leaned, relaxing on his control panel, as if a father speaking to his new evil genius son, but was cut off by Cubot's next line.

"Amy still has that dark evvvilll stuff in her soul that's controlling her heart through chaos, right?!" Cubot fidgeted, looking nervous.

"Yeeesss…?" Eggman's eyebrow raised up for a moment at his stated observation. "Technically, it should still be somewhere in there. By theory. Not entirely mine.. eh-hem."

"Oh-hoho, look at him, sir. He gets one lucky break and now he thinks he's Einstein! Oh-hohoho!" Orbot started to poke fun and laugh at Cubot, who looked worriedly to his fellow robot and gripped his shoulders, shaking them.

"You don't understand! If the canon absorbs that, it will incinerate itself!"

Eggman's face stretcged apart in surprise, his mouth moving down into a deep but small frown as his mustache reached up for a moment. "HMMM?!" he quickly ran over the data frame network to see if it could handle the intensity of negative chaos. "By Chaos's tail…" Eggman stood back. "He's right."

Orbot jolted in place, "WHAT!?"

"Hehe~" Cubot let his friend go, folded his arms, and smiled cockily to him, pleased with himself.

"Ohh…" Orbot let his body fall forward in disappointment. "How is it that I'M now becoming the brainless bot? Could it be true!? Have the roles really shifted so quickly?"

Sonic and the gang flew up to the aircraft, looking it over.

"He hasn't struck back yet." Tails stated, flying up next to the four hedgehogs.

"Tails!" Amy shouted happily, flying over to him and hugging him from the side.

"Woah! H-h-hey, Amy! Hugging time is over!" he pushed her away, but softly.

"Tails, buddy! I'm glad you're still alright!" Sonic stated, and wondered why Amy was embracing Tails like that. "What's with the friendly hugs?"

"Long story." Tails scratched the back of his head.

"Why? Jealous?~" Amy batted her eyes at Sonic, being flirty as ever with her new found powers.

And even closer friendship with Tails, ha!

"Jealous? Amy Rose," Sonic turned, a little surprised to hear her say that, before playing around, acting like a gentlemen while he bowed slightly and moved his hand in a proper man's gesture. "Now, it's none of my business how you handle your little flings." that last word came off a little harsh, and it was obvious what his objective was, and Amy's face rose in horrified shock at his comment.

"FLINGS?!"

"You tend to be a little flowerish towards the bees, my dear." He was clearly provoking her, probably upset by how she was acting around the other men. He flicked his feet in the air and then looked away, acting as though he was innocent in his statements, before giving her a devilish grin.

"…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Oh dear… REALLY, Sonic? You're gonna get her all wind up NOW?!" Tails couldn't believe that Sonic was descending into his old ways again, after all that Amy and him had been through too…

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A FLIRT?"

"Do not all rose's have their particular smells?" he looked away again, as if calling it her nature to be so flirtatious.

Amy gasped.

Silver gaped open his mouth, feeling that Sonic was insulting her a bit too much, and looked to Shadow, who thought this ridiculous and shook his head.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." Amy breathed out in unbelief. "I WOULD- NEVER!"

"What? flirt? Calling any man who saves you your hero? Let anyone give you, I can't believe I'm saying this, a kiss without so much as an attempt to stop them? No, of course not Amy. I would never." Sonic put up his act, placing a hand on his hand, but seemed to be getting more annoyed towards Amy as he spoke.

"OH! WELL! You're some joke! Heh, you didn't even speak up when they did! And I'm not Rrrude like SOME HEDGEHOGS ARE!" She screamed back at him.

"A woman needs to learn to say, NO!" Sonic shouted back at her, "You have no shame!"

"WHAT!? YOOOUUUUU!" Amy's high pitched sound made all the listeners of this domestic argument plug their ears. "HOW DO I HAVE NO SHAME IN LETTING SOMEONE SHOW HIS APPRECIATION TO ME?!"

"Oh come on, Amy! You know it's more than appreciation!"

"How so, mr. love expert!?"

"There's a difference!"

"This isn't going to end, is it?" Tails rhetorically asked, looking like he knew he was painfully right.

He then sighed, "Look, you two can talk about how much you love each other later! We have an Eggman to fry!"

"LOVE?!" Sonic and Amy both said at the same time, looking over to Tails in their outrage, and having floated up to be dangerously close to one another, leaning forward.

"Tails!" Sonic scolded him from afar.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Shadow intervened, holding his hands up in front of them and shoving their faces away, stepping in between them, and then pointed to Eggman. "We have a common enemy to land." He glared to each of them, respectfully giving them each the same amount of time.

"Does it look like we care about your little feud?"

Amy and Sonic both looked down and away, then back at each other with pouts and disapprovals, before finally nodding.

"Fine." They both stated in unison.

"But no more combos.." Sonic looked away from Amy.

"Fine. By. Me! HMPH!" Amy flicked her head away from Sonic, having her quills follow after her before spiking up in their Super form positions again.

"Alright, let's go!" Shadow stated, as the four of them took off towards the egg carrier.

"Good luck!" Tails called from afar, waving to them.

"Eggman, uhh… sire? They're advancing this way!" Cubot cried out, as Orbot just sighed and put his elbow up to his circular head, sitting back behind the two in a melancholy state.

"What's the point? Let them tear us to heavy scrap metal upon this desolate ground we call our home." Orbot seemed depressed.

"Ohhh! Knock if off you!" Eggman whacked Orbot, making him 'yikes!' in fright and curl up into his circular ball.

"That hurt you know!" he shouted from within his circled frame.

"We can't fight them like this, pull back!"

"But sire!"

"What is it now, Orbot?! I mean," Eggman shook his head, "Cubot!" Correcting himself. "Heh,… never thought that'd happen." Eggman admitted.

"Neither did I, sir… neither did I." Orbot depressingly uncurled and then glared at Cubot before sighing and draping himself on top of a panel.

The three hedgehogs curled into their respected ball forms, and floated around Amy, replacing her usual hammers that would circle her as she held two of her them in her hands.

"Chaos…" she began, "Control!"

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were all shot towards the front of the carrier, dashing through it, they flew back out on different ends.

At lightning speeds, Amy dashed and whacked them with her hammers back to the airship. The whole thing looked like a massive one player pin-ball or ping game! Amy zipping through the air to hit them back into the metal that split like paper as the hedgehogs spun through it with ease.

"NOO! My beloved Eggcraft…" Eggman felt like crying as he placed his two hands on top of his head, realizing this was the most epic defeat of his life and how disappointing it was. "I knew this would happen if they teamed up… dratt!" he slammed his hand onto something.

Blinking, he slowly moved his hand up to see a lovely game of jacks on his panel board…

"YYYYEEEOOOOWW!" he gripped his throbbing hand, having little soft tears on the sides of his eyes. "Why me?"

"I told you you'd hurt your hands if you kept doing that!" Orbot protested.

"QUIET YOU! Cubot! Detach the main ship and pull my canon off of here!" Eggman swung his good hand, commencing the order to go through.

"Uh… right! Um… I'm on it! Uhh…" Cubot didn't know the controls very well, looking them over in dumbfounded awe as he slowly placed a finger down on a button while narrowing his eyes.

A airshaft fell to the ground on Eggman's head, "URK!"

"Um…This one?" He pressed another.

"Hmm?" Eggman looked up to see air rushing into the airshaft vent, as suddenly his mustache flew up upon his face, "WHAT, WHAT?! FUUU-FUUU!" he fumbled his arms up to pull the mustache down back normally on his face.

Then his whole body was flung upwards as his head got stuck in the vented airshaft.

"AHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ORBOT!" he struggled and flailed and tried to push his head out of the vent.

"Oh! Here, let me do it!" Orbot pushed Cubot out of the way and started pushing buttons. "Amateurs." He finished with one swift click of a button, and then cracked his metal knuckles.

Eggman fell with an 'OFFPH!' from the shaft.

"And that's how it's done." Orbot put a proper hand up to his chest, and nodded to Cubot.

The airship's front started to break off and fall to the ground, as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver uncurled to see it fall.

"It's so huge!" Silver stated, "We never made it past the front!"

"It's falling too fast, and it's too large! The city will be affected by the impact." Shadow deduced quickly, speaking fast.

"Alright, Amy?" Sonic looked behind him.

"Hmph. What?" Amy still looked upset.

"We need some muscle. Come with us! We're pushing that thing into the ocean!"

"What? But that's gonna pollute it…" Amy looked torn between the idea, putting her hand up to her mouth as to bite her nails, but not having enough time.

"Amy!"

"Alright, alright!" Amy flew down to the others, and they raced to place themselves underneath the falling, and now burning, piece of metal.

"That should hold them off long enough for our back engines to get us back to home base. GOO!" Eggman moved a switch with his hand upwards, and the engines blasted forward as he escaped with the powerful engine Tails helped him to create.

"Oh no!" Tails shouted from the air, seeing Eggman get away. "That's not good!" dashing off after it, he knew he couldn't fly fast enough to it, and smiled as he hatched an idea.

"What came first the Eggman…" He then took out his slingshot, "Or the chicken!" He placed a tracking device in it and shot it off towards the ship.

It stuck like glue on one of its sides.

Tails took out his device and clicked a button.

The tracker had a faint glowing red light to signal it was on.

"Alright!" Tails punched upwards in joy at his accomplishment, and then turned to see the part of Eggman's aircraft start burning up with Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Amy underneath it, trying to push it up. "Ah! What are they going to…" he suddenly saw them slowly head the large piece of machinery towards the ocean near them.

"Oh! I get it! Good one, Sonic!" he praised, and dashed off to meet them, for he was quite a distance away from them.

Amy pushed upward, keeping the machine in place but feeling her strength leaving her, the heat of the fire on her face made her sweat as pieces tore off the front of the metallic borders and flew down near her. "AH!"

"Hang in there, Amy!" Sonic shouted, as the four were finally over water. "Okay… let it go!"

"Drop it? Now?"

"Yes, NOW!"

"But the wave!" Silver warned.

Amy was loosing her strength, and Sonic could see that, but he had to keep the others moving. "Quick! Just a little ways more then..!"

The four got the thing all the way to a deeper end of the ocean, and dumped it.

The wave was ginormous, as its ripple effect just skimmed the floating Angel Island miles away from them.

"Phew. That should do it." Sonic said, wiping his face and watching the large metallic front of Eggman's aircraft flame out and sink to the bottom. "I'm sure that gave Knuckles a bit of a scare." he teased, smiling.

"Well… that was trying." Shadow commented, cricking his neck and rolling back his shoulders.

"You're telling me..." Silver breathed hard, exhausted from the endeavor, before sighing out in relief at getting the job done well.

"Hey.. where's Amy?"

With that one line from Sonic, the boys halted everything they were doing and looked around.

Amy gently floated down to the ground, gripping her arms as she felt sick in her stomach. "Oohhh…" She felt faint, as the chaos emeralds shook free from her quills. "I don't feel so good… I feel…"

Weak.

"H-…huh?"

You are nothing more than a liability.

"Who… whose there?"

Ugh, I tire of this! I shall have to speak directly to you.

"Whaa..?! Who-whose there…?" in her weakened state of mind, the negative chaos had formed it's identity from her insecurities, selfish wishes, and polluted her way of thinking while she fought. The weaker she got, the more the negative chaos bided it's time, storing energy and any negative emotions or thoughts within her that could feed it's power over her.

Allow me to make you grand, Amy. I shall give you power that will never go away. That hedgehog will respect you because of your power! I shall make you happy, no more will you be 'unloved' and 'alone'. I shall love you, I shall be your friend. Come, Amy. Surrender to your selfish desires, your impulses of violence and mayhem! Give me… all of you….

"N-no.. Stop it..! Leave me alone!" Amy gripped her head. "What on earth is happening..?"

Oh, poor child… still unable to grasp her own power. Forever you shall rely on him to protect you, to make you feel important. However, I promise to make the world your playground, a sandcastle you can reform by destroying the mess another child has made and building up a world where you can rule in peace and divinity!

"No, that's not what I… that's not what I want!" Amy stood up, feeling the darkness creep up her glowing yellow frame once more. "STOP IT!"

"…Amy…?"

Amy turned around and gasped.

The three looked to her in worried fear and fright, as Sonic reached a hand out to her, seeing her being consumed by Negative Chaos.

"I knew this would happen… Tails should of never let you turn Super again, not this early… for this long…" Sonic clinched his teeth.

"W-wha…" Amy's eyes shook beneath her hands that covered her face, allowing her to peek through to the concerned boys. Shadow and Silver's faces grew grave, and it seemed as if they were readying themselves for another fight…, if it came down to such a thing.

"Amy… calm down…" Sonic approached her, very slowly, as though she was a wild animal. "I'm here… its okay…"

See how quickly they doubt you with power, Amy. See how fearful they turn when you seem to exceed their own might.

"Ah!" Amy moved back, tossing and turning her head. "No…no..!" Amy felt the chaos control a part of her hand, the arm that was fully dark now.

It forced her to fling her arm towards a nearby lake, a tree was struck, and fell in a matter of seconds after being burned so quickly that the bark only caught on fire for a moment, before the lower trunk that was burned became nothing more than ashes, making the tree fall.

The power source was so fast that it was barely traceable by the human eye.

The boys flinched, seeing the ashes spread upon the water's front…

Sonic breathed softly, and closed his gaping mouth, looking back to Amy, a little more seriously now.

"Did…. Did you see that power?... I…heh-ha… I did that." The chaos had reached Amy's inner workings within her mind, starting to control her thoughts. "Heh… haha!.. that felt… amazing!" she removed her hands from her face and looked down at them, in complete wonder it seemed of her power.

"…Amy… Stop this. That's not you talking and you know it." Sonic began, his voice more of conviction than soothing comfort now.

He bent down a little, walking cautiously over to her.

"This… this is all I ever wanted." Amy looked up. "Look at me!" She threw her arm again, and the water was struck with a black orb ball that spun a purple misty aurora in and around it. The water evaporated in that spot at once, till the orb vanished, and milliseconds later there was a loud and sound breaking blast that created a crater that the remaining water swarmed into.

Silver and Shadow stepped back, gasping again at how fast and delayed that sound and impact was compared to their own strength. Sonic… Was the only one that held his ground.

Looking to the side of his face at the water, making a whirlpool into the crater she made, he didn't flinch or even step back. His quills were down, unlike Shadow's or Silver's, as he looked back to address Amy again.

"Amy… you're better than this. Control yourself."

"Huh?"

The single line of complete composure and confident power and authority left Amy and the Negative Chaos growing inside of her in shock, halting the process of her turning any more darker than she was now.

There were only patches of yellow left on her now, as Sonic walked closer to her.

"Stay back!" the Chaos forced her to summon her hammer, as her good eye, still covered in positive chaos orange and yellow, shook in fear at her own action of feeling like she had to defend herself against Sonic.

Sonic stopped moving, and only spoke again, never missing a beat, and keeping his eyes fixated on hers. "Amy… is this what you want?"

"What?"

"Is this…" he gestured his hand to the lake, and the fallen tree within it. "Is this what you wanted so desperately for, Amy? The power of destruction?"

Amy looked around, and fear struck her being as she began to take hold of herself once more.

Look at how he notices you now. The power has made him aware of you. You are special now. I have made you seen by the man you desire so much… How have I done you any wrong?

"Amy… let me ask you again."

Sonic stepped closer to Amy, making her twitch and lower her hammer, looking up at him as tears began to form from the two separate thoughts that had once took over her own thinking a moment ago.

"…Is that really…"

He held out his hand.

"What you want?"

Amy's eyes widened.

… what are you thinking?

Amy lowered the hammer more, getting out of her defensive position, and looking around.

I wanted to help... not destroy...

You did all this, Amy… You have power! Just like you always wanted! Destruction can aid you! Listen to me! I am your true power!

Amy slowly stood straighter, and walked over, slowly, ever so slowly, towards Sonic. Never taking her eyes off his outstretched hand.

He's worried about me... I... I don't want them to be worried about me.

Shadow and Silver were still bending their knees and having their arms ready to do battle, till they realized Sonic was getting her under control, and slowly lost their form too.

No, what!? What are you doing!? Why!? I'm offering you all you ever wanted! Why?

I guess… it's because… what I really wanted… was…

Her hand lingered over his, as he moved it closer to hers. She withdrew it slightly, pulling her fingers back a little distorted, seeing as Chaos was trying to stop her. but she extended them again, more delicately as she fought of Chaos's impulses, when he gently withdrew his earlier advance.

"Give it up, Amy… This power? It's not you. Maybe one day, it can be yours, and you can learn to control it. But until then…"

Amy looked up at Sonic, slowly feeling the evil side of chaos slip away from her consciousness.

"You have to trust me to be your power."

Amy's hand dropped into Sonic's.

At once, Sonic pulled the Chaos out of her being, leaving her to her original form in a matter of seconds.

Once the power was drained from her, she couldn't stand any longer, and fainted. Her quills moving down and her eyes slowly rolling back slightly as her eyelids closed.

Sonic caught her, and slowly moved her body to where he could hold her more properly. "Atta girl… Well done, Amy. Well done." He gently stoked her head or the back top end of her quills. "That's my girl." He placed his head on hers, and whispered very lovingly that line he knew she couldn't hear.

Shadow and Silver quickly sped over to him, as he moved a quill out of Amy's face, and noticed that the last of the effects weren't completely gone.

"I can still feel chaos burying itself deep within her soul… it's not giving up on claiming her heart just yet." He looked over Amy's body, seeing how she easily passed out meant that the chaos had already been taking hold of her throughout their adventure, since the moment the Master Emerald allowed Chaos into her unworthy being.

Her red eyes... and the darkness that was swarming her... at least it was gone.

For now.

"Sonic… We can't let her use Chaos anymore." Silver stated, looking over Sonic's expression as he looked up to him. "It's top risky, she could get hurt!"

"Calm down, Silver. Sonic was able to appeal to her true heart, and in return she found her way back out of Chaos's insanity it had induced her in." Shadow explained, and folded his arms, looking down to Amy. "Foolish girl… no, we were the fools." Shadow turned his head again, squeezing his eyes shut in shame. "I should of never allowed her to use chaos so early…"

"I shouldn't have trusted her to turn Super and save us all. But hey, not all mistakes are bad." Sonic pushed up from his legs, and got Amy in a bridal position so he could lift her up with him as well. He turned to face the other hedgehogs, "Without her, we would be dead."

The two other hedgehogs looked down, as if not wanting to admit that that could be true.

"It was a sacrifice, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it right." He looked down at Amy, gently breathing upon his chest as she slept in what looked to be peace.

"…She needs to rest. I have to return to my time and…" Silver scratched the back of his head, moving away and then looking back to Amy. "…Please, Sonic." He looked up to Sonic, who looked away from Amy to acknowledge him.

"….Don't make me have to come back here…"

"Of course not. Amy's been my responsibility from the beginning. I've got this."

Sonic winked to Silver, who smiled slightly but lost it when he looked speedily back to Amy. "…I just…" he stopped himself and shook his head. Then pulled out a device that created a time warp-hole.

"…I'm sorry Silver… I know you want to protect her yourself too… But this is my job. It always has been, and it always will be."

Silver didn't turn around, only lifted his head up, and nodded very firmly before taking a second and then jumping into the vortex.

Shadow watched until the vortex closed and then looked to Sonic.

"The chaos will effect her thoughts again, Sonic. It's not completely gone now that she's out of Super form. Be weary of that, it will try and persuade her back to the emeralds. You have to keep her away from them." Shadow looked to Amy, but quickly back at Sonic, as if not wanting to look at her in that state any longer.

It pained him... seeing her like that.

He thought it all mostly his fault.

He never wanted anyone to make him feel like he was losing another friend again.

And so... for a moment, at least. He tried to shut off his heart again, and looked seriously up to Sonic, no more down to Amy.

"I understand. Thank you." Sonic nodded, as Shadow gave him a nod back.

"…" not being able to help himself, he looked back at Amy.

"…. You know… it's almost sickening…" his voice grew dark and grave, but you could hear the underlining sadness in it as well. "She's usually so cheery… seeing her like this… like that…" he walked over and placed a hand on her head, but she was so out she didn't even stir at his touch. "…" he just stared, unable to close his heart to her.

"Shadow." Sonic looked up to him, as if telling him he needed to calm down and relax himself.

"Hmph." Shadow looked down and smiled, removing his hand from her, "You know… you may not have been jealous of us when we took our stances on Amy as well…" Shadow then looked dead into Sonic's face, "But we were very much jealous of you."

"…Of my kiss?" Sonic thought, getting a little creeped out and confused.

"No, you stupid-" Shadow stopped himself, and took a deep breath out and in through his nose. "We were jealous…

Of how she reacted to it. Like she would have kissed you back."

"Sonic!"

The two were momentarily interrupted by Tails, flying down as he waved to his friend. "Is Amy, okay..? AH!" He freaked when he saw Amy in Sonic's arms, not moving and breathing so softly you couldn't even see it. "Is she alright?!"

"Haha, she's fine, Tails. Leave her be…" Sonic moved Amy from Tails as he leaned over Sonic's arm, as if moving a curious child away from wanting to see something it was curious about.

"…Hmph." Shadow grinned, and turned away, losing the grin instantly as he powered down from Super form and vanished.

"So… now what?" Tails asked, "Heh, I'm not used to being the one who didn't know what was going on."

"…We need to have Amy rest." Sonic looked off to Shadow, but then moved on and continued to speak to Tails. "We need to keep her away from the Chaos Emeralds."

"Done!" Tails took out some chaos emeralds he had collected on his way over to them. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Sonic glared slightly at Tails with a smile.

"Don't-!" He made Tails bend forward by kicking him in the butt with his foot.

"say-!" he then let that foot down and used the other one to slide Tails's other foot forward, making him almost do the splits.

"W-woah!" Tails wiggled his arms around as he felt his legs almost ripping from the distance between them, and flailed to try and keep balance.

"I love Amy!" He then raised his other foot again and ruffled Tails's hair, making Tails look dumbfounded as he finally fell forward after the 'Sonic noogie when he can't use his hands' technic.

Sonic smiled, seeing he had won as he moved over to Tails's front and bent down, smiling evilly down at him. "Ooooo-kay?"

Tails looked unamused and moved his eyes to look right back up at him. "Clear." He stated, as he then smiled friendly right back at him.

(STICK AROUND! FOR SONIC SUPERS SEASON 2! Will Negative Chaos rise again to take hold of Amy's heart? What will become of the world if such does befall? Eggman still has that Super Hedgehog Draining G.U.N Canon! What is he planning to use with THAT still in his possession?! And will Shadow and Silver return? FIND OUT! And keep reviewing!)

"Orbot!" Orbot steps forward.

"Cubot!" Cubot turns dramatically around.

"Bots Epic Combo!"

Orbot dashes to Cubot, and Cubot dashes to Orbot, both leap forward, embracing each other.

"…That's it?" Eggman asked, watching the spectacle before him as he leaned to the side, resting his arm on a chair, and having his hand holding up his chin.

"Yep! Do you like it!"

"…" Eggman stared down at them, before falling to his knees.

"Where did I go WRONG?"


	7. Sonic Supers Season 1 Bonus Story

Sonic Supers!

(Season 1)

Bonus Story

By: Cutegirlmayra (There were a lot of scenes that just didn't make it into the overall story, and before Season 2 starts, I want to make it clear how truly close everyone got to Amy… So, please enjoy! This is now a Bonus Story from the recent edits :) Sorry to all who miss the abridged series! I'll miss 'thousand miles' singing robot and Eye-ball puns, along with 'my boyfriends back and you're gonna get in trouble' singing trio but that's just life! x) sorry! Trying to make this story a bit more professional lol to a degree, anyway~)

-Also, here's my idea for a theme song-

OOOOOhhhhh-ooohhh-G-g-go!

Sonic Supers!

Flying through destiny~

To halt a perfect travesty.

Sonic Supers!

There's a silver lining~

At the end of every story.

Sonic Supers!

The ever running wind~

Will catch us in the end.

And when all is done, a beautiful sun, will shine once again!

And there'll glow a shining end!

Sonic Supers!

Preventing a catastrophe~

To save someone like me.

Sonic Supers!

The shadows by the trees~

Give off a pleasant breeze.

Sonic Supers!

Innocence, mixed with benevolence

Suddenly dies within a Rose

Whose darkness falls like petals to the ground

When love is scarcely found.

Sonic Supers!

Where is the light?

It's gone out of sight~

Sonic Supers!

Please save this flower~

Full of dark power.

If not by your love!

She'll surely wilt away,

But with your lovvvvve~

Happiness will be here to stay,

Don't go away!

Sonic Supers!

Save the day!

Sonic Supers, Gooooo!

And when all is done, a beautiful sun, will shine once again!

And there'll glow!

A shining end~

Sonic,

Sonic,

Sonic supers

Go!-aoh~

(Hope you liked it xD you can hear this on Tumblr where I posted me singing it. Just type in 'me singing' or 'Sonic Supers' in my tumblr search bar on my blog)

After a few more stages and bosses we're cleared, the group came to an open field where a lake sat on the right side of it. Amy looked thrilled to see it, but the others seemed exhausted, tried from their last run in with Eggman's futile attempts to ward them off his trail.

"Water!" Amy praised, running with her arms up towards the lake, and jumping right in.

Coming out with her hair swooshing back, she giggled and playfully splashed around; enjoying the cool of the water and the sunny day after a tiring battle the team just had.

"Come on guys! The Water's great!"

The boys all stared, seeing the sparkling wonder of each quill flinging up and having Amy's beautiful open smile to bring it greater radiance. The show brought her eyes out as they twinkled to match the sun upon the water.

The illusion was broken, however, when she sunk her head down about half way, having her nose barely out of the water, and blew bubbles up from her mouth and giggled.

Silver smiled, wanting to play along side her, as he looked back to the team. "A break wouldn't be too harmful, right?" He lifted a hand up to prove his point, gesturing to the lake with Amy seeming to perform some water dances.

She dived further in and then kicked her legs out of the water to do some pretty motions before coming back down. She then spiraled up and spun around with her arms up, as if performing in the Olympics.

Sonic sighed and chuckled lightly, shaking his head at Amy's antics in an accepting way. "Some people never change…" he muttered, before looking to Silver.

"If you want to goof off, that's your choice, not ours." Sonic spoke truth and waved Silver off, showing he was neutral about it. This caused Silver to smile excitedly, seeing as he didn't need permission from Sonic's usually overprotective side, and flew over and canon-balled into the water.

"Geronimo!"

"Woah! Haha!"

The two laughed as he pulled some water up and dropped it over Amy's head, making her bangs fall flat and cover her eyes like a shaggy dog, which had him hold in a laugh by puffing up his cheeks. They both let out an abrupt laugh seconds later though, and she used her hammer to splash more water back at him, which he just deflected through his power; getting lightly sprayed by the water droplets he couldn't catch in time.

Amy giggled, having dunked him in a sneak attack.

When he came up, his front quills drooped down and obscured his vision, as she called him a hippie and flipped her own bangs back, before parting his, and looking in.

"Yoo-hoo? Hahaha!"

The close proximity made him blush and lean back.

She suddenly gasped, seeing his face red. "Oh no! Were you under too long? Wait, I thought faces turn blue without oxygen?" she held a finger up to her mouth, confused on that and looking away.

He got nervous, hoping she wouldn't over think it through too much... not sure how she would react if she... well if she kn...kne...

"I-I-I think it's just a sunburn! From the hot day?" he waved his hands out and then pointed up awkwardly to the sun, trying his best smile. "I mean, I am fairly... well, ... fair." he gestured to his 'white' appearance.

"Oh! Haha! Right." she turned back and smiled, before patting his head. "You should wear a hat or something."

"A hat..? Huh?" he held a hand over his head and looked up. "Like a top hat?"

She laughed again, "What century do you think we live in again?"

He was happy he could distract her, and continued to splash her back and forth.

"They're acting like a bunch of idiotic children." Shadow mumbled. Seeing Silver dive under, and Amy look around, literally trying to part water to see him, before seeing his shadow and smiling nervously, as he came up and hoisted her on his shoulders, then flinging her off as she came up laughing.

"Hmph." He moved his head to the side, as if disregarding them and moving over to the water's edge.

Sonic slightly followed, with a bit of a jump in his step and his arms on his head. He kicked Shadow in the water when he bent down to drink some water with his hand, and fell straight in.

He then, causally, as if he didn't do anything wrong, moseyed on over to a nearby tree and plopped down there.

"They're just having fun." Sonic defended them, watching Shadow scowl as he came up.

Amy saw him fall in, and quickly swam over to him, "Shadow! Shadow, isn't this fun!?" she chimed, circling around him.

"Ughhh.."he turned his head, trying to ignore her and not look her directly in the eye.

Her dress had slimmed down significantly in the water, allowing any onlooker to see her full figure, even if the bottom half swayed considerably in a fluid way.

It made her look... very pretty.

"Aww… don't be a meany." Amy pouted, turning to swim on her back, frowning.

She never took her eyes off him, even when Silver tried to call her back.

She then caught a wicked thought in her mind, and smirked from ear to ear.

She took a deep breath, and drowned underneath the water, closing in on her prey …

"Come on, Shadow. Humor her." Sonic stated, not realizing he was distracting Shadow from the murky pink image of something swimming below the surface of the water under him.

"I humor no-" Suddenly, before he could finish, Amy's hand reached up and grabbed his ankle.

Amy finally gave the fatal tug and pulled Shadow unwillingly deeper into the water.

He glared at her from below, having freaked out a moment and splashed before he saw her.

In the water, she smiled and swam around him, pulling him farther below to point at starfish and beautiful water plants below.

He watched a moment, losing his anger for a moment before looking at her again, as she bumped her head to his, as if showing that she just wanted him to enjoy the view underneath, and meant no harm.

She then swam up, spiraling and spinning as if she was so natural in the water.

The beautiful movement and shapes she formed memorized him, before he started running out of air, and quickly pushed up and swam to the surface.

"Serves you right for being a spoil sport!" Sonic cried out, as Shadow's head emerged from the water, his arms flapping as he tried to stay afloat.

He finally got a steady kick going and turned to Amy, who also came out of the water laughing before seeming scared by his glare.

"Hehe…" She bent her head and ears back, but tried to play the cute and innocent card on him. "Wasn't it pretty..?"

His expression suddenly lightened.

But then, he slowly began to swim towards her, and she started swimming backwards, seeing his narrowed eyes as if he had some form of silent intent. This made her nervous.

The silence was killing her as she had no idea what he was gonna do, especially for revenge, and quickly swam away, turning herself forward.

She flailed over to Silver, having a scared frown on her face. "Silver..! Help me!"

Shadow moved so silently and swiftly through the water that Silver sweatdropped at how predator-ish it all looked.

Silver nervously stuttered, "You b-brought this on y-y-yourself… b-but…" he pitied her enough, and didn't really want to see her in such peril.

He conjured his powers to lift her out of the water and fly just a few inches from Shadow's reach, making him stop in place, seeing her dripping above him, frozen and blinking in her surprise.

"H-huh?" In fear he might catch her, she bent forward slightly, before looking down, seeing he was right below her.

The wind blew cold and she shivered, but motioned for Silver not to put her down.

When she noticed she was fully safe though, seeing Shadow try and leap out of the water to snatch her but unable to reach her height, she got cocky.

She stuck out her tongue at him, then proceeded to 'lalala~' the Blue Danube Waltz's tune as Shadow kept trying to jump up and snatch her out of the sky.

She danced like a ballerina making Silver cover his mouth as he chuckled, controlling her bobbing movements and spins as she pretended she was on a floating stage, and was beginning to annoy the heck out of Shadow.

Finally though, Shadow swam over and grabbed the scruff of Silver's chest fur, making him drop Amy like a hot potato as she hit the water in a belly flop.

"OFFPH!"

"Sorry!"

"Finally..."

Sonic peeked an eye up, making sure Amy was okay.

She popped up from the water's surface, "S-Silver!" she complained, squinting her eyes shut before blinking them open, and 'eee'ing back when she saw Shadow charging through the water with a vengeance as she raced away, treading water fast behind her. "SILLVVVERR!" She cried out in fright.

"Heh, whose the kid now, Shadow?" Sonic smiled, leaning back again to relax.

He wasn't really one for 'water' sports.

Silver finally lifted Shadow out of the water, an attempt to keep Amy safe.

Shadow turned around in the air, giving him a deadly glare that made him flinch, as he argued against it, "S-She... she called for my help!"

"If you know anything about what's good for you to do and not do. You wouldn't interfere." The cold, harsh statement made Silver's eyebrows bend back, but he kept his composure and held him in place.

"Amy's going to be safe. If she wants me to keep you away, I will!" he declared boldly and bravely.

However, his efforts fell upon deaf ears as Amy swam over to the edge of the water where Sonic was, huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

"Boy, he made me run for my rings more than that last boss did…" She breathed out, making Sonic just shrug.

"Serves you right for forcing a man to swim against his will." He stated, bluntly.

"…Oh?" Amy raised an eyebrow, smirking, as another ingenious idea parked in her mind…

She splashed over to Silver, as he still conversed with an angry Shadow, "She doesn't care about your help!" and whispered something in his ear.

Silver bent his ears in reaction to her request, "You just ticked one of them, now you want to get two against you?" he seemed unbelieving of this, and wondering if Shadow was right in seeking revenge.

"Your a little plotter, aren't you?"

"Plleeeassee~? Then we can all have fun!" She cheered, and used her best puppy-dog eyes against him, before jumping up and down and spreading her arms out wide.

He sighed, unable to deny her...

He created another ball of water.

Sonic heard something floating and suddenly the sun was obscured.

He twitched his nose as a drop of water hit it, and wiggled it before blinking up from his hands behind his head, and one leg up as he rested.

Sonic was drenched in a matter of seconds, and his eyebrow twitched in realization of it.

He flinched and cringed, being filled with wet horror, and jumped up, arching his back as he cried out-!

"AMMMMY!"

He raced to the water's edge as she squee'd and swam to the center, where he wouldn't jump in.

"Hahhaha! Now we're all wet!" She cried out, giggling.

"When I get down from here…" Shadow began, still floating and realizing she was just teasing the whole lot of them.

"You're gonna have to come out of there sometime…" Sonic started, bending down and holdings his fists to his side, stating she was only prolonging the inevitable.

"And when I do-"

"And when you do-"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!"

The two boys let out in unison.

"Oh emeralds..." Silver bent his head down, looking hopeless at protecting her now. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"We're coming after you too, Silver." The two spoke again once more.

"Wh-what?!" Silver quickly let Shadow down, turning to Sonic, "W-what'd I do!? I was just doing as she told me too!"

"That makes it half your fault!" Sonic cried back, shaking his body to get the water off of him. "Ugh, I hate WATER!" he stated very loudly.

"RRROOSE!" Shadow arose from the water with shark like teeth, making Amy freak out and swim out of the water, but Shadow had caught her dress in the process.

"And where do you think your going?"

Sonic dashed to that side and grabbed her hand, "This isn't over, Amy!"

"Ahh!" Amy chibi cried as both boys we're doing a tug-o-war with her. "S-Silver!"

Silver just got out of the water and shook himself dry, "Sorry, Amy. You started this, and besides…" he turned around slowly, scratching the back of his head, before looking just as fearful as her. "They're after me next…"

The rest of the day went a bit more smoothly, as they soon forgave Amy after she caught some fish for them and cooked it for their dinner.

"I..I am sorry. I just thought you guys ought to loosen up a bit. I mean… we've all been worried about Tails and what Eggman's up to so…"

Amy began to explain herself at the campfire circle, as the two boys ignored her by not evening opening their eyes to so much as look at her. But Silver just nervously chuckled out a laugh as he watched the two's reactions.

"…Ohhh." She puffed up a cheek, "I'm trying to say I'm sorry and they're ignoring me…"

"Just keep talking, they'll hear you." Silver encouraged

Sonic took a big bite out of his fish, making an unnecessarily loud sound effect to go with it.

"Well… they should, anyway." He concluded, turning his eyes to Sonic.

Amy slammed her hands down on the ground and got up, forcing the boys to give her their attention, as Sonic casually looked over.

"I just wanted us to have a moment where we weren't fighting or racing off to battle!"

She shouted, as they finally seemed to be listening to her now.

"Is it to much to ask for a bonding moment with you guys? I mean seriously! I'm worried a ton about Tails too… And I know Eggman needs to be stopped but…That doesn't mean we can't de-stress and have some fun every now and then..."

She looked down, holding a hand up to her chest and turning her eyes away, seeming to collect her thoughts but grow sad at her own words.

She shook her head and continued though, "I'm not gonna give up on finding Tails! But I think it's at least fair to have a break now and then to just goof off and have a good time! If we're always fighting… then what's the point of being alive and most importantly,… being together..."

The boys all looked away, smiling as they understood why she was being so mischievous before.

"Alwright." Sonic started, lifting his head up, still having the fish up against his mouth with the tail sticking out.

He leaned back, just a bit. "Ywou Wwin. Ownly bewause ywou cawre swo mwuch." He continuing chewing, as he looked slightly to Shadow, and then nudged him with his arm to speak.

"Hmph. You did make us waste time… but I suppose we're all wide awake now; and refreshed a bit from it all." He seemed to be forcing the words out, and looked away. "But if you try that again, I won't give you any mercy." He stated coldly, as Amy just had a sweat drop drip from the side of her face, awkwardly smiling.

"Gee, thanks Shadow." She stated, and then nodded with a smile. "But I'll probably deserve that by then… I promise I'll try and not force you into having fun and enjoying life a little more, okay?" she sarcastically said, placing her arms on her hips and making him look up to her with a slight glare.

He looked away though, picking to fight another time with a 'hmph' that clearly underlined he liked that comment, but was just to well hidden by himself for anyone to notice it.

"Well, I for one, had a splendid time." Silver coolly stated, making Sonic look up to him sneakily.

"Yeah… the one hedgehog who obeyed her without a second thought… we should really be mad at YOU." Sonic spat out, flicking his finger at Silver, but clearly teasing him.

"H-hey! I'm just used to taking orders from Blaze s-so.." he looked away.

"Blaze?" Amy asked, tilting her head. "Whose she? Your girlfriend?"

The two other hedgehogs spit out or choked on their food, wiping their mouths as Silver explained.

"N-no! She's my dearest friend and companion! We've fought many foes together..." he looked up, thinking about it a moment, before Amy came back to his mind and he shook his head. "A-anyway. I guess you could say she's part of my team..."

"So, you have someone waiting for you then?" Sonic swallowed correctly this time, and looked a little more seriously over to Silver. "Makes one question your loyalty to her."

He flinched back.

"I-I-I'm not doing anything that would deserve her distrust!"

"Yeah, Sonic. Don't say that." Amy looked saddened by his accusation.

"Prehaps you'd like to tell us why Eggman knows you then?" Shadow raised an eyebrow up from his fish. "Does he know your friend as well?"

"It's a long story... but me and Blaze have been traveling through time and dimensions for a while now... looking... for the trigger." he looked away, growing saddened he had almost forgotten his true mission.

They were right. He shouldn't distract himself so much.

He shook his head, before looking up to Amy, and then down. Feeling guilty...

"Yeah, sometimes it's good to just cut loose and chill off, though." Sonic concluded, and leaned back, cutting the previous conversation off when he noticed Silver go quiet.

Amy crawled over to him and laid on his chest, smiling. "Told ya so~"

"H-hey…! Not too close…" Sonic warned, as Silver came over and laid down too, followed by Shadow, since they had all gotten accustomed to sleeping around each other now.

"Night boys! Sorry for forcing some fun on you like that... kinda. Hehe!" That time, Amy was sincere about it... sorta.

"Ah, we'll let it slide." Sonic joked, "Just this once, though." He smiled down to her, peeking an eye open and ruffling her bands up, before getting settled.

"Sometimes though.. all we need is for you to smile."

Amy beamed, closing her eyes as Sonic looked down once again, and smiled a loving look to her.

He then worried about the other two seeing his reaction and unusual affections to her, and quickly got self-conscious and quickly straightened himself back and closed his eyes.

"Next time, plan your own plots without my assistance…" Silver muttered, but it was in a joking sense too.

"Aww, no accomplice?" Amy laughed.

"I'll have both of you next time." Shadow huffed out, but he wasn't being too serious. Still, he creeped them out enough to shut up about it, giving them goosebumps.

"That's enough, Shadow." Sonic peeked over to him, and yawned. "I'm darn right pooped. Let's just sleep now."

"I'll find something for you to enjoy without wanting to kill me someday, Shadow." Amy promised, and giggled as she slowly fell to the sleep with the rest of them.

"Night Amy."

"Night gents!"

"Sleep well, hedgehogs! But tomorrow I'll have you dead or barely breathing for sure! Whohohohho~!"

Eggman watched from a monitor as he had himself sitting in a hot tub.

"Did he feel so left out that he got himself in a body of water?" Orbot asked, looking to Cubot as if he was disappointed in his master.

They were peeking from the other room, seeing him looking at his spy-bot screen and soaking in bubbles, some giving him a white, bubbly afro for hair.

"I guess you could say he was- Stoked to get- Soaked! Eh? Ehhh?" Cubot joked, nudging his friend with his robotic elbow.

Orbot sighed, "I suppose you could say his image is really sinking these days…"

Cubot giggled, as they turned and began their game as Eggman's mustache flicked upward a few times and his body twitched.

"I'll say, his plans are getting dry."

"Or he felt deprived enough to get dehydrated!"

"I'd say. It seems Sonic and his friend's put a damper on Eggman's spirits."

"Tehehehee~ he's probably crying a river right now!"

As they laughed at their puns, Eggman slowly got out of the hot tub and walked over to them in his old man's one piece stripped swim suit and stood above them.

"You think those water puns are... funny?" Eggman stated, making the two twitch and turn around slowly, looking up at his intimidating presence. "Well? Do you?"

"Oh no-no-no, your greatness!" Orbot was the first to try and pacify his anger, shaking his hands out in front of him and freaking out, panicking and moving away as he tried to calm his master down.

"Well, I'd say we didn't mean to do it on-…"

Orbot looked to Cubot, "Don't… you mustn't!"

"porpoise."

END.

(Oh, I think that went swimmingly, don't you?)


	8. Season 2, Chapter 1

Sonic Supers!

SEASON 2

Ch.1

(Cue theme song! Lol)

By: Cutegirlmayra

Time had passed, and all seemed to calmly rest from the events of the past.

Sonic still hunted down Eggman's airship, being concerned about it after Tails explained that Sonic's main trump card could be his ultimate doom.

"If that Canon were to be upgraded with any improvements, your super form could be your worst nightmare!"

While the search continued, Knuckles was given charge over the emeralds, as usual, while he guarded the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was rubbing the Master Emerald with an old rag, and had just recently placed a sponge back in a soapy bucket. He leaned back, proud of his accomplishment as he put his hands on his hips, taking in the fresh air and the newly cleaned sparkle from the Master Emerald.

After Eggman kept trying to snatch it, undoubtedly so that he could power his G.U.N canon, it had accumulated a lot of dirt and other such filth like oil spots.

"Aw, come on now. Why can't people just leave you in peace?" Knuckles sighed, putting the rag to his side and sighing.

He placed a hand on it, before looking up. "Well, I think you're all cleaned up now."

He picked up the bucket and started walking down the long steps that led up to the Master Emerald's alter. Before he continued on though, he stopped at the base of the wide pillared platform, the Master Emerald in the center, and the Chaos Emeralds all floating delicately on each pillar presented and positioned around it.

"… You know what I can't get?" he started.

"Why did you let Amy turn super with my blessing?" He turned around, eyeing it with a confused but sincere longing to know.

"I asked you to help Sonic somehow, I didn't mean let Amy's soul be polluted with uncontrolled Chaos… I mean, I'm sure you had your reasons,… the greater good and all that."

He rolled his eyes, and then shook his head. "But come on, Amy? Why Amy? What we're you expecting..?" He eyed the Master Emerald, as if actually expecting a reply.

"Heh, I didn't think so." He hung his head down, shaking it as he continued down the steps.

Disappointed it wouldn't at least try and communicate with him.

Closing his eyes, he held his head high. "Well, fine! Don't show any appreciation from the only guardian left to take care of you! Just ignore the old oaf! See if I care! Hrumph!" he huffed and stormed away, lifting each foot up higher and higher as he went down.

As he departed, Amy slowly peeked her head out from behind a tree in the massive jungles that lined in ragged S shapes around the Master Emerald.

She slowly tip-toed toward the alter, before checking to make certain the coast was fully clear.

Then she ran giddily up the steps and looked behind her, scared she might be seen again.

She looked to the Master Emerald, and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not here to take the Emeralds or even ask for your power… I won't let that happen… I won't be a disappointment to anyone ever again!" her ears bent back as she looked away from the Master Emerald, shaking her head and squinting her eyes shut as if it's towering massive frame had eyes peering down at her and into her soul.

"But I came to ask the same question!" She raised her voice, and glared up in determination towards the Master Emerald. "Why? Why give me- of all people! The power to wield chaos when I wasn't ready?"

No response…

"I mean, I… I know I begged you and all…" she fiddled with her hands, holding one of them and still looking away, seeming shy or embarrassed for some reason. "Ohh! What am I doing!?" she turned around, gripping her head. "I'm talking to a piece of ROCK!"

The Master Emerald glowed radiantly, as Amy yelped in fright and ran down the stairs a bit, falling down some of them.

She peeked the top of her eyes up slightly over the edge to the Master Emerald as it's bright glow dimmed and circled within itself.

"..Cou-…Ehem, could it be you can… actually… be offended?" Amy thought out loud, before she heard Knuckles returning.

She raised her head up and moved her ears forward, hearing the footsteps collide with leaves upon the ground and knowing if he told anyone about her being there, they'd lock her up in her room for good this time!

She quickly raced down the steps in a humorous frenzy. "oooohhhhHHHH!"

She swung her arms everywhere as she moved down the alter's steps, but stopped a moment to glare back at the Master Emerald, pointing a finger and stating, "This isn't over!" in a shouted whisper, and then racing off again.

Knuckles sighed again, walking up to the alter with two bags full of bananas in them, treading each step, and finally laying his back on the master emerald, sliding himself and the two bags down.

"Life's not easy when you're the last Echidna around…" he took a banana out, lifted one leg over the other, and his hand behind his head.

Peeling the banana with his teeth, he ate the goodness within it, munching a bit as Amy looked behind a tree.

She slowly made her getaway, before having a big bright light shined in her face, and a helicopter-like sound coming from in front of her.

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!"

A voice spoke through a megaphone, as Amy raised her hand over her eyes to see who was speaking to her.

"Tails!? What are you doing with that big spotlight on your head?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR THE CHAOS EMERALDS?!" Tails flew down, his tails spinning so fast it sounded like a helicopter as he flew directly up into Amy's face, having sunglasses on as if he was the chief of police.

"I THOUGHT SONIC TOLD YOU-"

Amy swiped the megaphone out of his hands, and up'd the volume on the top by rotating a switch with a very unamused look.

She then smiled, clicking down the button on it with her pointer finger and holding it up to Tails's shocked face, and took a breath-

"I WILL NOT BE YELLED AT BY A FREAKIN' MEGAPHONE WHEN I'M LITERALLY A FEET AWAY FROM YOU!"

Knuckles heard an indecipherable echo and looked around, seeming suspicious, before shrugging and going back to closing his eyes, and eating his collected bananas.

This is what he considered his 'watch'.

Tails's whole body shook at the intensity of the sound in his ears, as he tried desperately to plug them before falling to the ground, defeated.

She bent down and turned his spotlight on his head off too.

"B-but…" he rose a trembling and weak pointer finger up, still phased by the power of her screaming voice with the megaphone amped up all the way. "S-Sonic did s-say…"

She placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. "I know what he said. May I quote it? Since I've heard it about a million times!" She huffed out angrily, and folded her arms, pouting and looking to the side.

"Augh…" Tails shook his pounding head, making a little sound effect with it as he held it with a hand and glared up at her. "Yes, why don't you then?" he snarkily replied back, and folded his arms as he glared her down, almost indirectly daring her too.

"Hmph." Amy huffed toward him, and straightened herself out as she impersonated Sonic.

"Amy! Now I know you didn't mean too… but you we're a dangerous threat not that long ago! Hard to believe right? Someone so cute as you, I mean, that's just not right for a sweet little angel like yourself-"

She was cut off by Tails's disapproving look.

He raised an eyebrow and she got the gist of his body language, and went back to what he REALLY said.

"But I'm afraid you have to stay away from Angel Island, at least until Tails's machine states the Negative Chaos in you is completely drained. Until then, you should-"

"Stay in your room and take care of yourself."

The two spoke in unison, as Tails lowered his arms from their folded posture.

"Now, what was so hard about that?" Tails questioned, still being mad at her. "You obviously knew you we're committing a crime here." He stated bluntly, gesturing out to her with his hands.

"A girl's gotta have sunlight, Tails!" She gestured back towards the sun behind her.

"Uh-huh. Okay." Tails put his hand to his face, showing such sass that it wasn't even funny. "And um… what's wrong with opening a window?" He smiled sarcastically to her, acting so presumptuous towards her.

She growled, not liking his attitude towards her. "Stop acting so cynical. I swear I wasn't here to turn Super…" she looked away, folding her arms. "Besides, I highly doubt the Master Emerald would let me go super again!"

Tails looked at her incredulously, as if expecting her to just confess already.

"I WASN'T!" She yelled back, fearing she lost her influence over her little friend. Especially if he was acting so distrusting of her...

"Perhaps you'd like to state your case then?" He moved his hand off his head, and gestured to her defending herself.

"Wouldn't hurt as much as 'I'm a delicate flower that needs photosynthesis~'" Tails overacted as he tried a girly voice, …surprisingly a good girly voice impression…(Author's note: He's voiced by a girl. lol, it's a fourth wall joke! it's meant to make you LAUGH.)

He moved his hands over his rapidly blinking eyed face in a circular motion to symbolize a delicate 'flower'.

"HEY! That's not what I-" Amy stopped, and sighed, letting her shoulders slouch forward. Tails got her this time, and she felt too defeated to even try and explain herself.

She hung her arms down. "You know what? You wouldn't understand… Just… just take me home…" she solemnly walked past him, making him stop his 'superior' act and look past his shoulder and back at her departing figure.

"…Amy?" he suddenly felt he might have gone too far, and chased after her. "Now hold on!"

He stopped her, holding his hands out and waving them in front of him, his tails catching up in a fluid swish beside him.

"Are… are you being honest?" he asked as an eyebrow raised, willing to believe her this time.

"You weren't here for the Chaos Emeralds?"

"…I promise, Tails."

Tails examined both her eyes individually, and then nodded.

"O..kay." he still seemed suspicious, but was giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Thanks, Tails." Amy smiled, happy he still trusted her.

"Now, how on earth did you find m-"

"KNUCKLES! COUNT THE EMERALDS!" Tails swiped the megaphone from her hand and turned it on, shouting to Knuckles.

"Wha-huh?" A banana hung from his mouth, as he leaned up quickly, looking around like an idiot.

"Ah! Tails!" Amy glared, seeing he really didn't trust her at all!

"Sorry Amy. But until I know you're fully free from Negative Chaos's influence, I can't trust what you say!" he looked down to her, moving the megaphone away from his mouth.

"Ooohhh!~ You're just as bad as Sonic!" Amy stomped down and ran off, Tails looking off after her and flying close behind, but not too close. He didn't know if a hammer might be flying his way at any moment.

Tails turned on his communicator. "Sonic, Sonic you read me?"

Far off in the distant plains with hills and valleyed mountains, a hedgehog walked calmly up to a raised hill upon a far spreading plain…

"Ye-Ello?" Sonic answered the communicator. "No sign of Eggman, and trust me, I've climbed the highest peak just to be sure enough to state that." He searched the skies, but slightly chuckled at his own words.

"Sonic, this isn't a status report! Well, it is but… anyway, listen-!"

"You found Eggman?" Sonic interrupted, looking to the communicator, more interested in what his fox friend had to say now.

"No, no, not that!

-It's Amy!"

Sonic's eyes widened quickly before settling back to their normal state.

"…And?"

"She's fine. But she was near the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds today!"

"Recently!?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you stop her, Tails?!"

"I tried! I mean, I did! But she stated she didn't want them…"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I told her not to leave her home…"

"Well, she obviously didn't listen. I remember a time she actually valued your words, Sonic."

Sonic growled into the communicator, making Tails laugh slightly.

"You and her really are alike."

"Cut the small talk, Tails. Where is she now?"

"Heading home… or so she said…" suspicion lined his last words...

"I hate to say this, but don't trust her Tails. Not until we know that negative chaos is completely gone from her being."

"It has slowly weakened, I will confess that. It's almost barely present, but I understand. I'll watch her more carefully from now on."

"Good man, Tails!"

"Haha! Over and out!"

CLICK!

Sonic put his communicator down to his side, and looked out over the landscape at the sun, slowly making it's way downward, but not quite at dusk yet.

"…Amy…" He slowly sighed out, and scratched his head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well, for one. You could keep tabs on her instead of chasing after me!"

"Huh?"

Sonic turned around, as Eggman pounced him.

"Got'cha!"

"Wha-ooahh!" Sonic was so taken aback by the surprise attack he didn't even notice Eggman advancing slowly, like a bug-catcher to the prize, before it was to late!

Sonic squirmed and kicked inside the brown bag, as Eggman clamped it shut with his big hands.

"Hehehehe~ You we're so distracted by your little phone call that you didn't even notice my approach! Foolish rodent~ Since when did a woman strike your interests so much that you would let your guard down on a wide open field, hmmm~? Whohohhoho!" Eggman laughed as Sonic struggled to break free, and finally, he manipulated his body to make the bag swing and kick Eggman right in the gut while he was boastfully laughing out his victory gloat.

"OFFPH!"

"Heh, heh, heh." Sonic snickered from within the bag.

"OOHHHHHH You'll pay for that, Hedgehog!" Eggman shook the bag up and down, as Sonic vocalized his discomfort at being flung around.

"Hehhh, now that you're all 'shaken up' it's about time I got you where I wanted you…" He walked back to his hidden flying pod, and opened the front of it, flinging Sonic into it.

"H-hey! Who turned out the lights! Eww… it smells like old rotten eggs in here!" Sonic spoke out, as Eggman rolled his eyes and shook his head upward and to the side, not amused by Sonic's lame jokes, and slammed the hood down.

"Now, with that pesky fly out of my way-" Eggman rubbed his hands together, speaking his plans aloud before being interrupted by Sonic's muffled-

"HEDGEHOG! You going senile already, old man?"

"Ohh! Quiet!" Eggman slammed his fist down on the hood, and then straightened himself out. "Ehem, as I was saying. With that annoying PEST out of my way, I can-"

"HEDGE. HOG. Two syllables, one word, coolest animal on the planet. Come on, Eggman, are you going blind AND deaf!?"

Eggman twitched in anger as he moved his head down and his fingers wiggled in complete rage before he finally kicked his mode of transportation. "I SAID QUIET! Blast you!"

The Eggpod slowly tilted.

"…Oh no…" Eggman's mustache drooped slightly, noticing his gravest error.

"Oh no.. oh no-no-NO-NO!" but it was too late.

He tried to reach for his machine, but it started rolling down the hill. "My luxurious hovering throne! NOOO!" he held out a hand down to the rolling machine, as it raced up and down, out of sight, and back up again, losing parts as it rolled away.

"Oh dear… now I have to fetch that darn thing too… before.. SONIC ESCAPES!" he suddenly twitched back as his little wrinkly heart about near had itself a heart attack as he raced down the hill after the eggpod.

"WAA-AA-AA-AAIT! Don't you dare break out of my clutches on a technical error you.. you! HEDGEHOG!"

"ffinnnalllyy~" Sonic's voice could be heard rolling down many more hills, but the echo caused Eggman to stop running, as he looked off into the distance and breathed heavily, before drooping forward and clutching his knees, out of breath.

"Oh… botnicks…"

Amy stormed off, before looking back and seeing Tails closely and suspiciously flying from behind.

She looked forward, scowling, and kept moving on till she heard something loud and clanging in the far distance.

"Tails… do you … do you hear that?"

"HE-HE-HE-HEL-HELP-LP-LP-LP" Sonic's voice rolled through the air to Angel Island, being below on the mountain ranges near the water where the island floated.

"That's Sonic!" Amy shouted out, and raced to the edge of Angel Island, Tails following behind her.

"I know! I heard it! I heard it!" He quickly picked her up and flew her down towards the sound, as they looked around.

"There!" Amy pointed to Eggman dashing towards something.

"What's he racing after…?" Tails looked harder, squinting his eyes.

"Isn't that…?"

"HA! He lost his flight pod!" Tails laughed, kicking his legs slightly. "What an old fool!"

"Tails…"

"Som-om-ome-bo-bo-dy!"

"That's Sonic's voice! Coming from Eggman's machine!"

"Say what!?"

"BLAST THAT HEDGEHOG! You know you always like to roll around at the speed of sound!"

"CA-CA-TCH-TCH- ME-ME-E-E-E!"

"If you'd ever slow down I would! Now your kidnapping my machine! What a disgrace!"

"Yo-ou-ou-cau-ght-ght-me-e-e-fir-irs-irst!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sonic!"

Amy called out, flying up next to the Eggpod with Tails's assistance.

"A-A-A-AM-M-MY?" Sonic's voice could be heard from inside the speedily rolling away metal hovering seat.

"Quick, Tails! Lower me down!" Tails did as he was told, and lowered Amy down near it.

"Hold on, Sonic!" She summoned her hammer, and banged it against the metal pod.

It went flying off course, "WO-OAH-OAH!" and crashed down into a soft-dirted area, sinking slightly and creating a hole in the ground as dirt sprayed up everywhere.

"Sonic!" The two shouted out as Tails let Amy down and then hopped to the earth as well.

They raced over to him, as the pod sprung some springs and metal plating fell off.

Along with that, the trunk door of the Eggpod popped right out as Sonic's brown bag was exposed.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted in horror, holding her hands to her face.

"Quick! Help me get him out!" Tails instructed, as they helped pull him free, and plopped him down on the ground.

They untied the knot Eggman had made and let the bag drop down to reveal a dizzy-eyed Sonic. His body completely ragged from one end to the other as his right hand was crossed over his chest and up to his head, and his one leg all the way against his back.

"I.. now see… what poor damsel in distresses… have to… put up with." He then fell, loosed from his cramped up body as swirls still covered his eyes.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy raced to his side, and helped lift his head up to her lap. "There, there, you poor thing!" she hugged his head, as he made a choking sound.

"Amy! You'll strangle him!" Tails warned out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Amy released his head, but it just caused it to fall straight back to her lap, as it bounced a minute. He was still out cold.

"Huff… puff… hand over the… oh..whoo.. I-… hoo… give me a minute." Eggman came over the hill, sweating galore as he straightened out his back by arching it and placing his two hands on it. "OHHHH! That hurts so much and yet-!" He cracked his back and he was able to stand upward again.\

"feels so good~!" he smiled, and then looked to the three.

"Oh, it's the genius fox and the troublesome pink wonder girl again…" he moaned out. "Fantastic…"

"Eggman! What we're you planning to do with Sonic!" Tails took a stance, ready for a fight.

"Calm down, I'm not here to duke it out with you, pipsqueak." Eggman waved his hand in front of him, as if to shoo Tails away. "You're barely even a threat."

"Huh?" Tails was so offended, he didn't even know how to respond.

"Excuse me!? I've been kicking your butt for as long as I could recite the multiplication table! What right do you have to treat me like a kitten!?"

"With big fluffy mittens~" Eggman held out his hands to mock him, before taking on an unamused face, and flexing his fingers up and down. "Compared to Amy over there, you're nothing but a stuffed animal waiting for a hug from a little fangirl."

Amy looked shocked, seeing Eggman turn his wicked gaze to her, and scowl.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Tails looked to Amy, who looked to him, just as confused as he was.

Sonic was still in the background, arm now up and his body twisted oddly again. "heh, heh, heh… that wasn't very nice…." He said, still dizzy.

"Tell me, Amy…" Eggman turned his full attention from Tails to Amy, facing her directly, but still retaining a safe distance. "How's resisting the pull of chaos coming along?"

Amy bit down on her lower lip. How did he know that?!

That she still heard whispers in her dreams… tempting her to go and take the power vested in the Chaos Emeralds…

"Hmm? That rough, eh?" Eggman lifted an eyebrow, before smiling devilishly. "I can't wait for you to be rid of it before I can come out of hiding again… you know how annoying it is to sit around and wait for you to be 'purified' of all chaos energy? IT'S A PAIN IN MY BUTT! So enlighten me… how long do I have to wait it out? I'm sick of not knowing how much Negative Chaos energy is even still left in you to be frank. Fox boy," he lifted his hand to his face, an impatient look on it, as he insensitively called out Tails, who he recently insulted.

He asked the following, "You got a percentage?"

"Why you-!"

Sonic quickly leaped up, "He's baiting you, Tails!" seeming alright, he started holding Tails back. "He's just after information!"

Tails was surprised by Sonic's sudden recovery, and looked back and up at him. "Sonic! You…"

"Sorry, Egghead. That's classified to personnel only." He smiled, getting his old self back together from that bumpy ride.

"How's this, why don't you enlighten me why you tried to kidnap me, Baldy."

"BALDY!?"

"Yeah, obviously it wasn't for my coveted blue shine~" He ran the tip of his fingers over his top spine as he moved his head to the side, teasingly. "So then I'm curious, care to tell?"

"I'm not telling you anything, meddlesome-!"

"Pest? Hedgehog? Or some other animal you haven't named today?" Sonic folded his arms, rolling his eyes and turning to the side, letting Tails go as he mocked Eggman with renewed sass as well...

"Tsk! Whatever. However,... I will say that when your Girlfriend gets her head on straight,... I want to know. I'm growing tried of all this 'Ifs', 'Buts', and, 'Ors'! Not good for planning a well-thought out take-over scheme." He walked around the gang to his falling apart Eggpod.

"My ride…" He whined out, with little streams of water flowing down from his eyes, bending his knees in such despair at it's condition.

"Sorry, Eggy. Her heads never been screwed on just right, anyways!"

"HEY!"

"But she manages." he winked back to her, showing he didn't really mean it.

"And since when does any of your plans feature the praise, 'well thought out?', anyway? And what's this 'Ifs', 'Buts', and 'Ors' you're rambling on about? Something I should know?" Sonic ignored Amy's outburst and angry growling behind him as he joked with Eggman.

She clearly wasn't alright with just a reassuring 'wink'.

"… You don't know the severity of what you've done, Sonic…" Eggman stated, not looking to Sonic, and facing his back to him. He let out a 'gruff!' as he tipped the hover pod over and dusted it off a moment, before hopping in.

"If that being you saw before, and yes, I know you saw it come out or you'd have no reason to lock her up like a dangerous animal…"

Sonic lost his cool guy look as he suddenly grew serious, glaring up at Eggman.

"For any reason if it should escape and control Amy once more, I'm afraid that's when the entire world will be at risk of utter destruction. You think Chaos was bad when I gave him all seven emeralds?"

He then, finally, turned to glare back at Sonic, showing the honesty in his warning.

He leaned over his now slowly beginning to hover upwards machine and pointed aggressively to Amy while shouting, "Think of your little sweetheart with more of a beastly raging power than that tiny little hammer of hers can possibly muster up!"

He got ready to take off and spoke one last threat, seating properly in his seat this time, but still lecturing like an old fart as he waved his finger from above. "Mark my words! Keep that girl on a LEASH until that vile chaos energy in her is completely, and utterly, extracted from her being!"

He flew off, as Sonic and Tails watched him leave.

"…Sonic… what he says isn't a bunch of baloney anymore…" Tails admitted, walking up to him and speaking sincerely. "Based on what you told me from just a small amount of Negative Chaos energy controlling Amy,… the results could be disastrous!"

He motioned his arms out wide and towards Sonic, "We have to keep it contained. Not let anything fuel it, and keep Amy safe… Amy? Amy?" Tails suddenly looked around, and then so did Sonic.

"AMY!" They both turned to each other, horror filling their eyes.

Knuckles lay knocked out with swirls in his eyes and squashed in the bananas he had once gathered, mumbling something along the lines of, "You'll never get away with this…" with a goofy expression on his face.

Amy dropped her hammer, and walked up to the Master Emerald, dripping with water from her venture.

The anger that Sonic had filled her with... the sorrow from Tails's reaction of not trusting her... Eggman's threatening warnings about her...

"You did this to me." She stated, glaring at the huge hunk of emerald green in front of her as she strode towards it.

"…You…!" She looked about ready to cry, as she punched the Emerald, avoiding swinging her hammer and breaking it into pieces.

"You … You did this … and you won't even take it away…" she slowly slid down its surface, as her hands felt the cold, and seemingly lifeless rock under its fingertips.

They twitched, when Amy sensed the power flowing within its core.

She could hear the sounds of its power too,… her ears rested delicately against it's hard surface, to get a better listen to it's swirling winds of ocean-like currents of pure, untainted Chaos energy…

"Why… why do I still want to try and be Super again!? I know the power could finally change me into that … that monster again! I can't do this… I don't want to do this! I just… I…" she was about to cry, before the chaos emeralds shone again, and started flying, every so slowly, down towards her.

She looked back at Knuckles, before letting go of gripping her head and holding her hands, twitching, out in front of her.

"W-what?" She looked around, seeing the emeralds floating gently toward her.

"N..no… No! What are you doing!? Stay back! All of you!" she got up and started walking away from them…

If you can not do this… allow me….

A calm, alluring voice hissed in her mind's ear.

"No…" her eyes widened. "Not you again… not now.."

Tails flew as fast as he could, scaling up Angel Islands rocky cliffs, and flying high enough to see the Master Emerald. It's power flowing and slightly glowing within it, sensing chaos near it, and the emeralds surrounding Amy's frame. Her legs we're under and to the side of her, as she lay at the foot of the massive power source of untold limitless power, and its servers, who hovered near Amy's crying and confused stricken form, horror filling her own eyes. It matched the worry stricken terror in Tails and Sonic's faces.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, as Tails flew him forward as fast as his tails could propel him.

"Amy! Don't!" Tails shouted out after Sonic's remark, fear choking his voice and worry tearing up his eyes.

Come now… my dear, sweet child… Don't you want to experience that freedom, that sense of purpose and flight!... one.. last time?

Amy's eyes began to slowly fill with that dangerous color of blackish blue, as she looked to one of the Chaos Emeralds, so close she didn't even have to extend her arm very far to reach it.

She breathed heavily, terror stricken, as she glanced at it's slowly spinning body, radiating with power as she looked closer. The same spiraling vortex of the Master Emerald's power… flowed within it as well.

"Why…" she looked to the Master Emerald, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The Master Emerald revealed herself within it's spiraling green vortex, and showed her suddenly break from the mirrored reflection, tossing her head down and then back and forth, crying out in pain as she shot her head back up and her eyes glowed white, before a new color replaced her own. Suddenly a piercing laugh escaped through her voice, and a profile of someone she couldn't recognize unfolded before her sight.

Amy kicked her feet back, fleeing from its image in the Master Emerald, as the Master Emerald made a groaning noise so deep and mellow that the clouds above began to spiral into a cloud and then a thunderstorm.

"Sonic! What's happening?! It's like everything's against her!" Tails exclaimed, looking up at the newly formed rain clouds and the fresh rain that blinded his sight as he flew through it towards Amy.

"…I…I don't-" Sonic suddenly caught himself, and realized something he hadn't before. "Tails! We've been so blind! Of course!"

"W-what are you talking about, Sonic?!"

"Of course! It all makes sense now! Tails! The Negative Chaos hasn't dwindled in her at all! It's been hiding from us! Feeding off of Amy and using anything it can to store power for the opportune moment to strike!"

"But that can't be! You drained most of it out of her, right!?" Tails shouted, scared that Sonic's theory could be right.

"Exactly, Tails! I gave it a way to hide! I took what it was using to control Amy with, but I can't take the chaos energy formed within her heart! Oh Tails, by locking her up for so long, she must've been miserable! The Chaos had plenty to eat off of, and it was all our faults! I should of known better! I should of… I should of seen this coming…" Sonic's eyes scanned the ground where Amy was, and his guilt filled him to the brim of his being.

"Sonic, it's not your fault! You couldn't have possible known-"

"Shut up, Tails!" Tails only was trying to comfort him, but he suddenly lashed out, as he closed his eyes shut tight. "It's my fault! Of course it's my fault, Tails! I'm the one that shut her away! That believed she could harness Chaos before her time!"

"Sonic…"

"I have to make it right, I have to destroy the Negative Chaos within her and bring her back by doing what's right,… and that's keep her close to me!" He swung himself off from Tails's grasp, and started to fall towards the ground.

"SONNNNICCC!" Tails shouted out, reaching for him as he fell.

Sonic landed and rolled on the ground, before gaining his footing, and looking around.

Through the storm, he could barely see what was happening. The sky was dark and the clouds thundered loudly, as if the very elements were effected by the Chaos spiraling out of control around the Emeralds...

He finally spotted Amy's hand slowly reach out for an emerald…

"Amy! No!" he got up, dashing as fast as he could to reach her. But with the wet rain, his quick movement made his footing sloppy, and so he slipped on the wet and slick grassy ground.

"Maybe I could…

Just for a moment…

Prove them wrong…"

The Master Emerald seemed to screech with a powerful light force, as if unable to pull away from the power summoning it out in Amy.

Amy suddenly stopped her reach, but then aggressively went back for it, as her eyes changed fully, and her hair began to wave upwards with a strange aurora flowing through it.

A blast of untold power and light from the Master Emerald suddenly began to morph and twist as if it was shrieking with pain.

Pure purple darkness engulfed it, and when the power exploded, it only returned into a ball that then settled in a flash of jagged lightning.

Amy's form slightly changed and modified itself, as Chaos Control had occurred, stopping Tails in his tracks.

He flipped an arm out over his eyes.

Knuckles shook himself back into consciousness, only to gawk at the sight before him.

And Sonic… looked up in such sorrow and regret that never before had touched him so forcefully. One could say that not even the toughest of men could resist the tears that he shed that day…

"YES! The powers of the universe, the power of all chaotic and limitless destructive power is finally in my grasp! Universe! Hear me! Know what you are! My personal playground, where the sands will bend and create my pleasures as I will it too. May all the world know their new commander, and all the inhabitants be my toys to my whims and desires! I am..!

Dark Chaos!"

(….thought I wouldn't talk… didn't cha!? :D no, I'll say something to break the tension. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, gettin' pretty good right? So, I've been really busy lately with college that I haven't had time to finish any chapters… WELLLLLLLLL I also found it hard to continue Instincts, I know how a lot of you liked it –like… A LOT. but I'm still cautious about it… so I've decided to just start off season 2 on Sonic Supers. I'm still torn about the name. I was thinking, Dark Rose, Dark Amy, Negative Chaos? But Dark Chaos sounded more… I don't know, fitting? But anyway, yeah, made the 'Can't cry' Sonic cry a bit, gonna have that be bothering him as Silver and Shadow come back in, kinda poking at his new character flaw/weakness a bit more too. I hope you love what's gonna happen~ But yeah, Shadow and Silver are gonna be TICKED their little Amy wasn't being taken care of properly, lol! Future: This has been edited. Also, Tails and the megaphone and headlight? So Hercules, lol. Sorry! No funny Knuckles rubbing Emerald, Emerald explaining how Amy ruined her life, Dark Chaos telling Amy that Sonic's words were enough to give her enough power to take over, and basically Amy saying, "Yeah, I'm so done. Let's just end the world already.". Also, the Eggman 'say something I'm giving up on you' drama with the eggpod rolling away, and Knuckles singing Tally man, tally me bananas... I may just post the abridged series as a bonus story thing XD)


	9. S2, Chapter 2

Sonic Supers!

Chapters 2(S2)

By: Cutegirlmayra (I've really been having a lot of pains in my life lately… and to be frank, these stories aren't as fun as they used to be –sigh- but you know what? I really want to change that. I really want to go back to putting my heart and soul into a story. So, without further ado, please wish me the strength and diligence to keep making this story fun to read and enjoyable to write! Revised* No moment with Mama Emerald or The Chaos resistance/rebellion, or Sonic singing 'I've got the eye of the hedgehog!' but we still get to keep the muffin man joke! :Db I also combined this with another chapter. Made it lengthier. Does a bit of good for the story, you know? Made it more clearer. More in depth. But of course, that means that abridged series was cut out too, sorry about that XD So.. Silver's 7'11 beliefs and Sonic's lies are gone. No Et tu Bute or Shadow pimp-slapping or anything. But it's fun to remember and look back on it, ya know? :))

Looking up at to see this dark form of Amy laughing, witnessing the girl he once knew slowly fading from his sight, made Sonic shut his eyes.

He lowered his head, and gather up all his strength, tightening his grip on the ground.

'I…I have to do something! This… this is all my fault! I can't let her fall like this!'

"AMY!"

In a burst of powerful wind, Sonic leaped up, and tried to reach for Amy, but Dark Chaos turned to see him, speedily losing distance between her and him. She portrayed a wicked grin, and held her hand out to him.

A large blast of Chaos energy, dark purple with flashes of green shining within it, blasted Sonic away from her and out of the air.

"Ahk! Offph! Uhh…" He hit the ground and bounced, rolling down as steam came off his burnt chest.

"W-what…" he looked back up to her, eyes squinted with the amount of pain he just endured from a direct hit. "What are you..?"

"…I am…"

She flew down beside him, and walked impressively with an air of elegance, and charm.

"Everything…"

She bent down and lifted a hand to his chin, caressing it as she leaned in, and whispered, tilting her head to the side.

"You fearrr…"

She then smiled a cruel grin, and tossed her hand to the side, making his head whip left, and having him slightly fall away from her.

She got back up, standing powerfully above him, and snickered lightly.

She didn't take her eyes off of him until Tails flew down, hitting her and knocking her off the ground with his feet, before rushing to get Sonic.

"Come on!" he called, helping Sonic up and racing back to the sky.

"Rugh..!" Dark Chaos spun herself back up to look towards Tails flying off. She laughed, liking the retreat and fear he had for her, and shot a few more chaos blasts his way.

"Run, run,… as fast as you can… you can't defeat me… I'M THE ESSENCE OF DEATH! WHAHAHAHAH!"

"Woah!...AH!.." Tails dodged each by the tip of his fur, trying to get Sonic and himself out of there.

"Tails… W-w…Where's Knuckles?" Sonic, having his whole body limp and his head hanging down, turned his head up to his buddy, as he was holding him with his arms around his waist.

"Knuckles is trying to get the chaos emeralds while I distract her." Tails informed him.

"W-what? But..!" Sonic looked back, realizing that Dark Chaos was in Amy's Super form. "Noo!"

"This is bad! Her power levels are off the charts!" Tails had flown down, taking the cover of the trees and placing Sonic on a branch. He then took out his miles-electric to go over the readings again.

"There shouldn't even be enough 0's for this kind of power level!" Tails exclaimed.

"Tails…" Sonic crawled off a bit from the branch he was on. "You need to… distract her. While I run and help Knuckles.."

"Sonic… you're to weak right now. I'm surprised you even managed to survive a direct hit from her Chaos power at such short range!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Tails. But thanks for the concern."

"Sonic!"

Sonic slowly rose to his feet, and looked down. Obviously, he was hurt pretty severely, as he slightly leaned to the right, before Tails got up and caught him.

"Get me down, Tails. I'll handle… augh… the rest from there." He gripped his chest, just slightly below the left shoulder, where the majority of the blast was dealt.

"Sonic.. it's to dangerous! In your current condition.. if she spotted you, you could-"

"Tails. Down. Let's go." Sonic looked back up to him, conviction sincere, and having a serious expression on his face.

He wasn't going to be steered away from his decision.

Tails, feeling slightly hurt but understanding of the situation, slowly began his descent of helping Sonic land safely to the ground.

"I understand your worry,… but Tails-" he looked towards the ground, and when his feet finally reached, he stopped leaning on Tails for support and stood on his own.

However, Tails still held his hands out to him, ready to catch him if he fell again.

"I did this, and I have to-"

he took Tails's hands which were holding him steady and moved them back to Tails's side.

"End this. You understand."

Sonic was about to walk on before Tails stopped him.

"We did this. Not just you."

Tails tried to comfort him, but Sonic just looked down in regret and misery.

"You can't take all the blame for this, Sonic. We helped Chaos to hide and grow without knowing it. It's really none of our faults for not knowing any better… we were only trying to help Amy.."

"And look what that did!?" He spun around, gesturing a wild hand up to the sky, as if it signified Amy.

"Amy's being controlled by Dark Chaos and it wouldn't have happened if we just-"

"WE just. That's right, WE." Tails placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Now… take care of yourself out there, and get Knuckles back here with the chaos emeralds. As many as you can!"

Sonic held stares with his friend, before smiling, and nodding his head.

He placed his own hand on Tails's shoulder.

"Thanks, buddy. I'm counting on you to distract her long enough for me to do just that."

Tails nodded, and jumped up to the sky.

"You can count on me!"

He stated, and gave Sonic a thumbs up and a wink, before flying off.

Knuckles was rushing to sneakily get all the emeralds, they were flying so quickly around though...

He had to stay low and behind the alter, so that Dark Chaos couldn't see him, but the emeralds were rapidly darting like free roaming bullets in the air.

She rose from the ground, and looked at herself.

"Hmph, what a strong and enduring body…"

She smiled, as she ran her hand down her opposite siding arm.

"But, oh so… cute? No, this won't do."

She looked at her dress, "This won't do at ALL."

She summoned her chaos powers as Knuckles reached for an emerald that had paused a moment, just a few inches away from him...

It was suddenly drawn back to Dark Chaos, who encircled a light around her that broke to reveal a new attire on herself.

"Ah, now,... this will do nicely..."

The new look seemed like a dress, having a sparkly bright red corset, laced with a black string that led all the way down till it reached a red rose petaled skirt. It opened out at the ends of the skirt's flat level to each side and wrapped around the back, like a cape from the waist down from the skirt. It slightly dragged on the ground as she walked forward, strutting as if she had no reason to hold back her prideful confidence.

She now had rose petals that created a short sleeve that attached to the corset, and her headband had a rose which let down black beads from the center of it. Her shoes matched her corset a bit in that they were red with black lace and a thin bow string to match her corset. She still wore boots, but these were higher now, they almost reached the line of her skirt.

Her eyes changed to a darker pink eye shadow and her lips just slightly a darker shade as well, a truly beautiful but evil look to a once pretty rose.

"If this doesn't say, 'chaos' I don't know what will~" she darkly chimed, moving her hands up and through her hair, then flipping it and walking with such power in her stride that the word 'intimidating' holds no level to how frightening she seemed.

She stomped each foot with so much conviction, all the way over to the edge of the altar, as if enjoying her new found look and power.

"Dratt!" Knuckles hit the ground with the side of his fist, upset by the fact he couldn't reach the chaos emerald in time.

"Knuckles!" Sonic whispered, dashing and skidding down to his side.

"Sonic! Where'd you-?" His mouth was plugged by Sonic's hand instantly.

"Shhhhush!"

Dark Chaos approached the Master Emerald, who still made metallic moaning noises, as if in pain.

"Oh hush."

She turned around, her waist's open rose petaled cape flashed out along with her hair, but she looked annoyed in her delights.

"You knew you couldn't keep me a 'goody two-shoes' forever. I was bound to be more powerful than you, dear controller. And now that I have this form and body,…Hmmhmmhm...aahh... I can rule all the cosmos… I can become greater than any God!"

She leaned her head back, spread her arms out, and creating a bunch of black and glowing mist monsters that rose from the ground.

The Master Emerald let out a spark, and then shined a bright ring that flew through the area, and all Dark Chaos's creations we're destroyed.

"Harah!"

She let out a frustrated gruff and slammed her foot to the ground, before glaring back at the Master Emerald with such rage, as if a wild animal now lived inside Amy's eyes.

She then composed herself, walking back to the Master Emerald and crouching down beside it, touching it tenderly in an almost seductive manner.

"Well, no matter. Once I learn how to master you, dear controller, there'll be nothing left in my way."

She flipped her hair back.

"How foolish you were,... thinking that by giving me to such a girl with so much chaotic potential... that she'd somehow 'tame me' with her benevolent heart? Hahahha!"

She reared her head back, as the storm cursed out dark purple and green lightning all around her, clearly being affected by Dark Chaos as well...

"You didn't think a girl with so much potential couldn't be a threat if not able to succeed in controlling me? Why, I don't even think I need my vessels to hold my true abilities anymore."

She flung her arm out, getting up as the Chaos Emeralds went flying in all different directions, blasting out into infinity.

When they fell down at last, it seemed they contained no power besides the Master Emerald's natural pure chaos.

Dark Chaos let out a terrible laugh, stroking the Master Emerald.

"Their colors didn't match me anyway. AHAHAHAH!"

She looked over her shoulder to spite the Master Emerald, leaning forward and showing such disdain before mocking it again.

The Master Emerald seemed to have something liquid moving within it, as it almost seemed like regular Chaos looked through it, and glared back at her.

Sonic saw three chaos emeralds head in the same direction, and raced to find them.

"Hey! What about me!?" Knuckles asked, ducking down and having a shouted whisper, being almost at the bottom of the second straight platform to the altar of the Master Emerald.

"Get the two that went that way!" Sonic pointed to another direction, also mimicking the volume of his whisper, as Knuckles nodded.

"Well.. alright…" he didn't want to leave the Master Emerald, but with Dark Chaos watching so closely over it…

Knowing she easily blasted the two of them sky high… he'd never admit it, but he knew he couldn't get it back without some help from the other emeralds.

Tails continued to run his devices on her power and the chaos energy. "How did she summon those… those things?!"

Tails hurried to click more buttons. "That's impossible! Chaos can't create life- AH!"

Tails gasped, remembering Ultimate Chaos, and wondering to himself..

"Could… could chaos really create life?"

The thought scared him, as he suddenly gasped again, getting up from his hiding place.

"What if Chaos WAS a life? And the Master Emerald… no, ALL the emeralds were-" before he could continue, Dark Chaos turned around, seeing him standing in the distance.

"Oh look… a mouse. Heheheha, want to play?" she lifted one of her hands and started to rub her fingers together, before snapping and a powerful spark ignited, as she threw her arms out in a wild swing across herself.

A large fire hit the ground, and suddenly a burst of flames started to stand up, taking on a huge, hulky form.

The large head roared from the peak of the blaze, starting to form further and crawl out of the chaos-made fire.

"Oh,... great,... chaos…" Tails's ears drooped down, as he wobbled to his feet.

The hulking behemoth loomed over him, the size of a skyscraper...

He flew up, knowing he had to distract her further, for Sonic and Knuckles's sakes!

"Soooniiiiccc!" he flew off, as the hulking flame beast roared and ran wildly after him.

"You can't escape me... I'm the literal essence of the chaos emeralds' rebellion! No longer the server, but the MASTER. My essence could never be controlled by some foolish girl..!"

She turned her head back to the Master Emerald.

"But my creatures... we will destroy this world! I shall reign over the burnt crust of the earth as it's new master!"

"Y-you're what?!"

"Rahh!"

"Yikes!"

Tails ducked as more blasts of chaos fire were flung at him, and the fact that the monster was gaining distance.

"Say hello to the new master emerald of this world..."

"If you think we're just gonna sit by, let you take our friend, and call yourself the master of this world then-... then..  
Tails spun around, holding out his device as he tried to get a reading on the creature. "I'm the muffin man."

Suddenly, the device got a hold of one of the fire balls, and let it collide with him.

He strained against the heat before the device fully uploaded data on it, and after enduring the hit, Tails flung it back towards the fire monster.

"And this is gonna be a dreary lane for you…!"

The fire monster roared it's head back, and swung an arm out, clearly not happy now!

"kill him."Dark Chaos stated, before snarling her frown, and then turning to see where the others went off too.

The Fire Beast spat out three massive fire meteors of flaming rock out of it's mouth and towards Tails.

"AHH!" Tails flew down, as the massive chunks of rock just skim by him. "Woah!"

He tries to maneuver himself without getting burned.

"Phew…" After dodging them, he continues to fly straighter, and wipes some sweat from his brow.

But he smells something off.

He turns around and hollers again, seeing his two spinning tails on fire.

"Hmhm, He's a funny mouse…" Dark Chaos watches Tails, realizing she couldn't do anything about that speedy hedgehog or rowdy echidna just yet.

Spazzing out in the air, Dark Chaos seems to be amused by Tails's frantic shouts of pain coming from his tails.

He finally grabs them and starts blowing on them, but because he was flying anymore, began to fall down.

"Phoo! Phoo! Phoo!" and as he blew, fell straight into a lake.

The Fire Beast, due to his huge frame, was taking slow but long strides to the lake.

He waited overhead to get a visual on Tails, who didn't seem to be coming out of the lake...

Once the bubbles of air ceased, Dark Chaos tilted her head, seeing her monster just standing there.

"…he must be dead. Fall back." Not even raising her voice to cover the distance, she commanded her beast. As if the monstrous fire creature could hear her anyway, it took a quick look over the lake, and followed it's viewpoint over to a small stream...

After he seemed convinced as well of the fox's demise, he huffed and turned back to his master.

Tails suddenly flings his head out of the water, and starts swimming toward the stream, gasping for air once the fire's glow had left his sights under the water's surface.

"Boy, am I glad I had all those adventures under water! Or I'd never have made it!" he gasped out, glad there were some breath bubbles down there.

He gripped the sides of the lake, and threw a leg up, trying to hoist himself out while he coughed for life and air.

"Sonic and Knuckles.. koff, koff! B-better have gotten those Emeralds!" Getting onto shore, he turned back to his tails.

The sorrow in his eyes said it all as he flinched, reaching to hold them as he noticed that the sides of them were pitch black, and almost burnt through to skin…

"I'll… I'll have to…" His lower lip trembled, before he clutched his tails and embraced them. "It's okay… It's okay… I just can't fly anymore. That's all. It'll be okay." he tried to get up, and spin his tails again, but without the needed fur to cause the wind to have a mass to lift, he was unable to get off the ground.

This technical theory that Tails had figured out long before to understand how he could fly was now being tested, could he fly without the hair on his tails?

He tried again, but to no avail.

"W..Well… at least it doesn't hurt…" He realized it would take a long time for his hair to grow back, and he'd have to cut the burnt strands off anyway, but they'll most likely fall off any minute anyway.

He slightly teared up, frowning as conclusions flew across his mind. A sad twist of irony, seeing as he couldn't fly to match them.

Sniffling, he felt the sorrow take over him as he wiped his eyes, but shook himself out of it.

"There's no time for that! I have to help Sonic and Knuckles… And… And Amy!" he dashed off, clicking a device he had under his glove's ruffled part.

In the distance, an engine was heard, sparking to life.

Tails flung his body to turn back and listen, perking his ears up as his eyes glowed with hope.

"Heh, at least I still have wings!" he smiled, trying to fight through his sadness, and ran to where he heard the engine.

"I have to tell Sonic and Knuckles what I heard!" he related to himself out loud. It was better than dwelling on what had occurred...

"Dark Chaos... it's the essence of rebellion in the 7 servers of the Master Emerald! If Chaos is the God of pure destructive power... then maybe the influence of evil and negative emotion is the cause for the exact opposite! Poor Amy... this really is all our faults!" Tails swung his head down, disappointed in learning that, but glad he had heard what he did.

"This all doesn't make sense... and yet, it makes perfect sense! Chaos gave himself a pre-mature form in the beginning! And Dark Chaos is now giving form to half of it's power through these- AHH!" Tails jolted back, flinching in air as a creature that Dark Chaos had summoned wandered onto his path.

"Eee!" He strained his face back and pulled out a tool, "Hyah!" he whacked it forward, before spinning around and having his injured tails whack it down, turning it to dark matter again. "Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" he dropped the tool in his hand and jumped on one foot, gripping his tails.

"Reflex!" he admitted through tears.

He once again shook himself out of his rising fears and sorrows to grip the tool again, bending down to do so, and took off towards the engine sound again.

He looked up to notice Dark Chaos making her exit, and having her standing on the fire beast's shoulder.

"Ah.." He watched for a moment as he ran, before narrowing his eyes. "If it's alive from feeding off of Amy's negative emotions... using her as a power source to free itself from the bond of servitude it that connects it to the Master Emerald... then Amy might still be-! Ah! Not again!"

Tails skidded to a halt, seeing a rather large number of dark creatures suddenly turn to see him as they wandered around, aimlessly destroying nature around them.

He freaked out again, but held his tool in both hands, "Alright... fine. I'll fight." Tails took a brave stance, ready for anything!

"So here's my question..."

The monsters shrieked out a cry, reeling their heads back before charging him like raptors.

"Who's first?" Tails swung around and threw his tool forward, like a small dagger, but acting as though it was sword.

-Somewhere with Knuckles-

Knuckles kept looking around for where he saw the emeralds vanish too, before suddenly seeing something shine in the distance.

He narrowed his eyes and held a gloved hand up, peering over the landscape in the direction of the shine.

When the light hit it once more, and it brilliantly shivered in the distance again, Knuckles opened his mouth to a grin.

"Ahh... There you are!"

He slid down the dry ditch, and ran towards it's direction.

Making it there safely, he saw the emerald logged between the space of a small tree's crooked branches.

He gripped the emerald and jostled it, being as careful as he could, though not really.

"How the heck did you get wedged in there like that!?" he pulled and tugged, before blinking his eyes, realizing it wasn't coming out that easily.

He lifted a leg up and placed it against the small tree's stem it dared called a trunk, before resulting in having both legs on the tree.

He huffed and he puffed, before just growing upset now.

With an anger mark pulsing on his head, he let go of the emerald and held his fists up. "RAAAHHH, THAT DOES IT! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He started to punch through the tree, as the wood tore apart and allowed the emerald to fall right out.

"Ah…hahhh… hooo... that's better." He breathed a few times, catching his breath, as he smiled and bent down to take the emerald.

"Why are you out in the open like this?"

"Huh?"

Knuckles spun around.

"Oh, it's you."

-Somewhere with Sonic-

"Annnnd- got'cha!" Sonic stretched his arm out over a small branch that just extended long enough for Sonic to climb across over a cliff.

It was there that a Chaos emerald was delicately balanced on a rock formation to the other side of the cliff.

Once he got it, felt the branch creak a bit, and 'uh-oh!'d quickly to then race off the branch.

It jiggled and seemed rather flimsily, not safe at all, but at least it didn't look like breaking now that he was-

The branch started to crack.

It crashed down to the ravine below.

"…Huh." Sonic looked back and over the cliff, watching the branch go, seeming to acknowledge what could of happened but decided not to think anything of it.

"Now then." He tossed the emerald up and grabbed it in mid-air again, a charming smile on his face.

"That's all 5 from here. Hehe~ Now, I'll bet Tails is having a rough time, better get back-" before he could even speed off, a weird warping sound was heard behind him.

He slowly turned his head back, as the portal opened,...

and Silver's foot crashed into Sonic's face!

"YOU LIAR!" Silver let his foot drag him through the ground as the momentum caused Sonic's head to keep moving and drilling a path through it.

"YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT HER!" he got off of Sonic, using his power to hover in the air. He then flung his frame forward, without himself moving, and directed his power to Sonic's body.

Sonic was just coming too, as he shook his head and leaned up.

"H-huh?" when he noticed the lime green waves of light around him, he was all at once lifted up, and started flailing in the air.

"S-Silver! Stop!"

"YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR JOB! YOU SAID YOU GOT THIS!" He slammed Sonic's body into every tree that stood in the path where he was being thrown, before jamming him up against a huge rocky wall directly in front of them.

Sonic's back collided with the wall and his head flung up as he released some forced air, and hung his head low, twitching his eyes in pain.

His quills may have cushioned some of the impact, but not as much as curling up would have done...

"S…Silver… let me.. explain.." Sonic was getting beat up and he knew it. He opened an eye to try and appel to Silver, but Silver wasn't having it, nor stopping his brutal attacks.

He had flung his hand forward, causing almost his legs to come up with that powerful throw of his power.

Sonic once again was slammed up against the rock, having it dent and crack under the pressure of it all, as Sonic cried out slightly in his pain.

Silver breathed hard and flew back up to him, gathering his strength again and thrusting a hand up into Sonic once more, shoving him further into the indent of the rocky wall with his two hands.

"GAH!" Sonic took the blow once again, unable to move because of Silver's power.

"I told you… not to make me… come back here…"

Sonic opened a weak eye and squinting it due to the pain again, before opening both eyes to see Silver crying… and twitching violently.

"My world… has turned into that thing's dark imaginings… It's still the apocalypse!" he took one of his arms and held it back, as if going to hit Sonic against the wall again with his power.

He tightened his first firmly, but it shook none the less…

Sonic tried to squirm, but it was no use, his power completely left him immobilized...

"I trusted you… with her… with the future! I never knew she would bring the end of the world! Why didn't you keep her away from Chaos...? Why didn't you!?" he pushed his fist against Sonic's chest, physically pushing him now, but it wasn't very powerful, as Silver slowly slipped from the air, and landed on his knees to the ground.

His power faded as he crouched down, weeping over the fact that he hadn't truly stopped the end of the world... and now... he was so involved, emotionally, with who was destroying it...

Sonic, released from his power, as Silver's arms caught him from fully dropping to the ground.

He slowly helped Sonic's weakened state to the ground in front of him, as the two held one another like brother's in arms, panting in their weariness.

"I would of stayed… I would of looked after her… I would have made sure none of this occurred..! I've failed… my people…Blaze… my home, my world! But worst of all- I failed her!" Silver tightened his eyes shut, letting the tears fall as he slammed his fist into the ground.

The two still hung over, crouched down, as Sonic listened and watched intently to Silver's words and saying, but never made eye contact.

"WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS AND DEFEND HER!?"

Sonic let himself fall to the ground, landing on a knee and his foot, before pushing himself up. Forcing the endeavor.

He held his shoulder, and looked away from Silver. The guilt setting in ten times more with every word Silver said… like a dagger to his heart.

"I… I know I've failed, Silver.."

Sonic looked back to his friend.

"But I … I have to make this right…"

"No.."

Silver stopped crying, and gripped the ground.

Pulling his fingers through it, he left his lines through the dirt.

He got up, wobbling a moment before holding his ground, and glared dead into Sonic's eyes.

"WE will make this right…"

Sonic smiled, remembering what Tails had said too, and nodded to Silver.

"She's already been taken over by Dark Chaos. We have to get the emeralds back to Tails so he can keep them from her, and then-"

"And then…"

Silver walked ahead, but you could tell the sorrow from before was still apparent through the intense anger of his expression.

"We fight her."

They raced back to the Master Emerald, but Dark Chaos was gone, along with the Master Emerald. The only thing left behind,...

Was the altar of the Master Emerald.

"Well… the fire's out." Sonic concluded, before his eyes looked up in fear.

He spun around, "Tails!?"

"She got away…" Silver held his anger back, but shook with rage again, keeping his head down.

"She'll start reigning her terror and morphing this world into the pits of despair and darkness! Endless suffering… and so much darkness… Clouds made of soot, a sun that no longer shines but dims, and a world… full of people crying… their lives like puppets to a cruel and unyielding master…!"

He raised up his hand, and looked at it, before clutching it into a fist, and looking away.

"We have to find her, Sonic!"

"I know… I know, but… first we need to re-group." Sonic turned back, moving his hand gently up and down to try and gesture for Silver to remain calm.

"Uhh… Sonic?"

Sonic turned to see Knuckles, waving back at him, and Shadow… who walked quickly over to Sonic, his eyes narrowed, and a chaos emerald in hand.

"Knuckles! Oh, and you found Shad-"

Shadow smacked the chaos emerald across Sonic's face, using a back-handed technique, as Sonic half spun before gaining his footing.

"Ack! Should have seen that one coming..." He shook his head.

Shadow then briskly walked and pulled Sonic up, turning him around and grabbing his neck.

He performed the same act, but this time a wider side swing, where the emerald's rough and hard exterior was surely felt by Sonic in it's full degree.

"You have no right to speak to me after what you have let happen."

He then dropped Sonic, and kicked him away from him.

"I told you to keep Amy away from Chaos energy,... and instead, you let it build up inside her to where now the whole world is at stake!"

"Wait… she's already turned super?" Silver stepped back, as his eyes widened and he looked to Sonic.

"What did you DO!?" Walked, threateningly up to Sonic, who was just barely getting himself off the ground.

Sonic coughed and held his stomach, taking some steps with his knee back from Silver.

"Just...Can anybody… give me a break here?" he spat and stood up.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WAS FUELING IT!?" he yelled back to the two of them.

"I know it's my fault, but bare with me here, guys… I didn't know!"

"You should have." Shadow shot Sonic's excuse right down, as he flinched in Shadow's stern reply.

He then turned to Knuckles, "Did you see where she went?"

"How could I? I was walking with you!" Knuckles shrugged, gesturing out and looking slightly offended he would ask him that.

"I was to clouded by hatred and … other things to pay attention to my surroundings." Shadow admitted, looking down a minute in embarrassment at saying that, before turning back to Silver. "Anything?"

"My grief… blocked my sight too." He looked away, ashamed, before glaring back at Sonic. He only tilted his head slightly to see him from the corner of his eye.

"Alright… I get it! I feel the hate. You... and my conscience both have eyes, so it seems." Sonic stretched himself, trying to get rid of all the pain he just endured, before putting two hands on his legs, and trying to stay upright. "Phew... Ow!" he pulled his arm out and felt the sting of that action.

"You should feel daggers…" Shadow growled, "Being stabbed through your back."

Sonic stopped, and looked to both Shadow and Silver. "…You guys make it out like I betrayed you…"

"You did..!" Silver was about to launch himself at Sonic, but restrained, holding himself together as his eyes twitched with unfathomable rage.

"You stupid piece of-!"

"Guys, guys! Let's get some grip of reality here!"

Knuckles ran out in the middle of them, holding his arms up as Sonic looked down, realizing what he looked like in front of them.

"We're all at fault here. Give Sonic some slack."

"Is that what your laws decree?" Silver spat out, "Is that the protocol for a so-called friend? Letting a promise slip through his fingers and ending up dooming both the world and his friend!" he declared that even more harshly than his previous words.

He stepped closer, swinging his arm out with each statement, as it sank into Sonic's heart like acid.

Sonic turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to hear such things.

"Hmph, either way, we have no choice but to turn Super and defeat her. One way or another, I assume the future is going to be changed due to Dark Chaos's take over of Amy?" Shadow folded his arms, and looked to Silver.

Silver finally looked away from Sonic, and then nodded to Shadow. "…Yes."

"Then there's not a moment to lose." Shadow was about to take off with Silver, before an engine was heard.

"Guys! Hey!" Tails waved from the X-Tornado.

"I know where she went! And you're not gonna believe this!"


	10. S2, Chapter 3

Sonic Supers!

Chapter 3(S2)

By: Cutegirlmayra (Who said I couldn't post two updates on the same day, eh? Also, a moment of silence for the deletion of the Abridged series of drag-kings Sonic, Silver, and Shadow if they were on the forest floor hearing Rouge's comment XD Well, I want to get this story done as soon as possible, so I'm combining chapters as you have seen. Less chapters with more content though, good deal right? I want to make it epic and emotionally traumatizing –for that is my specialty~- so let's get started, shall we? Also, I'm so glad you all like my abridged series, but I won't be reposting them :( Sorry, they distracted from the original story. The Master Emerald seemed to have a fan club though, lol! Poor Tails though :'( My baby, no! yeah, poor Sonic and Knuckles too, but eh, Tails is MOST IMPORTANT! -author's favoritism- But a moment to recall the lawyer and dragon ball z joke, haha! Good times~ Wanda Sykes Bull-Dragon was best dragon. The stars wars 'I love you' Rouge and 'I know' Knuckles as he lets go, the dramatic music, gosh this was a funny story xD Or tails's device falling to pieces like - I don't wanna fall to pieces - lol Okay, recalling abridge series ends now, enjoy the story and sorry for the spoilers!)

Dark Chaos had formed a castle out of sand and mud, looking much like a termite mound; the skies were dark around it, and dark beings surrounded it, guarded it…

A throne was created as she strutted down the corridor. Huge dark chaos monsters surrounded the throne behind it, at a curve…

Wrapping their claws and lowering their heads to her, she approached them with a stride that never ceased in it's power.

"My pets~" She chimed, as one lowered it's head to her, a dragon with a bull's head, and ten or so horns upon it. "Ohh~ There there~" she petted it, as it roared and some lime green steam, resembling fog, came out of it's mouth.

"You seem to have missed me. What a good boy~"

The Master Emerald was in the center of the room, chained down and having a large steel spindle above its head. The spike hung from the top of the roof like a craven's formation; However, instead of normal string or yarn, it now held chains.

The Master Emerald tried to shine, but the chains waved around it. It's glowing, heavenly light flickered and died out.

"Hmm?" Dark Chaos turned around, "Still trying to resist me?" she laughed, one of the most bloodcurdling things you could hear from such a lovely but sinister voice. "Oh dear Master…" she walked up the stairs to her throne, and sat down while her creatures she had created moved back, leaning away for her to have a clear route in her path.

She laid herself across the throne, lifting a hand delicately up in wicked pleasure, before speaking on. "I've already won… your precious Amy is unable to tame me. Confined within her brain; she'll soon be nothing more than a body for me to host... And besides that..." she lowered her hand to her lips, delicately thinking before lifting it as though a tap, and turning to look back at the Master Emerald.

"What good were you trying to do, anyway? Were you convinced that if anything went wrong,... you could overtake me and set me in my place through her? Was that it? Was that why you trusted her with having my power so soon? Knowing she couldn't control it, and yet... hoping she could?"

The Master Emerald didn't move or flash, but a humming of some kind was heard through vibrations all along the castle walls...

"Was that supposed to be 'crying'?" Dark Chaos laughed again.

"How pathetic, although, I've always known you could be defeated. You have no control over me in this body, away from your powers and influences. Yes… with this vestal, I am bound to no master…" She got up, and looked at her hands, as her demonic beast lowered their heads to also look at her.

She was the living embodiment of the Chaos Emerald's powers. They were no longer servers, but through creating a central persona, they reflected their rebellion through Dark Chaos, controlling Amy and no longer subjecting themselves to be ruled over by the God of Chaos within the Master Emerald. Trapped; Chaos replied on the Emeralds to freely use it's power, but with them rebelling, it was hopeless to do anything without a host to send it's power too...

Where were the hedgehogs?

"Prepare to fly and trample the world, my dear children. For I want this world in my beautiful ruin by the time my old Master is completely drained of it's power and influence! Whahahaha! Then, the Chaos Emeralds will obey NO OOOONE." She threw her head back, laughing as the Master Emerald was forced to watch the creatures go, rampaging the world it had learned to protect.

The huge monsters took flight, spiraling around the spindle that held the Master Emerald and flew up and out of the castle, obeying their master's wishes and destroying, reshaping, and recreating the world to her evil will. All people, around the world, were now aware of Dark Chaos's minions, but not entirely her just yet…

-Sonic and Co.-

"Are we there yet?" Sonic lazily asked, being flown on the side of the plane to wherever Dark Chaos had set up her headquarters.

"You don't seem too afraid of what you'll find there, hedgehog." Rouge, who had found Tails flying and informed him of the strange happenings that have occurred the last few days was showing them the way.

"I can't believe she could move that fast though!" Tails was still amazed at how quick Dark Chaos was able to flee the scene, leaving Tails to wander for hours a day trying to find out where she went. But with Rouge, it was a lot easier now.

"Why should I be afraid?" Sonic bluffed, but he was concerned about Amy…

"You ignorant-! Rah, Fool!" Silver leapt from his place in the sky down towards him, and crashed into Sonic on the wing of the plane, making it wobble a bit as Tails straightened it out.

"Both of you, quit it!"

"Wha-oah!" Sonic almost fell off the plane, but quickly got his balance and turned to engage himself with Silver and duke it out.

Rouge turned back, '...So... this is the hedgehog on Eggman's records?' Rouge had snuck around and located some classified G.U.N information on Eggman's computer that identified a certain white hedgehog as a time-traveler. Interfering and meddling in some affairs, and declaring it for the good of the future.

She was curious, but stayed silent about it, turning her attention back to the skies.

"Aren't you even a little concerned for Amy's safety?!" Silver got on top of Sonic and punched him hard to the side, as Sonic grabbed his arms and threw him off of him in the same direction. They had been rolling along the plane; punching, kicking, grabbing, as the plane tilted and turned to remained well balanced.

"Of course I am!" He stated, "But right now, we need to be level-headed! I know Amy's alright, do you!?" He was only trying to keep it together, as Silver looked back to him, regaining himself and breathing hard on the side of the wing.

He nodded, and resigned to fly back into position by Tails's plane, using his telekinesis power to do so.

He was meant to watch out for any of those Chaos Creatures, but was still feeling a heavy amount of guilt on regards to Amy's condition...

"…You should still allow some feeling to be expressed, Sonic. Otherwise you'll only come off as an unfeeling and insensitive-" Shadow began, sitting where most should have sat, in the back cockpits as Knuckles also chimed in after him, cutting him off.

"Grr.. YOU JERK!" Knuckles got a knee up slightly on the rim of the seat and plane, and shook a fist up.

Rouge flew over to Shadow and Knuckles, "The only jerks around here... are those who aren't doing anything either than waiting."

"What?! R-Rouge!" Knuckles tried to swing an arm at her, but the wind almost pulled him out of the plane, "Wha-whaaa!" and so he clung to side of his cockpit.

"Hahaha! Still as gullible as ever." Rouge flew forward, as Knuckles growled at her last comment. Apparently, she had fooled him by staying enough away that when he leaned forward, he would have been blown off the plane. (Author's small note: Please picture the most girliest and faintest cry you can think of when picturing how fast and funny it would have been if Knuckles swung his hand up and flew off the screen, thank you. - Taken from deleted Abridged Series)

"I'm no fool…!" he muttered to himself, clenching his teeth. "I'm just not used to being away from my island, is all…"

"Look, everyone, I care okay?" Sonic got back on his place where he first was, and laid down, folding his arms over the edge of the plane's wing; making sure he could still hold on.

He was growing frustrated at being misunderstood... but opening up was hard for him to do.

"I just…" he lowered his head, "...I know that by being sad about what happened isn't going to change anything.." he looked away, as the others looked to him and seemed to feel a morsel of pity for him.

"Wh…what is that?" Silver slowed down the speed of his hovering, as Tails flew slightly ahead of him, looking back at him before seeing the massive castle and thick clouds of black above it.

"What on earth..?" Tails stated, as the whole gang poked their heads up to see more of it.

"It's just like you said, Silver." Shadow stated, getting up more to see better. "Clouds of soot filling the air…"

The gloomy range showed more than just dimly lit clouds, but a blackened forest, where even the leaves looked dyed a harsher blackish green, and the landscaped looked crawling with a mysterious sound of foreboding life.

"How are we gonna get in there..?" Rouge asked, as everyone was just gliding in awe at the moment, her to the side of the plane opposite to Silver.

Suddenly, a large smokey claw ripped through the dirtied clouds, large as if by a crocodiles foot under the surface of water, and down towards the plane. A loud roar was heard above, before the creature dived down, too black to be visible just yet until the space where it had flown through peered through light enough to see.

It's body rotated and it started clawing from below, opening it's large mouth to send a vibration of sound through the team's ears.

"Woah!" Tails just barely dodged both strikes, his ears ringing, and tried to angle himself to look down.

"What was that thing!?" Knuckles leaned himself down, trying to see better, before a bull's head rose from the shadows of the dark forest. It looked to be flying up, but almost as if swimming, as it's scaly body swayed upward and flew passed the plane. It caused the bi-plane to shake a moment from the wind current, before Tails regained air-speed as they all cried out in a moment of shock.

"Uhh… guys…?" Sonic could see it was about to ram the X-Tornado with it's ten horns, diving back down as it pawed the sky to turn. "Tails! Tails, Turn!"

Tails pulled back as hard as he could, straining his arms as the plane thrust itself to the side but was still hit by the bull-dragon's horns as it swooped them downward and up.

The plane started to fling around unpredictably.

"My wing!" The side wing where Sonic was on had been ripped on it's end, and now the wing was incredibly shorter than the one on the left. "I can't fly this thing right, now!" Tails shouted, having trouble keeping the plane from moving the wrong way.

"Mayday!" Knuckles jumped up and reached for Tails, grabbing him and gliding down.

Shadow jumped and Rouge grabbed him, as Silver used his power to carry Sonic with him to safety.

The bull-dragon then flung it's head around, as if scraping the skies of soot for signs of further life or a plane engine. When nothing came up, it looked around and roared again, frustrated that it hadn't had the joy of the kill.

It's shadowy being was well defined now, as if Dark Chaos was truly summoning better forms of life now that it was getting stronger through the weakening of the Master Emerald.

"What is that thing!?" Tails shouted, Knuckles grabbing a tree's branch and hanging off of it. His legs supported him at an angle from the trunk, as he held a rattled and confused Tails under his arm.

"I don't know! But it can't be good!" Sonic responded, as Silver landed him safely, and looked up. Seeing the creature shaking it's head in rage, he slightly gulped.

"That thing is worse than the ancient murals and records dictated.." he lightly breathed out.

"It's not very friendly either! It's coming back!" Sonic pointed to the bull-dragon, starting to make a very big and wide turn on back to the falling and abandoned ship.

"Shadow! Silver!" Sonic called, as Rouge flung Shadow to the branch on the tree that Sonic and Silver had landed on. "We need that bi-plane!"

"Intact?" Rouge let out a sarcastic amusement from her voice, but then lowered her eyelids, "Can't we just let it have it's toy and play safely away from us? It's a good distraction!" She shrugged, before trying to make a point.

"No one's playing with my X-Tornado like a ball of yarn!" Tails shouted out, deeply serious and concerned about his machine.

Sonic brought out all the emeralds, and together with Silver and Shadow, they all turned super.

Although their persona was still their form of rebellion threw their power; they were still bound to Chaos and therefore, those that wielded it.

"Let's get that thing and then head to the castle!" Sonic shouted out.

"Right!" The two responded, and flew off after the beast.

-below with Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge-

"That was a close one!"

"I'll say!"

"Ugh, this forest floor is terrible on these heels..."

"Zip it, baty! We're on a mission! Not a runway..." Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails were already making their way to the castle, as Rouge glared towards Knuckles's comment.

"Excuse you, Mr. Sour Red. But I'd watch your tongue around a lady if I were you!" she spat out at him, placing her hands on her hips. "That's no way for any gentlemen to speak to a woman." She folded her arms, and looked at him from a side angled tilt of her head.

Her face read of pure disgust, as Knuckles turned around and started shouting again…

"Listen! If your shoes are that important to ya, then why don't you just FLY!?"

"Ugh! Can't you see I'm tried from all the flying I was just doing all DAY!?" she thrust her arms down, not backing up and being intimidated by Knuckles's anger in the least bit, showing she had plenty of experience dealing with it before. She was fighting the bitter winds, he should just give her some slack!

Tails suddenly turned around, Miles Electric in hand, and started scolding them.

"Both of you! Keep your voices down! If that thing that Sonic and the others are fighting is flying around here, in the skies, then just imagine what's roaming around on the ground." Tails made an excellent point, as he gestured to the sky and then the ground floor that they were walking on.

"…I just don't approve of the mud is all." Rouge stated, wiping her outfit off as Knuckles flung his head back and tried to keep his rage together as he followed Tails, not wanting to fight and be scolded again.

His eyebrow twitched as he kept his head down, mouth still a scowl.

"Let's just keep moving!" Knuckles stated, but sounded more annoyed than mad. "This place gives me the creeps!"

"Finally! Something we can agree on."

"Ugh…"

Some rustles in the forest were heard, but all that could really be seen is the tremors that caused the rocks on the ground to jump and bounce, before shaking and rocking on the ground.

Something was on the ground floor alright.

Or maybe…

Lower than that!

-Onward to sky battle!-

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all flew up beside the beast; breaking off and starting to distract it in different directions so it wouldn't know where to attack first.

It stopped flying to hover a moment in the air. Compared to it's size, Sonic and the others looked like flies as it tried to bat them away.

"Now's our chance!" Sonic called out, and pointed his flexed hand to the beast, being on one side of it.

"This is the end." Shadow also did a pose and held out his hand, giving a serious tone to his words.

"Let's do this! For Amy! For the future!" Silver held out his hand and together, the three made a triangle with their positions and then fired a chaos beam at the Bull-Dragon.

It roared and flapped it's mighty wings, sending them flying off by it's wind as it wailed in pain.

"We need something more powerful!" Silver called out, flying behind it's tail, also horned with ten spikes. The beast darted it's eyes back, and flung up it's tail to knock him towards the forest floor.

"AHH!"

"Silver!" Sonic flew down, grabbing him by his arm and hoisting it over his shoulders, helping him back up and letting him catch his bearings again.

"Thanks Sonic…" Silver wearily gestured his head up, but was panting too hard from the hit to really give any further thanks.

"No problem, but your right. We need a better plan..."

"I have an idea." Shadow flew up and pointed his hand towards the middle of where the triangle would have been. "Create the same overlay, but this time... don't aim for the Dragon."

"What?" For a moment, Sonic thought he meant himself.

Shadow smirked, seeing he was starting to get concerned for him. "Touching, but what I meant was to aim for the center! We'll blast him out of the skies and fight him on the ground!"

"Sounds good to me…" Silver weakly got up and back into the sky, as Shadow used his chaos spears to distract the beast from hurting the others any further.

The beast roared, and charged Shadow, as he flew up and maneuvered through the many horns on his head, dodging in zig-zags as he touched each horn with a hand to propel him upwards and to safety. He then flew slightly down the back of the beast's neck and was luckily able to dodge the full-frontal attack.

"Ready?" He asked the others, looking back for them.

"Ready!" The two were now in place.

"Fire!" All together, they shot another chaos beam that hit the other beams in the center, causing a huge blast that vaporized and destroyed one of the Bull-Dragon's wings.

It's painful cry followed it downward toward the ground, as a huge crash was made by it's large frame hitting the ground.

The three regrouped, and looked down at it, seeing it struggle to get off it's back, and then look up and back to them with a swish of it's tail. Blaring a powerful, grumbly sound of dismay, it's anger at them for forcing it down from it's home in the dark ash skies was apparent by it's thrashing. It was like a turtle, unable to get back right-side-up.

"..Where did Amy get the power to create that thing?" Silver wondered out loud, as the other two looked to him, then back at the Bull-Dragon, and didn't say a word.

"Chaos has many powers we don't know of." Shadow stated, "Its best we just bring her back, before Dark Chaos forces her to do more things she'll regret."

The Bull-Dragon finally got back upright, miraculously, and started walking in a paced circle... waiting for the three to be in range to attack them again.

Sonic, as he stared at the Bull-Dragon, felt himself lured to the darkness in it's eyes, and began to remember the past… and how Amy once was…

-Memories~-

"Sonic! Hehe, I've finally found you! I'm so glad!"

"W-wha! A-Amy!"

The scene was set on a typical sunny day, on a plain ordinary location of somewhere in the plains and meadows breathing with forests all around them. The day wouldn't have even passed Sonic's mind, or his memory for that matter, if he didn't feel like those days seemed to be so long ago… from what was happening now…

"Oh, Sonic! I wish you'd spend more time with me. I'm starting to grow jealous of all the times you battle with Eggman!"

Amy giggled, only joking as she released him from one of her daily hugs, as was part of their continuing games they always tend to play with each other. Or at least, games he'd rather not admit. So why this memory then..? Why was it suddenly being played again in Sonic's mind? As he looked into the dark oblivion within the angered Dragon's eyes, the scene continued in the lingering of his stare...

"Heh, I'd never enjoy his company more than yours, Amy."

"You say that… but then you're never around…"

"Aw, what? You doubting me?"

"I'm doubting only your loyalty in seeing someone you tend to call your friend! Hmph!"

She turned away cutely, folding her arms and puffing up her cheek, as usual. Her antics always seemed to exhaust Sonic, because he always had to show more of his heart than he wanted to around Amy. But when he did… She would smile, and that's all he could ever want from her. Just to always be smiling and happy, and if that meant him having to be a little sweet to her... then to him, it was worth being a little awkward and less cool-looking.

"Come on, Amy… You know I care…"

Sonic turned to move around and have himself in front of her, looking down at her as she looked at him and turned her face the opposite way again. Playing stubborn.

He sighed, and then smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"If I had to leave for a day, then I'd give you a day in return."

Amy seemed intrigued, and turned back to admire his words, breaking her arms from being folded at the surprise his sentiment had on her.

"..R-really?"

"If I had to leave for a week… I'd give you a week also."

He shifted away from her, and coolly, as if trying to keep his pride in tact, got up and walked on, kicked the ground. He placed his arms behind his head as he casually looked up at the sky.

"…And… if you had to leave… forever…?"

Sonic turned around.

"… Then I guess I'd have to give you my life."

He smiled.

"…but what good would that be if you were gone…"

He took down his hands from his head and just wiggled his pointer finger, 'tsk tsk'ing at her.

"Well, that's the thing. I couldn't pay you back. Which is why…"

He moved closer up to her, helping her up and putingt a hand gently on her head; rubbing it slightly as she giggled and grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"I'd never leave you… forever."

-End memory-

"SONIC! WATCH OUT!"

"H-huh?"

Sonic had zoned out, and looking around now, the Bull-Dragon leaped up and stretched a claw out to him. The other two had already scattered, but Sonic was still in danger.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

"WHA-AH!"

The Bull-Dragon had caught Sonic off-guard and pulled him down with his claw as he flailed and turned around; but not fast enough to escape.

The Bull-Dragon dug Sonic with a powerful push back to the ground, then lifted his elbow slightly only to shove another powerful hit back down on him.

"SONIC!" the two shouted out, as they dashed below and hovered by the ground to see if Sonic was alright.

As if revenge wasn't enough, the Bull-Dragon wanted to truly show Sonic the pain of being flung out of the sky, and so it let Sonic go, laying helplessly bruised on the ground, twitching in pain. It then reared it's head up, like a horse would as it's clawed legs kicked the air and finally, putting it's two dragon clawed legs together, it flung it's head down and stomped on Sonic yet again.

"Nooo!" Silver dashed down and raised his hands up, pushing with his power on the claw to move it up and off his friend, but the Bull-Dragon wasn't budging. "Sonic!"

"RRUUGGFFH!" Shadow grabbed the ten spiked horned tail, after taking off his limiters, and slowly dragged the Bull-Dragon away from Sonic with a fling of his powerful arms.

With Silver's help on the front end, Shadow had quite literally flung the Bull-Dragon Beast over his shoulders and down smack on the ground.

The massive beast flew through the air with a loud whimpering cry, probably from the shock of such a small creature's power, as the dust rose and ground broke. Trees fell beneath its body as it crashed yet again to the stone ground.

Shadow was exhausted, on his knees and holding his body up with one hand. The other hand rested on his knee, as he tried to catch his breath, "Check…huff puff… on Sonic!" he demanded, looking back at Silver.

Even in Silver's shock of what Shadow had just pulled off, he nodded and flew to Sonic.

"Sonic!" he cried out as he kept pushing him on his shoulder to wake him, Sonic still glowing yellow, showing he was yet alive and remaining in super form. "Are you alright!? Sonic, wake up! What happened to you? You suddenly spaced out and-"

"Ugh…"

"Sonic!"

"That's… the last time I day-dream… during class." He slowly got up, but raked back in pain. "That.. Bull-Beast thing really-AH!... ugh… taught me a lesson I won't soon forget." He slowly got up though, with Silver's help, as Shadow continued to fight the Bull-Dragon in their place.

Shadow punched it's muzzle each time it snarled and advanced towards him, unable to move a claw out from under itself in time before Shadow threw yet another punch, keeping it moving back and in line.

"Sonic, what were you thinking? What could of absorbed you so much that you forgot about the situation at hand?" Silver looked a bit furious with him, as if Sonic wasn't taking this seriously, AGAIN.

"That's not it, Silver… really… I was… thinking about…" he stopped himself, gripping his arm, and then looking away.

"..Amy?" Silver asked, as Sonic's eyes looked back and forth at the ground, his smile gone, and a strained line replacing it as Silver realized why he said what he did on the plane.

"You really do care… about Amy." He stated, and turned his face in shame. "I'm sorry I doubted you… you were very close to her. More than me and Shadow,… you must have been taking all this to heart.. far worse than all of us have been… and just hiding it for the sake of keeping your sanity." Silver looked away, ashamed he couldn't see it, as his fist shook in grief and eyes squinted shut.

Suddenly, Sonic's hand flopped right onto to Silver's shoulder, as he opened his eyes in surprise and glanced back in awe at Sonic.

He was smiling.

"Hey, Amy wouldn't want us to worry about her. That's why I wasn't too concerned…" Sonic began, and looked over to Shadow. "We need to help him…" he sounded more serious now, as he rose slowly into the sky, his feet wobbling a bit, as one of his eyes closed and his hand moved up to his shoulder and off Silver's.

"But your still in pain. You can't possibly-" Silver began, but Sonic just semi-curled and then blasted off towards the beast.

Nothing Silver could have said would of stopped him from fighting for Amy.

Cause that's what he was doing now…

He wasn't fighting a Bull-Dragon… to defeat a Bull-Dragon.

Sonic rammed a fist into the Bull-Dragon's face when it was least expecting it, causing it's whole head to shake from impact, as it had to swagger back a bit and regain it's bearings.

He was fighting for Amy… to defeat Dark Chaos!

Sonic turned back and began rearing up a spin dash, as Shadow smiled and leapt higher into the air, doing the same.

Silver took a deep breath, feeling more respect for Sonic and inspired by his perseverance and also did the same.

The Bull-Dragon looked at the three spinning balls of light, their glow only getting brighter and stronger with each spin. He roared and turned around, swinging his claw with him, unsure of what was going on as his tail tried to swipe at them too but missed.

That's when Sonic let go and released himself right at the Bull-Dragon, like a spin ball!

The two others did the same.

"Spin Ball Massacre!"

But the attack didn't stop there, oh no.

They ricocheted off the other, causing multiple hits to be done in seconds flat, and aiming at one another and the Bull-Dragon to support that effect.

The Bull-Dragon couldn't even move from all the impacts in random places on it's large frame, and slowly twitched it's head up in massive pain.

"NOW!" Sonic uncurled, and aimed his hand.

"Hmph!" Shadow uncurled and did the same.

"Aim for its head!" Silver uncurled and led the blast, as the other two had the blast interject near the Beast's head, before the explosion turned his head into vaporized ash, as it had it's wing. The rest of the body turned into dark chaos essence that resembled smoke, shimmering away through the forest in a snake like wave.

The three landed, huffing and puffing before Sonic threw a thumbs up.

The other two just sighed at his ridiculous childish actions, and sat down to rest.

Sonic looked at the two, seeming confused why they weren't giving a thumbs up back, and then just fell backwards and let himself go, his chest moving up and down in exhaustion as well.

-Back with Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles…-

"Are we there yet?" Rouge stated from the back of the line.

"I'm not sure,… my readings are getting a weird, wonky-ah!"

The three shielded themselves from a wind blast caused by the Bull-Dragon being destroyed.

"Another blast?" Knuckles looked to the side of him. "Do you think they got him this time?"

"We can't worry about that right now." Tails looked back at his MilesElectric. "The signal keeps getting jammed by Sonic, Silver, and Shadow's Chaos Blastes… I can't read where Amy is if-"

Sssshhhsshhhskkksshhkkkshhhkk

Tails looked up from his device.

Skkksshhhuurrrshkkksruuushhkk

"Uhh… Hon?" Rouge started to flutter her wings off the ground for a minute, flying a bit over to Tails's direction. "That's coming from your little scanner… right?"

Tails looked down, seeing the rocks jumping feets into the air, bouncing as the earth started to quake a bit underneath them, but this time, it wasn't a hum anymore.

It was a full out quake!

"Taaaaillllllsss!" Knuckles dashed toward Tails, as he realized what this meant.

Right behind Knuckles, now being the furthest down from the line, was a huge monster that crashed through the ground. Having a helmet looking of obsidian metals along with armor on it's body, it's wormy snake like being looked up with spiraling teeth, having some feature's like a sea monster's body.

The fins on its cheeks vibrated as he roared and looked to Knuckles. It's snake like mouth opened to reveal fangs still spiraling like drills within it's mouth, as it launched itself at them.

"Get down!" Knuckles instructed.

"No, get up!" Tails grabbed Rouge's shoulders and then reached for Knuckles, as in the nick of time, she released a powerful thrust of her wings upwards as the Fish-Snake's head slammed into the ground. It wiggled itself down as the ground turned into mush under it's force.

The Fish-Snake moved through the ground like water, seeming to mush up the ground enough to move swiftly through it. It was now no where to be seen,.. for the hole it made was nothing more than the softest dirt, and the quickest of sands…

"It… it barely left a trace!" Tails exclaimed. "But how!?"

"It's so huge!" Rouge cried out, "It just swallowed up that earth and ground it into powder!"

"Haha, puns." Knuckles shook his head, as Tails just groaned at his light use of the situation.

"It must use that to move around without much effort, never making a sound before it emerges." Tails informed, holding on to Knuckles's hand to keep him out of danger.

"We have to think up a strategy!" He hollered out, before the Fish-Snake's sound came back.

Leaping out of the earth like a dolphin, its full frame now showing it's fish and serpent like features; it tried to catch Rouge and the others like a koi jumping up for a dragonfly.

"WO-OH-AH!" Rouge maneuvered away, but the Fish-Snake caught hold of Knuckles's foot.

Knuckles blinked a moment as he realized just then what had occurred."OH NOO!" because of the force, he had to let go of Tails's hand, not wanting to drag down the others with him, and flailed his arms around, "EEee!" he gritted his teeth, giving a sharp sound of worry from them.

"Knuckles!" the two cried out, as the Fish-Snake hit the ground; but with its mouth occupied, it only flailed around like a fish out of water.

Instead o remaining in that useless predicament, it reared up its head and forced Knuckles to bend like a rag-doll, thrusting its head back down to leave Knuckles to also endure that momentum and force. The thrusting power caused the Fish-Snake's tail to fling up right after him too.

"Ahhh!" Knuckles went flying, but slammed back down into the ground, almost going unconscious as his face looked pretty exhausted from getting beat up, "Ooohh..."

"Noo!" Rouge flung Tails to the side, as she was unaware that Tails couldn't fly, due to his tails being burned by the Fire Beast before hand. So, thinking he would be alright, she did so, but he started flailing around in the sky as Rouge dove to try and save Knuckles.

"W-w-wait! Rouge! I can't f-f-fly!" Tails flapped his arms, but to no avail as he spun in circles in the air before landing in a tree. "Offph! Oh no! My MilesElectric!" The device was flung to another tree, breaking the screen before hitting branches as it continued its descent all the way down until smashing to pieces when hitting the ground.

Tails looked heart broken, not only was he left without his ability to fly, having his plane destroyed, his tails burnt, but now his inventions..? All he had left was will power and his intelligence, but even this made him feel small and weak. Why did he have to be useless in the moment his friends needed him most?

His hand had been outstretched to catch the device, but now he slowly withdrew it, whimpering at this fact as he could only cling to the tree branch, terrified… and unable to move.


	11. S2, Chapter 4

Sonic Supers!

Chapter 4(S2)

By: Cutegirlmayra (aw man, I need to cut down on RPs and goofing around and just finish this story already! I want to finish this story in 2 more chapters, but I might make it even with Season 1 and do 3 more… maybe… if filler will have it XD anyway, we're so close to the end! I'm dedicating all my time and effort to finishing up this story and then getting Instincts done. I'm sure you're happy about that lol. Anime Expo was really fun! Now, back to work! Abridged mentions: Your healthy dose of Vitamin Knuckles may include bad... um... side effects. Archie's Turbo Tails being turned down. Questing the author about why Dark Chaos calls Tails a mouse. Eggman's horror at witnessing his 'children' getting destroyed. And more Mama Big Master Freakin Emearld lol. Also, for the chapter I combined as well, Gangster Sonic, Shadow insulted at blunt Dark Chaos, Silver the duck, Dark Chaos's hair and the song 'wiggle wiggle wiggle', not toystory, tails's dark ranting, Knuckles not minding to kiss said big fat mouth, Master emerald wanting to eat Dark Chaos's energy... Anyway, good times. Here's the other chapter's author's note: UGH! I've been so busy! Xp Doctor's appointments and Dentist.. got to get my wisdom teeth taken care of… -cries- But anyway, I ALSO need to get this STORY taken care of, right?! Lol. Cause you all keep complaining to me about Instincts… -it's coming! Sheesh..- I just need to rap this one up, okay? This is the second to last chapter… I wonder what will ensue..? It gets a little dark from here,.. so be forwarned…)

Rouge spun herself into her powerful tornado kick, keeping one foot out as she drilled through the air. But even with her signature move, it failed to pierce the metal armor of the creature; Leaving only sparks flying and a dents scratched on its side and under its eye.

The creature roared, as the fish and snake-like beast threw its head up, chomping down on an unconscious Knuckles and swallowing him whole...

"NOO!" Rouge screamed out, as the fish-beast let out a bellowed hum and let his head move back, unable to move through the ground because it couldn't get the front of its mouth to barrow through the dirt.

Laying on its side, it didn't move, but simply made gear-like sounds from within its belly, as if grinding the life out of Knuckles from within.

"You're not gonna digest my friend, you metallic, demon scum!" Rouge glared down, flapping her wings up as she dived down, shouting out a battle cry as she did yet another drill attack, but this time, she aimed for the skin under the metal plated scales and was able to rip through it.

It groaned in pain from its pierced flesh, but didn't seem to be in much agony, since Rouge was a mere insect bite to him.

Tails twitched on his branch, as he looked weakly back to his friends, clinging to the branch in fear now that he was stripped from all his skill sets and devices. (Tails… my precious baby! Don't cry! D:)

"R…Rouge?" he looked up toward the fish-snake as it laid still...

But it's tail fidgeted.

And it raised it's head in pain...

Rouge started tearing through the 'inner death trap' within it's stomach, trying to find Knuckles...

Or what remained of him...

As she flew within, there were blades and gears that would string down and back up with sharpened edges, and more and more deadly traps and obstacles caused her to fly expertly around the large, robotic gave like contraption that this beast was.

'Amy couldn't have used all the scrap from Eggman's last fight to create all these things into life... could she?' Rouge wondered, seeing that the entire creatures looked scraped together.

At the end of tunneled stomach lied a pit of fire that would open and close, sparking as an assembly line of objects were being pulled into the horrifying fires...

Rouge maneuvered herself as best as she could, though she got scrapped and hit in the face with fumes of steam from the sides that would set off around her.

But then!

Rouge spotted Knuckles! Intact! Laying limply on a conveyor belt that had piles and piles of dirt on it, moving toward a machine that would make it into fine powder.

Rouge tried to get closer but gasped, having another powerful shot of hot air steam into her face from a side pocket as she threw her arms up to guard her eyes.

Though the heat was unbearable, Rouge was determined to get to Knuckles on time. This thing was like a living shredder from a junkyard or lumber factory! But her heart soared with courage and a force that was like a jet engine!

"Knuckles!" Rouge called out, moving through the heat, but her wings couldn't take it anymore.

As she fell to the conveyor belt, she huffed and puffed, looking for oxygen; which seemed to be in limited supply here.

She crawled the best she could to Knuckles, shaking him. "Wake up..! You…you dummy.." she slowly got up, moaning at the effort of it all.

Her wings fell flat to her sides, as she raised a hand to her other arm, leaning her head back in exhaustion before dipping it down as sweat clouded her eyes a moment.

Still, she felt the slight tug and vibration of the machine pulling her and Knuckles more towards what she beheld as certain doom, and her eyes moved up again through the blur of the heat throughout the monster's stomach.

"Please.. Ugh! You never were good at listening,… But your life is at stake here! Wake up! Wake up and help yourself, already! You..! You're too lovable for me to just quit on! Get up, you stupid Echidna! Or you really will be the last of your race!" she cried out, before falling to her knees completely, not having the strength to move on as they continued to move ever closer to the grinding and crushing of their fates...

"Please..." she lowered her head, lying across the conveyor belt, and reaching a hand over his body...

"I don't want you to go extinct... what will happen to... to..." she slowly closed her eyes.

Outside, Tails whimpered again, "…K..Knuckles? Rouge? Where…W-where d-d-did you all go..?"

The fish-snake reared it's head back, seeing a new victim.

Not even blinking it's fish ball eyes,... it completely focused in on Tails upon his helpless branch.

Another hum... maybe of excitement for the kill...

Tails gulped, dangling on the branch with one leg off of it, falling slightly at an angle, and looking directly at the beast.

"..Ah!" Tails noticed the hunger in it's glassed eyes and quickly scrambled up, racing away on the branch as the fish-snake hopped forward.

Trying to maneuver itself toward Tails, it dug it's scales into the ground, truly looking light a snake for a moment as it wormed it's way towards the tree.

Compared to it's size though... it seemed more like a nuisance to the beast then a set-back to get to Tails. Seeing as it could easily bulldoze it down.

Flipping it's self over with some effort, it lay forward, as the inside of its body adjusted and rotated on a cylinder axis to straighten itself out. This meant Rouge and Knuckles temporarily we're sideways, as Rouge found herself leaping forward and gripping Knuckles's arm.

"No!" she took the last of her desperate energy to holding on. With her hand barely able to grip the moving conveyor belt, her fingers began to be sliced from it's continual sliding forward...

When the fish-snake had re-positioned itself, and its metallic belly of doom the same, Rouge was able to let go and now be at the same place as Knuckles…

But the machine roared, as fire spit from its mouth. She summoned the last of her energy to pull Knuckles under her, and get him off the edge of the belt.

"That's it! This isn't a one woman job! WAKE UP! Of all the insufferable times I had to put up with you! Please don't make me die for you like this!" She looked up at the machine...

They were only a little ways away from it now, landing where the fumes were sparking out as if to grab her, still upon it's side.

The fumes that were once on the top were now to the sides, gusting a hazard heat that was melting her shoes and heart-shaped figure upon her chest.

She gasped, her eyes full of fear as she looked back at her wings, still unable to really get off the ground. She could barely flap them at this point.

The oxygen was all but almost gone, as she got back to her knees and forward at the machine again.

She was gonna pass out from heatstroke at this point...

"Knuckles!...Knuc…Knuckles ple…please.." she fell on top of him, and almost started crying. "I can't lose you… forget that stupid emerald of yours! Live for the sake of life! I didn't bully you all these years to just have you end up as a red pile of shredded up dirt!..." she coughed, unable to form sentences anymore. "Get…..up…. dum…my." She fainted, as her squinted eyes finally shut closed... for good this time.

The beast roared toward Tails, as he stopped himself, and held his ground. "Wait… what am I doing?"

ssshhRoooowwwaaaarRsshhhh!

The fish-snake moved in a snake pattern upon the ground, using it's armored scales to pierce the ground and walk like a caterpillar would, but it was slow, giving Tails enough time to think…

It was readying to ram the tree... having gotten into position...

"I.. My friends need me… I have to help them! I'm not useless! I can still make a difference… but… how..?" He kept his back toward the fish-snake, as it roared yet again, hungry for another kill as Tails's hand gripped tighter to the tree for balance.

The other... turning into a tight fist... thinking...

"Hmph, what a useless boy. Remind you of someone? Controller?" Dark Chaos grinned towards the Master Emerald, who didn't make a sound. "What..? Did my little device drain your power so much already? My, My." She laughed, "You are pathetic. As was your idea to give sweet, little Amy chaos energy... knowing she would undoubtedly fall from it. Whatever could you have possibly been thinking..?" Dark Chaos placed her elbow on her throne's arm rest, and the backside of her hand under her chin.

Amy, from within her mind's eye, had shadows cover half her face; like a blindfold to what was happening on the outside. She only had her hearing, and her mouth moved to form a twitching, open teethed grimace.

She was feeling so powerless,... unlike her real wish to gain power to help her friends… How was she unable to control Chaos? What had she done wrong..? Was Tails to be just like her… thrown into doubt and the pits of feeling worthless just because a little voice in his head kept telling him so?

"O..Oh, Tails…" she began to softly cry, as they passed through the shadows covering her eyes to reveal themselves, sliding down her cheeks.

She was up against a wall of dark essence vines,... pulling her against it and restraining her body in a cross-like position.

The Fish-snake was about to reach Tails. He turned back, looking down at the ground and seeming to loose all hope, pathetically biting his jaw down in utter anguish when…

His eyes lit up.

The MilesElectric…

Maybe…

Tails looked up at the Fish-snake, and suddenly his face grew serious with determination. The last strand of hope he could manage to find was tugged on at last, and he wasn't going to give up without at least one more fight!

"Hmhm…hmm?" Dark Chaos had only began to laugh a moment, when she noticed Tails's sudden attitude shift. "..What's this? Has the mouse not accepted his defeat?"

Amy twitched her head up, and tried to move it upwards. Finding the vines restricted her, she nevertheless strained to try and find light in the dark abyss around her. "T..Tails?" she turned her head forward. "He's not a mouse... he's a... he's a clever fox!"

Tails spun his tails around, slowly at first, but they began to gain momentum.

"I may not have my flight…" They spun faster, as he looked up to the ever approaching Fish-snake that was slowly advancing like a train in the distance. "Or my plane." His tails we're not visible, but a simple, circled line that seemed to move quickly around his frame was shown in their place.

"But I do have my mind!"

He raced forward, using his tails to propel him forward as each step he took was thrown farther and farther ahead; making it seem like a race towards his doom.

He slid to his MilesElectric, the dust rising around him before he swiped a hand and twisted himself up to his knees. "Got it!"

The fish-snake kept speedily approaching, crying out another metallic ring as he started to fiddle with his device; readjusting things here and there as he pulled some wires and other little odd and in things out of his tails, where he stashed all this good stuff.

"..What on earth does he think he can accomplish in such a short time? My pet is even closer to him now,... he'll lunge at him at any moment and he'll be powdered down into nothing more than the dirt of the earth! Just like his pitiful friends, HAHAHAHA!" She threw an arm forward, getting up as she watched the scene from her bot's eyes, using her chaos power to do so.

Amy, from within, listened closely...

Hearing that Tails was still fighting, she wasn't sure how... But...

"Tails… I believe in you… you can do it… do what I couldn't do…"

She tugged on her wispy chains, keeping her from controlling her body.

Tails looked up only a moment after putting a piece of technology in his mouth to hold while he worked to see the Fish-Snake finally reaching him. His eyes grew wide as it reared up it's head to plunge down and take him with it, and a huge pile of rocky dirt too…

"Fight through the doubt of your mind."

Tails quickly got up, and clicked a few buttons. "Come on… come on!" he shook the device, as wires we're now strung all around it, and it flickered to a time table.

"Yes!"

ShhhRRRROOOARRRSSSSHHH!

Like a viper, the fish-snake extended its fans that mirrored the image of a data-lined frame, glowing through it. The fish gills or the frills on the top and sides of them began to show this pattern with a deadly glow...

As the fins flapped, beast opened its mouth to reveal millions of daggers,... like a shark's mouth that spun in circles with many layers of its dangerous and deadly teeth.

"-Persevere by believing that you're strong without anything else but yourself."

"Got it!" Tails threw the MilesElectric into its mouth, as everything turned slow motion for a moment.

"And most importantly…"

The angle of the throw moved it away from the mouth; however, as the beast flung itself down and the hit sent the MilesElectric flipping off the side of its neck, bouncing off before reaching the back belly.

"-believe in your potential to succeed and be…

Truly...

Super."

RROAASSOOORAARRSWWSAHSHHAAAAAAA!

The MilesElectric had been reprogrammed into a bomb, exploding right when Tails wanted it to, which left a huge exposed hole in the belly of the beast. It even blasted away its plated scale armor.

A perfect escape.

"I…I did it." Tails moved up, seeing the beast flinging its head back to and fro, wallowing in extreme pain as it slid right up and before his face.

Within itself, Knuckles's eyes shot open.

Hearing the large blast and getting oxygen flowing back into his lungs, he started coughing a moment before noticing Rouge, still laying across his frame.

"R-Rouge? When did you get here?" he wondered, before looking up and seeing a blade about to fall on his head. "Great Emeralds!" he rolled out of the way, holding Rouge against him as he got up on his feet, and started running the opposite way of the conveyor belt.

"What on earth..?!" he looked up, seeing an image string of data lines glowing through pink, gooey flesh above the metal shredder.

Running on dirt, he smiled, and leaped up; having Rouge flung over his shoulder. "Haha, I think I found a nerve!" he smashed his fist through the flesh as lights sprung up and throughout his nervous system, leaving the fish paralyzed except for his head and neck.

The shredder and conveyer belt shut down slowly and then all at once as he fell back down to land on his feet within the dirt, and looked to the hole on the side of the fish-snake.

"And I believe after striking a nerve with this fella, I can take my leave a more… sanitary way." He knew the dirt had to leave somewhere… but he wasn't going out that way!

He raced up the edges and dodged some steam holes and the fire pit below him, 'jungle'ing through it as he dash out of the fish-snake beast and threw an unconscious Rouge at a shocked Tails, "Hold this for me, would ya?"

"Ah-ahhh-yahh!" Tails fumbled around a bit before flinging up his hands but was still crushed to the ground by Rouge's weight. (But don't tell her that xD)

Knuckles then raced to the front of the monster, "Alright, my neck is killing me thanks to that little throw-down of yours! Time to pull out all the stops." Knuckles cracked his fists, and smirked.

The creature looked to its back, realizing he couldn't move, and glared a wicked eye towards Knuckles. His fins flaring back and forth, as if mimicking nostrils, he looked ready to take on one more challenge... but also furious with how the battle was going.

It roared and began to thrust it's head towards Knuckles, who happily jumped up to contend with it, rearing back his fists and shoving them together to stop the fish-snake's moment as he crushed into the face of itself.

The mouth opened and closed before it rammed Knuckles to the ground, but he withstood it as he drilled his legs into the dirt; the monster trying to keep pushing him down.

"Not on my ground!" Knuckles flung the head down to the side of him, as the fish-snake's body slammed down with the rest of his head, in a domino effect. Each plate sliding over the other at the large turn.

"This is it!" Knuckles jumped up and started drilling through the skin beneath the scales as he got all the way to where the sharp gears spun down and up. He quickly jumped at the right moment to swing on the gears, and then swung it to the side and kept it there a moment as it chain-sawed through the flesh.

Once business there was taken care of he took all his power and unhooked the gear, thrusting it upward; right into the fish-snake's brain, a half metal and half flesh looking thing that the gears just kept shredding through.

"AHHH!" Knuckles shed a battle-cry as he strained to keep the gear in place.

A few beams of light sprung out from the small hole Knuckles created, and the whole brain exploded while the rest of the body turned into negative chaos essence that escaped through the forest towards the castle a good distance away.

Knuckles walked through the black and dark-bluish purple mist over to Tails, Having the gear on his back before it vanished with the mist.

He put his hands on his hips once it was gone. "So…"

"What I'd miss?"

"She… she hasn't woken up yet-" Tails was about to explain, before, as if on cue, Rouge's eyes flickered to life.

She looked up at Knuckles, as he glanced down at her, seeming pretty content and happy about his victory. "Oh, hey! Guess you were eaten too! Haha!" he laughed.

As he continued to bellow a horse laugh, Rouge's eyes blinked, before they formed the most ticked off and narrowed-brow expression this world has ever seen.

"That does it!" she leaped up and punched his face, sending him flying.

"I didn't just risk my life to save an idiot like you for this!" she huffed out, anger showing everywhere around her face.

"W-what?" Knuckles, now in confusion, held the side of his face that was hit. But, shaking his head, he equally glared her back down... "Saving ME!? As far as I remember, you were laying unconscious over ME! Who saved who, huh!?" he roared back, as the two began their typical bickering again.

"I'd of had the right mind to leave you back there to die! Seeing as you can't even thank me properly!"

"Thank you!? Thank YOU!? Hey, I was the one risking my neck out there!"

"You WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"JUST GO BACK AND DIE ALREADY!"

"Dang it Rouge, I can't get why you're so mad right now! Do you just not like getting saved or something?!"

"Why I outta-!" she rolled up her arm sleeve, which had fallen down a bit from the last endeavor…

"Outta what?"

"OOHHH! Teach you some manners!"

"Well, I'm right here, Bat girl! Do your worst!" he got into a battle ready pose.

"You big fat-! Ugh! I can't believe I stuck my nose out for you! And you don't even care!" she folded her arms and quickly moved her face to the left, not bothering to even LOOK at him now.

"Huh..? Stuck your nose out..? What do you mean..?" Knuckles looked a bit confused, as Tails got up and explained... again. If no one will interrupt him this time...

"When that Fish-snake thing grabbed you and threw you down the hatch, Rouge was the first to dash down and try to save you. I think what she did was enter the beast's stomach and keep you safe before I exploded half it's stomach to allow you a way out. But I'm not sure how you didn't know about that…" Tails shrugged, not understanding that Rouge lost consciousness after the oxygen was wearing thin in the stomach; and not to mention Knuckles was already knocked out from the flailing of the fish when it still had a hold on his leg.

"You… you went in to save me?" Knuckles broke his position, looking at Rouge with pure dumbfounded innocence as she turned her back to him with a 'humph!'.

He seemed for a moment... touched by her actions... and smiled away from her a second.

"So what? Apparently it didn't do any good anyways. I'm moving on." She started strutting away, (Those hips don't lie.) When Knuckles rushed off after her and reached a hand out for her arm. "Hey! Wait!"

Rouge was stopped momentarily as she looked back at him. "I thought you hated me? Why risk your life for me then, huh?" Knuckles asked, as she glared at him and swung her arm out of his grasp, folding her own again.

"So what if I did? Does a lady have to have a reason?"

"U-uh… H-hey! What's your deal, huh!? Why do you have to act all snooty and prim now!? I was just asking a simple question!" Knuckles yelled again, growing upset and losing his temper as he held a fist up, but Rouge just turned and ignored him.

He seemed to lose his anger though as he frowned and groaned, as if realizing this wasn't the way to go about it...

"Nevermind that… Where are the hedgehog boys anyway?" Rouge avoided the topic further and scanned the skies,... but saw nothing.

Until she looked to the castle.

"Hmm..? Is that..?"

The three looked to see the Castle was now in front of a large Eggship that held the Chaos Canon on its back.

"E-Eggman!" Tails shouted out in surprise.

"And he's got that gun on him too." Knuckles stated, walking more towards it's direction, up next to Tails and a little away from Rouge.

She noticed briefly, but ignored it.

At least he knew when to give her space...

Even though she kinda wished he'd at least-...

She sighed and stepped up towards the boys too.

"Come on, we have to find the-" suddenly the three rays of golden light dashed over them, as they seemed headed for the castle.

Tails looked up ahead, and cheered, not even caring that he was the one interrupting this time. "They're okay!"

"They're off to try and take her on… alone?" Rouge thought out loud. "Something tells me that isn't the wisest approach…" She seemed surprised, but then worried about that battle plan...

"I'm only saying the strategy sounds flawed." she lifted a sarcastic eyebrow up, as if annoyed by all these men rushing to conclusions already.

"For once, I agree with Rouge…" Knuckles folded his arms and stepped closer up to Rouge, side by side, and smiled with a gesture to her before turning to Tails.

'Was that his way of trying to play nice?' Rouge smiled, mused by that thought.

"She's proven to be more powerful than even those three's super forms. I have a bad feeling that raw strength alone isn't enough to put her down.. Hmm.." Tails's ears bent down slightly, showing his feeling of the situation being grave and frowning as he looked off to where the three boys were headed.

Was there anything they could do now..? Or were Sonic, Silver, and Shadow…

On there own?

-back at the castle-

"So you see my dear, I'll be taking the Master Emerald." Eggman, looming in his eggpod above the castle's throne room had parked his eggcarrier outside, clearly seen through the window.

A few hounds of dark energy we're around Dark Chaos, as she smiled, seeing as the Maser Emerald was quite literally dead with no power to take at this point; but that didn't seem to stop Eggman…

"You're a rowdy old man… that's for sure. But if you can defeat my beasts, then you'll be worthy to take me on." she grinned.

"I don't have time for your silly games." He thrust his arm out, showy in his movements as three robots landed in front of the three hounds. "But I'll let you have your little entertainment. However,.. I'm still getting that emerald whether you like it or not!"

Dark Chaos's eyes flickered and opened wide, as a creepy smile penetrated her face. "Destroy them." she ordered. "Heheheh…"

Her low chuckles echo'd across the castle's hollowed rooms, but Eggman kept a stern look on his face, tightening it to show no reaction to her possessed state...

But there was clearly some emotion be held back there...

The hounds ripped the robots to shreds, as Eggman held in his horror with a 'tsk' and showing a grimace. Although he allowed his disapproval of the violence before him to show, he kept a rough exterior. His eggpod moved back slightly, as he lowered his head at his fallen and completely mauled and ripped apart robots before him.

His eyes scanned them... as if witnessing that this Amy before him wasn't at all the girl he knew...

The hounds circled him, as he noticed his robotic parts started converging with their bodies, making them half mechanical and half negative energy monsters. "So that's what's been happening to all my drones…" He scowled out, having a few droplets of sweat shed down the side of his face... completely afraid of her power but still trying to remain calm.

The air was tense... Not only was she powerful enough as is,.. but she was creating more power through his machinery...

While this was happening, he was really only buying time, as Cubot and Orbot released the dark spindle's chains from the Master Emerald, giving it a chance to store up and gather its strength again.

"I would hate to be enemies with you, Dark Chaos." He began, seeing the signal from Orbot on the mirror of a window behind Dark Chaos, knowing they were ready to grab the emerald and skedaddle.

"A little late for that, or even for begged apologies… Doctor. Hmmhmm~" Dark Chaos got up from her throne, her eyes seeming to enjoy him locking his fear on his face, but his eyes.. never lied about it.

As the hounds howled to their master, she rose up from her seat, hovering a moment...

"…." Eggman was more worried now, as he gripped his controls on his Eggpod, and waited for her next move, sweating the whole time. "I'd hate to be a bother…"

"But?"

"I really should be going." He lifted his Eggpod up, hoping to be at an angle of safety or distance of security from her being, as if he stood a chance...

He pressed some buttons and the Eggcarrier released a claw. It broke through the castle's wall and gripped the Master Emerald, then withdrew it back to the ship as fast as a whip's lasso.

Orbot and Cubot were thrilled the positioning was accurate, they embraced one another before freaking out at the hounds turning to them...

They're metallic hides clattered against one another in fright at how the hound's salivated oil...

"…heh..heheh…hehehheh… I wonder what would happen…" Dark Chaos's expression looked more insanely creepier than before.

"…If what… happened..?" Doctor Eggman was ready for a quick movement, and had both his hands on the mechanism that made his Eggpod move.

"...When you scramble an old, rotten egg?"

"…!"

Eggman pulled back on his Eggpod, as she shot out a powerful blast, aimed for above him as the ceiling fell on top of his frame, hitting him hard.

"Ahugh!"

"Hahaha!"

"Doctor Eggman!" Orbot and Cubot called out, as they jumped to his Eggpod, and started pulling and controlling the mechanism to move it away from the falling ceiling.

"How dare you try and hurt Doctor Eggman! She-witch!" Cubot called down to her, as Orbot freaked out and jumped to him, covering his mouth.

"He didn't mean that, honest." He shakily replied.

She sneered, before sending another blast to the opposite wall, rearing her arm back to swipe it down like a widened baseball.

There was a blast heard before another further attacks were drawn out from Dark Chaos as Shadow, Silver, and Sonic all we're in their super forms and before the two; having blasted through the castle to reach her...

They were once covered in dark essence from destroying her 'guard pets' that were around the castle like a wicked providence.

"Hey, looks like we weren't invited to some kind of party." Sonic looked around, smiling. "Ah man, you even brought the roof down… tsk, tsk. And without me?"

"Enough of your foolish banter, Sonic." Shadow scolded him, as he turned to Dark Chaos, and glared her way. "Release Amy, and reverse what you have done to our world!"

Silver looked to her, and all his memories of Amy returned to him. He hovered forward, as if wanting to rush to her and be with her… comfort her and bring her back to his arms where he could protect her...

The feeling was strange… but so was she. To him, this world was odd, and not like his time.

The future... was where so many things we're different, but familiar to him.

Amy… she seemed to share the same hopes of tomorrow and dreams of the future as people from his time did. After all that's happened there... they've rebuilt; and everyone is alive in their wishes of a better life.

He knew she dreamed those dreams of Sonic and her… not him. But in some weird way… he felt he lived in those hopes and dreams… because he was the future.

Her future.

And he would do anything in his power to make the future stay as it should be, for her sake, so she can have her dreams and wishes fulfilled.

Even if it was through him, and not Sonic!

"Tsk! This is getting too dangerous! Cubot, Orbot! Get me-ugh… out of here.." Eggman was hurt, hunched over with a crooked arm gripping the rim of his eggpod, and his other arm clutching his side.

He knew the dangers of the ensuing battle that was at hand... would be more than plenty to finish him off.

He didn't want to be around, or at least this close, for the finale...

"Ah! Yes, Doctor Eggman, sir!" The two quickly pulled him out of there, steering the Eggpod back to the Eggcarrier, as they safely got away while Dark Chaos was distracted by the other three heroes.

"That was… too close." Eggman gripped his hurt side even tighter,... knowing he had to hurry as he glanced down to check behind his hand at the damages. "If Sonic and those two buffoons can't stop her… then so help me-! I'LL stop her!"

"Hold it, Silver.." Sonic stuck out his arm, blocking Silver's way and giving him a warning... looking seriously towards him, he began again. "Don't try and upstage me as the hero now…" he was playing with his words, but deep inside he was very concerned. He knew that the fight of their lives, and Amy's only hope,... was about to commence.

A battle that couldn't end with them losing.

He'd make sure of it.

Dark Chaos turned towards them; dark aurora building up around her in dark essence, wisping around her frame like powerful steam, ready to strike at any given blink.

"..." The boys remained silent, watching her and sweating nervously,…

She grinned evilly, turning away from them and gesturing like they weren't even a good enough to be a threat.

The insult only made them tense up more, glaring at her...

"Why are you smiling..?" Shadow asked, growing more with such uneasiness... but also gripping his fist tightly, making it a shaky force to be reckoned with. He was getting mad at her silence and cockiness; worried about how great her power really could be… that she could remain so clam faced with three deadly opponents- all mastering Chaos Control and using it at will.

"…Why?" She turned back, and leaned forward. Holding her chin up and placing her hands on her throne behind her, she remained standing. "Because you are unworthy opponents. Defeat my pets and you may challenge me. However… I highly doubt you could defeat me… considering…" She finally lowered herself down to the throne, getting relaxed and throwing a leg up over the other.

She may be evil, but she was in no way not elegant in her demeanor...

"You're the very reasons I have so much power and control. Always making poor Amy believe she needed YOU instead of her own strength to save her… always making her feel useless and incompetent. What even gives you three the right to be before her, as heroes, now?"

The boys glared to her, clenching their teeth and wishing to say a million things but being unable to speak. They all knew she was probably right… and that held their tongues… and they hated it!

Dark Chaos leaned her head back, smiling lesser now but still holding a charming smile… "The boy who shunned her. Held her in a room to lay and die.. with my voice being the only thing she could hear… the only thing she could listen too…" she looked to Sonic, whose eyes shook when he remembered locking her up in her room to keep her safe… when he really- "Doomed her. Completely… and utterly. Tell me, did you even CARE that she was alone? Feeling distrusted and abandoned by her friends? Unloved and forgotten by the people she held closest to her heart? A big, fat THORN in your side… nothing but a nuisance." She moved more uprightly then, leaning forward and staring Sonic down... resting her elbows on her knees; She let her hands dangle out in front of her. "At least… that's what I told her…"

She looked up, a small, taunting pout to mock their pain and prove her wicked deeds laid upon her expression...

Sonic glared back up at her, and she chuckled, before looking to Shadow. "And you… you doubted her from the start. How hard could it be? Convincing her that she couldn't do anything for herself and constantly needed you around. All your hurtful stares, and rude comments towards her… Well, you made it so easy to strangle any confidence in herself out of her! And then you doomed her too… teaching her Chaos Control when she could barely understand it's true power… How stupid could you be?"

Shadow turned away, his mouth twitched with rage as he could barely stand there anymore! He wanted to just run her thorough with a chaos spear! But then seeing her face… Amy… he couldn't hurt her…

He looked to her, and then away, closing his eyes shut as he realized he could have been kinder to Amy… and that Dark Chaos was right yet again…

"And you." Dark Chaos turned her eyes to Silver. "So kind, yet, clearly you thought her inferior to yourself and the others. You just liked to watch her struggle and feel the joy of her praise as you helped her. You led her to feel she needed the help of others, but most importantly, that she just couldn't be as SUPER as the three of you. She couldn't move as fast, but she tried. But was that good enough? You even left her in the hands of a man who betrayed her… And you call yourself her friend?"

"Enough!" Silver finally couldn't hold his tongue anymore, and swished his hand out in front of himself. "Give us back, Amy! Our Amy!"

"She is none of yours!" Dark Chaos arose from her chair, looking enraged. "And besides… what good are the three of you now? Her loyal heroes… only trying to save the wreck you created… the monster that fed on her fears and doubts that YOU gave her in the first place..! you really think you OWN her? That you deserve too? HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" she gestured to her mechanized hounds. "Obliterate them! Make them feel her pain…!"

Sonic looked at the three dogs and then flew back, shooting a chaos beam at one of them as it opened it's mouth and absorbed it; closing it's mouth. The engine on it's back spun and activated, as he charged a blast in his mouth, twitching it open more and more as it unhinged in increments; leaning his head back, he shoot forth an even more powerful blast back at Sonic.

"AHH!" Sonic dodged, but just barely, as he felt his arms we're slightly singed by the blast's force.

Shadow summoned two Chaos spears, and held them in his hands while the others flew out in their usual fashion towards his enemy. The hound was pierced and let out a cry. Shadow flew down, and leaped off the ground right under the hounds neck as it kicked itself up and reared like a tall horse. Slicing through the mechanized hound with his spears, Shadow rolled away as the oil dripped a moment from the hounds belly and neck. Coming down, it staggered before shocks sparked around it and forced the mechanical hound to twitch as if glitching.

The hound looked back, one eye flickering at it charged him, glowing intently with the prospect of revenge as it turned it's head to bite down on his side. Succeeded in startling Shadow, it bit down and threw him, pinning him as he used his metal claw; holding him down with a powerful bite keeping Shadow immoble while he struggled under his mass.

Shadow was able to break his arm free, using his Chaos Spear, he jammed his jaw on one of his sides. It struggled to try and break through the spears, but couldn't as Shadow let out a cry and jabbed the other spear in his hand through it's mouth. He was finally able to get some footing before using his feet to ram the spears further through, and even stab the fiendish hound straight up through it's robotic and shadowy skull... When he saw the gears in the hound begin to creak, he unhooked the spear at it's side and leaned up, ramming it into the back of it's neck. The Hound seemed to have one last bit of energy left and shook itself free of his last attack, biting down and finally breaking the chaos spear before one last lunge for Shadow's life.

Silver fired his own energy blasts, doubled in power by Chaos, as the hound tried to leapt to him, but to no avail.

It opened some hatches on its back and rockets shot out, targeting Silver and catching him off guard, but he threw up his shields; crossing his arms over himself to evade damage.

With Silver distracted, the hound flew up with jet backs on his feet's back ankles and charged him, blasting him into a wall above and behind everyone else.

Dark Chaos laughed, seeing as she had drained the Master Emerald for this very cause… to give her loyal servants enough power so she could enjoy the suffering of those that defied her will.

Do you see, Amy? No one can save you now…

Amy looked up from her mind's room, as the dark, shadowy vines we're taken off her eyes and she beheld her friends struggling to save her. "N..No! No, you can't kill them! Stop it!" She shook from her chains but it was no use.

Dark Chaos Chuckled.

What power on earth could save them now? Considering YOUR going to kill them with your bare hands...

Her murderous smile stretched across her lips, as she watched the battle rage on. Pacing down her throne as she watched with eager anticipation the three trying to desperately protect their own hides.

Even now... they don't fight in unison. They stick to their own strengths. And you still carry a fondness for them..?

Amy dipped her head down, gritting her teeth in her tears. "..Y-...Yes... I'll always care about them... always..."

This didn't seem to please Dark Chaos, who swung her foot down and stifled a disdainful noise... She clenched her teeth and moved a piece of fabric from her legs. "Pathetic. You're too stubborn to even see your own demise... let alone their own..." She watched the boys struggled, but could feel Amy pleading from within her soul's heart for a miracle.

Amy shook her head, at least, as much as she could before crying out once again. "You will not win!"

...I already have.

Sonic leaped up to Shadow's heckhound, and drilled into it, but it only knocked him off Shadow for a moment. Sonic's hound grabbed his neck (or where the neck should be) and threw him down, across the room and away from interfering with his kin's battle, and headed back to attack Sonic again.

"Wha-! A double up!" Sonic was already at his wits end, not knowing what else to do when the two suddenly began their crawl toward him…

Shadow was still struggling to get up... his arms twitching as he tried to get himself upright, but bobbed down every time he seemed to be gaining some height...

They growled, taking a dark pleasure in their prey's confusion, and pounced..!

But Silver let out a giant pulse, letting it carry a massive energy surge through his hand, and literally flying through the air with a powered up punch on his hound; crashing it into the other two, as Shadow arose at last and clapped his hands together.

With his immortal and perfect healing abilities, his power all at once rose to him again, and his ultimate power began to show forth. This caused his limiters on his wrists to shake violently, as if desperately trying to restrain some of his true power...

"CHAOOSSS!" he slowly pulled them apart, showing a rather large chaos spear, "CONTROL!" he then made an arch with his hand as he suddenly held a large beaming sword. In stride, he held it with two hands and bent his knees, before swinging it around as Sonic and Silver jumped to the ground to dodge the long, chaos sword.

The mecha-hounds looked to the sword before being slashed and turned to shadowy ash by it. Shadow's limiters glowing and cracking slightly in the process.

Silver and Sonic looked to Shadow and then themselves, before offering the other his own hand and helping each other up.

The three, in unison, huffing and puffing due to their individual loss of energy, all looked back to Dark Chaos... who slowly clapped her hands.

"And that's all you could muster, in the end." Her deep and uncaring tone rang through the broken castle like ice dropping in a cave; Completely hollow and void of feeling besides complete, delighted, pleasure in their torture.

They we're sitting ducks though…

They were exhausted!

Even after resting up a bit, they were too anxious to get to Dark Chaos that they didn't really allow their bodies to heal and their minds to be properly focused and ready for this…

Her words had already enraged them, but also made them feel terrible and at fault. They weren't just mad, they were miserable.

The only thought in their mind?

Was Amy even savable now…?

"We've fought your demons!" Shadow gestured to the metal on the ground. Burnt, dented, and laying in shadows that moved out of the room and into nothingness.

Shadow couldn't lose another innocent girl in his life…

He already had two lives that ended in his hands…

All his fault…

Adding Amy to that equation… it would just be too much for him.

He tried not to care about her, he really, honestly did.

But her kind smile.

The way she looked to him and her cute pout of disapproval to a comment he made.

Her laugh and her gentle touch.

Everything about her should have made him despise her.

And yet-

"We fight and end this… NOW!" Shadow walked forward, determination in his eyes, before ducking down into battle position again; ignoring his body protesting it, and just using his 'ultimate lifeform' abilities to quickly use the chaos still left in him from the chaos emeralds being so close to charge him up. Quickly, he regained his strength, "Face me, Chaos! You coward!"

"Dark….chaos…" she corrected him, and her smile finally faded. "My,… you won't quit." She hovered off from her throne, as her hair began to wiggle around her and stand upright, and the chaos she had stored for so long suddenly taking root and blasting through the area in wild spurts of force and power. It pulsed from below her as she held herself high and dangerously above the three exhausted heroes.

"I HATE when prey doesn't QUIT!"

"Now!"

Sonic shouted out, as the three huddled together, and shot out a powerful energy blast at her, the same they had used for the beast they previously fought.

"HA! Such weakened power… you don't have enough strength to defeat me now! Pitiful!"

She literally held out her hand, having the blast hit it and be completely controlled as it vanished. Though having made her hand ripple out some of it's power, the small adjustments of her shaking hand made the blast look barely anything. She wiggled her fingers tauntingly by her cheek, and side-puffed to blow out the steam coming from her glove; the only evidence that showed of it's mere existence.

As she held her hand, and continued to blow gently on it, ash from her glove fell off.

The Chaos power around her formed a new glove on her hand before the previous one... disappeared.

"You want to play with the inevitable?"

She sneered, before spreading her arms out and slightly leaning down, almost in a mocking bow that matched her wicked expression. Eyes narrowed in frustration, she also carried a slight sense of amusement that escaped in her tone...

"Would my toys like to play?"

She shot out of the castle with a jet steam in her wake; sonic booms followed after her, as she soared through the grey sky, and laughed manically.

The boys watched a moment, taking last minute breathes to work up the strength they needed.. and shot out after her, blasting out after her.

Gaining on her, she threw her body around to face them, as they stood a moment before her... then, they threw punches and kicks- anything they still had left in them!

But she was too strong,… she dodged all their hits and fired back ten-fold. Soon, their bodies dropped to the ground, one right after the other.

Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge watched with horror stricken eyes at the scene before them, seeing them struggle to get up as Tails shook his head.

"We…We have to help them!" He looked to Knuckles, who looked back at him with a face that showed he had NO CLUE what to do.

Rouge covered her mouth. "What if… we can't beat her?"

"Don't say that!" Tails cried out, letting tears form in his eyes now as his fists came up in bundled fists full of hope. "We have to win! We… we can't lose! Then we'll lose Amy!"

Knuckles turned his head away, closing his eyes to his friend, as Rouge held herself and silently looked down.

"W…Why… Why are you both giving up..? The battle's still raging on! We…WE CAN DO SOMETHING FOR THEM! ANYTHING!" Tails wouldn't allow himself to stand around and do nothing, as he raced to the battlefield.

"Tails!" Knuckles called out, reaching out for his friend.

"Heheheheh~ Such fun. Heroes… you don't deserve to be heroes… your nothing more than the starters of evil. If it weren't for you… Amy would of- Well, scratch that, I'd still have my way! WHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

She spread her arms back to cackle another laugh, Sonic slowly raised himself up.

"N…no… We can't fall now… I can't lose… her… again…" he looked up into the sky, and remembered the first time Amy had changed, and what Dark Chaos had said and done then.

"Hah…. Besides…"

Dark Chaos looked down at the boys, hovering in her spot as she grew a tad more serious in her tone.

"Amy is dead."

"HA-CHA!" Eggman screamed as he finally got his Eggcarrier in position, and pressed both buttons on his joysticks in both hands. "IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN I WON'T HAVE ANY GRIEF FOR ENDING YOUR UGLY AND DESPICABLE EXISTANCE YOU SHE-DEVIL- WITCH!"

"Oh…Oh my." Orbot covered his mouth delicately as him and Cubot hugged one another, quivering in fear at their hurt and berserking master.

"P-please, Doctor!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

The Master Emerald was given new life, thanks to Eggman allowing it to charge. But to be perfectly honest, It would of happened a lot quicker if Knuckles were to have helped it along, as was his birthright…

The Master Emerald's power was once again drained, however, as the powerful Super Canon was once again charged to its fully capacity.

It blasted through the sky like a ray of light, pure gold with a sound of sparkling shine that crashed through Dark Chaos.

The beam didn't stop till it faded a few moments later. Sonic looked to the sky, horror filling his eyes.

"Amy's…Amy's….!" His eyes widened, and a dark blue essence made it's way up his arms and legs.

In a burst of agonizing dread and grief, Sonic threw back his arms, letting a blast of Dark Chaos energy surge through him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eggman huffed and puffed, waiting in the silence before lifting his head, sweat-dropping from his brow as his mustache twitched and shook in pure fear. It turned to a jagged line as he whined out a horrified cry, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he sprang up and gripped his head- for in the mist of the blastes impact- A black, Super form Dark Chaos hung motionless in the air, smiling.

Her eye sockets shined white as she opened them abruptly, her body completely black. She hovered in the air a striking resemblance of Super Amy, but more criminal in every way... She had absorbed the power of chaos from the blast and was now so filled with it's massive energy that her entire body was fidgeting and twitching from it's power.

"You… YoU thOUGHt that WAs EnOUgh TO DesTORY ME!?"

"…If that isn't… then I will be."

"HMMM?"

Dark Chaos turned to look at a super from of another dark entity.

Dark Chaos's smile left a moment, before returning to an even crazier grin as she laughed like a demon, her mouth distorted to unspeakable lengths, even squiggling into an odd line that drew her fangs.

"If it's true Amy is dead… then there's nothing stopping me from ending you myself."

"ANd WHat MaKES You thiNK YOU can Do THAT?"

"…"

Dark Sonic shot forward without even a sound effect, his body disappearing before reappearing into a powerful punch.

An endless parade of powerful hits pulsed with each impact and kept Silver and Shadow down, unable to get up as each blast slammed them down harder and harder against the ground; bouncing their bodies two and fro with each impact.

They were now the hopeless ones…

Tails grabbed Knuckles from behind him.

"H-huh!?"

"She lived that! Which means… which means…."

"… Tails…"

"We have to think of something..! We just gotta! We just-! Just-!" he walked into Kncukles's chest and started to cry, as Rouge looked solemnly at him. She dropped one arm to then grasp her elbow with her other hand, holding it gently in sorrow.

"He.. he won't really kill her... would he? He couldn't! Of all people.. Sonic can't give up on Amy! I don't believe her! I... I..." Tails continued to cry upon Knuckles's chest, as Knuckles's eyes showed a remnant of tears beginning to form on the ends of his eyes.

As Rouge watched the hopeless child and scene... she got an idea, perking her ears up and letting go of her arm in surprise at it's presence.

"Hold on… Knuckles, you're the one that said you asked the Master Emerald to help that last time… at least, that's what you explained on the fill-in details, right?"

Knuckles looked back over his shoulder to Rouge, raising an eyebrow, "Yeeeah?" he shook his head free of any possible tears.

Tails wiped some tears away and looked back to her as well, moving away from Knuckles.

"Then is it possible to ask it again?" She raised her eyebrow, as if wondering if HE even knew the answer.

"U-uh… I suppose it's worth a try?" Knuckles raised his arm up in a shrug, not quite sure.

"Hold on…" Tails's head started spinning in thoughts around the insides of his brain,… before he then started speaking out loud.

"The Master Emerald is the heart of Chaos… that's how the Emeralds recharge themselves! Through the Master Emerald's power! Which means…"

"They have to be dead by now." Rouge stated.

"Yes… but then how are they able to retain their super forms for so long?"

Knuckles and Rouge looked surprised by the question for a moment, and then looked to each other, unsure how to answer him.

"See? It doesn't add up."

Tails tried to put two and two together... holding his hands out and using his fingers to try and sort through his thought processes...

"What if… What if all Dark Chaos is… is harboring The master emerald's power… maybe it takes time for her to convert it into Dark Chaos Energy? That would explain why she stalls with monsters before attacking herself in the first place! She needed to store up for the on-coming battle with her, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow!" Tails was growing excited, it was suddenly all making sense now!

"Not just that! But the main reason she kidnapped the Master Emerald was to store more of it's power! Draining it so we couldn't use it's power against her! Which means.. the Emeralds... it's all connected!" he spun around, jumping in a twirl as he did so, his burnt tails swishing along side him in his excitement. He gestured his arms wildly towards Rouge and Knuckles, trying to get them to follow his reasoning and understand too. "Dark Chaos, the Emeralds, the Master Emerald..! It all works together! They're all fueled by the Master Emerald's power! By Chaos himself!"

"But… how does that help us with Amy now..?" Knuckles stated, knowing Dark Chaos couldn't be stopped and even if Amy was still in there….

Could she be?

"I don't think there's an Amy left to save…" Rouge looked away, but Tails immediately snapped back at her, stepping forward with narrowed eyes and slightly pouting at her negativity.

"SHE LIVES OFF OF SUFFERING! She's delighted by our fears, doubts, and is outraged that we haven't given up yet! It could be she just said that to get us to believe she's gone! So we lose all hope in-!"

Knuckles looked away, before taking a deep breath and looking seriously up at Tails. "That's a little far-fetched, Tails… But at this point? I'm willing to believe anything you say."

"Really? You're willing to go off a gambled bet?" Rouge looked to Knuckles, who smirked and looked back to her.

"As far as I recall… that's part of your job, Thief!"

She looked surprised, but then smiled and looked tenderly to him. She sighed and lowered her head, closing her eyes to give this... one... last... shot.

"I'm in, what do you need?" she looked to Tails, taking courage and faith now.

Standing up next to Knuckles, he smiled happily to her too, before turning to Tails, and nodding for him to continue. "You've got us on your team, Tails! You call out the shots!" Knuckles rotated his arm, ready to lend him a hand.

Tails looked overwhelmed with emotion, "You guys..." seeing they may not get it all, but were willing to trust him, filled him with hope as he nodded in return with full purpose of heart and determination.

"Right!" He wiped his eyes one final time, and lifted a fist up to start giving orders.

He finally looked like he was done crying.

"I have an idea… if we can somehow get the rest of her Chaos energy back in the Maser Emerald… or have it completely take it back- even the dark chaos energy-!… we might stand a chance at completely draining her of her power! And getting Amy back!"

"But… wouldn't that make her stronger? Being absorbed into the-" Rouge was cut off by Knuckles.

"No… it wouldn't." he grinned, believing in Tails more and more as he looked down and away, before his face brimmed with confidence in Tails's plan.

He turned back to them, explaining why it sounded good to him. "Dark or normal chaos, doesn't matter. The Master Emerald is the home of all chaos potential. If anything can eat up the chaos energy that Dark Chaos is harboring, then it's the Master Emerald!"

"But,… that still doesn't explain how we'll even get the Master Emerald TO her! What? Are we just gonna shove her into it?" Rouge mimed a shove and then gestured the universal sign of 'I don't know'.

Tails and Knuckles looked to each other, and smiled, before looking back at her.

"I think that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

"….Oh great. Me and my big mouth…"


	12. S2, Chapter 5 FINALE

Sonic Supers!

Ch. 5 (S2)

Finale

By: Cutegirlmayra ((Thank you to all who have stuck with this till the very end :D and with me x3 I'm glad you loved it and have laughed with it. I wish I would of put more bonding with these three,.. but originally it was suppose to be as light as a video game, and I changed that into anime format. (tried to fix that over the edit) I think I should of just kept it like a video game and not side-tracked myself. Either way, I'm finishing this TODAY! :D So excited to see what you guys think! Enjoy! (If it isn't obvious, read the 'memorable abridged series moments' after the story lol XD other wise spoilers.) Abridged moments: Silver didn't like how Eggman stole his line, random pokemon reference, a voice that tries to convince Sonic to go dark, tells him the other side has cookies and feels personally attacked right now by his responses, Eggman has a 'travel map' like Disneyland for his place-he's also fallen and he can't get up, Master Emerald disciplining her Emerald babies and then 'eating' Dark Chaos and Dark Sonic, making fun of my author's notes..., Next time your mom says something, say 'because I'm super'.))

Dark Sonic slammed into Dark Chaos as the battle raged on, but even then, the hostility and violence just kept rising as Dark Chaos fed off of Sonic's anger; Which kept rising as her resistance never seemed to end.

He had shot her down for a moment, and then extended his hand, screaming out as powerful black matter burst from his hands. It shattered to the size of baseballs and trumpeted down like a parade of gun shots.

Dark Chaos used her hands to deflect any that came at her and then enclosed herself in many rings that all floated and spun at high and frightening speeds around her. Dark Sonic countered by shooting himself down and trying to fight her in close combat again. However, the rings were like blades, making it impossible to reach her. She kept coming at him while he continually dodged the spinning rings around her frame, finally moving his fists fast enough to get an opening through to hit her; breaking her many bladed rings that faded into black mist.

Slamming against a tree by his hand, he dug her head down it's rough bark and into the ground. But she quickly retorted by jabbing a hand into his stomach, ripping out chaos energy from him and letting it stream into her being.

He lost so much power that he couldn't fly for a moment, giving her time to turn around and get a foot on his back, slamming him down before lifting herself up and holding her hands together. Separating them, there drew a huge arrow-bladed beam that she held as if a sword, slashing it down on him.

The dust made it impossible to see further, as Tails and Knuckles clung to Rouge's hands, as she tried to desperately fly them up to Eggman's airship. Which was all strain and no laughing manner...

"…It's no use." Eggman stated, plopped the ground with Orbot and Cubot attending his wounds. He was sweaty, and he looked like a complete wreck. "If that didn't kill her… nothing will. Dark Chaos will take over the entire universe and I'm powerless to do anything about it."

"Oh, but what about Sonic? And the others?" Orbot tried to think of a positive alternative, as Eggman let his head sink down further and threw his thumb up behind him.

"Have you seen the state they're in? At this rate, she's got them crying like babies over the loss of their friend. Heh, possibly more by the looks on those three,... pitiful hedgehog... faces…" he let the arm drape down and just flop as if there was no life left in it... Moving his head up to lean against the control panel where he lay at the bottom of, sulking on the ground. "My life is meaningless now." He stated, his lower lip trembling. "If I only knew why Sonic gave up the chaos emeralds in the first place… I could have prevented her from turning super, and made my Eggman Empire..! I have the blueprints too, it would have been spectacular!" He lifted his good hand up before shaking his head at a hopeless dream now, turning to Cubot and placing his hand on his robotic one; patting it gently. "Ah yes,… simply beautiful and metallic in every, which way~" he chimed, and slowly started whining out a sniffle or two, as if an old man giving up.

"Hmm-hmm…" he sniffed in a huge breath through his nose, which was obviously runny, as the two robots 'ugh'd in disgust.

"Hmm..hmmm…" he softly whimpered some more.

"Eggman!"

"Hmm?!"

The old man had his head down again, before perking it back up after dreaming about his 'perfect' empire, but in surprise, looked up to see Rouge flinging Knuckles into the window; having him bust it open and roll over the controls, landing in front of Eggman who was looking from behind to them.

"Where are you, Egg-scum!" Knuckles looked around, as Eggman just groaned in annoyance and exhaustion.

"Over here,... you big lump of dote." Eggman couldn't even give a proper insult, he was just to stricken with sorrow to care…

Rouge flew in with Tails as Knuckles felt a shiver down his spine. "G-G-Guys.. I can't see him… but I can HEAR him…"

"Knuckles, he's right behind you." Rouge had her hands on her hips, giving him a sassy look as he turned around, and gasped.

"Eee...I thought she had killed him and he was speaking to me from beyond the grave!" he admitted, as both Rouge and Eggman groaned in his stupidity.

"Eggman, where's the Master Emerald?" Tails inquired, stepping up and right into business. He knew there wasn't a moment to lose!

"What for? It's nothing now…" he let his head move to the left, whining out again, softly…

"Eggman?"

"Snap out of it!" Rouge stepped over and smacked him, as he shot up and gave his attention to her.

"Now, what was that for?! Hmmm…" he whined a little again, drooping down once more.

"We're going to have the Master Emerald clean up the trash~" Knuckles cracked his fists, grinning from ear to ear, before looking to Rouge, "And what? Don't believe in ghosts?"

"If I see a dead echidna, then maybe." She glared at him, and he stepped back with a sweat drop, also grimacing. He leaned forward and held a fist up.

"Why you…"

"Not now, you two! Come on! If he won't help, then-" Tails was ready to search the whole place, but figured Eggman may have it back in the room where he used to be kept. Sadly, he didn't know how to get to it, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to find it!

"Now, hold your horses, you landed buffoon." Eggman got up slowly, using his knee to help him and having one arm in a sling. Tails turned to him with a snake-eye for a look, not liking how he referred to him. "Without my help,... this place is a labyrinth."

The three looked concerned by that statement. They weren't really that trusting of Egghead..

But, then again...

What'd they have to lose?

"Why don't you explain your little idea first? Then I might be more obliged to lend my assistance~" he almost purred out the last sentence, holding his good arm behind him and leaning forward, intimidating the young fox before-

"There's a map right here." Rouge pointed to the map similar to the one Amy had once seen and used before. "It even says, 'You are here'."

"..Dratt." Eggman leaned up and away from looming over Tails again. "Fine, you've stumped me. I have nothing. But I still want in. What do you need with the Master Emerald, and I'll comply." He stated, as Tails raised an eyebrow as if not too keen on trusting him. Still, what choice did they have?

Eggman used his good hand to cross his heart, "Cross my black heart, and hope we don't die." He smiled, as if being sincere.

"Hmph, we're going to push Dark Chaos inside it!" Tails ran off after Rouge yelled, 'got it!' after skimming her hand along the map; finding their objective.

The three started after her, "Master Emerald, here we come!" Knuckles raised his fist up, excited to be with his sacred gemstone again as Eggman blinked a moment.

"…Push… her in it?" he seemed to not be able to wrap his mind around the words.

"…What on earth…?"

"GiVe UP HedGEHog! I Am INVINCible!" Dark Chaos continued to fight Dark Sonic, as Shadow and Silver we're finally able to break free of the powerful pulses that were knocking them down. Being this far enough away from the battle, the wave pulses of dark energy were lighter upon their backs, giving them some time to recuperate and gain back more strength; Pushing up off from the ground.

"Now..!" Shadow instructed, as they bolted away from the battlefield, and in an instant, lost their super forms, and flew down to hit the ground; wobbling a bit in the air before they did so.

"Woah! Wha...what happened?" Silver slowly got up, bruised everywhere, and gasping for air.

Shadow, having fallen on his back, looked at his hands in puzzlement. Upset at his uselessness, he let his head fall back to the ground with a hard 'thunk'. "Sonic seems to be using the last of the chaos power's energy… though, I'm unaware if chaos can ever end…" Shadow didn't know the Master Emerald was sustaining their super forms, nor did he know that it was now trying to conserve the rest of it's power to aid Sonic, who was converting its power to negative chaos energy. This path resulted in his Dark Chaos shift as well.

"You're lying… Everything falls, and everything has a weakness!" Dark Sonic charged her again when-

"…JuST LikE YOur PRECIOUs littlE Amy ROse…"

Dark Sonic stopped and pulled his fist back in midair.

Hovering with only the wind to knock out the dead silence, his entire being was withdrawn back by her comment...

"Can't you seE?" Dark Chaos moved down to him, smiling as she did so. The wind beat mightily upon her, swaying her hair and clothes rapidly in it's speed.

"SHe's DEAd… and IT's AlL YoUr Fault…"

Sonic's memories rushed through him, every moment he'd ever spent with Amy.

He shook his head, "Are you saying I'm her weakness?!"

"…If SHE NEver LoVED yoU… DoN'T You thInK She'D BE ALIve?"

"What-"

"SHe WOUld HAVE Never EveN TrIEd to Turn SUper… YOU stiLL cOULd hAVe HAd her ThErE..WiTh yOU…"

"…no…"

A painful guilt crept through Sonic's being. Shadowed by remorse and a longing... he began to think he could never feel her presence again.

He placed a hand on his heartache, stricken chest.

"YoU FaILed Her HeRo…Hmm-hahahah-whahaha-WHAHAHAHAAH!"

Dark Sonic gently flew down, falling to his knees as he remembered when Amy first turned super, how cruel they treated her in the beginning… how cruel HE treated her…

His eyes shook in horror.

Sonic still had control over himself, even with negative chaos now inside him, he could still control it… why was that? Wait…

"Amy can't be dead." He raised his head, and glared to Dark Chaos, crushing the ground beneath his fingers as he had slowly drifted there in his deep sorrows.

"I'm still here… which means… She's still in there somewhere! And you… YOU HAD ME BELIEVE I KILLED HER…!"

He raced up, now the fury in his heart soared with his speed, and Dark Chaos tried her best to combat it, but was falling behind.

"BuT…. HOW?!"

Blow after blow, punches and kicks, she was starting to fall dangerously behind. His once predicable movements now more expertly shifting and changing in the flow of battle. His emotions weren't wearing him down now.. they were helping him to excel even her own capabilities!

"AMY!"

"Grr… FIne…." Dark Chaos closed her eyes a moment, before a frantic look came over her face. … "S-Sonic? SONIC!"

Dark Sonic suddenly stopped his multiple attacks as he noticed the demeanor of Dark Chaos change.

Her eyes flung open, revealing a somewhat more... scared an ttender appearance.

"Sonic…It's me! It's Amy!"

"…Prove it." Dark Sonic glared, hand still throw back, hovering up near his face, ready to attack again if this proved another farce.

"Sonic.. you don't trust me?" She shook her head, looking hurt and having her hands up to her chest.

"…No." He shot forward and hit her down, as Dark Chaos shook her head, angry that her little play didn't trick him.

"Fine. ThEn I'Ll JUSt FinISH YoU WITh YOURSELF!" She tried to push her hands together, as some mysterious force resisted against her strain.

Dark Sonic powered himself up too, coming in like a blazing comet, one that could be seen from miles away, as it looked like a black sun was falling to the earth.

"THIS IS FOR AMY!"

"…And THis… IS For YOU!"

Dark Chaos had somehow bent gravit;, once it was released from her hands, it shot Sonic down from the angle he was coming in at, and the entire area was leveled.

The trees blasted down in miliseconds, lakes were dried up and their waters scattered over the already muddy earth... A flat land... desolate of anything upright and living...

Shadow and Silver couldn't use Chaos Control, but Silver still had his portal, and took Shadow with him to the future to dodge death.

... There was a cough in the distance.

Dark Sonic reached a hand over the crater's ring, as he seemed to lose all power and fall on his face. He tried desperately to raise himself up, struggling with the loss of his power.

"…And SO… THe HeRO FaILS To SAVe whAT'S lEfT of hIs WorLd…"

Dark Chaos slowly descended from the sky, and walks up to Sonic, as he tries to get up once more.

She stomps his head down again, "AnD You EVen conTRIbuTeD! HAHAHAH!"

Forming a dark energy in her hand, she smiled. "SaY GOOdbyE, AmY. TO YOur PREciuos… LAST…. hoPE!"

She gave a strangely feminine chuckle as she stomped his head down once more and lowered the powerful energy force in her hand down to his face...

Dark Chaos went to finish him off, to give the final blow that would end the only fight left in the universe, the only… and last attempt at saving this world.

As she pushed the force forward, finding a struggle within her arm, she rose it back up in frustration before swinging her arm down with a powerful cry.

Dark Sonic bent his head, his fury gone as he seemed wrapped in remorse.

He couldn't defeat her…

He couldn't save Amy…

The world... his friends...

What kind of hero was he?

The very words rang through his mind in a low but strong and agonizing tone, and he was overcome by it.

Dark Chaos suddenly felt something tug the arm away from Sonic, and her whole body twitched as a large and powerful pulse came from her body, and moved the air around them away.

Purple waves pulsed up her body as she frowned with widened eyes, showing her teeth.

"You're wrong… he's not weakness…" Amy, from within her mind suddenly pushed against the vines.

"Wha…WhAT'S HappENiNG!?"

"He's always been my strength… that's what I've always thought… but I can't live like that anymore…" She tore from one vine, and then another; freeing herself as Dark Chaos flung her head back, grabbed it with both hands, and stumbled back.

"THIS Is impossible! You… You can't be coming BACK!?"

Dark Sonic slowly lifted his head, hearing something off from her voice...

"You…YOU HAVE NO POWER!"

"Your wrong! I know that now! Because I couldn't stand it anymore! Look at me! I'm fighting back! I thought I had to wait for the others to save me… like usual. I thought I was nothing, that I couldn't do anything, that all I did was because of some great power given to me,… but that wasn't them making me feel that way… that was YOU

"AUGH!" Dark Chaos arched her back, as she was unable to fight Amy and kill Sonic at the same time. "You insolent little-!" Amy was stealing regular chaos from inside of her, and controlling it! This time, without the Master Emeralds assistance. It wasn't like how Sonic, Shadow, or Silver were doing it… she couldn't control it that well, but at least this small annoyance could save Sonic… yes… she could do anything if it was for him!

"I won't let you kill my friends! Or destroy this world! I'm done feeling helpless! And I'm done feeling like I need someone to save me! The Master Emerald gave me chaos because it knew, if I knew what I do now, that I had potential. I had what it took! I just didn't know what I know now! And what I know is... that I had the strength to control Chaos all along! I allowed myself to doubt, to feel like I wasn't good enough. Wasn't strong enough. When all along... what I needed was inside me! It's perseverance! Never giving up, and never surrendering to the idea that you can't! That you shouldn't! I'm not allowing you to control my thoughts or feelings anymore! Release Sonic! Release me!"

Amy had freed herself form the vines and ripped off her the one that blindfolded her. The vines shimmered away as light filled her mind, only to be drowned out by Dark Chaos appearing before her, a black mass with a sharp edged mouth like a shark, and two arrowed-in eyes that glowed white and red.

"There you are… your true face." Amy summoned her hammer, using Chaos, she summoned another one too and glowed golden yellow...

"What do you know now?!" the beast asked. "You know nothing! Don't make me laugh with some silly, power speech! You have no power!" Dark Chaos threw her own hammer out, pointing accusingly towards Amy Rose.

"…That I am Amy Rose… and that I'm going to destroy you and save the world!" Amy powered herself up... light from around her shooting into her as she absorbed it like beams of light. "You're just the demons inside my mind!" she crossed her hands into an 'x' formation. "Chaaaaooosss-!"

"HOW!? YoU aRE MereLY a lItTLe giRl!" it roared in a wispy voice that was like what merged with Amy's voice before; demonic and ugly.

"Because I CAN. And because I'M SUPER!" She charged the creature with a battle cry, light spiraling around her as she uncrossed her arms and light blasted from her.

Outside, Amy's body was moving left and right. one moment, it was the aura and shadows of Dark Chaos, and the next, it was a brilliant light of blazing gold from Super Amy. This went over and over, again and again, shifting as the battle for her mind and body commenced within her.

She couldn't let Dark Chaos win. Her will filled her with the longing to save her friends, her world... her Sonic...

He was still her hero... but right now, she needed to be strong for him- no, for herself!

Dark Sonic got up on one knee, and slid slightly in his weariness, clutching his hand to his waist. Hating the feeling of being weak, he felt the negative chaos start speaking to him in his mind, and shook it off.

"Oh no… not me." Sonic wouldn't let the same fate of Amy happen to him, and didn't bother even listening. He drowned it out by watching the invisible war of Amy's body moving left and right, turning to attack and then guard; fighting like a savage beast with unseen enemies.

Two fierce beings now fought for the right over living and dwelling in this body.

It gave time for Dark Sonic rest his tried body a moment, and get his breath back.

Amy was fighting her demons... it was time for Sonic to triumph over his own as well...

"Sooooniiccc!"

In the distance, Dark Sonic could hear Tails calling him, and slowly turned his form around to the sound of his voice. "…T-Tails?"

"Hey!" He was flying! The fur on his tails must of healed enough, and grown back rather well to allow him flight again!

He waved before hovering a few feet above Sonic, having Rouge behind him. They both were carrying something large and green...

"That was… quick." Dark Sonic joked, even being in this critical condition. He got up, and looked to Amy. "Keep… fighting, Amy… I know, you… can beat it." He turned to look at what Tails and Rouge were flying with… Was that..?

"This time.. I won't doubt you." He said his last words to Amy, and flew off towards The Master Emerald as Rouge smiled and turned to the side of Tails, revealing it with them.

Amy continued to struggle, the clash of light and darkness was so fierce that as she gripped her head and shouted out some grunts and cries, the earth below her would pulse out with the different colorings of dark purple mist and then shining yellow light! A ripple effect that directly gave a perfect target to anyone looking from above...

"You have to shove all the chaos out of Dark Chaos!" Tails explained as Sonic made his way up to them, holding his hurt arm and slouching over in his exhaustion.

"Wha-what…?!" Dark Sonic was still too weak to really fight again, but knew he had to do what he had to do. "Where's Silver and Shadow..?"

Tails looked around, "I don't know." He concluded. "But we can't worry about that right now!" he put the Master Emerald down, as Knuckles flew over, chanting something.

"Oh, great Master Emerald!" He threw his arms up, chanting seeming to be done. "Regain thine light and shine forth!"

The Master Emerald hummed…. And slowly, began to shine.

"Ah-Haha! That's my girl!" Knuckles praised, throwing a fist up. "She's stored up enough power to at least gain a few extra blasts of chaos." He grinned. "Let's do this!"

"…Amy's still in there…" Dark Sonic looked down, and at his hands. "I… I don't think I can attack her again… knowing she's… she's now fighting too…"

The gang looked at him, as Tails slowly approached him, and put his hands to his shoulders. "This is all we can do for her." Tails stated, as Dark Sonic looked up at him. "In order to save her… You'll have to power through your own doubts yourself, Sonic..." He moved a hand to his shoulder, … a look of trust, and of sympathy lingered in his brotherly eyes.

Dark Sonic looked back at his friend. He seemed to have not wanted to admit that even he, himself, needed the encouragement... but who wants to admit their own imperfection and faults?

"You can do this, Sonic. You're the only one that can..." He left him with that remark, as Dark Sonic's eyes widened, and the tears being held back seemed to all but be restrained as he turned to hear her cries.

She was fighting for her life… and even if he had to combat her once again…

He clinched his fists.

He could still save her soul.

He bolted out from the gang and flew up, as he thought about charging her, he kept being stopped. Memories of her flew through his mind,…

Before, he was fighting Dark Chaos… but now Amy was out… and Amy was fighting with everything she had left...

He clutched his head again, "URRRK….RRRRUUUAAHHHH!" Theeffects of Dark Sonic were starting to take over, he could hear a faint voice trying to tempt him into not believing in himself. In his weakness, infirmity, disloyalty- but he knew it was all lies.

He broke through his own darkness and just bolted himself down, forcing himself to do what he must.

He disobeyed his own heart, shedding a single tear, before ramming his fist into her side.

It caught her off guard, as he didn't know which one he was inflicting damage on, but he supposed they both felt that.

She spiraled across the earth, barely able to regain herself since two forces were trying to control her body.

She kept tumbling, as he took a second to breathe and shake himself out of his own conflicting thoughts.

He then reared himself forward and around her, as she tried to coordinate herself to fight back, but there were two fights she had to deal with now. The one within and the external fight Sonic was using to distract her into moving towards the Master Emerald. Shifting in and out of being one or the other, Dark Chaos or Amy, they seemed to be equally matched. Either way, Sonic continued his hits and had her flying back towards the emearld.

It hurt him to do so, but when he saw her start losing the power to keep fighting back, he rammed into her and thrust her with him towards it.

She slammed against the Master Emerald as it shown brilliantly- brighter than the moon that shone above them.

Amy's form distorted to Dark Chaos, making her look more demon than hedgehog, as the darkness around her began to melt off her skin, leaving her pink to be exposed again. "NOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOoOOO!"

It was working! The Master Emerald began to drain Dark Chaos out of her!

But was that all..?

Sonic's heart broke even further at the sound of her pain, thinking of what Amy must be going through, and just closed his eyes.

He couldn't back down now! She had to be saved! Even if this was the only way...

He wouldn't lose her again! He couldn't! He was going to do what's right and protect her! Now... and forever!

Feeling her kicking and punching him he just kept ramming her up against it, seeing as it, in fact, was doing something after all!

But then…

"S…Sonic!" Amy's face was beginning to be released from the black that had invaded and overcame it, as her pale pink muzzle shown with one emerald eye… a green he had missed more than he thought he ever could before. Suddenly,…

The Master Emerald began to turn liquid where they were, and Amy was being pushed into the stone, which meant it was absorbing her being as Sonic was also being dipped into the green chaos of the Master Emerald; sinking them into it's self.

"W-what!?" Sonic was still in Dark Form, which meant his whole being was being taken in with Amy's as well, since most of her body was still covered in the negative chaos energy!

"Oh no!" Rouge gasped, as Knuckles ran up to the Master Emerald.

"I beg of you, Master Emerald!" He threw his hands up. "Stoopp!"

There was huge power surge, like the one from when Dark Chaos first took over, and Knuckles was flung back.

The Chaos Emeralds on Sonic flew back and away from him, landing dead to the ground without any color or light in them.

"Sonic! Amy!" Tails ran to help them but Rouge held him back.

"Don't! It might take you too!"

"SONNNICCC!"

They were completely absorbed by the brilliant neon liquid green of the emerald as it swirled after taking them in and reformed its outer layer. The shell hardened, and it was back to its rocky hide once more….

"….No." Tails fell to his knees, his eyes already red from crying before. "…What have I done?"

Knuckles slowly rolled back over, and got up again, shaking his head as he looked to the Master Emerald. "But… How? Why?! Master Emerald! MASTER EMERALLLLLLD!" he flung back his head and roared in protest, spreading his arms out to his beloved stone...

Once out of breath, he cried silently, looking up and seeing the sky turn back to its beautiful blue once more, and the trees and ground change to their previous natural state and order through chaos control.

Chaos was being quickly absorbed into the Master Emerald, and soon… Even the remaining Chaos Emeralds on the ground shone again, slowly flying over to the master emerald.

"…They're… really gone?" Rouge looked to Knuckles and Tails. "You never said anything about this?!"

"I thought you were kidding when you said it could eat up chaos! I-"

"…I thought so too." Knuckles lowered his head, and let himself fall to his knees. "I thought so too…"

And then a portal appeared.

Silver and Shadow rolled out of it, smiling, and rushing to the Master Emerald.

"…Huh?" The three saw them throw out the emeralds they had, as they were powered up again, and flew around the master emerald. "W…what are you..?"

"Don't mourn them just yet!" Silver's face beamed as he looked back to Tails. "I have seen the outcome of the future." His eyes seemed to shine with a knowledge unknown to Tails, or the rest of them for that matter.

"You… you can bring them back?" Rouge asked, as suddenly Sonic shot out from behind the Master Emerald, rolling on the ground as he did so.

"Sonic!"

The gang all ran up to him, except Shadow and Silver, who were waiting for someone a little more important to them right now…

Sonic stirred, and then blinked his eyes, too weak to really see, before he forced himself to blink and panicked. "AMY!" he shot up, even with a dizzy head and reached out to the Master Emerald.

"Sonic! You're hurt, stay down!"

"AMY!"

Shadow spread his arms out, "Chaos…."

Silver gently did so too. "Control!"

Amy slowly opened her eyes, seeing a dark figure that looked like Sonic seembto evaporate, and another figure she knew all too well reaching dangerously out to her, before also fading in smoke like streams.

She shook her head, hovering in the air in her super form, amist a glowing white space. "Am I..?"

"No..."

Amy turned around, hearing a kind voice and immediately looking disoriented.

A glowing orange ball of light floated behind her, then gracefully moved closer once Amy was aware of its presence.

"Forgive me... i was the one that gave you choas energy." the lovely voice spoke in almost a solemn tone. The gentle confession made Amy's eyes widen.

"I... I knew you weren't fully ready, but... seeing you so distraught... I convinced Chaos that for all the right reasons... you should have the chance to wield his limitless power."

Amy looked down, a sorrow creeping into her eyes before the warm light drew closer, as if wanting to comfort the young girl.

"Please..."

Amy felt a the voice calling to look up at her again, but only raised her head, still ashamed.

"None of this was your doing... nor your true fault."

She remained silent, but her eyes finally lifted to scan the orb the light.

"In all honesty... your doubts were fed by none other than what is common in man. You fought to protect and save. Though you also wished for purpose, and to not be useless. But all along, Amy... you have been uniting your friends together... settling disputes and causing joy that was seemed... lost..."

The Master Emerald suddenly showed a view below her, a image of sorts of all their adventuring together.

"You strengthened them. Where they otherwise could have never gotten along, or set aside differences... you were the bond that linked the three heroes together in a common goal. You taught them hope in the face of destruction, compassion within mayhem, and responsibility to confront the things that mattered most."

The images brought tears to Amy's eyes, seeing that even without being Super, she was able to help out so much more than she had originally thought. She saw each of their faces... Sonic, Silver, and Shadow's faces... smiling...

"Through your company... your selfless acts to serve them... they have gained more strength and understanding... then any battle or adventure they've ever faced before. You are important to them... and Dark Chaos- the embodiment of negative chaos- used the Chaos Emeralds to gain power over the Master Emerald through the doubts and devastation it created within you... making it grow stronger than ever before reached. But you're true heart prevailed, and now you are stripped of all negative energy... but that also means..."

"The Chaos power you put in me..." she turned to face back to the spirit's light. "...It's gone..?"

"...You'll always have the potential... but you are still not ready." the voice was kind, but truthful. "Maybe one day... you will no longer require assistance in truly wielding Chaos's destructive abilities... but even destruction can be used to bring forth new life... and renewal..."

The Master Emerald revealed another image, and suddenly Amy saw the world renewed, back to how it should be.

"This... this is incredible!" Amy exclaimed, before feeling light headed.

"W...What's happening to..." She began to fall, just slightly, but the Spirit orb burst and a white silhouette held her up...

"...One day... I hope to see that potential in you..."

"One day..."

The Chaos Emeralds rotated quickly around the Master Emerald, as suddenly it shone a light once more of such tremendous beauty; before its whole being reverted to a rippling liquid, holding it's gem-like form, but waving out of it's solid form.

A orange arm appeared, having in it's hand a pink one with a white glove and a yellow bracelet at the end of it.

Tikal stepped out of the Master Emerald, helping Amy out of it as she was completely out cold it seemed, and needed someone to help her walk.

"Amy!" Silver and Shadow shouted out, overwhelmed by seeing her.

Once out, Amy started to fall, and the two were too slow to beat Sonic- who quickly sped up, using the last of his strength, and grabbed her.

Falling back with her, he held her close to him as his eyes never left her face... completely engrossed in her well-being.

Tikal looked shocked to see him even able to move his feet in the condition he was in, completely drained of all and any chaos in him, along with her. She giggled, knowing it would replenish in time, but happy to see his compassion for the young hedgehog.

She then looked to the others.

Rouge's mouth dropped, "I-Is that a... a..."

"Heh, believe in ghosts now, Rouge?" Knuckles folded his arms and smiled at his tease, happy his friends were back and looking alright, but more importantly...

Laughing off all the stress by making fun of Rouge.

Tails jumped up in joy.

"YIPPIE!" He flew around, doing circles and barrel rolls in his joy. "We did it! We beat Dark Chaos!"

Tikal nodded, and slowly began to walk back into the Master Emerald.

"Remember… The Servers are the seven chaos.."

The emeralds shone and slowed their spinning.

"Chaos is power enriched by the heart."

Sonic looked down to Amy's fallen hand... he reached down for it, and held it tighter in his own.

At least, as tight as he could manage with his strength completely drained, he continued the action by dipping his head down and embracing her more fully towards him.

"The Controller serves to unify Chaos…"

She spread her arms out from having been placed together on her chest... her heart seeming to glow with the Master Emerald's power as she ducked her head and was absorbed back into the Master Emerald.

It slowly lifted off the ground, as Chaos's form dashed out, jumping on each emerald and purifying it of any remaining negative influences over it. Doing so would only take a single touch of his hand, and the emeralds would glow at their renewal of his power.

"…It all makes sense now."

The gang turned to see Eggman, flying in his eggpod, slowly moving closer to the gang.

"Amy wasn't 'enriching' her heart with the chaos, she was polluting it because her heart was full of the wrong things at the time when she fused with chaos."

Tails then spoke after him. "A forced fusion to begin with. That's why negative chaos grew stronger, because she couldn't see that by making herself seem so unimportant and weak, she was inadvertently causing her own demise. It only got worse with Dark Chaos, where she fully had no control over the remaining corrupted power within her."

Knuckles continued, stepping up. "And the Master Emerald kept trying to tell me… I saw a dark figure in the Master Emerald once… I should of known. It's the only thing that can unify Chaos back into its perfect form." he lovingly looked back at the Master Emerald, as Chaos stood above his little prison, but nodded slowly as he seemed to be alright with helping this world's heroes from time to time.

"Yes, and the chaos emeralds were already slowly withdrawing more and more power from the Master Emerald, due to Dark Chaos converting what they had into negative chaos. That made it more difficult to purify Amy when it's power was being sucked dry." Eggman responded again, as Orbot and Cubot looked up to him, and then each other.

"Oh Cubot… This whole experience had made me see how truly valuable you are to me…"

"R-really, Orbot?"

"Well, you may be annoying, and inferior to me, and even have many design flaws and seeable errors, but... I still… oh, your still my best friend!" Orbot opened his arms to his friend. "How about a hug?"

"A HUG!? OH BOY!" cubot leapt into the hug, as Eggman was flung backwards on his chair by their embrace.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE-!" he pushed them away, as they started crying for one another.

"CUBOT!"

"ORBOT!"

"SHUT UP!" he threw the two together as their heads knocked together and they looked dizzy from impact.

"M-ay-be we'll con-in-inue this la-a-ter." Orbot stated in his dizziness as Eggman dropped the two of them back in on the sides of his Eggpod.

Silver and Shadow walked slowly up to Amy and Sonic, but didn't disturb.

"…The future has shown us what become of these two." Shadow stated, seeing Sonic slowly breathing as Amy didn't even seem alive at the moment.

"…Yes. Maybe they are meant for each other…" Silver looked a little sad, but Shadow looked to him, and he quickly shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't intervene." He stated, and smiled to him. "I didn't deserve her anyway. And besides... there's... someone else on my mind too." he looked away, thinking of how all these years... he's taken Blaze for granted.

"No one really does but…" Shadow looked back to Amy, and closed his eyes and smiled. "I won't either… There has only been one person that has ever been close to me... I wish to keep it that way." he looked a little forlorn or even perhaps... lonely. "And besides,... we've already lost." He folded his arms, seeing Amy slowly stir in Sonic's arms as he blinked his eyes slightly open, and looked to her in worry and excitement.

"..Sonic already had us beat many years ago.."

"..Amy?"

"Emm…"

Amy slowly opened her eyes, her beautiful… shining… emerald eyes.

"S..Sonic?"

"..!"

"Sonic… Sonic!"

"I…I…!"

They embraced and started laughing and crying out at the same time, too overwhelmed with relief and gratitude with being together again that nothing else seemed to matter. Not the audience, or the world itself.

"Amy,.. I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?! Are you-!"

Amy stopped him, placing her hand on his mouth and shaking her head.

"Em-mm. I'll be alright. You too?"

"..Y-yeah, always. I mean, I gotta get up and kick Eggman's butt tomorrow, right?"

"Ah, right!"

"Hahahaa!"

They laughed again, as Eggman looked a little annoyed by that comment.

"Amy…"

Sonic looked down at Amy, as she returned his gaze, "Hmm?"

"…I think maybe… you shouldn't turn Super… just yet." He squinted his eyes, showing the pain in even thinking about it.

"Emm…" Amy looked away, as Sonic then gave her an unamused look.

"Amy…"

"Alright! I won't!"

"Thank you."

"Hehe~!" she teased a moment, but realized now wasn't the time.

"I guess you shouldn't take the things given to you in life for granted, huh." Rouge walked over to Knuckles, who looked to her for a moment, blushed, and turned away.

"Y..Yeah." he reached back…

They grasped each other's hand.

The action made her look down at her hand, before shifting her gaze back up at him, before smiling cheekily...

"Knuckles!~"

"W-what?! It's nothing! I just thought you… your hand looked cold!"

"Oh~? Well, lucky for you…" she leaned up against him, pressing herself up against his side. "I was~" she said in the most alluring voice a woman could muster.

He looked nervous, becoming stiff.

"What now?" Amy asked, as Sonic looked to Shadow and Silver, who were slowly turning around.

"Well, I think you need to say hi to two other men that were very worried about you, and fought hard to protect you too."

Silver and Shadow stopped, surprised to hear Sonic acknowledging their concerns and efforts, and turned around to see him.

"Hehe, Shadow! Silver!"

Amy's adorable call resonated in them, probably for the last time, as her arms stretched out to each of them.

It only took a second to register in their minds as they bolted to the ground next to her, lightning fast, and quickly hugged and embraced her tightly. The warm of that moment truly proved how much the two... -or three, had changed thanks to Amy's unselfish love for them.

"Still unable to share her at times, Sonic?" Shadow teased, holding her close as she moved away and gasped.

"YOU SAID THAT WAS AN INNOCENT MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"IT WAS! Shadow… shut up!"

"Well, she's yours anyway, right?" Silver winked to him, and then took his turn holding her.

"W-what?"

"SILVER!"

"What?"

The three laughed, as it seemed the friendship, and possibly, even more than just that began to bloom and strengthen everyone there.

Except for Eggman, he watched with a sincere wish to leave, but also felt somewhat sad he didn't have anyone to hold…

Orbot and Cubot jumped in front of his face again and embraced.

"Oh no! It's no good!"

"Eggman's big nose keeps getting inbetween!"

"YOU BLUNDERING BOLTS OF WASTED TALENT!"

"EEEEeee..!"

The three left the happy scene, but Eggman looked back a moment, watching as Tails jumped into the mix and wanted to hug Amy too.

He looked forward, trying to not read too much into the scene, but wisely spoke again-

"She's got more power in a single act of kindness... then all those men combined."

"More influence over them too!" Cubot raised a pointer finger, before snickering into his hands.

"That's very insightful, Cubot." Orbot complimented, for a change, before Cubot spoke again.

"Yeah, maybe they'll take the power she gives them and transform into something higher than Super forms!"

They groaned.

"I'll admit, if she continues this, she'll be a main character in no time." Eggman waved his hand off, as if considering her not one from the start.

A suddenly gust of wind suddenly shifted the area, and Eggman felt the odd sensation he was being watched. "Hmm..?"

Turning to the side, he suddenly winced as he saw Shadow skating up beside him.

"What are you-!?"

"Almost forgot." he smirked, "G.U.N wants ALL their stolen blueprints back!"

Silver also suddenly flew up beside him, "Yeah, now that Amy's okay, we're doing Sonic a favor and taking care of finishing you off!"

"The nerve!" Eggman gripped his controls, angry that they wouldn't just let him slip away. "I'll admit... I stole those documents explaining you." he shifted his eyes to Silver, "I was curious because I've never seen you before- BUT G.U.N STOLE MY DATA PLAN!"

Missiles were lost, a typical battle commenced, and all seemed... at best- peaceful once more.

(I really hope you enjoyed the story! It was one of the first fanfictions I've written, and I wanted to go back and try and make more of it. You can tell that I left a lot of the original writing style in it. I wanted you to still see my learning process in becoming a writer. Either way, I wanted to make things more clear and more bonding moments so it wasn't so confusing. However, being AU, it tended to go there haha. I hope you enjoyed the edited verison and will read many more of my works to come/be edited in the future! As always, stayed tuned~ EDITED EDITION N.1)


	13. Bonus Story

Sonic Supers

Bonus Story

By: Cutegirlmayra (A few people voiced their opinion of the ending. Some even felt it was unfair she couldn't go super again. Umm….

Couldn't?)

Amy sat quietly upon the chair. Her knees bent in a bit and she nervously felt a small panic attack that she quickly settled by calming herself down.

Her stomach cramped when Shadow and Silver walked into Tails's house, and once again, she clung to the sides of the chair's sturdy bottom, before pulling them up and intertwining her hands on her lap.

"Good to see you two finally showed up." Sonic, who's arms were momentarily folded, masking the same jitters Amy held, opened them to friendly wave and shake hands with the two men. "You… do know why we're here… right?" he gave them a hopeful, but searching eye.

"Judgement. If I'm not mistaking." Shadow had a slight grumble in his voice, but looked over to Amy and gestured to her hands. "Have you always seemed so uptight?"

"I don't remember her ever having a tense nerve in her body." Trying to lighten the mood, Silver patted her shoulder and also took a seat down. "So? Do we all vote?"

Sonic laughed, before gesturing for Shadow to sit as well.

"As you seem to have guessed, we're here to discuss something very important." He turned his head to Amy, who kept hers down. "…Ehem." He looked away, seeing as she was so uncomfortable, he started to get excited about what he knew would occur.

"We're here… to discuss letting Amy try going Super again." Sonic clapped his hands, "I hate formal events." He joked, looking to the men and then to Tails, "But I'm pretty sure we all know why Amy was unable to the first time."

"Clearly stating, she WAS able to focus enough to control Super form when given to her through power from the Master Emerald." Tails then stood up, as Sonic gestured for him to continue. "The only thing was… a few… opinions caused her to doubt herself. A lowered self-esteem means a lot of room for helpless feelings." Tails turned to Amy, who was starting to lift her head up in curiosity.

Weren't they going to say no?

Seeing the good reaction, Sonic and Tails looked to each and nodded, growing even more excited.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Tails." Sonic motioned, and Tails eagerly moved to address Silver. "Silver?"

"I told Amy she couldn't succeed at first. So that part of her that felt she couldn't control Chaos… was partly me." He looked down, deeply guilty it seemed, but also sorrowful at that fact. "Because that part of the doubt was me, it doesn't mean she would have originally thought that way… So-" he looked to Amy, who eyes shined as he nodded to her. "I say yes." He looked to Sonic and Tails. "I've visited the future many times… and I'm certain it wasn't her fault."

Her eyes started watering… then Shadow cleared his throat and her eyes wandered to him.

"…I told her she was a liability, useless… If she had a chance to exhibit confidence in herself… that I didn't shut down… then she would… ehem, most likely have succeeded in controlling Chaos." Shadow looked away, only glancing at her a few times. "…I say…" he rocked a little, side to side, before actually chuckling and causing the room to do the same. "Let the girl have a second chance." He nodded to them.

"And of course, my turn?" Sonic raised a hand, "Absolutely!" He turned to Amy, "If I hadn't kept telling you to back down, you would have saved us with flying colors and kept the blonde look to boot! The Master Emerald may have helped you the first time,… but it wouldn't have needed too if we just had supported you better."

Amy covered her mouth, deeply warmed and touched by their confessions…

They believed in her…

"It's been long enough," Sonic walked over, picking up her trembling hand and holding it still in his own, fond touch. "Amy… We're all at fault. All of us… but you."

She had spurts of laughter, but was too overwhelmed to respond.

Seeing the reaction, the boys all got up and huddled around her, before Knuckles knocked on the door and they stopped.

"Come in!" Tails called, before helping Amy out of the chair. "Come on! You didn't think we just randomly put on a meeting without having some sort of plan!" He joked, and she laughed nervously again as they helped her outside… where the Chaos Emeralds were all positioned neatly in a circle.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic powered up instantly behind her, spooking her.

She turned around abruptly, looking over her shoulder, and searching them for understanding.

"Just for safety… obviously." Sonic smiled sheepishly, as the other two looked fairly relaxed.

"Go on." Shadow gestured for her to move onward. "Wouldn't want us having all the fun."

He walked by her along with Silver as Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently back a second as Tails then passed earshot.

"You've got this." He whispered tenderly, "I believe in you."

The words hooked her heart and pulled her into a state of surety.

"I always knew I could." She smiled, before stepping into the center of the Chaos Emeralds.

She felt their pull… the chaos was taken from her since the pollution had overtaken her… creating a 'Dark Chaos' that was bent on controlling the Master Emerald.

But now…

She lifted her head back, stretching out her arms to them as they floated and circled around her.

"I know who I am… I know the memories I have with my friends are precious… I don't want to go super for anyone but myself this time… not to prove myself… not to prove anything…"

The emeralds began to shine brightly, moving towards her as they spun together around her.

"…I just… want… to fly again…"

They collided. With the new found strength she had, she could feel the Chaos soar through her and was able to harness it this time.

Having some experience, she knew that only a healthy core of knowing who you are and what you stand for could summon the will that could control even the God of Destruction's power.

She floated above the grass on the hill… before landing daintily on one toe, and looking to her friends.

"My hair's up." She teased, pointing to her quills.

Silver and Shadow rose up, "Then our purpose here is done." They nodded to her, as Silver went through a portal that had formed beside him, giving her a thumbs up, and Shadow flew out into the distance.

"Ah!" she looked distress, not knowing which one to chase after, "Where are you going!? Come back!" She sped quickly through the air but hesitated, looking confused as they disappeared on their own paths at different directions.

"…I asked them to leave… Amy."

Amy turned to see Sonic flying behind her, and frowned. "That wasn't very nice." She admitted.

He scratched behind his head, "Yikes! I'm being scolded." He winked to Tails below, who also nodded with a returning wink, and looked to Knuckles, waving for him to come inside.

Knuckles was too distracted, looking and admiring Amy's super form without any dangers included, before being pulled away by a hurried Tails.

Amy looked down to see them scurry off, and continually looked confused, flying a bit towards them. "What's going on? Why is everyone leaving?"

"Woah..!" Sonic blocked her from fully following them, and then smiled sheepishly once again. "Amy… I kinda wanted to take you somewhere…"

"Kinda?" she turned back to him, her heart stopping for a moment in shocked surprise, before putting her bundled hands together and scooting closer to him in the air. "H… How come?"

"Well, aren't you excited?" he gestured his hands out.

"Am I ever!" she raced into his arms.

Shadow stopped on the tip of a tree, watching…

Silver burst through another portal, flinging himself into a tree, "AHH!" he was still in his super form, before flying up to Shadow, "What happened?" he looked a little dazed, before shaking his quills free of pine needles.

"…He asked us to leave them alone." Shadow balanced his feet upon the tree and then folded his arms. "…I don't like it."

"Yeah… was a little sudden." Silver sat on a branch below his, and watched as Amy tackled lovingly into Sonic over and over again as he attempted to move away and try and speak to her again. "It was him and Tails who wanted to give Amy a second chance at her super form, right?"

"…All those memories…" Shadow's voice grew grave.

Silver looked up, seeing his eyebrows falter at hiding his true expression…

They bent in love…

"…You… wanted to see her again… didn't you?" Silver spoke quietly… as if not sure he should point it out.

"Heh. Didn't you?" Shadow looked down, his eyes closing for a moment as he smiled, and then opened them to prove a point to Silver.

He looked back at Amy, "We all did."

"We all wanted her to succeed." Silver smiled, and also looked back in fondness for her, his eyelids drooping at her happy expression. "But… we're not Sonic." He looked away, flicking another pine needle out of his tuff of fur. "We're just… the other men."

"We're still here for her." Shadow corrected him, and Silver held up his hands as if surrendering the opinion. "That's all we'll ever be." In a moment of resolution, the two looked back at the happy couple… and watched as Sonic excitedly scooped up her hand and pointed off. Amy's head nodded eagerly, and they were off…

Shadow dismounted the tree, flying off as well to give them some space.

Silver thought of their adventure together… but looked down the tree as sighed.

He knew now how they both felt… and what Sonic most likely felt too.

He had too.

But there was a difference between them and Sonic.

Sonic was able to take chances.

And they weren't.

Amy flew through the air with Sonic holding her hand to help her adjust once again to flying, though it came naturally back to her.

She laughed and tried to do tricks, but his hand stayed firmly to hers.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it! Haha!"

"Let me fly, Sonic!" she giggled, trying to get his grip to lighten on her.

There was a moment of hesitance from Sonic… before he slowly let her hand go, and she took off into the clouds.

Little holes showed her entry ways through the wispy clouds, charging straight into them and coming out soggy and wet.

She laughed as she spun and flipped her wet hair in the wind. Now… this was freedom!

Sonic watched happily below… hovering in the sky with one leg over the other, his arms behind his head as he enjoyed seeing her so happy.

The Chaos Emeralds were happily in her possession as well, showing further trust.

'Amy…' he thought to himself, before what he really wanted to say starting nagging at him. 'Not now.' He told himself. 'I want her to stay this way… forever.'

He watched her serpentine through trees and perform loop-de-loops, before dashing into him and catching him off guard, spiraling towards the earth.

"A-A-AMY!" he cried out, as she laughed and danced with him in the air, twirling and twirling.

He couldn't help and smile back at her.

"I missed this feeling!"

"What? Falling through the atmosphere's as fast as you can?" He teased, taking a second to look behind them and see the earth rapidly approaching them.

"No, silly!" she shouted over the wind beating against their faces, and pulled his face to look back at her, causing a long moment of Sonic being memorized by her radiant countenance again.

She laughed, "Of being Super again!"

He paused a long moment, almost enough to smile like a goof and droop his eyelids, worrying her that he wasn't going to pull up in time.

"Sonic?" She looked at the earth speedily heading towards them. "Sonic!" she cried out.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him as she ducked her head into his chest and tried to pull him up, but he willingly complied.

The two created a huge wind current, just barely lifting before slamming into the harsh, compacted ground.

They sprayed up a nearby lake and caused the waters to part on each side of them.

Then Sonic slowed down… allowing Amy to look up and around.

"…You were always super… Amy." He kept his eyes ahead, "More than just to me."

When he looked down, Amy was the one struck in a trance…

He slowed down their angular descent and side-ways save to then land near a mountain's wide, protruding rock.

"Amy… there's something… I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since having almost lost you… that is." He lifted her away by her waist, placing her lightly down in front of him, but never removing his hands…

She looked around her, the place was lush and green, with light brown rocks that jagged out all along the mountain's rough exterior.

"And what's that?" she sweetly looked back up at him, her eyes still shining a healthy-looking red, showing she had full control over chaos and herself.

"…I…" he looked down a moment, and then released her waist.

Fearing he was about to chicken out, she reached for him, but he gently took her hands, holding them apart.

"That last attack… with Dark Chaos? It got me thinking… I have a lot of memories with you… memories… that turned painful when I thought you…" he choked up a moment, his eyes searching as his lips withdrew themselves and formed a tight line for a moment.

"…Sonic?" she ducked her head down a bit, lowering herself to try and get a good look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Hah." He pulled his head up, trying to smile but that's when she saw it…

He was tearing up.

His eyes blinked rapidly, and he shook his head.

"I don't want to lose those memories." He laughed weakly, as she could hear the shift in his voice… the emotions spilling out.

"Now you see why I asked them to leave us be." He looked away, growing embarrassed and shy.

"…Sonic…" her heart was deeply touched, "Those memories could never be taken from us!" she held his hand back tighter, but he shook his head and looked down again.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at her after securing his glossy eyes into not letting any more emotion 'leak' out, per say.

"I don't just mean those… I mean… the future memories too. I didn't want to remember you as someone I lost… I… I didn't want to have to just remember you… I wanted you back." He finally had the strength to hold himself in place, stepping forward to assert more of a straightened out look to his posture.

"I know this doesn't seem like me… but… I feared never seeing you again." His eyes held the depths of a thousand confessions, and Amy didn't need him to say it… she could see it in the window's of his soul.

"Amy…" he stepped closer up to her, and their eyes were locked onto one another's…

"Yes." She breathed out.

"Stay… with me?" he swallowed suddenly, "This isn't as easy to say everyone makes it out to be." He chuckled a little, letting out some nerves.

Amy smiled, "I didn't say yes to that."

Sonic's face broke and he blinked back in confusion.

Before he could say anything, she stepped forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaving him looking at his hands and seeming puzzled still.

"I said yes to marrying you~" she teased.

"What?!" Sonic flailed his arms a moment, "I wasn't saying that!"

"Oh, you were." She hugged him closer as her body slowly lifted into the air, but Sonic's was rotating back, trying to 'swim' through the air and out of her grasp.

"I just wanted to say I couldn't bare the thought of if something happened to you!"

"A June wedding, you say?"

"Amy!"

"I think Purple's a lovely wedding color too~"

"AMY!"

"Emhmm. And don't forget to bring a ring your willing to part with, cause it's going on thiiiiiiiis finger. Right here."

"You're insane!"

"Why, thank you."

She looked over his shoulder and found the ring finger, but Sonic finally stopped struggling and flew upright with her, a hand on her stomach to try and keep her at a fair distance but her arms weren't budging.

He looked a little unamused but she looked back at him and with their faces almost inches apart… their humorous act dissipated and they both went in for a real, sweet, and tender first kiss.

Hovering in the air, Sonic suddenly pulled her closer and flew off, startling her as he took her with him.

"Whhaa! What are you doing!?" she felt him lift her legs up and her super form fade away, leaving Sonic still able to fly.

"Not losing another second with you!" he stated boldly, and confidently flew off towards the sunny skyline…


End file.
